Everyting Has Changed
by Felix-Kun
Summary: Ketika terjadi sebuah insiden mengerikan di sekolah yang mampu membunuhmu tanpa belas kasihan, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Lari untuk bertahan hidup, atau mati menjadi mayat hidup! Bersama sisa teman-temannya yang berhasil selamat, petualangan Naruto dimulai saat itu juga.
1. Hold On of The Dead

**Everything Has Changed**

**Genre : **Horror, Adventure, and Gore

**Main Cast : **Naruto U., Sakura H., Sasuke U.

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

.

**DRAP-DRAP-DRAP-DRAP. . . .**

Terdengar derap suara langkah kaki beberapa remaja yang menggema di lorong sebuah bangunan. Mereka semua tampak memakai seragam sekolah Konoha Gakuen. Keempat remaja itu entah mengapa terlihat agak terburu-buru seperti sedang terkejar oleh sesuatu. Dan jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, ada seseorang yang terluka di antara mereka. Lebih tepatnya, tengah terluka dengan cukup parah.

Ya, terdapat banyak luka di sekujur tangan dan bahu kirinya. Wajahnya pucat akibat begitu banyak darah yang terus mengucur keluar melalui luka-luka yang ia derita. Seragam yang tadinya putih bersih, kini berubah warna menjadi merah karena terkotori oleh noda darah yang masih basah. Walau telah dipapah oleh siswi berambut merah jambu sebahu di sebelahnya, tetap saja sangat susah baginya untuk melangkah.

Tidak lama berselang, gadis yang tengah terluka berambut merah tadi jatuh dengan tak sadarkan diri. Membuat siswi berambut Soft Pink yang sedang memapah gadis tersebut sontak terkejut dan memperlihatkan raut khawatir.

"Kariiinn...!" Pekiknya dengan suara yang cukup keras.

Mendengar siswi yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu berteriak, 2 siswa yang berada di dekat Sakura langsung menghentikan langkah kaki mereka.

Sakura mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran Karin dengan menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi putihnya dengan sesekali memanggil-manggil nama sang pemilik tubuh tersebut. Namun sayang, usahanya tak kunjung berhasil.

Melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, membuat pemuda berambut raven berwarna hitam kebiruan mengulurkan satu tangannya untuk memegang pundak Sakura.

"Sudahlah, Sakura..." Kata pemuda itu dengan ekspresi wajah yang cukup datar.

"Tapi... Tapi Sasuke-kun, kita tidak bisa meninggalkan Karin begitu saja disini-"

Kalimat gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu terhenti karena kini seorang pemuda berambut kuning tiba-tiba bersuara tepat di samping gendang telinganya.

"Nadinya berhenti berdenyut... Kita tak bisa melakukan apa pun untuknya sekarang." Gumam Naruto sembari memejamkan kedua mata indah biru miliknya.

Tangan kanannya terlihat memegang leher gadis yang bernama Karin itu. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut kuning rancung di sampingnya sungguh membuat hati Sakura bagai tertusuk oleh sebuah jarum tajam. Membuat sepasang iris hijau matanya kini berkaca-kaca karena mengetahui bahwa ia tak bisa menolong nyawa sahabat baiknya. Sekejam ini kah dunia baru mereka?. Siapa yang tahu..

"Apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar, kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolongnya."

Pemuda berambut raven yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke, juga berusaha meyakinkan Sakura. Di saat-saat terdesak seperti ini memang dia harus secepatnya melakukan sesuatu agar mereka tidak banyak membuang-buang waktu dengan percuma. Karena di setiap detik yang bergulir, bahaya semakin mendekati mereka.

Pemuda berparas tampan itu berusaha membaca situasi yang sebenarnya tidak sedang berpihak kepada mereka. Ia tahu jika perkataan Naruto itu benar. Walau Karin adalah sepupu dari Naruto sendiri, namun pemuda berambut kuning tersebut tetap bersikap realistis dengan keadaan yang tengah mereka alami saat ini.

Untuk sekarang, mereka tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Karena situasi yang berkata seperti itu, mau tak mau Sakura harus setuju pada pendapat kedua pemuda di dekatnya. Dan menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa pun untuk menolong Karin

"Kuso..."

Terdengar umpatan pelan dari Naruto.

Menatap kesal ke arah lorong koridor sekolah yang belum lama mereka lewati tadi.

Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan suara gemelatuk gigi yang mengatup erat. Ekspresinya sangat kentara bila ia benar-benar kesal dan bercampur dengan sensasi tegang. Mata biru langitnya saat ini sedang memandang was-was mengingat bahaya yang semakin lama semakin mendekati mereka.

"Ayo! Kita tak punya banyak waktu lagi. Kita harus segera ke ruang guru secepatnya." Naruto kembali mengingatkan rencana awal mereka yang kini hanya bertiga, untuk meminta penjelasan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi kepada para guru.

Tanpa terasa genggaman di tongkat kayu yang ia pegang untuk dijadikan sebuah senjata makin mengerat. Tragedi mengerikan seperti ini memang perlu penjelasan yang lebih lanjut, begitu pikirnya. Karena ia baru saja kehilangan nyawa Karin yang tidak lain adalah sepupunya sendiri akibat kekacauan misterius yang baru saja terjadi.

Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan, bahwa ia bisa kehilangan nyawanya sendiri juga.

Sasuke yang juga melihat apa yang Naruto lihat di ujung lorong sana tampaknya membuat kedua alis matanya mengerut tajam. Raut wajahnya mengeras seketika.

'Mereka datang.' Pikirnya dalam hati.

Tak mau membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, Sasuke segera menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura untuk cepat berdiri. Sakura hanya menurut saja saat kekasihnya tersebut menggandeng tangannya, atau lebih tepatnya, sedang menyeret Sakura ke arah rute yang akan mereka lalui untuk segera sampai ke ruang para guru SMA Konoha Gakuen.

Berlari adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk memangkas waktu sesingkat mungkin agar bisa segera sampai pada tempat yang dituju. Itulah apa yang ada di dalam kepala Sasuke yang saat ini menyeret tangan Sakura untuk mengikutinya. Mereka berdua berlari terlebih dahulu dan meninggalkan sosok Naruto yang masih terdiam.

'. . . . . .'

Tidak ada kata yang bisa Naruto ungkapkan ketika melihat jasad sepupunya yang kini tergolek lemah bersimbah darah. Ia hanya diam berdiri di depan tubuh Karin yang sudah tidak lagi bernyawa.

Tidak lama setelah Sasuke dan Sakura pergi, Karin yang tergeletak di lantai dekat loker sekolah tiba-tiba bergerak secara misterius. Tangan gadis yang sudah mati ini tiba-tiba memegang salah satu kaki Naruto yang tidak begitu jauh darinya.

Naruto melihat jasad Karin yang kembali bergerak dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak bisa dijelaskan.

Ada kemarahan...

Ada juga kesedihan...

Naruto hanya menatap kosong sosok Karin berusaha mendekati dirinya. Melihat jasad seorang gadis berambut merah yang kini kembali bergerak dengan suara-suara parau yang keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"Maaf... Karin." Kata pemuda itu pelan bersama dengan air mata yang menggenang di sudut pelupuk matanya.

Naruto mengangkat tongkat kayu yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Memegangnya menggunakan kedua tangannya dengan begitu erat. Mengangkatnya setinggi kepalanya sembari menatap sosok Karin yang telah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan.

**BUUAAGGHH. . . .**

Suara tongkat kayu yang beradu dengan kepala seseorang terdengar menggema di seluruh sudut lorong koridor sekolah.

"Maaf..."

**BUUAAGGHH. . .**

"Maafkan aku..."

**BUAAGGHHK. . .**

Naruto terus-menerus menghujami kepala gadis itu pukulan keras menggunakan tongkat kayu yang ia genggam. Tidak henti-hentinya ia menggumam kata maaf setiap kali mengayunkan benda tersebut ke arah kepala Karin.

Naruto berhenti menggerakkan kedua tangannya saat melihat jasad gadis yang telah mati itu berhenti bergerak. Darah yang berwarna merah menggenang di permukaan lantai koridor sekolah yang putih. Menyisakan tubuh seorang siswi dengan kepala dipenuhi dengan darah.

Pandangan Naruto berpaling ke pada gerombolan para mayat dari murid-murid yang entah mengapa kembali bangkit dan bergerak di lorong koridor sekolah yang baru beberapa saat tadi ia lalui.

"Apa sebenarnya semua ini..." Gumam Naruto pelan saat menatap para murid yang saling memakan jasad murid yang lain.

Pandangannya begitu horror memandang mereka yang saling membunuh dan memangsa satu sama lain. Dan sekolah di mana ia berada saat ini, telah menjadi sebuah sekolah kematian yang mengerikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**\- Everything Has Changed -**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo cepatlah Chouji!"

Terlihat seorang siswi berambut hitam sebahu sedang menaiki tangga sekolah yang menuju ke lantai 2 di gedung utama Konoha Gakuen. Sepertinya ia sedang terburu-buru sambil sesekali membetulkan letak kacamata berlengan biru yang ia pakai.

Tepat di belakangnya, seorang siswa berperawakan gendut mengikuti siswi tersebut dengan menghela nafas berat. Mempunyai tubuh yang seperti itu memang sangat menyulitkan untuk diajak banyak bergerak.

Setelah berlarian menghindari para murid yang tiba-tiba menjadi begitu brutal dan kanibal tanpa ada alasan yang jelas, cukup menguras banyak tenaga pemuda dengan nama Akimichi Chouji itu. Walau begitu, dirinya tetap tidak bisa berhenti sejenak untuk beristirahat bila memang ia masih ingin tetap hidup.

"Baiklah-baiklah... Aku akan lebih cepat sedikit." Ucapnya dengan wajah kelelahan.

"Hahh... kau ini." Sahut gadis berkacamata tadi yang tidak habis pikir dengan salah satu temannya itu.

'Lebih cepat sedikitkatanya? Dan juga kenapa harus aku yang bersama si gendut ini?!' Rutuknya dalam hati mengoceh pada kenyataan yang sedang terjadi.

Siswi tersebut hanya bisa menghela nafas karena ketidak sigapan teman sekelasnya itu untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Toloong! Tolong aku- kyaaa..."

"Ti-Tidak! Jangan, jangan, jangaaann!"

Di hampir seluruh area sekolah yang begitu besar ini, selalu saja terdengar jeritan-jeritan para murid yang masih hidup. Walau tidak akan ada yang tersisa lagi dari mereka nantinya.

'Saling membunuh dan memakan satu sama lain. Kejadian macam apa ini...'

Sejenak siswi berkacamata tersebut menoleh kebelakang saat teriakan demi teriakan menggema di lorong-lorong koridor yang baru mereka lalui. Pikirannya benar-benar dibuat kacau hari ini. Setelah melihat langsung insiden yang baru saja terjadi di gerbang sekolah, dirinya seolah tidak dapat berpikir jernih untuk melihat sebuah gambaran penyebab kejadian berdarah yang tengah mereka semua alami.

Ia terdiam berdiri dan terus berpikir. Tetapi di detik berikutnya sebuah suara seseorang memecah konsentrasinya.

"Ano.. Sitri-san.. kenapa kita berlarian seperti ini?."

Sambil berlari menyusuri anak tangga, Chouji mencoba bertanya pada gadis yang ada di depannya. Menangkap suatu kejanggalan di dalam pikirannya, Merasa aneh saja, beberapa siswa yang selamat memilih menetap atau lebih tepatnya bersembunyi di ruang kelas. Berbanding terbalik dengan mereka saat ini.

"Hm..?" Sahut gadis tersebut.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" Tanya Chouji yang masih belum mengetahui apa yang direncanakan gadis tersebut.

"Kita akan pergi ke lantai dua." Siswi itu menjawab singkat.

"Lantai dua? Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah itu?" Merasa bingung, Chouji bertanya kembali pada teman sekelasnya itu.

"Kita akan pergi ke gedung sebelah, lebih tepatnya, kita akan pergi ke tempat latihan kendo."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Chouji memilih untuk diam. Ia memang tidak suka banyak berpikir dan lebih memilih makan kripik kentang ketimbang memikirkan sesuatu yang ia tidak mengerti. Ia merasa itu membuatnya lebih baik.

"Dengar, mungkin di sana kita bisa dapatkan sesuatu yang bisa kita gunakan sebagai senjata. Karena berdiam diri di dalam kelas dan menunggu untuk digerogoti hidup-hidup adalah pilihan yang buruk." Ungkapnya ketika mencoba menjelaskan kepada Chouji apa yang saat ini ada di kepalanya.

"Tapi menurutku kita akan lebih aman jika kita tetap berada di dalam kelas dan mengunci pintunya." Kata Chouji yang sepertinya sedikit berbeda pendapat.

"Sudah terlambat untuk menutup dan mengunci pintunya bila ada seseorang di antara mereka yang ada di dalam kelas telah tergigit, bukan? Sekali aku tidak mau ya tidak mau." Jawab Gadis tersebut yang tetap berdiri dengan pendiriannya sendiri.

"Meskipun bila Namikaze Naruto juga ada disana?" Sahut Chouji ingin mengatakan apa yang terlintas di pikirannya.

_BLUSH. . ._

Sontak perkataan Chouji membuat siswi berkacamata yang bernama Sona Sitri tersebut merona seketika.

"A-A-Apa yang kau maksudmu?!"

Sona langsung menjadi salah tingkah saat mendengar kalimat itu. Walaupun Chouji memang tak ada maksud untuk menjahili Sona, kalimat itu mengalir begitu saja keluar dari mulut Chouji dengan sendirinya.

"Ehh? Apa ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku...?" Tanya pemuda tambun itu dengan wajah yang tak berdosa.

"T-Tentu saja salah! Yang pasti aku tidak mau menjadi seperti mereka. Untuk saat ini itulah rencanaku, Mengerti?!."

Sembari masih dengan sikap yang terlihat salah tingkah, Sona mengarahkan topik pembicaraan mereka ke topik yang lain. Tentu saja ini hanya akal-akalan Sona agar Chouji berhenti berbicara tentang siswa yang bernama Naruto Namikaze itu.

Chouji mencoba mencerna semua yang dikatakan oleh gadis itu. Mendengar dengan seksama tentang rencana tersebut. Dan entah bagaimana sekarang ia merasa telah paham. Di dalam ruang latihan kendo memang terdapat alat-alat untuk latihan para anggota klub kendo. Karena sekolah terbesar di Kota Konoha ini selalu memfasilitasi ekstra kulikuler tersebut. Seperti pedang kayu contohnya.

"Aah... begitu ya." Gumam Chouji mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Hahh..."

Sona menghela nafas sembari kembali berjalan di tengah-tengah jembatan penghubung dua gedung yang sekolah ini miliki.

'Karena Naruto tidak disini, aku jadi harus bersama dengan orang ini.' Sona bergumam dalam hati. Merutuki nasib sialnya karena sudah berdampingan dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan.

Kembali... Dia masih memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi. Namun berlarian menyelamatkan diri bersama seorang seperti Akimici Chouji memang terasa menghambat laju sinyal syaraf otaknya.

Melihat Sona yang semakin menjauh, Chouji pun segera berlari menyusul Sona.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Menjauhlah! Menjauh dariku!"

"Tidak! Jangan aku.. kumohon jangaaann!"

"Pedebah kalian! Pergi! Jangan dekati aku!"

"Berhenti menggigit tanganku bodohh!"

Itulah teriakan-teriakan yang terdengar dari para murid SMA Konoha Gakuen. Suara-suara mereka begitu menggema di seluruh sudut-sudut sekolah.

Hanya mereka yang

terlampau bodoh untuk tetap memilih tinggal di dalam kelas setelah tragedi yang benar-benar mengerikan datang. Beralasan agar mereka tidak terluka bila tetap di dalam ruang kelas dan terus menunggu penyelamat akan datang menyelamatkan nyawa mereka.

Tetapi fakta berkata lain. Sesuatu yang masih misterius menyebar begitu ganas menguasai seluruh sekolah ini. Mereka yang memilih untuk bertahan di kelas mereka masing-masing, tidak tahu apakah ada di antara murid yang bersama mereka telah tergigit atau belum.

Tepat seperti apa yang Sona pikirkan, tetap bertahan di dalam kelas tanpa tahu siapa saja yang sudah terinfeksi merupakan pilihan terburuk untuk bertahan hidup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura tiba di depan sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan 'Ruang Guru'. Mereka berdua begitu terengah-engah dengan nafas yang tersenggal sehabis berlarian menyusuri lorong-lorong dan menaiki semua anak tangga yang ada di sekolah ini.

Memang, Konoha Gakuen adalah sebuah sekolah menengah atas yang dibangun dengan begitu besar nan megah dengan dua gedung terpisah. Dan memiliki dua bangunan yang saling menyudut berhadapan membuat sekolah ini tampak begitu unik jika di lihat.

Kedua gedung besar tadi dihubungkan dengan semacam jembatan yang berada di lantai dua. Di gedung utama Konoha Gakuen yang merupakan gedung untuk proses belajar ini mempunyai tiga lantai dengan banyak kelas yang sedikit lebih besar dari kelas sekolah lain pada umumnya. Dan gedung di sebelah gedung utama itu adalah gedung untuk mengadakan kegiatan ekstra kulikuler. Ruang-ruang untuk kegiatan klub sepulang sekolah. Bahkan sebuah lapangan basket di lantai dasar menjadi sebuah pelengkap tersendiri untuk sekolah megah ini.

Konoha Gakuen juga memiliki sebuah perpustakaan yang bisa dibilang cukup luas dengan ratusan buku yang tertata rapi di setiap raknya. Mereka juga mempunyai aula yang sepertinya sanggup untuk menampung jumlah murid dalam lima kelas sekaligus.

Tetapi untuk sampai ke ruang guru, mungkin kalian butuh sedikit waktu untuk ke sana. Terletak di lantai ketiga, sebuah tempat dimana semua guru bisa berkumpul, beristirahat atau sekedar mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya yang belum terselesaikan.

Di depan pintu ruangan ini lah telah berdiri Sasuke dan Sakura untuk menjalankan tujuan awal dari rencana mereka. Memegang gagang pintu ruangan tersebut, Sasuke segera menggerakkan pergelangan tangannya untuk membuka pintu itu.

**KRIIEETTT. . . .**

Pintu itu terbuka lebat-lebar.

Tetapi hanya gelap yang menyapa Sasuke di sana.

Bulatan matahari sore yang terlihat bagai sudah menyentuh lautan. Hari sudah beranjak sore senja, yang entah mengapa membuat suasana suram di dalam ruangan tersebut semakin terlihat mengerikan.

"Sensei...?" Panggilnya dengan suara yang begitu pelan seraya menggerakkan satu kakinya selangkah memasuki ruangan gelap nan sunyi tersebut.

_SRAAKKK. . . ._

Gendang telinga Sasuke dengan sangat jelas mendengar sebuah suara yang seperti beberapa tumpukan lembar kertas di atas meja terseret berjatuhan di tengah-tengah kegelapan sana.

Bulu roma pemuda itu dibuat merinding seketika. Degup jantungnya berdebar-debar saat mendapati tidak ada satupun hal yang bisa ia lihat di ruangan ini. Kegelapan pekat begitu mendominasi.

"S-Sensei...?" Panggilnya lagi dengan perasaan yang sudah bercampur aduk.

Perlahan, Sasuke memberanikan dirinya untuk melangkah lebih dalam lagi. Tetapi sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya ke langkah yang kedua, Sasuke mendengar derap langkah cepat yang tiba-tiba menuju ke arahnya dari dalam kegelapan tersebut.

"S-Sense-..."

"GRRRAAHHKK!"

Muncul seorang wanita bersimbah darah yang langsung berlari menerkamnya. Membuat Sasuke terdorong dan terhempas dari ruangan itu.

"SASUKE-KUN..!" Teriak Sakurakeras yang sangat terkejut dengan seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba saja menyerang kekasihnya itu hingga terhempas jatuh.

Setelah terjatuh membentur lantai dengan keras, kedua mata Sasuke pun dibuat melebar ketika melihat wanita tersebut mencoba untuk menggigitnya.

Pemuda itu kesulitan menahan rahang bawah dari wanita yang sebenarnya adalah salah satu guru di sekolah mereka. Tetapi tidak ia sangka bahwa para guru pun juga sudah berubah menjadi kanibal seperti ini.

Gerakan kepalanya terlampau gesit untuk Sasuke tahan. Berulang kali wanita berwajah mengerikan itu sudah mencoba untuk menggigitnya. Air liurnya menetes ke bawah pada setiap gerakan-gerakannya. Begitu frontal ingin memakan Sasuke hidup-hidup.

**BAAATTTTSS. . . .!**

Sebuah pukulan keras dari benda tumpul mengarah pada tubuh guru yang sudah berubah menjadi gila itu, hingga membuat wanita tersebut terpelanting kesamping di dekat Sakura berdiri.

"Apa kau tidak punya hobi lain selain bermain dengan tante-tante, huh?" Ucap seseorang yang sudah membuat guru kanibal tadi terhempas menggunakan tongkat kayunya.

Sasuke yang sudah hampir kehabisan nafas menoleh ke arah sosok pemuda yang sudah selamatkan nyawanya. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang baru saja datang dengan senyum miring di sudut bibir kala melihat pose Sasuke dan wanita itu tadi yang seperti posisi Women On Top.

"Aku hampir saja mati dan kau bisa datang seenakmu dengan senyum yang seperti itu?" Oceh Sasuke yang sedikit kesal dengan kedatangan Naruto yang nampak sedikit terlambat.

"T-Teman-teman..."

Sakura menatap horror guru wanita yang telah terkena sabetan keras tongkat kayu milik Naruto. Karena kini dia bangkit kembali tepat di hadapan Sakura yang tidak membawa apapun untuk dijadikan sebuah senjata.

"Cihh! Sakura, cepat menyingkir dari sana!" Kata Naruto saat melihat gadis itu berada di jarak yang sangat dekat dengan mayat hidup tersebut.

Naruto segera berlari sembari memegang tongkat kayunya erat-erat kembali. Diayunkannya tongkat itu keras membentur ke kepala guru yang kini sedang mencekik leher Sakura.

**BUUAAKKHH!**

Kejadian itu berlangsung cepat tepat di depan kedua mata hijau gadis tersebut. Ia dapat melihat bagaimana tongkat Naruto meremukkan sisi kepala wanita gila tadi hingga terpelanting jatuh melewati pagar pembatas gedung ini.

Sakura hanya bisa shock mendapati dirinya menatap semua itu dengan kedua mata kepalanya sendiri. Nafasnya sesak akibat cengkraman tangan dari guru wanita tadi pada lehernya.

"A-... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada mereka semua ini..." Gumam Sakura yang entah kepada siapa ia bertanya saat dirinya menengok keadaan di bawah sana melalui pagar pembatas gedung.

"Aku pun tidak tahu secara pasti," Sahut Sasuke yang dibantu oleh Naruto untuk berdiri kembali.

"Tapi yang pasti, kita tidak boleh sampai tergigit oleh mereka. Itu saja." Lanjut sang Uchiha muda itu lagi sambil menyingkirkan debu-debu yang menempel pada celana sekolahnya.

Sedangkan Naruto menatap tajam ke arah ruangan gelap yang ada di hadapannya. Entah bagaimana saat ini Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak mengenai ruangan tersebut.

"Sepertinya, masih ada lagi." Ucapnya pelan dengan masih terus memandang ke arah yang sama.

"Jika begitu menjauhlah dari ruangan itu, Naruto!" Sahut Sakura sangat khawatir dengan salah satu teman yang sudah dirinya kenal semenjak kecil tersebut.

"Tidak. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kucoba dan pastikan terlebih dahulu." Jawab datar pemuda pemilik sepasang iris sebiru safir di kedua matanya itu.

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu?!" Sasuke terbingung saat sahabatnya tersebut berkata bahwa ia akan mencoba dan memastikan sesuatu yang masih tidak Sasuke mengerti.

Seakan tidak memghiraukan perkataan dari kedua temannya, pandangan Naruto saat ini terfokus kepada apa yang akan mucul di depannya. Gendang telinga itu dapat mendengar setiap derap langkah yang berlari menujunya.

"GGRRRAAHHKK!"

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang pria berpakaian jas abu-abu dengan wajah yang rusak dari kegelapan itu. Berlari menerjang ke arah Naruto berdiri saat ini.

". . . . .?!"

Sasuke maupun Sakura sangat terkejut dengan kemunculan yang secara tiba-tiba dari makhluk itu. Mereka berdua menatap bagaimana mayat hidup tersebut mencoba untuk menerjang Naruto yang bahkan sampai saat ini belum bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya.

'Bodoh! Naruto!'

Kedua kaki Sasuke terangkat untuk segera melangkah ke arah sahabatnya yang masih saja berdiam diri di ujung bahaya. Tetapi di detik selanjutnya, ketika mayat hidup di sana hampir mencengkram kedua bahu Naruto, pemuda berambut kuning tersebut menghempaskan seluruh beban tubuhnya ke arah kiri.

'A-Apa...?!'

Sasuke cukup terkejut oleh manuver secara tiba-tiba yang Naruto lakukan di sana. Pemuda bermata biru itu menghindar cepat dari guru laki-laki tadi setelah mereja berdua berada di jarak yang benar-benar sangat tipis.

**CRRAAAATTTSS. . . .**

Darah merah bermuncratan ke udara saat tangan kanan Naruto dengan cepat mendorong kepala mayat hidup itu tepat ke pagar pembatas gedung ini.

Sasuke seketika menghentikan langkahnya, sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa tercengang dengan apa yang baru saja Naruto lakukan kepada mantan guru mereka tersebut.

Tubuh pria itu berhenti bergerak, sedang darahnya terus mengalir keluar dari kepala yang habis pecah terbentur. Suatu pemandangan yang benar-benar sangat mengerikan bagi anak-anak kecil.

"Dia... Mati..." Gumam Sakura dengan suara pelan yang masih bisa terdengar oleh kedua pemuda di depannya.

Sedangkan Naruto sibuk mengambil nafas dalam-dalam setelah cadangan oksigen di dalam paru-parunya dihabiskan oleh pacuan adrenalin yang memuncak. Jika boleh jujur, dia sudah mempertaruhkan satu-satunya nyawa yang ia miliki untuk melakukan hal seperti tadi.

"Kepala..." Ucap Naruto singkat sembari terus memompa paru-parunya untuk menghirup oksigen.

"...Jadi begitu." Sahut Sasuke yang sepertinya mengerti apa yang sedang Naruto maksud dan bicarakan.

"Ehh? K-Kepala? Aps yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

Sementara untuk Sakura yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka berdua maksud, bertanya dengan raut wajah yang begitu kebingungan.

"Kelemahan mereka. Kita hanya perlu menyerang di bagian kepala untuk membuat mereka tidak lagi bergerak. Dengan kata lain, kita hanya bisa membunuh mereka dengan cara menghancurkan kepalanya." Ujar Sasuke yang mencoba untuk menjelaskan tentang hal itu kepada kekasihnya yang masih belum mengerti.

Entah mengapa Sasuke kini menatap sosok Naruto yang sedang menenangkan deru nafasnya. Tindakan yang pemuda itu lakukan tadi benar-benar sangat ceroboh. Tetapi dengan apa yang sudah Naruto lakukan, mereka bertiga kini tahu di mana titik vital para mayat hidup itu.

Dan memikirkan hal tersebut, membuat Sasuke tersenyum picing ke arah sahabatnya itu. Mau tidak mau, harus ia akui bahwa apa sudah Naruto lakukan dapat berguna bagi mereka semua nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam suatu ruangan, terdapat beberapa siswa yang tengah duduk meringkuk di lantai. Mereka memasang wajah ketakutan dan keputus asaan. Namun lain halnya dengan seorang pemuda berambut jabrik yang menjadi satu-satunya yang berdiri di ruangan ini.

Banyak barang-barang usang yang terlihat. Serta beberapa tumpukan kotak kardus yang tersusun tidak terlalu rapi memenuhi ruang yang sebenarnya adalah gudang ini. Rongsokan seperti meja-meja rusak dan kursi-kursi yang patah juga tersimpan di tempat berdebu ini. Bahkan jaring laba-laba terkadang dapat menempel dengan sendirinya di ujung helai rambutmu.

Pemuda berambut jabrik berwarna hitam itu menghela nafas panjang setelah sekian lama mereka berhasil mencapai tempat seperti ini.

"Untuk sementara waktu, Kita bisa aman disini." Ucapnya kemudian

". . . . . . ."

"Kita akan mati.."

". . . .?" Pemuda itu memasang ekspresi bingung di wajahnya ketika mendengar kata-kata dari seorang gadis yang duduk di bawah lantai berdebu di sebelah sana.

"Kita akan mati... Saat mereka berhasil masuk kemari, kita semua akan mati..." Kata siswi berambut hitam panjang itu lagi dengan suara yang parau nan sumbang. Bagai suara yang mencerminkan keputusasaan.

Kiba Inuzuka, satu-satunya murid yang mampu berdiri dengan kedua kakinya walau setelah semua kengerian ini terjadi, mendekati sosok gadis berparas begitu menawan tersebut.

Ia melangkah perlahan menghampiri Hyuuga Hinata yang sedang memandang lantai berdebu dengan tatapan sayu di sana. Kiba merasakan keputusasaan yang pekat melalui cara mata indah itu memandang. Hal yang sama juga terjadi kepada ketiga murid lain yang berada bersama dengan dirinya di gudang sekolah ini.

Namun meski begitu, Kiba tidak dapat menyalahkan mereka yaang menyerah dengan begitu mudahnya. Rentetan peristiwa mengerikan yang sudah terjadi di sekolah ini, serta para murid di luar sana yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat agresif dan kanibal, adalah penyebab yang membuat mereka telah menyerah untuk bertahan hidup.

"Terdampar di gudang sekolah seperti ini, kurasa tidak terlalu buruk menurutku." Gumam Kiba kemudian.

"Kau bercanda? Kita bisa mati kehabisan nafas disini!."

Tiba-tiba seorang siswa bersuara dan memberikan responnya atas perkataan pemuda itu.

"Ya! kita tak mungkin bisa bertahan lama disini!." Siswa yang lain juga sependapat.

Memang benar, bila di tempat ini banyak sekali debu yang menempel di mana-mana. Menimbulkan kesan tidak nyaman pada mereka. Belum lagi udara yang pengap dan panas begitu menyelimuti. Dikarenakan jalur keluar-masuknya udara hanya mengandalkan lubang-lubang ventilasi kecil di atas sana.

"Jika kau tak menarik kami kesini, mungkin kami bisa melarikan diri ke rumah sekarang!" Lanjut mereka kembali mengoceh.

Belum sempat Kiba untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi mereka sudah seenaknya menyalahkan dirinya. Mengoceh tentang ini dan itu. Dan selalu menyangkut-pautkan tentang kematian.

Membuat pemuda itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya saat mendengar semua celoteh mereka, tanpa mengingat kembali, bahwa Kiba lah yang sudah selamatkan nyawa mereka. Namun Kiba tidak ingin termakan oleh emosi begitu saja. Lalu mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Karena tampaknya rasa takut dan keputusasaan sudah menjalar hingga ke otak mereka, membuat mereka tidak bisa berpikiran jernih sekarang.

"Lalu apa mau kalian?" Setelah beberapa saat bungkam, Kiba mulai membuka suara.

". . . . . ."

Mereka yang mendengar pertanyaan Kiba hanya terdiam, Bingung ingin menjawab apa. Membuat suasana di ruangan ini menjadi hening kembali.

"Jika kalian menyalahkanku karena telah membawa kalian kesini, Kenapa kalian tidak keluar saja sekarang? Apa kalian bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk merubah keadaan saat ini dengan semua ocehan kalian?" Kata Kiba panjang lebar.

Setelah Kiba mengatakan itu, salah satu dari mereka berdiri, menatap Kiba dengan tajam. Di matanya jelas tersirat rasa kesal saat pandangan siswa itu bertemu dengan mata Kiba.

"Oh... Jadi sekarang kau sudah sok berlagak jadi pahlawan setelah menolong kami, begitu?" Kata siswa tersebut bertanya dengan nada mengejek pada Kiba. Membuat suasana yang tadinya hening kini berubah menjadi menegang.

Kiba hanya menghela nafas berat karena siswa yang ada di depannya ini benar-benar sangat menjengkelkan. Bila bukan karena keadaan mencekam di area sekolah seperti ini, bukan tidak mungkin kepalan tangan Kiba akan dengan sempurna mendarat ke wajah siswa tersebut.

"Kalian ini... benar-benar tidak bisa membaca keadaan. Sebaiknya kalian diam dan berpikir bagaimana caranya agar kita bisa mengatasi masalah ini." Ujar Kiba mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin. Karena ia tahu sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk bersitegang dengan teman sendiri.

"Cihh! Berhentilah memerintah kami!"

"Bukan maksudku untuk memerintah!"

"Huh? Jika bukan, lalu apa?!"

"Kalian berempat, tolong berhenti membuat keributan!."

Gadis berponi yang sedari tadi diam melihat perseteruan mereka kini berdiri dari tempatnya duduk tadi, ingin dia menengahi masalah mereka. Namun...

"Uhh..."

Belum sedetik dirinya berdiri, Hinata langsung terperosok jatuh ke lantai. Beruntung kedua siku tangannya masih mampu menahan sebagian beban tubuhnya.

"Hinata!."

Kiba segera berlari menghampiri gadis pemilik sepasang iris Amethyst di kedua mata indahnya tersebut.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin menyadarkan mereka bahwa saat ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk saling menyalahkan." Ucap pemuda itu sembari membantu Hinata dengan hati-hati.

"Cih! Jangan sok menjadi yang paling benar disini Kiba."

"Baiklah kami akan keluar dari sini seperti katamu!."

"Kami akan buktikan bahwa kami bisa bahkan tanpa bantuanmu sekalipun!"

Ocehan demi ocehan keluar dari mulut ketiga siswa tadi. Kiba memandang mereka dengan tatapan sinis, menandakan kesabarannya telah di ujung batas sekarang.

"Terima kasih telah mengembalikan keberanian kami dengan semua ocehan konyolmu. Ayo teman-teman! Kita pergi dari sini, orang tua kita telah menunggu di rumah." Lanjut siswa berambut cepak itu yang melangkah mendekati pintu.

Kedua siswa yang lain juga mengikutinya dari belakang. Tetapi mata Kiba terbelalak saat melihat mereka memutar daun pintu gudang ini lalu membukanya.

"Bodoh! Jangan keluar!" Teriak Kiba kepada mereka.

Terlambat..

Mereka sudah melangkah keluar dari ruangan ini. Melenggang pergi dari hadapan Kiba dan berlari menuju ke gerbang sekolah yang ada di sana.

"Sial! Kalian bertiga, cepat kembali!" Lanjutnya lagi yang entah mengapa merasa khawatir dengan mereka.

Tetapi tenggorokan Kiba serasa tercekat kala melihat salah satu dari ketiga siswa itu tertangkap oleh kerumunan mayat hidup di sana. Mereka langsung menggigit tubuhnya. Dan menggerogoti apa saja yang ada padanya. Jerit-jerit kesakitan darinya begitu menggema di gendang telinga. Membuat para mayat hidup yang lain datang mengerumuni siswa naas itu.

Kiba dan Hinata hanya bisa melihat pemandangan tersebut dengan ekspresi horror. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka berdua lakukan untuk menyelamatkannya. Karena terkena gigitan oleh mereka, maka seluruh sisa hidupmu akan berakhir sampai di situ.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue. . .**


	2. Hold On of The Dead : part 2

Di Chapter Sebelumnya...

.

.

"Kusoo.. cepat kemba-" Tenggorokan Kiba serasa tercekat kala melihat salah satu dari siswa itu tertangkap. Seolah mendapatkan mangsa empuk, makhluk-makhluk yang ada di luar segera menerjang siswa tersebut. Teriakan kembali menggema di sudut-sudut sekolah ketika para mayat hidup itu mulai mengigit tubuhnya, menggerogoti apa saja yang bisa mereka makan.

"Khaaakk..! Tolong aku.. tolong- aaakkhh..!"

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

_**"Hold On of The Dead"**_

.

.

.

**~oOo~**

**.**

**.**

[Part 2]

Darah membasahi jalanan disana. Kiba dan Hinata memandang ngeri kejadian di depan mereka. Siswa berambut cepak juga menatap horor kearah temannya yang kini telah tak bernyawa disantap oleh para makhluk-makhluk itu. Memakan jantung siswa itu dengan rakus hingga darah memenuhi mulut mereka. Tak ketinggalan juga mata yang dicongkel keluar dari tengkoraknya, membuat cipratan darah segar menyemprot kemana-mana.

**Craashh..**

Terdengar suara kunyahan. Bola mata yang berlumuran darah itu langsung disantap habis oleh wanita yang tadi mencongkelnya. Benar-benar rakus, mereka seperti anjing gila yang kelaparan. Dua siswa yang tersisa segera berlari kembali ketika tangan-tangan makhluk itu mencoba mencengkram seragam mereka. Saat hampir sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan dari bawah memegang salah satu dari mereka hingga membuatnya terjatuh. Walau telah terjatuh, ia masih sempat memegang kaki siswa berambut cepak yang ada di depannya.

"Tolong akuu..!" Pintanya dengan wajah yang sangat ketakutan. Dia takut akan kematian, ya.. dia masih belum mau mati sekarang. Namun apa daya, cengkraman tangan mayat itu terlalu kuat hingga dirinya tak mampu melepaskan diri. Bukannya menolong, siswa berambut cepak tadi malah berusaha melepaskan kakinya dari tangan siswa tadi.

"Cih..! Lepaskan aku bodoh! Pergilah ke Neraka sendiri!." Itulah kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kumohon tolong ak-"

**Duaagh..**

Kalimatnya berhenti seketika saat sebuah sepatu mendarat keras tepat di depan wajah siswa tadi, hingga menghancurkan tulang hidungnya. Ternyata yang melakukan itu adalah siswa berambut cepak setelah berhasil melepaskan kakinya dari pegangan tangan siswa tadi. Tangan Kiba terkepal erat melihat keadaan mereka yang sangat mengenaskan.

"Aku tak mau mati denganmu sialan!." Siswa berambut cepak itu berbalik dan segera berlari ke arah gerbang sekolah yang terkunci. Dengan sigap ia menepis semua tangan yang mencoba memegangnya. Namun sayang, saat ia baru akan memanjat gerbang dengan satu kaki, tiba-tiba dari arah belakang telah ada yang _memeluknya. _Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mayat hidup yang kelaparan itu untuk mencabik leher pemuda yang ia dekap. Darah tersembur kemana-mana disertai teriakan panjang yang memekakkan telinga. Makhluk-makhluk yang lain pun berdatangan untuk menggerogoti tubuh pemuda tersebut.

Kiba tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menolong mereka. Selain karena kebodohan mereka sendiri, juga jumlah mayat berjalan yang ada di halaman sekolah terlalu banyak untuk ia hadapi. Tak lama setelah itu ia menyadari bahwa pintu gudang masih terbuka lebar. Namun telah ada beberapa yang mencoba masuk ke dalam, untung saja Kiba sigap untuk segera menutup pintu itu. Dobrakan demi dobrakan dari luar terus terjadi. Ia mengira bahwa pasti semua makhluk-makhluk itu telah berkumpul ke arah gudang.

"Kusoo... apa yang harus aku lakukan?!."

.

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya kita harus menemukan jawabannya sendiri."Sakura berkata sambil membolak-balik berkas sekolah yang ada di tangannya.

"Hahhh.. sepertinya begitu... tapi, bagaimana caranya?"

Sekarang Naruto yang berbicara, menimpali sebuah pertanyaan lain dari pendapat Sakura. Untuk mengerjakan soal matematika saja dia perlu waktu seharian untuk menyelesaikannya, apa lagi memikirkan bagaimana mereka dapat mencari sebuah jawaban untuk semua kekacauan ini? Sungguh payah!

Sasuke mencoba mengoprasikan salah satu komputer di meja kepala sekolah. Karna server sekolah yang paling luas, lengkap dan bebas untuk mengakses data-data penting yang ada di sekolah cuma ada di perangkat pemimpin sekolah bukan?. Sasuke sungguh hebat dalam memikirkan sesuatu, berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto yang baka.

Tunggu...

Komputer di meja kepala sekolah?. Berarti saat ini mereka berada di ruangan para guru?. Bukankah mereka sedang berdebat tadi?. Sepertinya kalian ketinggalan ceritanya... ayo kita kembali kebeberapa menit yang lalu.

**Flashback**

.

.

Sasuke, Naruto dan juga tidak ketinggalan Sakura, tengah dalam mode siaga kalau-kalau makhluk itu keluar dari ruang guru dan menyerang mereka lagi. Namun dengan begitu malah membuat suasana menjadi hening. Setelah sekian lama bungkam, akhirnya Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"S-sebenarnya... apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?."

Entah pada siapa dia bertanya. Yang pasti pertanyaan itu ditujukan kepada dua pemuda di depannya yang saat ini sedang menatap tajam ke arah ruang guru.

"Aku tidak tahu... yang pasti mereka yang menyerang kita tadi, bukanlah manusia lagi."

Naruto memberikan jawaban dan sebuah opini singkatnya untuk pertanyaan Sakura, walau tidak menengok secara langsung ke arah gadis berambut soft pink sebahu tersebut.

"Sepertinya kita harus lebih berhati-hati sekarang."

Sasuke juga ikut memberikan opini singkatnya. Sejenak berpikir, Sakura kembali mengajukan pertanyaan kembali kepada mereka.

"Lalu... apa kita akan masuk kesana?."

"Tidak.."

Sanggahan cepat keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Naruto yang mendengar kata Sasuke hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bagaimana tidak? Pergi ke ruang guru untuk menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan apa penyebabnya merupakan rencana awal mereka bukan?. Lalu mengapa Sasuke mengatakan tidak?, Naruto yang tidak setuju langsung memberikan komentar pada Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?!. Kita telah jauh-jauh kemari dan setelah sampai di depan pintu ini kau mengatakan tidak?!. Apa maks-.."

"Kedua orang itu keluar dari ruangan ini bukan?"

Dengan cepat Sasuke memotong kalimat Naruto, Sambil melirik dua orang yang telah terkapar di lantai dengan darah yang berceceran dimana-mana. Naruto dan Sakura mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke. Benar... kedua orang (baca: makhluk) itu memang keluar melalui pintu ruangan ini. Namun apa yang menjadi masalahnya?

"Lalu kenapa-"

"Jika mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan ini... apa kau berpikir masih ada orang yang selamat di dalam?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke memotong kalimat Naruto. Sungguh, Naruto benar-benar tak suka ada orang yang dengan seenaknya menyela kalimatnya. Namun jika dipikir-pikir, perkataan Sasuke ada benarnya. Sasuke memang salah satu murid yang termasuk kategori terpintar di Konoha Gakuen. Dan masuk dalam jajaran siswa yang populer di kalangan para gadis. tentu menganalisa situasi bukan hal yang menyulitkan bagi pemuda _pantat ayam_ ini. Ketika hari semakin sore, sinar matahari mencoba menerobos masuk ke ruang guru. Perlahan ruangan yang gelap itu tersinari, walau tak seberapa terangnya.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke melirik dua mayat yang terkapar di lantai. Meninggalkan bercak-bercak darah disana-sini. Kejadian beberapa saat lalu tadi hampir saja mengirim mereka ke Akhirat jika tidak sigap melakukan sesuatu dengan cepat. Naruto dan Sakura yang mengerti maksud Sasuke, juga melirik kedua mayat itu. Mencoba mencerna perkataan dari Sasuke, mereka berdua tampaknya telah sadar akan satu hal. jika kedua makhluk itu keluar dari ruangan ini, berarti yang di dalam...

"?!"

"?!"

"Tch..!"

Mereka bertiga tersentak kaget saat menoleh kembali ke arah ruang guru, karna tiba-tiba saja keluar seorang dari ruangan tersebut yang dengan cepat mencengkram tubuh Naruto yang saat itu berada di tengah. Sama seperti tadi, makhluk itu mencoba menggigit Naruto hingga membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Gwraaahh.."

Belum sempat reda kekagetan mereka, muncul lagi makhluk yang tiba-tiba menyerang Sasuke. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sasuke dibuat terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba seperti ini. Karna Sasuke tadi melihat Naruto, makhluk tersebut dengan mudah membuat Sasuke jatuh ke lantai. Ketidak sigapannya membuat ia harus rela _bercengkrama_ dengan mayat hidup untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Tch... serangan mendadak lagi, hm?"

Naruto mendekatkan dirinya ke bibir pembatas gedung. Seakan telah mempunyai rencana, Naruto tersenyum, bukan... lebih tepatnya menyeringai ke arah seseorang yang tengah berusaha menggigitnya. Dengan dorongan keras dan cepat, Naruto berhasil mendorong makhluk itu 4 langkah kebelakang. Namun tampaknya makhluk itu belum menyerah untuk mendapatkan _daging segar,_ kembali berlari kearah Naruto lagi.

Bukannya menghindar, yang ada seringaian Naruto semakin melebar saat makhluk itu kembali berlari kearahnya. Dengan sigap Naruto berjongkok saat kedua tangan makhluk itu hampir _merangkulnya._ Setelah berjongkok, secepat kilat segera ia angkat tubuh makhluk itu dan menghempaskannya kearah luar pembatas gedung.

**Craattss...**

Bunyi kepala yang hancur menggema di lantai bawah gedung Konoha Gakuen. Terjun dari lantai tiga sudah cukup untuk membuat otakmu hancur beserta tulang tengkoraknya bukan?. Aneh memang... di saat genting seperti ini Naruto mampu membuat sebuah rencana yang brilliant. Seakan debaran detak jantung yang merambat cepat serasa sebuah pulse kuat yang dapat menendang otak _baka _Naruto untuk memaksanya berpikir dengan kecepatan 100km/jam. Namun saat Naruto hendak menolong Sasuke, muncul lagi _penggila daging _menerjang kearahnya.

"Kusooo..."

Sementara itu.. sepertinya Sasuke tengah _asyik _bergelut dengan salah satu dari mereka. Apa itu karna yang menyerang Sasuke adalah seorang siswi?. Entahlah... dan kenapa sedari tadi yang menyerang Sasuke selalu perempuan sedangkan Naruto selalu laki-laki? Salahkan saja pada ketampanannya. yang pasti ini menimbulkan kekhawatiran bagi Sakura yang tak berada jauh dari aksi mereka.

"Sasuke-kuuunn!"

Sakura mencoba berpikir bagaimana caranya menolong Sasuke, agar tak terulang lagi seperti kejadian yang Karin alami.

"Cih... nafasmu bau sekali."

Sasuke memang berhasil mencegah siswi itu _menciumnya, _namun tak berhasil menyingkirkan tubuh makhluk itu dari tubuhnya.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!'

Kata Sakura dalam hati. Lalu Sakura melihat tongkat yang Naruto gunakan tadi. Dengan cepat ia ambil tongkat itu, mengarahkan ujung bekas patahan yang runcing kearah siswi yang saat ini sedang menyerang Sasuke. Tak perlu menghitung aba-aba bagi Sakura untuk melancarkan apa yang harus dilakukannya, karna insting alaminya yang mengambil alih tubuhnya di saat seperti ini.

**Jleebb...**

Lagi.. darah terciprat ke wajah Sasuke, namun tak sedikit pula yang mengenai Sakura. Seragam siswinya yang berwarna putih kini tekotori oleh darah. Dengan sedikit sentekkan, Sasuke berhasil menyingkirkan mayat siswi itu dari atas tubuhnya. Membuat Sasuke dan Sakura dapat bernafas lega. Akan tetapi, keadaan berbanding terbalik di pihak Naruto.

"Tch..! Menyingkirlah brengsek!."

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya punggung Naruto dibuat membentur bibir pagar pembatas gedung.

"Kenapa kalian selalu berusaha menggigit! Apa kalian tidak punya hobi lain?!"

Rutuk Naruto yang kelihatannya mulai geram dengan tingkah laku _mereka_. Melihat sahabatnya dalam kesulitan, Sasuke berusaha membebaskan Naruto dari cengkraman kuat pria berambut klimis itu. Akan tetapi keadaan berkata lain, cengkraman orang yang satu ini sangatlah kuat, sehingga Sasuke pun kepayahan menolong Naruto. Saat Sakura ingin mendekat untuk turut ikut membantu, Naruto justru melarangnya.

"Berhenti Sakura, Jangan mendekat..."

"Tapi Naruto-"

"Sasuke, jaga Sakura. Mungkin akan ada lagi yang akan menyerang."

Setelah dibuat berkali-kali terkejut oleh makhluk-makhluk itu, kini malah teman mereka sendiri yang membuat Sakura dan Sasuke terlihat kaget oleh kata-kata Naruto. Sebenarnya apa maksud dari pemuda jabrik ini?. Sakura yang tak habis pikir hanya bisa diam mematung karena perintah dari Naruto tadi.

"Naruto, apa maksudmu?!"

Walau terlihat kewalahan, Sasuke masih sempat bertanya pada bocah kuning itu.

'Apa-apaan si bodoh ini?! Apa nafas busuk makhluk itu meracuni otak bodoh Naruto..?'

Sasuke sampai-sampai bertanya dalam hati.

"Cepat menyingkirlah Sasuke... tch! Dasar kau makhluk jelek sialan!." Naruto menahan jidat pria itu dengan tangannya.

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu bodoh?!."

Kini Naruto berhasil membuat rivalnya itu berteriak sangat keras. Yah... jarang sekali bukan melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke berteriak sekuat tenaga?. Good job Naruto!

Namun ekspresi serius pemuda kuning yang sibuk _bergulat_ itu, tiba-tiba saja digantikan oleh ekspresi seperti seorang pemain baseball yang behasil mendapatkan Homerun. Seringaian terlukis di wajah tannya, membuat Sakura dan Sasuke kembali memasang wajah bingung penuh tanda tanya.

"Ada hal yang ingin kupastikan, Sasuke."

Suara pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Sasuke dan Sakura dari mulut Naruto. Membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa mengernyitkan _dahi lebarnya._

"Sepertinya otakmu yang _baka _itu telah terpampang sebuah rencana ehm, Naruto?."

**Twiiich..**

Pertigaan secara mengejutkan muncul di kening Naruto.

"Sialan kauu..!"

"Gwraahh"

Makhluk itu mulai memberontak ketika Sasuke melepaskan tarikannya. Sesegera mungkin ia menjauh dari tempat itu untuk memberi ruang pada Naruto agar lebih leluasa melakukan apa yang ia rencanakan. Kedua tangan Naruto yang menahan bahu dalam dan jidat makhluk itu agar tak bisa menggigitnya, kini telah berpindah dengan cepat kebagian kiri kepala makhluk itu. Satu tangan mencengkram lengan, tangan yang lain memegang kepalanya. Naruto memang sering menggunakan teknik ini ketika terdesak di waktu tawuran antar pelajar. Membuatnya begitu ahli melakukan jurus ini. Dan dengan sentekkan mematikan...

**Craattss...**

Tengkorak yang retak adalah bunyi yang ditimbulkan dari gerakan mematikan tadi. Darah membasahi permukaan pembatas dinding tersebut, membuat tetes demi tetes darah itu mengucur turun lalu jatuh kebawah. Bahkan seragam hitam Naruto juga menjadi korban. Melihat makhluk itu ambruk ke lantai dan tak bangkit kembali membuat senyum Naruto mengembang.

"Jadi begitu... salah satu cara untuk mengbunuh mereka adalah... menghancurkan otaknya!"

"Begitukah? Aku rasa kau benar, Naruto."

Kini Sakura tahu kenapa Naruto tak memperbolehkannya mendekat tadi. Ternyata untuk ini...

Sakura tampak mengerti apa maksud dari Naruto. Memang benar bila makhluk yang terkapar di dekat dinding pembatas tak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda akan bangkit dan menyerang kembali. Tampaknya menghancurkan otak adalah salah satu cara terbaik untuk menghentikan mereka saat ini. Sasuke yang juga sependapat dengan Naruto hanya melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil memejamkan mata. Mode cool activated!

"Jadi sedari tadi kau telah merencakannya, begitu?." Mencoba mengintrogasi tindakan yang berujung sebuah jalan keluar bagi masalah untuk menghadapi mereka.

"Sebenarnya itu hanya kebetulan melintas di pikiranku... ehehehe..."

'Kebetulan lewat katanya?' Sasuke dan Sakura hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar pernyataan Naruto yang disertai tawa garing khasnya yang renyah dan gurih? Sungguh, tebakan Sasuke 72% tepat sasaran. Sasuke sangat tahu bahwa bocah kuning yang baka ini memang sangat ceroboh dalam melakukan berbagai hal. Namun walau begitu, nampaknya Naruto mempunyai reflek yang baik di saat-saat terdesak. Tapi tetap saja, ia tak habis pikir kenapa kepintaran terpendam Naruto hanya keluar di saat genting saja?.

'Si baka itu memang benar-benar baka! Untung dirinya tidak kenapa-kenapa.. huhh baka!'

Sebelum konspirasi-konspirasi yang lain bermunculan di kepala Sakura, Naruto bertanya untuk memecah keheningan yang sempat menyelimuti mereka.

"Yahh... jadi, apa masih ada yang lain?."

Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura melihat kearah ruangan guru yang kini agak terlihat oleh bantuan sinar sore matahari yang masuk lewat celah jendela di ruangan tersebut. Pengelihatan mereka tak menangkap satu pun makhluk aneh di ruangan itu, dengan begitu Sakura menyatakan pendapatnya setelah melihat suasana yang sepi dari ruang guru.

"Kurasa yang tadi itu yang terakhir-"

Tiba-tiba saja dari arah tangga yang menuju lantai ini, terdengar rombongan suara langkah kaki. Dan ternyata itu mereka, ya... mereka terus bermunculan! Membuat Sakura tercengang dengan jumlah mereka. Mungkin sekitar satu kelas yang datang. Mereka berjalan dari tikungan tangga yang menuju ke lantai ini dengan jalan tertatih-tatih, sangat mirip mayat hidup yang ada di film-film. Namun saat mata mereka mendapati tiga _daging segar _tak jauh dari tempat mereka, mayat-mayat berjalan itu langsung berlari seperti anjing kelaparan.

Walau mereka berlari dengan terhuyung-huyung kesana-kemari, tetap saja jalan koridor yang memisahkan mereka hanya berjarak sekitar 47 kaki pun tak menyulitkan mereka untuk cepat sampai ke tiga remaja sekolah tadi. Melihat mayat-mayat hidup itu semakin lama semakin mendekat membuat Naruto tanpa pikir panjang memerintahkan teman-temannya untuk segera masuk ke ruang guru.

"Minna! Cepat masuk ke ruangan itu!."

"Tidak Naruto! itu hanya akan membuat kit-"

"Kita tak punya waktu lagi, Sasuke! lagi pula saat ini kita tak punya senjata apa pun untuk melawan mereka."

Apa yang dikatakan Naruto ada benarnya, saat ini terlihat sangat mustahil melawan mereka hanya menggunakan tangan kosong. Bukankah salah satu cara yang Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura saat ini ketahui untuk mengalahkan mereka adalah... menghancurkan kepalanya? ini tentu sangat menyulitkan bagi ketiga remaja itu yang notabennya hanyalah seorang siswa-siswi biasa yang tak memiliki pengalaman dari teknik bela diri. Mungkin berbeda jadinya jika saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke tengah memegang balok kayu. Mereka memang _jagonya _dalam hal berkelahi.

Sebelum perdebatan mereka semakin memanas, Sasuke memilih masuk ke ruang guru karna selain tak punya waktu untuk berdebat, keadaan juga memaksa mereka untuk segera masuk ke ruangan itu. Sakura dan Naruto juga segera menyusul Sasuke. Akan tetapi, saat mereka akan menutup pintu ruangan ini, makhluk-makhluk itu berhasil mendobrak pintunya. Naruto dan Sakura terlihat sangat kewalahan menahan pintu itu agar tidak terbuka dan tak membiarkan mereka yang di luar untuk masuk ke dalam. Membaca situasi seperti ini, Sasuke mencoba memikirkan cara agar mayat-mayat hidup itu tidak masuk dan memangsa mereka bertiga. Mengedarkan direksi pandangannya untuk menyapu seluruh ruangan ini, Sasuke mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menahan pintu itu.

"Sasukee! Cepatlah! Kau tidak lihat kami sedang kewalahan?! Cepat cari sesuatu untuk menahan pintu ini..!" Tangan-tangan mayat hidup itu berhasil masuk melalui celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka saat Naruto mengakhiri ocehannya.

"Sasuke-kun! Kumohon cepatlah... ugh.."

Sakura juga nampaknya khawatir tidak bisa menahan pintu lebih lama lagi. Peluh menetes keluar dari pori-pori mebasahi kulit putih mulusnya. Mereka sangat kelelahan saat ini.

Sasuke melihat sebuah meja yang tidak terlalu besar namun kelihatannya cukup berat untuk mampu menahan dobrakan demi dobrakan dari luar. Tanpa dikomandoi lagi sang pemuda berambut pantat ayam ini segera menyeret meja yang tadi ia lihat di samping kanan tak jauh dari Sakura dan Naruto berada. Saat akan mendorongnya ke depan pintu, Sasuke berhenti ketika ia melihat pintunya tak tertutup dengan sempurna. Juga tangan-tangan mayat hidup itu yang mencoba menerobos masuk lebih dalam lagi.

"Naruto.. ini takkan berhasil bila-"

"Aku tahu, Sasuke.."

Sang Uchiha muda kini dibuat mengernyitkan dahi oleh selaan yang Naruto lontarkan padanya. Naruto tampaknya juga tahu bila pintu belum tertutup dengan sempurna, maka semua akan sia-sia karna untuk mendorong meja yang sudah diletakkan di depan pintu sama saja dengan mendorong 2 beban di waktu yang sama. Mendorong pintu agar tertutup rapat dan mendorong berat dari meja itu sendiri di saat yang sama. Belum lagi dengan tangan-tangan yang mengganjal pintu itu, sangat mustahil bukan?.

Di saat Sasuke masih siaga untuk mendorong meja, sededik kemudian Naruto beranjak dari pintu dan mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. Sontak apa yang di lakukan Naruto mengundang tanda tanya dari gadis berambut pink soft dan pemuda berambut hitam yang ada disana. Terlebih lagi kekagetan melanda di pikiran seorang Sakura Haruno, mana mungkin ia yang seorang gadis bisa menahan sendirian pintu yang sedari tadi belum bisa tertutup dengan bantuan Naruto?

"N-Naruto.. apa yang-"

"Jadi begitu rupanya..."

Komentar Sakura dipotong oleh Sasuke yang saat ini sedang menyeringai ke arah Naruto. Sepertinya Sasuke menyadari apa yang akan Naruto rencanakan. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sakura yang nampak sangat kebingungan, dikarenakan pikirannya tak bisa fokus untuk menebak apa yang kedua pemuda ini rencanakan.

Naruto yang mendengar kata-kata Sasuke tadi menetapkan asumsinya bahwa pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu telah tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"Bersiaplah, Sasuke!."

Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari sekencang-kencangnya kearah pintu itu. Hanya mnggunakan insting dalam menentukan waktu yang tepat untuk mulai bergerak. Sungguh, Sakura tak mengerti sama sekali rencana dari mereka berdua.

'Sekaraang..!'

Teriak Naruto dalam hati. Sepersekian detik berikutnya ia segera berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah Sakura.

"Ugh..!"

Sakura memekik kecil dan terhempas ke samping, ia tak kuat lagi menahan pintu itu. Membuatnya terbuka lebar. Memperlihatkan makhluk-makhluk pemakan manusia yang mencoba masuk ke tempat mereka. Namun tak lama setelah pintu terbuka...

"Haaaaaa..!"

Naruto menerjang mereka! Menendang dada mayat hidup itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Membuat yang ditendang terpental kebelakang, disertai jatuhnya makhluk-makhluk yang ada di belakangnya.

Merasa berhasil melaksanakan rencananya, Naruto segera masuk kembali dan menutup pintu dengan cepat.

**Braakk..**

"Sekarang Sasuke..!"

Mendorong meja secepat yang ia bisa, Sasuke menghempaskan meja itu dengan sekuat tenaga kearah pintu.

"Hooaaaa..!"

Heii.. tunggu dulu! Masih ada Naruto yang berdiri di depan pintu ruang guru. Berterimakasihlah pada reflek Naruto yang cepat untuk meloncat ke atas meja tersebut. Lucky!

"Apa yang kau lakukan pantat ayam! Sialan kauu! Itu tadi hampir membunuhku brengseekk..!"

Dengan mode gigi hiu sambil menunjuk geram kearah Sasuke, Naruto mengeluarkan kata-kata kutukannya pada pemuda berambut raven itu. Bukannya meminta maaf, yang ditunjuk hanya memalingkan muka sambil melipat tangan ke depan dada.

"Itu salahmu sendiri masih di depan pintu, sok adu ketampanan dengan mayat-mayat itu... bodoh"

**Twiich-Twiich-Twiiich**

Rentetan pertigaan muncul di kening Naruto. Apa-apaan katanya tadi?! Sudah bosan hidup eh, Sasuke?

Kedua tangannya menjambak rambut kuningnya, memasang ekspresi yang super sangat-sangat kesal

"Kheeeggh...! Awas kauu Sasukeee..!"

**Flashback End**

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat latihan kendo, beberapa mayat nampak terkapar di lantai. Darahnya menggenang, membasahi lantai di dekat pintu masuk. Beberapa ada juga yang terkapar di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Itu seperti suara... Naruto..."

Sona Sitri bergumam pada diri sendiri saat mendengar teriakan seseorang dari lantai di atasnya.

"Benar.. tidak salah lagi, itu suara Namikaze."

Chouji yang tak berada jauh dari Sona juga menanggapi hal yang sama. Mereka berdua nampaknya telah sampai di ruangan ini

"Jadi masih ada yang berhasil selamat selain kalian ya... bagus."

Tunggu... ada seorang lagi yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Seorang wanita yang mengenakan jas setelan untuk guru dengan 2 kancing yang terbuka dari urutan kancing paling atas, tak ketinggalan juga rok renda berwarna ungu gelap namun sangat pendek, kira-kira 1 jengkal di atas lutut. Bodinya yang aduhai membuatnya semakin terlihat seksi dan menggoda. Sensei cantik ini bernama Anko Mittarashi. Juga ia sangat ahli dalam memainkan _boken _(pedang kayu), begitu juga dengan memainkan perasaan para pria(?)

"Sitri-san, Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja?"

Tanya Chouji kepada Sona yang sedang membetulkan letak posisi kacamatanya.

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja.. Chouji"

'Dan aku juga berharap begitu..'

Chouji hanya mengangguk sambil makan sebungkus kripik kentang di tangannya. Dan pertanyaannya sekarang adalah... dari mana dia mendapatkan kripik itu?

Anko-sensei terlihat sedang membersihkan pedang kayunya dari darah yang menempel dengan sebuah kain lap. Sepertinya dia yang membantai mayat-mayat itu semua.

hanya hening setelah itu..

"Ano... selanjutnya, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Chouji mencoba untuk memecah keheningan dengan bertanya kepada kedua wanita yang ada disini. Hening kembali melanda. Nampaknya mereka berdua sedang bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Ya, tidak mudah memang memikirkan langkah apa selanjutnya yang akan mereka ambil dalam keadaan dunia yang sedang kacau. Lama mereka terdiam, Sampai salah satu dari mereka membuka suara.

"Kita akan tetap disini untuk sementara waktu, dan menunggu bantuan."

"Tapi.. kalau kita berada disini terus.."

Chouji sepertinya agak tidak setuju dengan pendapat Anko-sensei. Chouji memang tak suka berpikir, namun ia tak kelewat bodoh untuk mengerti bahwa jika berada di sini terus, tentu mereka akan mati kelaparan. Pemikiran yang rasional bukan? Sona juga mengerti apa yang Chouji pikirkan. Tentu dia sangat tahu tak ada yang akan selamat bila mereka tak segera keluar dari sini.

"Lalu kau mau melakukan apa, Akimici-san?"

Kini Anko-sensei yang balik bertanya kepada Chouji

"Tentu saja menelpon polisi dan memberitahu mereka posisi kita disini, Anko-sensei."

Sona hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan jawaban Chouji barusan. Tentu jika ia bisa, ia akan lakukan hal itu sedari tadi.

"Akimici-san.. apa kau tidak sadar? Hampir seharian ini kita tak mendengar bunyi sirine bukan?."

Apa yang dikatakan Anko benar, sedari tadi saat insiden berdarah ini berlangsung, belum sekali pun terdengar bunyi sirine mobil polisi. Apa saat ini mereka sangat sibuk mengamankan kota? Siapa yang tahu.

"Bagaimana kalau pasukan SDF? Tadi kita melihat beberapa helikopternya melintas bukan?."

"Di Konoha, lebih dari 30juta orang tinggal di kota ini. Lalu kau pikir berapa banyak anggota SDF itu? Juga bagaimana bila para anggota SDF telah berubah menjadi seperti _mereka_?." Tukas panjang lebar Anko mengenai persepsinya.

"..." Chouji terdiam seribu bahasa setelah mendengar kata-kata dari Anko-sensei.

"Kita akan keluar dan berkumpul dengan kelompok di lantai atas. Aku tahu Naruto pasti bisa bertahan walau di saat seperti ini. Mengumpulkan orang yang masih selamat di sekolah dan segera pergi keluar dari gedung kematian ini. Itulah rencana yang aku pikirkan" Jelas Sona panjang lebar yang sedari tadi terdiam.

"Tapi... itu..."

"Aku rasa itu ide yang bagus. Baiklah kita lakukan sekarang." Anko-sensei langsung menyela Chouji dan segera bangkit berdiri.

"Aku tak percaya, musim semi yang indah ini menjadi sangat mengerikan tanpa tahu penyebab pastinya. Musim semi yang menuju jalan kematian..." gumam Sona pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Anko dan Chouji.

"Ayo!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari semakin meredup, jam menunjuk ke angka 5 dan 11 sekarang. Di sebuah ruangan yang sengaja tak dinyalakan lampunya, terlihat tiga murid yang sedang berkutat mencari sesuatu. Suara dobrakan pintu juga terdengar puluhan kali di ruangan ini.

"Sepertinya kita harus menemukan jawabannya sendiri."Sakura berkata sambil membolak-balik berkas sekolah yang ada di tangannya.

"Hahhh.. sepertinya begitu... tapi, bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah Naruto, lagi pula kita juga harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya keluar dari sini." Jawab Sakura

"Hmm.. kita jadi terjebak disini.."

"Ini semua adalah idemu, baka." Sasuke yang sedari tadi mengotak-atik komputer kini ikut dalam obrolan mereka.

"Heii.. kau jangan seenaknya menyalahkanku!." Naruto tidak terima disalahkan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku sudah melarang tadi, gara-gara kau kita jadi terkurung disini. Harusnya kau berpikir bukan hanya untuk saat itu saja, tapi juga bagaimana untuk kedepannya nanti. Baka."

Sasuke mengoceh panjang lebar karena kebodohan Naruto yang menyuruh mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. Walau itu tadi adalah ide bagus karena mereka tak punya pilihan lain, namun keputusan Naruto tadi yang tanpa pikir panjang jadi penyebab berakhirnya mereka mendekam disini.

"Tapi saat itu tak ada jalan lain kan?!... hhh.. baiklah aku mengerti." Akhirnya Naruto menyerah dari perdebatannya dengan Sasuke. Bagaimana pun juga masuk ke ruangan ini adalah idenya.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau menemukan sesuatu?." Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke yang sibuk dengan komputer kepala sekolah. Tak ada jawaban, hanya gelengan singkat yang ditunjukkan Sasuke. Menyerah karena tak berhasil menemukan apa yang ia cari, Sasuke memutuskan untuk berhenti dan merileksasikan otot-ototnya yang tegang. Apa yang mereka lalui setengah hari ini benar-benar membuatnya kelelahan. Lain halnya dengan Naruto, saat ini tangannya bergetar, peluh menetes melalui dagunya, mulutnya terbuka, matanya memandang horor kearah depan. Lebih tepatnya kearah luar melalui jendela.

"A-apa... ini.."

.

.

**To Be Continue...**


	3. Determination Between of The Dead

Di Chapter sebelumnya...

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau menemukan sesuatu?." Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke yang sibuk dengan komputer kepala sekolah. Tak ada jawaban, hanya gelengan singkat yang ditunjukkan Sasuke. Menyerah karena tak berhasil menemukan apa yang ia cari, Sasuke memutuskan untuk berhenti dan merileksasikan otot-ototnya yang tegang. Apa yang mereka lalui setengah hari ini benar-benar membuatnya kelelahan. Lain halnya dengan Naruto, saat ini tangannya bergetar, peluh menetes melalui dagunya, mulutnya terbuka, matanya memandang horor kearah depan. Lebih tepatnya kearah luar melalui jendela.

"A-apa... ini.."

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

_**"Determination Between of The Dead"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**~oOo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A-Apa.. ini.." gumamnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Hm..? Ada apa Naruto?" Sakura bertanya pada sahabat kuningnya tersebut. Saat melihat gelagat aneh dari Naruto, Sakura memutuskan untuk menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menghampiri pemuda bersurai kuning itu. Tampaknya Sasuke juga menghampiri Naruto sama seperti Sakura.

"..?!"

Mereka terkejut saat berada di samping Naruto. Melihat apa yang Naruto lihat sedari tadi membuat mata mereka bergetar. Dari sini, mereka bisa melihat ke arah seluruh penjuru Konoha, karena sekolah Konoha Gakuen terletak di selatan Konoha. Asap membumbung tinggi dimana-mana, jalanan porak-poranda dengan mobil yang berserakan. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka, jalanan di pinggir tempat parkir sepeda Konoha Gakuen pun dipenuhi dengan mayat-mayat berjalan. Kota yang mereka tempati saat ini... telah menjadi kota mati.

"I-ini tidak mungkin... ini tidak mungkin terjadi.." Gumam Sakura sambil menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Ia masih belum mau mempercayai apa yang ia lihat.

"Konoha... hancur." Kata Sasuke singkat dengan apa yang dilihatnya sejauh mata memandang.

Tak lama setelah keterkejutan mereka bertiga, kini tidak terdengar lagi suara-suara dobrakan dari luar dan malah tergantikan oleh suara seseorang yang mereka kenal sejak bersekolah disini.

"Sitri-san, Akimici-san, tetaplah di belakangku!."

"Ha'i sensei."

Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke sadar bahwa suara itu berasal dari luar dan tak jauh dari ruangan mereka. Dan pemilik suara itu adalah...

"Anko-sensei..!" Pekik mereka bertiga secara bersamaan.

Sabetan demi sabetan mengenai telak ke kepala para makhluk itu yang mencoba mendekat kearah Anko dan 2 remaja di belakangnya. Lagi-lagi tempat itu dipenuhi dengan cipratan darah yang keluar dari kepala _mereka_. Sona dan Chouji hanya bisa menatap kagum akan kelincahan serta kecepatan dari Anko-sensei yang berada di depan mereka. Terlebih lagi bagi Chouji yang sedang memandang pergerakan indah Anko-sensei dengan sangat bergairah. Tak henti-hentinya pemuda tambun itu nosebleed saat pandangan wajah mesumnya terpaku pada oppai sang guru yang proporsional, terbanting-banting naik-turun di balik jas dan kemeja yang ia kenakan.

Sona yang melihat pemuda di sampingnya dengan wajah mesum hanya sweatdrop sambil menyiapkan sebuah sepatu untuk menyadarkan otak mesumnya.

**Duagh..**

Gambar sol sepatu mengecap jelas melintas di tengah wajah Chouji.

"Saat seperti ini.. kau benar-benar baka." Geramnya saat memakai sepatunya kembali. yang di tampar menggunakan sepatu tadi hanya tersenyum tak jelas dengan wajah yang sudah tidak karuan.

"Mereka pasti tahu kita ada disini, kita harus segera membantu mereka!." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah serius.

"Itulah yang aku pikirkan sedari tadi." Sasuke menyahuti Naruto dengan wajah yang tak bisa dibilang stoic lagi sekarang.

"Aku ingat! Para guru menyimpan beberapa perlengkapan olahraga di lemari. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang bisa kalian gunakan." Sakura juga menyahuti yang lain dengan cepat, berharap mereka berdua bisa segera melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu Anko-sensei.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk segera mengobrak-abrik lemari besi berwarna biru di pojokan. Tak lama berselang ia lemparkan sesautu kearah Sasuke. Dengan cekatan Sasuke menangkap benda yang dilemparkan bocah kuning tadi.

"Kita pakai ini.. ayo, Sasuke." Memegang erat sebuah pemukul kasti yang juga ia berikan pada Sasuke tadi, Naruto segera meninggalkan lemari yang masih terbuka.

Sakura juga tak mau tinggal diam setelah melihat kedua orang terpenting dalam hidupnya kini telah siap _menghancurkan kepala mereka. _Ia tarik meja yang menahan pintu dengan sekuat tenaga lalu membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dengan cepat.

"Mereka terlalu banyak.." Kata Anko-sensei yang tampak kewalahan menghadapi rombongan makhluk-makhluk itu. Nafasnya tersenggal saat _menari-nari _menghindari serangan dari mereka. Dan saat ia lengah, satu dari makhluk itu berhasil menangkapnya. Seolah telah mengunci pergerakan guru muda itu, Anko terlihat tak bisa berkutik.

"Anko-sensei..!" Sona dan Chouji berteriak khawatir saat melihat Anko-sensei yang tak berkutik dalam _dekapan _makhluk sialan itu. Selain juga staminanya yang telah terkuras, juga dekapan mayat itu sangatlah kuat. Namun sebelum makhluk jelek itu berhasil menggigit pundak mulus Anko-sensei...

**Buagkh..!**

Sebuah sontekan tongkat mematikan berhasil mematahkan leher mayat hidup itu terlebih dahulu, membuat Anko-sensei bebas dari _dekapan maut _mereka.

"Butuh bantuan eh, sensei?." Naruto bertanya dengan nada menggoda. Ternyata yang mematahkan leher makhluk tersebut adalah Naruto!

"Namikaze!"

"Namikaze-kun!"

Pekik gembira Chouji dan Sona bersamaan. Terlebih Sona yang menunjukkan ekspresi senangnya kala melihat Naruto setelah sekian lama insiden mengerikan ini berlangsung. Ia tahu tahu walau Naruto adalah orang yang agak bodoh, tapi ia percaya bahwa pemuda yang bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto ini selalu bisa melakukan hal yang terduga.

"Dengan senang hati, Namikaze-kun" dengan nada yang tak kalah menggoda, Anko menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tadi, sedangkan Sona hanya sweatdrop melihatnya. Sasuke terlihat tengah sibuk melindungi Sakura. Pukulan demi pukulan ia lancarkan kearah kepala mereka menggunakan tongkat pemukul kasti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kusoo... apa yang harus kulakukan?!"

Nampak beberapa meja dan kursi yang disusun secara acak di depan pintu, juga terlihat pemuda berambut spike yang kini sedang menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena frustasi dengan keadaannya sekarang, ia selalu mondar-mandir di depan gadis berponi yang masih setia meringkuk di lantai. Suara berisik dari pintu juga membuat mereka tidak menyadari kegaduhan di lantai teratas gedung ekstra kurikuler.

"Sudahlah Kiba... kita tetap akan mati." Gadis bersurai hitam kebiruan itu membuka suara. Matanya sayu, masih sama seperti tadi. Terlihat jelah bahwa ia telah menyerah dan sama sekali tak ada semangat hidup yang mengalir di denyut nadinya. perkataan gadis tadi membuat pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya itu seketika menghentikan kegiatan mondar-mandirnya.

"Hinata-chan, kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu." Menghampiri gadis tadi, Kiba berucap dengan lembut seakan ia tak mau gadis itu terpuruk terlalu dalam.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar Kiba memanggil namanya dengan suffix -Chan. Sesaat menatap pemuda itu lekat-lekat, lalu memandang ke lantai lagi.

"Kita tak boleh menyerah Hinata... tak peduli dalam keadaan apa pun, kita tak boleh menyerah." Lagi... ucapan lembut Kiba mengalir melewati gendang telinga Hinata. Namun gadis ini tetap tak beranjak dari pandangannya ke lantai usang penuh debu.

"Tapi... kita-"

"Katakan bahwa kau tidak akan menyerah, Hinata." Sela Kiba memotong kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut Hinata.

"Kiba... aku-"

"Katakan sekarang, Hinata. Katakan bahwa kau tak akan pernah menyerah." Tak henti-hentinya Kiba coba meyakinkan Hinata. Coba membangunkan kembali semangat yang telah meringkuk di dasar hatinya. Kiba tak menyerah untuk menyelamatkan Hinata dari keterpurukan yang semakin lama semakin menelannya.

"Tapi aku tidak... bisa. Aku tak bisa Kiba" Hinata mengeratkan genggaman di dadanya, membuat seragam yang ia kenakan berkerut.

"Kau bisa Hinata... kau bisa..." Kiba mendongakkan kepala Hinata kearahnya dengan lembut. Memaksa mata amethyst Hinata bertemu dengan mata Kiba. Mencoba membagi keteguhan hati melalui sorot matanya.

"Kau tahu Hinata? Aku tidak pernah menyerah sampai saat ini, karna aku selalu teringat dengan kata-kata seseorang."

"Sese...orang?"

"Ya.. seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat bodoh dan ceroboh. Seseorang yang tak pernah mendapatkan nilai baik di sekolah. Seseorang yang tak mengerti aturan dan sangat berisik."

Hinata mulai mendengar cerita Kiba dengan seksama. Kegundahan hatinya mulai berkurang sedikit demi sedikit dan tergantikan oleh ketenangan yang Kiba bagikan melalui sorot matanya.

"Walau pun dia bodoh, namun dia punya sesuatu... Sesuatu yang tak dimiliki oleh orang lain."

"Sesuatu... yang tak dimiliki oleh orang lain?." Tanya Hinata dengan suara lebut.

"Ya., Hinata... sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang lain. Dan sesuatu itu adalah... semangat pantang menyerah."

"Semangat... pantang...menyerah?" Hinata kembali bertanya seperti orang kikuk, Walau begitu Kiba tetap memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Aku belajar darinya, Hinata-chan. Belajar untuk tidak pernah menyerah dalam segala hal. Kau tahu? Seseorang itu adalah sahabat baikku, seorang yang menyuruhku untuk membawamu keluar dari kelas."

"Sahabatmu... menyuruhmu... menyelamatkanku?"

"Ya.. Hinata-chan. Seseorang itu adalah... Naruto Namikaze, si baka sekaligus juga sahabatku." Kiba tersenyum lembut mengakhiri ceritanya. Namun lain halnya dengan Hinata. Ia memasang ekspresi wajah yang tercengang setelah mendengar kalimat Kiba. Lebih tepatnya, mendengar Kiba menyebut nama pemuda kuning yang sejenak menghilang di pikirannya begitu insiden berdarah ini dimulai.

Yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi adalah... pemuda kuning itu yang menyuruh Kiba untuk menyelamatkannya. Hinata benar-benar membatu sekarang. Pikirannya tercemari oleh berbagai pertanyaan seputar pemuda kuning itu. Selamatkah dia? Baik-baik saja kah dia? Jika baik-baik saja, dimanakah ia sekarang? Dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

Wajah Hinata kembali jatuh menatap lantai. Kiba yang melihatnya segera mengelus pipi gadis yang disukainya tersebut.

"Maka dari itu, Hinata. Aku ingin dirimu juga mempunyai semangat pantang menyerah yang dimiliki Naruto."

"A-aku..." Kiba menunggu kata yang akan keluar dari mulut Hinata. Menunggu penuh kesabaran. Hingga tanpa disadari mata Hinata telah terkatup dengan rapat.

"A-aku... aku tidak akan menyerah... Aku akan terus berjuang!." Katanya pelan dengan suara lemah namun terlihat tegas. Kiba kembali tersenyum kearah Hinata. Ya, dia telah berhasil membuat Hinata bangkit dari keterpurukan. Segera ia peluk tubuh gadis itu dan mengelus lembut rambut panjangnya. Hinata terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda yang ada di depannya, namun ia biarkan, dengan begitu Kiba tidak bisa melihatnya menjatuhkan setetes air bening yang mengalir lewat pipi putihnya. Walau Kiba memeluknya penuh kasih sayang, Hinata sama sekali tak membalas pelukannya. Dan tanpa Kiba ketahui juga, seulas senyum lembut terukir di wajah cantik Hinata.

'Aku tak akan pernah menyerah lagi, Naruto...-kun'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terdengar nafas yang menderu dan tersenggal-senggal dari pemuda berambut raven. Banyak peluh menetes membasahi wajah tampannya. Tongkat pemukul yang ia bawa kini berlumuran darah yang telah mengental. Tampak tak jauh dari pemuda tersebut, seorang pemuda bersurai kuning juga tak jauh berbeda seperti keadaanya. Saat ini matahari telah tenggelam dengan sempurna, menyembunyikan sinar eloknya yang tak lama lagi akan tergantikan oleh cahaya sang rembulan.

Lantai 3 Konoha Gakuen, berubah menjadi lantai berdarah dengan banyak mayat yang berserakan disana-sini. Tentu akan jadi pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan bagi seorang anak berumur di bawah 7 tahun.

"Jadi... apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?." Pemuda bersurai kuning rancung mulai bertanya saat detak jantungnya kembali normal.

"Untuk sekarang... kita bisa bertukar informasi terlebih dahulu tentang mayat-mayat hidup ini." Siswi berkacamata menjawab pertanyaan dari pemuda kuning tadi.

"Informasi..?"

"Ya, informasi. Kita tahu bahwa menghancurkan eem... otak mereka, adalah satu cara untuk menghentikan mereka. Selain itu, apa yang kalian ketahui?."

Setelah menjelaskan, Sona memberi pertanyaan kepada kelompok Naruto. Yang diberi pertanyaan malah hanya menggaruk-garuk pipi, membuat anggota kelompoknya sendiri sweatdrop melihat kebodohan Naruto.

"Menurutku, mereka tertarik dengan suara gaduh. Sewaktu tadi saat kami membuat kegaduhan di lantai ini, mereka langsung berdatangan dan mengurung kami di ruangan guru." Sakura yang sempat sweatdrop oleh kebodohan Naruto pun akhirnya membuka suara, menyampaikan pendapatnya tentang apa yang ia ketahui dari makhluk-makhluk itu.

"Suara ya? Aku rasa itu ada benarnya.." Tukas Anko-sensei sambil menginjak mayat siswa yang tadi ia _bunuh _kembali dari kematiannya.

"Seseorang akan berubah menjadi seperti mereka jika terkena gigitan, walau pun itu hanya sebuah gigitan kecil." Sasuke kini ikut angkat bicara. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Mereka berenam bisa berubah menjadi seperti makhluk-makhluk itu apabila tergigit oleh mereka. Dan dengan satu gigitan kecil saja itu sudah cukup untuk membuatmu berjalan bak seorang mayat yang kelaparan.

"Benar... aku lihat para sisiwa-siswi disini yang berubah menjadi makhluk buas pemakan daging, juga berawal dari gigitan. Semua menyebar dengan cepat keseluruh Konoha Gakuen." Ujar panjang lebar Anko-sensei.

Kondisi yang beberapa saat lalu tenang, semua melaksanakan proses ajar-mengajar seperti biasanya, juga para murid Konoha Gakuen yang masih seorang _manusia biasa_. Namun tanpa diduga, sebuah insiden kecil di halaman sekolah mampu membuat semuanya berubah menjadi mencekam dan mengerikan.

"Saat ini, aku belum mengetahui interval waktu bagi mereka yang tergigit untuk berubah." Tukas Sasuke lagi.

"Dan juga, sejak sedari tadi kami tak bisa menghubungi siapa pun. Selain tidak ada sinyal, juga tidak ada yang menyambungkan kepada nomor yang dituju." Sambil memasang pose berpikir, dengan bersidekap dan menyangga dagu Naruto menyatakan keanehan yang jarang terjadi di Konoha.

Sesaat sebelum insiden berdarah ini terjadi, memang mereka agak susah menggunakan jaringan telepon memalui ponsel mereka. Entah itu menelpon seseorang atau pun hanya sekedar mengirim pesan singkat. Kejadian seperti ini sangat aneh bagi Naruto, pasalnya sangat jarang sekali kota besar dan maju seperti Konoha dengan segala fasilitas lengkapnya, masih saja terjadi error komunikasi.

"Hmm.. aku juga kesulitan untuk mendapatkan sinyal sejak tadi." Ujar Chouji sambil menggoyang-goyangkan sebuah ponsel keatas.

"Baiklah, apa ada yang lain selain itu?." Sona kembali bertanya sambil membetulkan posisi kacamata yang ia pakai.

"Ano.. seberarnya ada satu lagi." Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk memeberi interupsi.

"Ya.. Namikaze-kun?" Sona menanggapi Naruto dengan sedikit senyuman di wajahnya.

"Ano.. sebenarnya... mereka itu suka dengan pemuda tampan seperti Sasuk-"

**Duagh..!**

Kepalan tangan Sakura seketika bersarang di atas kepala Naruto. Membuat sang empunya kepala meringis kesakitan memegangi kepala jabriknya.

"Sudahlah Naruto, jangan membahas hal yang tidak-tidak seperti itu!"

Yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya bersweatdrop ria, tak terkecuali Sasuke yang berada di samping Naruto.

'Benar-benar bodoh..' gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

"Tapi, Sakura.. apa yang aku katakan tadi benar kan? sedari tadi yang menyerang Sasuke selalu-"

**Buughh..**

Lagi, pukulan keras Sakura kembali mendarat di atas kepala Naruto. Dua benjolan seketika keluar dari kepala pemuda berambut nanas ini. Sona hanya mampu mengurut keningnya melihat kekonyolan dari Naruto.

"Yare... sebaiknya kita segera keluar dari sekolah ini. Bukankah itu rencana kita tadi, Sitri-san?" Sekarang giliran Anko-sensei yang berbicara. Dia kembali mengingatkan rencana mereka saat di dojo kendo tadi.

"Umm.. kurasa keluar dari sekolah ini adalah ide yang bagus." Sakura setuju dengan rencana kelompok Anko-sensei. Keluar dari tempat yang menyeramkan ini merupakan hal yang bagus untuk saat ini.

"Pertanyaannya... bagaimana kita semua akan keluar dari sini?." Sasuke bertanya dengan mode coolnya. Bersidekap sambil memasang wajah stoic andalannya.

"Kita akan keluar dari sini... menggunakan bis sekolah."

Naruto, Sakura dan Chouji nampak tekejut mendengar ide dari Sona. Bagaimana tidak? Bis sekolah merupakan transportasi pribadi milik sekolah. Walau pun tak sebesar bis kota atau bis umum, namun bis itu dirasa mampu untuk menampung mereka semua. Karena besar dan tertutup, maka akan lebih aman dari serangan para mayat hidup itu ketimbang jalan kaki atau pun naik mobil pribadi bukan? Namun semua itu tak pernah terpikirkan oleh mereka bertiga.

"Ahh... itu ide yang bagus, Sitri-san. Kalau tidak salah kuncinya ada di ruang guru." Tukas Anko-sensei.

Sona yang mendapat ide brilliant tersenyum penuh kemenangan kearah Sasuke, yang di balas decihan kecil dari sang Uchiha muda. Aura persaingan sangat kentara di sekitar mereka. Memperebutkan gelar murid terpintar se-Konoha Gakuen merupakan gengsi tersendiri bagi mereka berdua.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tak perlu membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi. Kita segera keluar dari sini!" Ujar Naruto tegas sambil menepuk kedua tangannya.

Mereka semua pun segera masuk ke ruang guru untuk mencari kunci bis sekolah. Lampu sengaja tidak dinyalakan karena mereka mengira cayaha dari lampu akan mengundang makhluk-makhluk itu kemari. Dengan peralatan seadanya seperti cahaya layar ponsel mereka gunakan untuk mencari benda kecil yang akan menyelamatkan mereka dari sekolah kematian ini. Setelah lama susah payah mencari, tetap saja mereka tak menemukan kunci tersebut.

"Sepertinya akan mustahil mencari sebuah benda sekecil penghapus ujian di dalam kegelapan seperti ini." Oceh Chouji entah kepada siapa. Naruto yang mendengar itu pun menjawab ocehan Chouji dengan malas.

"Sudahlah Chouji, berhentilah mengeluh dan tetaplah mencari."

"Anko-sensei, apa kau yakin kunci itu ada di ruangan ini?." Tanya Sona kepada satu-satunya guru di kelompok mereka.

"Umm.. ya, aku masih ingat kepala sekolah meletakkannya di sekitar sini." Anko menjawab sambil tetap mencari di rak penyimpanan warta sekolah.

Sakura yang terlihat lelah menyeka keringat di jidat lebarnya. Juga mempunyai pemikiran yang sama dengan Chouji, bahwa mencari sebuah kunci bis yang panjangnya tak sampai sejengkal tangan orang dewasa, terasa sangat mustahil di ruangan gelap seperti ini. Jika pencarian tetap dilakukan sepertinya hanya akan sia-sia saja bagi Sakura. Namun ia tak menyampaikan apa yang ada di pikirannya kepada mereka, karna baginya itu hanya akan membuat kondisi psikologis mereka menjadi down. Membuat mereka putus asa bukanlah sudah pasti bukan kemauan Sakura.

Para manusia yang tersisa di Konoha Gakuen ini mencari dengan ditemani oleh sinar rembulan yang melingkar sempurna. Membuat ruangan yang berada disitu tersinari oleh cahaya elok sang raja malam. Walau tak mampu menerangi sudut-sudut ruangan, namun sinar bulan purnama masih mampu menerangi tubuh mereka, hingga memudahkan mereka melihat para rekannya.

"Ayolah.. kumohon.." Gumam Sona pelan tetapi masih bisa terdengar yang lain.

Sona sedang membongkar-bongkar lemari kecil yang menyatu di bawah meja. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah ponsel berwarna biru aqua untuk memudahkannya mencari. Sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk begerilya menelusuri setiap lekuk benda yang ada di dalam sana. Tanpa ia sadari Naruto yang tak jauh darinya berjalan menghampiri Sona. Gadis berkacamata itu pun sedikit terkejut saat Naruto telah berjongkok di sampingnya.

"Sitri-san, biar kubantu.." Kata Naruto pelan sambil memegang ponsel Sona.

"B-Baiklah.." Ujarnya kecil

Sona terlihat salah tingkah ketika Naruto berapa di dekatnya. Seolah tahu apa yang Naruto akan lakukan, ia pun melepaskan genggamannya pada ponsel biru itu. Membiarkan Naruto yang mengambil alih urusan pencahayaan. Tak lupa juga Naruto arahkan layar ponselnya ke dalam meja disitu. Membuat pencahayaannya semakin terang, agar memudahkan Sona mencari kunci tersebut. Sebenarnya Naruto melakukan ini hanya untuk alasan saja, karena ia memang terlalu malas untuk mencari. Pekerjaan yang sangat membosankan baginya. Ketika melihat Sona tak terlalu jauh darinya, segera saja ia memulai acara pendekatannya. Bukan pendekatan untuk mendekati Sona, melainkan pendekatan untuk menutupi alasannya agar tidak ikut mencari kunci yang entah sampai kapan akan ditemukan. Untuk otak sekaliber otak Naruto, itu merupakan ide brilliant yang ia dapat pikirkan. Bisakah itu dibilang licik? Terserah pemikiran kalian.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggil margaku dan mulai memanggil nama depanku?." Gumam pelan Sona kepada Naruto dengan sedikit rona merah di wajah manisnya. Suaranya lebih seperti orang berbisik bila diperhatikan. Namun apa daya, suaranya yang terlampau pelan untuk didengar walau Naruto ada di dekatnya.

"Um? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Sitri-san?." Tanya Naruto dengan tampang tak berdosanya.

Perempatan mucul di kening Sona. Berusaha agar suaranya tak terdengar oleh orang lain dan sekuat tenaga ia menahan malu saat mengatakan itu pada Naruto, tapi bocah kuning itu sama sekali tak mendengarnya. Sungguh membuat Sona kesal. Apa harus ia ulangi lagi dan menahan rasa gugupnya kembali?

"Baka.." Pekiknya kecil.

"Eh.. uhhh..." Naruto menghembuskan nafas pelan karna ia tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Sona. Gadia itu mengatakan sesuatu dengan sangat pelan dan hampir seperti bergumam pada diri sendiri lalu menyebutnya baka saat ia bertanya?

'Benar-benar aneh.' Pikir Naruto dalam hati

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara-suara kayu yang bergesekan akibat dari bergeseknya meja dan kayu yang disusun di depan pintu masih terdengar dari dalam gudang. Memang sekarang tidak ada dobrakan yang agresif lagi dari luar, dan itu membuat Kiba sedikit lebih tenang. Pemuda spike itu bersandar di dinding tak jauh dari Hinata sambil memasang pose berpikir. Ia masih memikirkan cara untuk kabur dari ruangan pengap ini tanpa menimbulkan resiko yang terlalu besar untuk tidak sampai tergigit oleh para mayat hidup di luar. Namun sampai detik ini, belum juga ada satu ide pun yang muncul di kepalanya. Merasa semua ini hanyalah jalan buntu, ekspresi Kiba yang tadinya serius, kini berubah menjadi cemas. Ya... dia mencemaskan nasib dirinya dan Hinata yang mungkin tak akan pernah bisa keluar dari ruangan ini.

Hinata yang melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Kiba mengerti bahwa saat ini Kiba telah mencapai batasnya. Mata indah bak rembulan yang saat ini sedang bersinar terang, kini berubah sayu. Menyiratkan rasa lelah dan seperti akan menyerah. Tapi bukankah Hinata telah berjanji secara tak langsung pada bocah kuning rancung yang telah memberikannya banyak inspirasi tentang arti perjuangan dan indahnya kehidupan dari sudut pandang yang berbeda, bahwa ia tak akan pernah menyerah lagi dalam kondisi apa pun.

Hinata sama sekali tak ingin mengingkari janjinya tersebut. Ia juga sedang berpikir keras untuk keluar dari sini sedari tadi. Nanun nihil, tak ada satu cara pun yang terlintas di pikirannya. Kini ia sadar hidupnya tak akan lama lagi. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu bagi mereka untuk terbujur kaku karena kekurangan oksigen dan dehidrasi. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, wajah cantik gadis ini kembali meredup, mata indahnya kembali sayu seperti tadi. Akan tetapi sesuatu menyadarkannya. Menyadarkan dirinya dari keterpurukan yang siap menelannya kembali. Sesuatu tersebut adalah sebuah ingatan. Ya, ingatannya tentang sebuah senyuman. Seseorang dengan cengiran khas yang selalu menjadi inspirasinya. Senyuman paling menenangkan yang menurutnya adalah obat untuk membunuh keputusasaannya. Seorang bersurai kuning rancung dengan kedua manik _Sapphire_ sebiru langit luas kembali masuk ke memori ingatannya.

**Flashback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore hari taman yang terletak di tengah kota Konoha, Hinata duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang. Pohon itu adalah pohon terbesar yang ada di taman ini. Dengan dedaunan hijau yang sangat rimbun dan sejuk, membuat siapa saja yang duduk di bawahnya merasakan kenyamanan dan kesejukan yang tiada banding di tengah hiruk pikuk kesibukan kota Konoha. Tak terkecuali Hinata yang saat ini tengah memejamkan matanya, merasakan setiap angin yang menerpa wajah cantiknya. Membuat rambut panjangnya seakan menari-nari dimainkan oleh angin. Memberikan sebuah keanggunan tersendiri bagi yang melihat.

Wajahnya begitu tenang, namun tidak dengan pikirannya dan hatinya. Terngiang semua yang ia dengar dari para teman barunya di Kohoha Gakuen. Ingatannya penuh dengan ejekan dan olokan yang begitu sangat menyakitkan saat masuk ke gendang telinga Hinata. Seakan jarum tajam yang menghujam tepat di ulu hatinya saat kalimat-kalimat pedas terlontar dari mereka.

"Ppsstt... lihat, apa itu murid pindahan yang akan masuk ke sekolah kita?."

"Aku dengar juga begitu."

"Sepertinya memang iya."

"Tapi aku tidak habis pikir kenapa kepala sekolah mau menerimanya."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, kenapa sekolah ini mau menerima murid cacat seperti dia."

"Heii.. lihat! Ada murid pindahan baru yang datang."

"Apa dia cacat?"

"Aku rasa begitu, menggunakan kursi roda? Buat malu sekolah ini saja."

"Apa jadinya bila dunia tahu Konoha Gakuen mempunyai murid cacat seperti dia?"

"Hahahahaha..."

"Heii.. kalian ini berisik sekali! Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur!"

"Memangnya kenapa Naruto?! Murid cacat seperti dia tak pantas sekolah disini."

"Kenapa kau disini? Pergilah! Jangan dekat-dekat kami"

"Hei dengar yah.. seharusnya kau itu sekolah di sekolah khusus untuk anak cacat sepertimu!."

"Hahaha benar.. kami malu jika mempunyai teman cacat sepertimu. Apa kata murid sekolah lain jila tahu kami punya seorang teman yang cacat?."

"Oh tidak.. membayangkannya saja sungguh memalukan, pergi sana! Cari sekolahan lain."

"Lihat, bekal makanannya jatuh. Aku bertaruh dia tak bisa mengambilnya."

"Hahaha biarlan saja. Lagi pula dia tak pantas bersekolah disini."

"Benat-benar membuat malu nama Konoha Gakuen saja."

"Heii Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Sudah Naruto.. biarkan saja dia."

"Kenapa kau malah membantunya? Sudahlah biarkan saja."

"Apa kau tidak malu mempunyai teman yang cacat seperti dia?."

"Aku yang malu mempunyai teman seperti kalian. Dasar sampah."

"Heii ada apa denganmu Naruto?!."

Tanpa terasa setetes cairan bening menetes melewati pipi putihnya saat kembali mengingat semua cemohoan itu. Hinata meletakkan kedua tangannya tepat di dada, ia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di bagian sana. Rasa sakit yang membuatnya berpikir, kenapa ia terlahir kedunia ini dengan keadaan yang... tak sempurna? Kenapa kami-sama membuat hidupnya seperti ini? Kenapa ia terlahir dengan kedua kaki yang lumpuh?

"Jika jadinya seperti ini.. aku berharap... a-aku berharap tak pernah terlahir kedunia ini..

selamanya." Gumam Hinata pelan dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Tak jua berhenti air mata yang mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Tetes demi tetes jatuh membasahi rerumputan hijau di bawahnya.

"Semua orang mencaciku... semua orang menjauhiku.. semua orang malu padaku.." Lanjutnya sambil terisak.

"Kenapa.. k-kenapa kami-sama... sangat sakit, rasanya sangat sakit disini..." Suara Hinata semakin parau saat mengeratkan genggaman tangan di dadanya. Seolah menunjukan bahwa disitulah rasa yang amat teramat sakit yang setiap saat ia rasakan.

"A-aku.. aku... tak mau hidup lebih lama lagi.. Sudah cukup rasa sakit yang selama ini k-kurasakan.." Hinata semakin jatuh dalam keputus asaan. Ia berpikir, tak ada lagi yang mampu menyembuhkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Percuma, percuma saja aku dipindahkan dari sekolah ke sekolah lain.. se-semua selalu menjauhiku.."

"Aku tidak."

"s-semuanya selalu membenciku.."

"Itu omong kosong. Aku tidak membencimu."

"T-tapi a-aku tak punya teman..."

"Kau punya."

"Si-Siapa..?" Hinata bertanya dengan mata yang masih terpejam sambil terisak.

"Aku.."

"kami-sama... a-apa sekarang a-aku berhalusinasi..?"

"Hahaha kau lucu sekali, Hinata."

Merasa aneh dengan suara seseorang yang tertawa di sampingnya, Hinata mencoba membuka matanya yang sembab penuh air mata itu untuk mencari asal suara tadi. Namun setelah menoleh kesamping, mata Hinata membulat sempurna ketika melihat seorang pemuda berkulit tan dengan rambut kuningnya sedang tidur di rerumputan. Hinata diam membeku dengan mulut yang terbuka. Tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulut Hinata.

'J-jadi sedari tadi.. d-dia yang..' Hinata terpekik dalam hati. Sungguh ia tak tahu selama ini yang menjawab kalimatnya adalah bocah kuning ini. Hinata mengira ia hanya berhalusinasi ketika mendengar suara tersebut. Ia tak menyadari ada seseorang di dekatnya saat ia menangis tadi.

"Kau mempunyai teman, Hinata. Aku adalah temanmu." Ucap pemuda tersebut yang tak lain adalah Naruto, yang sedang berbaring di rerumputan dengan mata terpejam. Hinata sama sekali tak merespon karna masih kalut dengan keterkejutannya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak membencimu... tak pernah. Dan aku yakin tidak semua orang membenci kekuranganmu. Aku juga seorang yang bodoh, aku juga orang yang tak bisa diandalkan. Dulu, semua orang selalu mencaciku, sama sepertimu. Namun tak pernah ku hiraukan perkataan mereka.." Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya lalu memposisikan duduknya menghadap kearah Hinata.

"Mereka selalu bilang aku ini bodoh, berandalan dan tak berguna. Namun apa kau tahu apa yang kulakukan? Aku tetap melangkah maju... aku tetap menjadi diriku sendiri..

Aku tetap melindungi apa yang berharga bagiku dan aku tak pernah menyerah. Aku selalu berjuang keras untuk mendapatkan teman. Teman yang mau mengakuiku sebagai temannya."

"T-teman yang mau mengakuimu sebagai temannya..?"

"Ya, Hinata... teman adalah salah satu alasanku untuk tetap berdiri. Melindungi mereka, melindungi teman yang berharga bagiku adalah alasanku untuk tak pernah menyerah. Walau banyak yang membenciku, tapi aku percaya bahwa masih ada orang yang menyayangiku. Dan kau juga harus percaya.. Hinata."

"A-aku..?"

"Percayalah... percayalah bahwa masih ada yang menyayangimu, Hinata." Ujar Naruto sambil menatap lembut gadis manis yang ada di depannya. Tak lupa juga ia berikan sebuah senyuman, senyuman yang mampu meruntuhkan semua keraguan.

Dengan itu Hinata teringat oleh ayahnya. Ayah yang masih mau menerimanya walau ia adalah seorang yang cacat. Ayahnya yang tak pernah mempermasalahkan tentang kekurangannya itu. Ayahnya yang selalu berusaha untuk membuatnya senang. Ayahnya tidak ingin ia bersedih karena selalu di caci maki, hingga ayahnya selalu memindahkannya dari sekolah ke sekolah lain agar Hinata mendapatkan teman yang mau menerima dirinya dengan semua kekurangannya. Ya... kini Hinata sadar jika ia mempunyai seseorang yang masih dan selalu menyayanginya, yaitu ayahnya. Hinata tak pernah menyadari itu karena ia selalu bersedih dengan kondisinya yang jauh dari kata sempurna ini.

Air matanya menetes lagi saat mengingat kembali kasih sayang yang ayah berikan untuknya. Ia mengangguk pada Naruto sambil menyeka butiran-butiran air yang ada di pelupuk matanya. Seakan ia setuju dengan kata-kata Naruto tadi. Naruto yang melihat Hinata mengangguk padanya segera bangkit berdiri dan tersenyum lembut kearah Hinata.

"Seberat apa pun kehidupanmu, percayalah bahwa masih ada yang menyayangimu, Hinata. Karna semua orang selalu punya kekurangan. Jadi... jangan pernah menyerah."

Sesaat Naruto memberikan senyum manisnya lalu melangkah pergi menjauh dari tempat Hinata setelah itu. Hinata yang melihat Naruto berjalan semakin menjauh, segera manggilnya.

"A-anoo..." Panggil Hinata. Naruto yang mendengar Hinata mengatakan sesuatu pun berhenti dan sedikit berbalik kearah Hinata.

"A-ano.. Arigatou..." Kata Hinata. Memalingkan wajahnya ke arah rerumputan sambil memegang erat rok hijau sekolahnya dengan erat.

"Um? Eheheh..." Terlihat cengiran lebar Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

**Flashback End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata tak boleh menyerah apa pun yang terjadi. Tak boleh.

'Gomen ne Naruto-kun... gomen ne.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ketemu..!" Jerit Anko-sensei. Yang lain memperlihatkan wajah terkejut sekaligus senang. Tak terkecuali dengan Sakura yang hampir putus asa. Anko berhasil menemukan kunci itu di rak lemari kepala sekolah. Pantas saja Sasuke dan yang lain tak kunjung menemukannya.

"Hhh... syukurlah." Sakura menghela nafas lega.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga... benar-benar melelahkan." Oceh Sona sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Lalu, Anko-sensei.. dimana letak bisnya?." Tanya Chouji.

"Bisnya terparkir di parkiran belakang sekolah. Tapi, jika kesana mau tidak mau kita akan berhadapan dengan _mereka._" Ujar Anko-sensei yang sedang melihat kearah tempat parkir Konoha Gakuen melalui jendela ruang guru. Dari sini ia bisa melihat tak sedikit makhluk-makhluk yang berada disana, di parkiran sekolah. Letak tempat parkir Konoha Gakuen berada di belakang gedung utama dan masih satu area dengan sekolah. Jaraknya juga tak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang.

"Yooosh.. itu tak masalah." Kata Naruto sambil menepuk kepalan tangannya. Aneh, hanya Naruto yang saat ini masih memasang wajah semangat. Berbeda dengan yang lain, tampak jelas bila mereka sedang kelelahan saat ini.

Sona segera mengambil tongkat pemukul kasti yang Naruto sandarkan di sebelah meja saat sedang mencari kunci tadi, setelah itu langsung ia berikan kepada Naruto. Saat menerima tongkat pemukul dari Sona, Naruto tersenyum padanya. Namun Sona justru memalingkan wajahnya cepat dengan kesal. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuknya. Naruto terlampau bodoh untuk menyadari Sona yang menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara dobrakan pintu. Mungkin mayat-mayat hidup itu telah mengetahui bahwa mereka disini. Naruto segera berjalan mendekat kearah pintu, di susul Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang membawa tongkat dari sapu yang ia patahkan. Tepat di belakang mereka, Anko-sensei, Sona dan Chouji juga telah bersiap. Naruto tahu ini akan jadi malam yang panjang dan sangat melelahkan. Ia segera mengeratkan genggaman tongkat di tangannya.

"Ayoo!"

.

.

**To Be Continue...**


	4. Escape From of The Dead

Di Chapter Sebelumnya...

Naruto segera berjalan mendekat kearah pintu, di susul Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang membawa tongkat dari sapu yang ia patahkan. Tepat di belakang mereka, Anko-sensei, Sona dan Chouji juga telah bersiap. Naruto tahu ini akan jadi malam yang panjang dan sangat melelahkan. Ia segera mengeratkan genggaman tongkat di tangannya.

"Ayoo!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

_**"Escape From of The Dead"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

~oOo~

.

.

.

Di ruangan yang serba putih, berdiri seseorang berperawakan besar dan tegap berambut panjang yang berwarna hitam. Orang itu hanya sendiri di ruangan putih bersih tersebut. Kedua tangan kanannya lihai memainkan keyboard dari 3 komputer yang sepertinya di jadikan 1 server. Matanya tajam mengikuti setiap pergerakan grafik dan angka yang terpampang di layar komputer. Wajahnya kian serius saat salah satu layar dari komputer tersebut memperlihatkan gerak grafik yang naik-turun tidak beraturan. Sejenak tangannya berhenti, mencoba memikirkan sesuatu untuk memeriksa apa yang membuat grafik tersebut naik-turun. Setelahnya, kelihaian kedua tangan pria itu kembali menjajaki setiap pad yang ada di keyboard tersebut. Jemari-jemarinya sangat lihai memasukkan setiap input data ke komputer yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan dengan seksama.

Ruangan yang serba putih ini, terdapat banyak sekali peralatan-peralatan canggih yang di gunakan untuk orang sekelas profesor. Banyak kabel-kabel disana-sini dengan ukuran yang bermacam-macam, ada yang kecil sekecil kabel headset ponsel, ada juga yang besar seukuran kabel charger accu. Di ruangan ini juga dapat ditemukan beberapa lemari pendingin berukuran kecil seperti oven pemanggang dan di dalam lemari tersebut terlihat beberapa tabung-tabung kecil berisi cairan kimia. Ada juga satu meja yang terlihat seperti meja oprasi yang letaknya di tengah-tengah ruangan ini dengan berbagai macam alat di sekitarnya. Segala sesuatu yang ada disini membuat ruangan serba putih tersebut terlihat seperti sebuah lab saja.

Kembali ke pria tadi, saat ini mengenakan jas kerja putih yang biasa di gunakan peneliti dan profesor. Tangannya yang masih setia mengetik untuk memeberikan segala input data yang diperlukan juga terbungkus oleh sarung tangan karet yang berwarna putih dan tipis. Beberapa saat kemudian, ketiga komputer berkedip-kedip disertai munculnya kata Error di layar tengah. Kesalahan yang sepertinya bukan dari error system komputer tadi membuat pria itu langsung menghentikan aktivitas jemari tangannya. Sebuah suara helaan nafas berat terdengar dari pria berjas putih panjang ini.

"Begitu rupanya.." Gumamnya pelan entah pada siapa.

Dia berjalan pelan mendekati sesuatu yang nampak seperti brankas di atas sebuah meja. Jari tangan yang masih terbungkus oleh sarung tangan karet bergerak memencet layar kunci yang ada di brankas tersebut, seperti memasukkan sekelompok kode untuk membukanya. Setelah selesai memasukkan password yang diperlukan, pria itu mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Dia terlihat sedang memegang sebuah tabung kecil seukuran jempol orang dewasa, di dalam tabung tersebut berisi cairan bening berwarna hijau yang entah cairan apakah yang ada didalamnya.

"Jadi selama ini percuma saja aku buat salinan yang lebih sempurna, ternyata memang harus digabungkan dengan miliknya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam musim semi saat ini agak lebih dingin dari biasanya, entah karena memang terjadi pergesekkan rute angin di atas langit sana, atau karena kondisi kota Konoha yang telah mati tanpa aktivitas apapun seperti biasanya. Tapi yang pasti membuat suasana saat ini semakin terasa mencekam di kala para mayat-mayat hidup berkeliaran berjalan kesana-kemari tak tentu arah di jalanan Konoha. Namun berbeda bila melihat sebuah sekolahan yang cukup terkenal di kota ini. Sekolah tingkatan menengah atas yang bernama Konoha Gakuen, terletak di selatan kota Konoha dan Bisa dilihat disana, tepatnya di lantai dua gedung ekstra kurikuler Konoha Gakuen, segerombolan anak muda berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong sekolah sambil _membersihkan_ jalan yang akan mereka lalui dari makhluk-makhluk yang menghalangi jalan dan berusaha menyerang mereka.

Tongkat pemukul milik pemuda berambut kuning yang memimpin rombongan tersebut telah puluhan kali beradu dengan kepala-kepala makhluk itu. Darah merah kehitaman yang masih basah terlihat masih setia menempel di tongkat pemuda tersebut. Saat ada satu yang berhasil menggapai lengan seorang gadis berkacamata dengan kasar dan erat sambil mencoba menggigitnya, datang sebuah sabetan keras dari belakang, membuat makhluk tadi terpelanting jauh. Darah membasahi sebuah pedang kayu yang digunakan untuk menyerang makhluk itu. Seorang yang berhasil memisahkan siswi tadi dari makhluk jelek itu adalah seorang wanita muda seksi yang berada di urutan paling belakang rombongan tersebut. Formasi mereka tampak berbeda dari yang sebelumnya namun yang memimpin jalan tetap sama. Pemuda bermata biru yang bernama Namikaze Naruto berada paling depan bertugas untuk memimpin dan membersihkan rute yang akan mereka lalui. Tepat di belakang Naruto ada Chouji dan Sona di tengah dengan Sasuke sebagai sayap pelindung bagian kiri dan Sakura sebagai sayap pelindung kanan. Di urutan paling akhir adalah Anko-sensei sebagai penjaga arah belakang, tentu saja untuk menjaga agar mereka tak _memeluk_ anggota rombongan dari belakang secara tiba-tiba.

"Minna, berhati-hatilah. Jangan sampai terpisah dari formasi." Kata Naruto yang berada di depan sedang memukul secara horizontal senjatanya kearah dua makhluk yang menyerangnya sekaligus. Dan hasilnya adalah, terhempasnya kedua makhluk itu membentur tembok secara bersamaan dengan darah yang bermuncratan keluar dari kepala mereka.

"Itulah yang kami coba lakukan, Naruto."

Ucap seorang gadis berambut merah muda bernama Haruno Sakura yang sedang merunduk menghindari terkaman makhluk yang ada di samping regu. Dengan sontekkan keras Sakura menghujamkan tongkat yang digenggamnya kearah tenggorokan makhluk itu dari bawah.

**Sleebb...**

Serangannya tepat sasaran dan menembus masuk ke tenggorokan makhluk itu. Tak sampai disitu, dengan cepat ia menendang dadanya hingga terpental jatuh membentur dinding. Walau darah mengalir deras melalui tenggorokan yang telah hancur berlubang, makhluk itu tetap mampu untuk berdiri kembali melihat Sakura dan yang lainnya telah berlari jauh. Mereka terus berlari menembus gelapnya lorong sekolah. Dengan senjata seadanya, mereka berusaha melindungi diri dan juga rekan mereka dari serangan ataupun gigitan dari para mayat buas itu. Hingga saat di kelokan tangga, mereka turun menuju ke lantai dasar, namun Naruto menghentikan langkah dan mengangkat tangan ke atas seakan itu sebuah kode. Para anggota kelompok yang melihat kode itupun berhenti, mengikuti Naruto yang sedang berjongkok melihat kearah bawah lantai satu.

"Ada apa Naruto? Kenapa kita berhenti?." Tanya Sakura dengan suara pelan agar tak terdengar oleh _mereka_ namun masih mampu didengar oleh timnya.

Yang lain juga memasang raut wajah bingung kecuali Sasuke yang masih memasang wajah stoicnya. Naruto memilih untuk mengambil nafas terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura. Tentu saja berlarian melintasi lorong-lorong panjang dan menuruni tangga dari lantai tiga dengan mengeluarkan tenaga untuk menghempaskan kepala-kepala makhluk itu membuat oksigen di paru-parunya kian menipis dengan stamina yang telah berkurang banyak. Sama seperti Naruto, yang lain juga terengah-engah menghirup nafas sebanyak yang mereka bisa. Apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini membuat keheningan di tengah malam yang hanya menyisakan suara langkah dari para mayat berjalan disana. Naruto memandangi _mereka _dengan intens sambil menunggu deru detak jantungnya mereda dan kembali normal setelah berlarian panjang.

"Aku... belajar sesuatu sekarang. Aku menyadarinya sejak kita berlarian tadi." Kata Naruto dengan suara yang pelan. Anggota kelompoknya terlihat terkejut dengan perkataan dari Naruto barusan, minus Sasuke yang hanya melirik sahabatnya dengan wajah datar. Pasalnya mereka mengenal Naruto, adalah seorang yang bodoh dan tak bisa diandalkan. Namun justru kali ini Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia telah belajar sesuatu dari _mereka_? Sungguh mereka mengira Naruto hanya akan mengatakan hal konyol lagi nanti, seperti saat di lantai tiga waktu itu.

"Menyadari sesuatu?" Tanya Sona yang di belakang Naruto. Lebih tepatnya berada di atas Naruto, karena mereka saat ini mereka sedang beringkuk di pertengahan tangga sekolah.

"Ya..." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kau menyadari apa, Naruto?" Kini Chouji yang bertanya tanpa memanggil Naruto dengan nama marganya. Karna memang ia telah mengenal lama sosok Naruto, namun berbeda ruang kelas membuatnya kurang akrab dengan pemuda kuning ini.

"Menurut perkiraanku, _mereka _tak bisa melihat kita dengan jelas di malam hari, atau lebih tepatnya di kegelapan. Karna sedari tadi tak semua dari mereka yang menyerang... juga serangan dari mereka tak seperti biasanya saat di siang hari." Jelas panjang lebar Naruto.

"Koreksi perkiraanku tadi, Sasuke." Imbuhnya lagi. Sasuke yang ditunjuk sebagai pengoreksi penjelasan dari Naruto hanya memejamkan mata.

"Menurutku juga begitu. Cara serang _Mereka_ tampak berbeda saat di siang hari." Tukas Sasuke yang sependapat dengan Naruto.

"Sejauh yang kulihat, mereka serasa seperti menerawang. Yang berjarak dekat dengan kita langsung menyerang secara frontal. Namun yang jauh hanya mendekat dibantu oleh indra pendengaran mereka." Sahut Sona dari belakang Naruto yang masih dalam mode siaga melihat secara intens kearah _mereka._

"Itu mungkin disebabkan oleh rusaknya kornea dan otot siliaris mata mereka. Membuat pandangan mereka tidak jelas di kegelapan." Lanjutnya lagi. Mencoba menjelaskan lebih rinci pada timnya, seolah -olah tak mau kalah dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Yang lain mencoba mencerna penjelasan dari mereka bertiga, dan juga kini mereka tercengang dengan Naruto yang bisa membuat kesimpulan dengan akurat. Terlebih lagi pendapatnya itu didukung langsung oleh dua murid yang terkenal dengan kepintarannya di sekolah. Tebakan mereka tadi sepertinya telah salah bahwa mereka mengira bocah kuning itu hanya akan mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Sona juga senang Naruto bisa membaca kelemahan _mereka_ dengan sangat tepat. Naruto mulai mengeratkan kembali genggamannya ke tongkat yang sedari tadi ia jadikan sebagai senjata untuk meremukkan otak _mereka._

"Baiklah... bersiap semuanya!." Ujar Naruto dengan suara pelan namun sangat tegas. Sasuke, Chouji, Sona, Sakura dan Anko-sensei yang tadinya duduk beringkuk, kini kembali berdiri dan bersiap dengan senjata yang mereka punya setelah mendengar sebuah perintah pemuda kuning di depan mereka.

"Ayo..!"

Dengan itu Naruto segera menuruni anak tangga yang tersisa diikuti anggota timnya di belakang dengan cepat.

**Buagh..!**

Naruto menghantamkan tongkat pemukulnya ke salah satu makhluk-makhluk itu. Sasuke juga tak kalah cepat dalam melumpuhkan _mereka _satu per satu. Akan tetapi mereka tampak kewalahan saat telah mencapai di titik koridor sekolah, karena disini sangat banyak yang berkumpul. Membuat mereka tak bisa berlari lagi saat seperti di lantai dua tadi. Mereka hanya bisa berjalan agak sedikit lebih cepat. Walau begitu Naruto tetap tidak menyerah, Naruto sekuat tenaga mencoba membuka jalan untuk regunya agar segera sampai di ujung pintu koridor sekolah.

**Bugh.. Brakk.. Baattss..**

Suara yang ditimbulkan dari senjata mereka yang berbenturan dengan kepala mayat-mayat kelaparan itu seolah menjadi alunan merdu di malam mencekam Konoha. Seakan tak kunjung merasa lelah, Naruto terus melancarkan serangannya sekuat tenaga pada _mereka_. Dengan segenap raga ia melindungi teman-temannya yang saat ini sangat berharga baginya, karena mustahil pikirnya masih ada yang selamat di sekolah ini. Dia tak akan pernah membiarkan teman-temannya terluka, tidak akan pernah dan sampai kapanpun itu.

Terlihat ada yang terhempas ke depan diakibatkan tendangan yang sangat kuat dengan kepala yang bisa dibilang terkena luka kritis. Ternyata Naruto yang membuatnya seperti itu. Namun tanpa disangka-sangka datang dua lagi mendekat kearah Naruto. Tanpa basa-basi segera ia hempaskan tongkat pemukulnya secara vertikal kearah kepala salah satu dari mereka.

**Buaaggk..!**

Serangan yang sangat keras Naruto lancarkan hingga kepala mayat hidup tersebut remuk dengan darah yang menuncrat setelahnya. Naruto berhasil menjatuhkan satu, tapi masih tersisa satu lagi di samping kirinya. Menerjang pemuda nanas itu dengan cepat, hingga Naruto tak bisa berkutik karna makhluk itu berhasil menangkapnya. Makhluk itu coba menggit kearah lehernya, namun masih bisa ia tahan dengan tangan kirinya yang memegang dagu makhluk itu. Naruto bisa merasakan betapa busuknya nafas makhluk ini saat giginya terbuka dan menutup secara terus-menerus seperti ingin menggigit Naruto. Merasa terdesak, Naruto jatuhkan tongkat pemukulnya ke lantai. Dengan tangan kanan yang kosong, segera ia eratkan pegangan tangan kirinya yang memegang dagu makhluk tersebut lalu dengan cepat ia agak menunduk dan mengangkat tubuh makhluk jelek itu dengan tangan kanannya. Dengan keras ia banting tubuh itu ke lantai dengan posisi kepala yang membentur lantai terlebih dahulu.

**Craattss...**

Lantai sekolah seketika berlumuran darah akibat kepala yang bocor setelah meluncur dari atas ke bawah dengan cepat, Membuat makhluk itu tewas terkapar seketika. Tak lama setelah itu Naruto mengambil tongkatnya kembali dan menghajar mereka yang ada didepan untuk membuka jalan bagi kelompoknya untuk segera keluar dari gedung ini. Anko-sensei juga terlihat sibuk di belakang. Tak henti-hentinya ia mengayunkan pedang kayunya untuk menebas otak mereka. Nafasnya kembali terengah-engah karna kepayahan melawan mereka yang jumlahnya sangat banyak di koridor ini. Sakura sempat panik dengan jumlah _mereka_ yang seperti tidak ada habisnya. Namun saat ia melihat Naruto, Sasuke dan Anko-sensei yang terus berjuang tanpa henti, dirinya sadar bahwa ia juga harus berjuang seperti mereka untuk melindungi anggota tim.

**Sakura POV**

**.**

**.**

Jumlah mereka semakin lama seperti semakin banyak saja!. Jika terus menerus begini, akan sangat sulit untuk mencapai pintu koridor dan keluar dari gedung ini. Aku terus mengayunkan tongkatku kesana-kemari tiada henti, berusaha untuk mengenai telak di kepala mereka. Karena itulah kelemahan mereka menurut Naruto dan Sitri-san. Entah keberapa kali peluh mengalir melalui pelipisku, turun sampai mencapai dagu dan jatuh membasahi lantai koridor kematian ini. Aku terkejut saat salah satu dari mereka ada yang berhasil menangkap tongkatku, menahannya hingga aku tak bisa menggerakkan tongkat ini. Sedetik kemudian, dengan bringas makhluk itu mencoba menggigitku. Aku hanya memakai tongkat yang sedari tadi ia pegang untuk menahan jarak antara aku dan makhluk jelek ini. Namun...

"Aagh.."

Pekikku kecil saat diriku jatuh terduduk di lantai yang dingin ini. Aku terjatuh karena tak kuat menahan tenaga dari dorongan makhluk sialan ini, membuat tongkatku yang sedari tadi kugunakan untuk menahannya kini terlepas jatuh ke lantai. Aku begitu panik saat melihat satu-satunya senjata yang kupunya terlepas begitu saja. Namun sepersekian detik kemudian aku tersadar dan tersentak saat dua makhluk di atasku tinggal beberapa centi lagi untuk menancapkan gigi mereka ke tubuhku. Saat kututup mataku karena reflek reaksi dari keterkejutan, tiba-tiba sebuah suara keras menyadarkanku.

**Mbuuggkk...!**

Suara yang hampir sama seperti sebuah cambukkan yang kudengar barusan. Saat kurasa tak ada yang menyentuhku, aku membuka mata untuk melihat keadaan. Pertama kali yang kulihat adalah... kedua makhluk itu jatuh tak jauh di depanku dengan kepala bersimbah darah.

"Ayo cepat, Haruno-san!."

Untuk yang kedua kalinya aku mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku. Mendongak keatas aku pun dapat melihat Anko-sensei sedang mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri. Segera kuambil tongkat yang tadi sempat terjatuh tak jauh dariku, lalu kuraih tangan Anko-sensei dan lekas bangkit kembali dari lantai. Ternyata yang menolongku tadi adalah Anko-sensei, dengan pedang kayunya ia membuat kedua makhluk jelek itu terkapar tak bergerak. Namun saat kulihat kearah samping, rombongan telah berada sedikit jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Tampaknya insiden tadi membuat kami sedikit terpisah. Walau jaraknya tak bisa dibilang jauh, namun tadi Naruto mengatakan pada kami agar tidak terpisah dari formasi karena itu sangat membahayakan bagi dirimu, juga bagi yang lain. Dan ternyata itu benar. Aku melihat mereka berhasil meraih tangan Sona!

'Oh tidaakk!.' Jeritku dalam hati. Segera kuberlari secepat yang aku bisa untuk menolong Sona yang sedang berontak melepaskan cengkraman mereka. Namun rasanya aku tak akan bisa.. aku rasa aku akan terlambat. Karena gigi-gigi mereka hanya tinggal beberapa centi saja hampir menembus kulit Sona.

"Sitri-san..!" Teriakku sambil berlari kearahnya dengan tanganku yang berusaha menggapainya. Wajahku menegang seketika saat gigi mereka berhasil menggigit sesuatu. Ya... sesuatu, di detik berikutnya aku tersadar bahwa apa yang mereka gigit adalah sebuah tongkat pemukul kasti berlumuran darah yang terletak di atas lengan Sona.

"N-Naruto..." Gumamku dengan pandangan kosong kearah sahabat kuningku yang saat ini menatap kedua mayat hidup yang mencoba melukai Sona.

"Tak akan.. Tak akan pernah kubiarkan kalian melukai teman-temankuuu!"

Sedetik setelah Naruto mengatakan itu, ia menghempaskan tongkatnya sekuat tenaga hingga membuat kedua makhluk itu terhempas juga kebelakang.

**Normal POV**

"Sakura..!"

Naruto pun memanggil Sakura sesaat setelah menghempaskan kedua mayat hidup yang ingin mencoba melukai Sona. Sakura yang hanya tinggal tiga langkah kaki lagi dari posisi semulanya, segera kembali dan memukulkan tongkatnya kekepala makhluk yang akan menyerang Sona lagi. Membuat mereka yang terkena sabetan mematikan dari Sakura terpelanting jatuh dengan darah yang memuncrat keluar dari mulut mereka. Naruto yang melihat Sakura dan Anko-sensei telah kembali ke formasi, segera juga ia kembali ke posisinya yang sempat ia tinggalkan. Sasuke nampak kelelahan karena mengambil alih posisi yang Naruto tinggalkan tadi, juga berusaha agar posisi sayap kirinya tetap bisa melindungi Chouji. Melindungi dua posisi sekaligus benar-benar membuatnya terengah-engah.

'A-aku... aku tidak pernah bisa melampaui mereka..' Kata Sakura dalam hati saat melihat kegigihan Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih berusaha mati-matian untuk melindungi anggota tim mereka.

**Sakura POV**

.

.

.

Aku.. selalu mengejar mereka.. Selalu berusaha menyamakan langkahku dengan mereka... namun berapa kali pun aku mencoba... namun aku... aku tetap gagal. Aku tak bisa sejajar dengan mereka dalam berbagai hal. Aku... aku selalu... hanya selalu di belakang mereka. Mereka selalu melindungiku, namun aku tidak pernah bisa melindungi mereka. Entah kenapa aku tak bisa melakukan hal tersebut. Apa karena aku lemah? Apa aku masih Sakura yang lemah hingga tak bisa melindungi mereka?. Tetapi sesuatu menyadarkanku... senyuman Naruto kembali menyadarkanku... dia pernah bilang, "Kau tidaklah lemah Sakura. Kau akan jadi lebih kuat dari siapapun, saat kau berusaha melindungi seseorang yang sangat berarti bagimu."

Ya... itu dia... melindungi seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku. Dan kalianlah yang saat ini sangat berharga untukku!. Aku harus berhenti menangis. Aku harus berhenti duduk manis. Aku harus bangkit, dan menjadi lebih kuat lagi!. Menjadi kuat untuk melindungi mereka yang sangat berarti bagiku!

'Ayo Sakura...!'

**Sakura POV End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah ruangan yang gelap dan pengap. Berdiri seorang pemuda berambut spike yang bersandar di dinding ruangan tersebut. Tak ketinggalan juga seorang gadis cantik yang masih setia duduk di bawah lantai. Dikarenakan sejak lahir ia memang menderita kelumpuhan pada kedua kakinya, membuat gadis ini kesulitan untuk berjalan. Jangankan berjalan, berdiri selama dua detik saja ia tak mampu. Keterbatasan fisiknya membuat gadis itu tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk saat ini. Sinar rembulan yang menerobos masuk melalui lubang-lubang kecil ventilasi udara, menerpa dan menyinari wajah cantiknya yang kian lama semakin meredup. Walau begitu, tak ingin dia menangis tersedu meratapi nasibnya dengan seorang pemuda yang terjebak di dalam ruangan ini. Ia tidak akan melakukannya, tak akan pernah. Karena ia berpikir bahwa menangis tidak akan membuat mereka berdua keluar dari tempat ini.

"Sepertinya... yang di depan pintu semakin sedikit."

Pemuda yang bernama Inuzuka Kiba itu membuka suara setelah sekian lama hening menelan tempat ini. Asumsinya tersebut berdasarkan dari suara pergesekan kayu yang semakin lama semakin melemah intonasinya.

"Mungkin mereka lelah... atau mungkin juga mereja lupa apa yang sedang mereka kejar. Karna kita bersembunyi dan tak bersuara di dalam sini." Jelasnya kemudian.

Ia tersenyum pada Hinata, gadis yang meringkuk di lantai tadi. Pemuda itu seperti mencoba memberikan sebuah harapan untuk Hinata agar gadis itu kembali bersemangat, bahwa mungkin sebentar lagi mereka bisa keluar dari tempat ini. Ya... hanya secerca harapan, walau begitu Hinata tetap membalas senyum yang Kiba berikan padanya. Walau ia tahu bahwa kesempatan mereka untuk bisa keluar dari sini sangatlah kecil. Belum juga apa rencana mereka selanjutnya bila ternyata mereka telah keluar dari ruangan ini?. Semuanya masih suram di kepala Hinata. Namun ia tetap yakin akan bisa bebas dari sini, karena ia selalu mengingat kata-kata seorang pemuda yang telah menyelamatkannya dari _Neraka_ yang bernama kesepian.

"Selama ada harapan, sekecil apapun itu. Jangan pernah menyerah untuk membuatnya menjadi nyata..."

Begitulah kata-katanya. Kata-kata yang selalu terngiang di gendang telinga Hinata dari seorang pemuda bermata sebiru _Sapphire_ yang mampu menenggelamkannya dalam ketenangan. Saat dia harus percaya, ya... dia percaya akan kata-kata pemuda itu. Sejenak ia memejamkan mata indahnya.

'Aku percaya.. Naruto-kun. Aku percaya...'

Saat ia bergumam dalam hati, Hinata mendengar bunyi-bunyian kecil. Saat ia membuka mata, ia memasang raut wajah yang bingung. Ia bertanya pada pemuda di depannya dengan suara pelan.

"Kiba... apa yang kau lakukan?."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tengah-tengah sudut persimpangan antara gedung utama Konoha Gakuen dengan gedung ekstra kurikuler, terlihat segerombolan pemuda-pemudi yang sedang berlarian di antaranya. Rombongan tersebut adalah tim Naruto, yang sepertinya berhasil keluar dari gedung ekstra kurikuler. Dengan tongkat yang ia bawa, sapuan demi sapuan keras ia layangkan kearah kepala mayat-mayat hidup yang menghalangi jalurnya. Sasuke dan Sakura tak kalah sibuk mencegah masuknya serangan dari samping dengan dijaga oleh Anko-sensei yang membantu dari belakang.

"Itu, sudah dekat!" Kata Naruto menunjuk kearah tempat parkir Konoha Gakuen yang sudah dekat dengan mereka.

"Grwaahh.."

Namun belum selangkah berjalan, Naruto sudah dikegetkan dengan seorang wanita yang mencengkram seragam hitamnya. Hampir ia terkena gigitan karena pergerakan wanita itu sangat gesit sebelum suara pukulan keras membuatnya terhempas kedepan.

**Buuggh..!**

Darah berwarna merah kehitaman sedikit terciprat keleher Naruto. Tatapan terkejutnya belum juga mereda saat sebilah tongkat pemukul melintas di atas bahu dan jaraknya sangat tipis dengan leher Naruto. Tongkat tersebut adalah tongkat milik Sasuke yang berhasil menyelamatkan Naruto dari kecupan _mark kiss_ wanita agresif tersebut.

"...tch!"

Decihnya singkat yang dibalas seringaian kecil dari Sasuke. Bagaimana pun juga, pertolongan dari Sasuke tadi hampir membahayakannya. Berterima kasihlah pada reflek cepat Naruto untuk sedikit memiringkan kepalanya kekanan saat ujung dari tongkat pemukul dari Sasuke hanya berjarak sangat-sangat tipis dengan leher Naruto ketika melakukan hal tersebut. Itu tadi hampir saja mematahkan lehernya bila Naruto tak memiliki reflek yang bagus. Tanpa tampang berdosa Sasuke kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya, meremukkan otak-otak di kepala makhluk-makhluk itu. Naruto juga kembali berlari mendekati minibus yang sudah ada di depan matanya.

"Minna! Cepat masuk." Ujarnya ketika telah sampai dan membuka pintu minibus itu.

Melihat Naruto yang telah membukakan pintu, yang lain segera masuk menaiki kendaraan pribadi sekolah disana. Minus Sasuke, Sakura dan Anko-sensei yang masih berjaga agar _mereka _juga tak ikut masuk menyerang kedalam.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Anko-sensei. Kalian cepatlah masuk!" Ujarnya sambil memukul satu mayat hidup yang tersisa di sekitar bis itu hingga tergeletak tak bernyawa.

"Ha'i... Namikaze-kun" Ucap Anko sambil segera masuk ke bis sekolah diikuti oleh Sakura dan Sasuke di belakangnya.

Chouji telah duduk di kursi kemudi dan menstarter mesin minibus yang mereka naiki. Tindakan Chouji membuat Sona menautkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Chouji, kenapa kau duduk disitu?!" Tanya Sona dengan tatapan tajamnya kearah Chouji yang kini telah memegang stir kemudi.

"Ehehe... etto... karna aku ingin." Jawabnya asal sambil memasang tampang tak berdosa kearah Sona.

"Kau ini! Bukan saatnya main-main Chouji."

"Sudahlah, tak masalah. Asalkan kita bisa cepat keluar dari sini." Sahut Anko tenang sambil menepuk bahu Sona. Karena senseinya yang bilang begitu, ia terpaksa diam dan menurut.

Saat akan masuk keminibus, tiba-tiba saja Naruto menghentikan gerak tubuhnya dengan tangan menahan engsel pintu bis itu. Raut wajahnya mengeras dengan gemelatuk gigi yang terdengar jelas.

"Ayo jalan, Akimici-san." Ucap Anko-sensei.

"Tunggu dulu! Naruto masih di luar-"

"Kalian pergilah dulu.."

Kalimat Sakura langsung dipotong oleh pemuda yang ia maksud. Yang lain terkejut mendengar kalimat Naruto, tak terkecuali Sakura yang kini diam mematung. Dirinya mencoba mencerna apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh bocah kuning itu.

"Sasuke... tuntun mereka." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum menatap Sasuke. Yang dituju hanya menautkan alisnya bingung dengan ucapan Naruto. Ia memang tahu arti kata-kata dari Naruto barusan, yang tidak ia mengerti adalah... apa yang akan sahabat kuningnya ini lakukan?. Sakura yang sedari tadi terdiam kini mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Naruto.

"Apa yang kau katakan baka!. Cepatlah masuk atau aku akan menghajarmu..!" Geram Sakura sambil melangkah berat mendekati Naruto yang ada di luar. Namun tiba-tiba lengannya ditarik oleh Sasuke, seolah mencegah Sakura untuk turun menghampiri Naruto. Sakura terkejut atas apa yang Sasuke lakukan.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke-kun!" Ucapnya sambil berontak mencoba melepaskan cengkraman erat tangan Sasuke yang ada di lengannya, namun tetap tak berhasil. Cengkraman Sasuke terlalu kuat untuknya.

"Lima belas menit lagi..." kata Naruto yang masih menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil. Itu kata terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Dengan itu ia segera menutup rapat pintu bus dan mundur dua langkah kebelakang, memberikan ruang bus untuk meninggalkannya.

"Ayo jalan, Chouji." Ucap Sasuke

"T-Tapi-" Chouji ingin protes namun langsung disela oleh Sasuke.

"Cepatlah... kita tak punya banyak waktu." Sahut Sasuke dingin. Membuat yang lain semakin bingung. Chouji pun langsung tancap gas meninggalkan Naruto di luar yang sedang menatap kepergian teman-temannya.

"T-Tunggu! Berhenti Chouji..! Jerit Sakura dengan suara panik

Namun sesaat sebelum ia ingin mengeluarkan suara lagi, bus yang mereka tumpangi menabrak gerbang parkir sekolah hingga gerbang yang tadinya tertutup kini dapat diterobos dengan mudah oleh Chouji. Membuat Sakura hampir terjungkal kebelakang, tapi beruntung ada Sasuke yang menangkapnya. Minibus itu pun melaju menabrak beberapa mayat hidup yang menghalangi jalan. Mereka semua telah berhasil keluar dari sekolah kematian ini, namun tanpa Naruto. Sona terlihat panik namun sekuat tenaga ia mencoba untuk setenang mungkin. Bagaimanapun juga ia tak habis pikir dengan tindakan Naruto yang menurutnya tak masuk akal. Pandangannya terkunci kearah sekolah, lebih tepatnya kearah gerbang yang terbuka. Semakin lama gerbang itu semakin mengecil dikarenakan jarak mereka yang sudah semakin jauh dari Konoha Gakuen.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke-kun, kenapa?! Kenapa kau membiarkannya begitu saja?!" Tanya Sakura dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Berharap Sasuke akan menjelaskan alasannya untuk yang tadi. Namun Sasuke sama sekali tak menggubris pertanyaan dari Sakura yang juga mewakili semua pertanyaan yang ada di otak Anko-sensei, Sona dan Chouji. Melihat Sasuke yang tidak menghiraukannya membuat tangan Sakura terkepal erat.

"Sasuke-kun?!" Tanyanya lagi dengan sedikit berteriak.

Namun Sasuke malah berjalan meninggalkannya ke depan dan duduk di kursi samping Chouji sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke yang tidak menghiraukannya dan hanya menatap layar pada ponsel membuat kepalan tangan Sakura semakin mengerat. Matanya mengatup rapat menyembunyikan iris emeraldnya yang indah, hingga setetes demi setetes air mata mengalir keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Ia langsung duduk di kursi penumpang sambil menenggelamkan diri menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya. Pundaknya terlihat bergetar, menandakan ia sedang menangis menahan emosi saat ini.

Sona dan Anko-sensei yang melihat Sakura seperti itu hanya duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Bukan karena mereka tak mau menenangkannya, hanya saja mereka tak ingin mengganggu dulu gadis berambut merah muda disana. Terutama bagi Sona sendiri, sungguh ia ingin meminta penjelasan kepada Sasuke. Namun gengsi mengurungkan niatnya tersebut.

Setelah melihat teman-temannya berhasil keluar dari sekolah kematian ini, Naruto berbalik kearah belakang. Lebih tepatnya kearah para mayat hidup yang berjalan tertatih-tatih mendekatinya. Seringaian seketika muncul dari wajah pemuda berambut rancung ini, kembali ia mengeratkan genggaman tangan ketongkat pemukulnya. Menatap para mayat hidup yang kini mulai berlarian kearahnya dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Kalian sudah tak sabar eh?... ayo kita mulai pestanya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kiba... apa yang kau lakukan?." Tanya Hinata kepada Kiba yang mulai menurunkan satu per satu tumpukan kursi yang tersusun di depan pintu dengan sangat pelan dan hati-hati.

"Tentu saja... untuk bersiap keluar dari sini, Hinata-chan." Jawab Kiba yang sejenak memalingkan wajahnya kearah Hinata dengan ekspresi senang. Hinata yang mendengar jawaban Kiba barusan langsung tahu apa yang pemuda itu rencanakan, karena Hinata memang bukan seorang yang baka seperti Naruto.

"Hmm... souka.." Balasnya Hinata.

Dengan sangat hati-hati Kiba memindahkan semua perabotan yang sedari tadi menahan pintu agar pintu gudang tersebut tidak bisa didobrak oleh makhluk-makhluk di luar. Saat telah selesai semuanya, Kiba segera menghampiri Hinata dan bertanya padanya.

"Na... Hinata-chan, apa rencanamu saat kita telah keluar dari sini?." Tanya Kiba lembut kepada gadis berponi di depannya. Namun bukannya menjawab, gadis itu kembali murung dan membuat Kiba kembali bingung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah bis sekolah melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, membelah jalanan sepi Konoha. Dan kadang sesekali menabrak _seseorang_ yang berada di tengah jalan. Bis itu seperti tak segan menabrak siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya. Di dalam ruang penumpang, terlihat ada beberapa anak muda yang tengah duduk diam di kursi merenung dengan pikiran masing-masing. Walau sangat kentara bila mereka saat ini sangat lelah terlihat dari wajah mereka, namun tidak ada salah satu pun dari mereka yang terlelap. Mereka tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang karena mereka saat ini sedang memikirkan seseorang, ya... seseorang dengan rambut kuningnya yang telah memimpin mereka hingga bisa di dalam minibus ini dan keluar dari sekolah kematian itu. Mereka masih memikirkan Naruto, dan banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ada di dalam kepala mereka tentang pilihan yang dibuat oleh bocah kuning itu.

Di kursi sebelah pengemudi, duduk seorang pemuda berambut raven yang sedang menggenggam erat ponselnya. beberapa kali di liriknya sekilas layar ponsel yang menyala. Saat jam di layar ponsel menunjukkan pukul 10:46pm, langsung dia memberikan perintah kepada pemuda yang sedang menyetir bis ini.

"Putar balik dan kembali ke jalan yang kita lalui tadi." Katanya dengan nada dingin.

"Tapi.. ken-"

"Jangan banyak bertanya dan usahakan membawa bis ini lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Kita akan kembali ke Konoha Gakuen." Selanya memotong kalimat sang penyupir minibus yang tak lain adalah Chouji.

Beberapa penumpang di belakang terkejut dengan arahan mendadak dari pemuda berambut raven di depan. Mereka memasang wajah bingung sekaligus penasaran, namun mereka memilih untuk diam kerena pikiran mereka sedang kalut saat ini. Terlebih lagi dengan gadis berambut merah muda yang duduk di baris kursi kedua dari kursi pengemudi. bis pun berhenti sejenak dan mulai membanting stir untuk putar balik kearah jalan yang barusan mereka lalui tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kiba mengulangi pertanyaannya kembali pada Hinata karena gadis ini lama terdiam tak memberikan jawaban sama sekali.

"Hinata-chan.. apa yang akan-"

"Aku akan mencari ayahku..." Sahutnya cepat dengan suara pelan.

"...Souka." Ujar kiba singkat.

"Tapi... dengan keadaanku yang seperti sekarang... sepertinya mustahil."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Hinata-"

"Kursi rodaku tertinggal di dalam kelas. Mana mungkin aku akan bisa berge-."

"Aku akan membantumu, Hinata-chan. Aku akan selalu membantumu... sampai kapanpun itu." Ujar Kiba cepat memotong kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut Hinata. Mendengar kalimat dari Kiba barusan membuat Hinata mendongakkan wajah cantiknya kearah Kiba. Mencoba mencari tahu kepastian dari kalimat tersebut.

"Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu... Karna aku-"

**Braakk..!**

Kalimat Kiba terhenti saat pintu ruangan itu terbuka secara tiba-tiba, membuat Kiba dan Hinata terlonjak kaget. Sedetik kemudian mata mereka melebar seketika saat tahu yang membuka pintu itu berlari cepat menghampiri mereka seakan-akan ingin menerkam kedua remaja tersebut.

**Seett..**

Sosok itu melemparkan sesuatu kearah Kiba dan, berhasil dia tangkap dengan susah payah. Sosok itu kemudia berlari mendekati Hinata dan mulai... menggendongnya. Ya, menggendongnya ala bridal style

"Na-Naruto...-kun." Pekik kecil Hinata saat ia tahu siapa yang menggendongnya.

"Ayo cepat, Kiba. Kita tak punya banyak waktu." Ucapnya dengan ekspresi serius kepada Kiba yang masih diam mematung memangku kursi roda yang terlipat. Naruto pun segera berlari keluar dari gudang sambil menggendong Hinata, disusul oleh Kiba yang telah sadar dari keterkejutannya. Mereka berlari cepat menghindari makhluk-makhluk yang masih tersisa. Terus dan terus berlari menuju pintu gerbang parkiran sekolah yang masih terbuka.

"Kiba, tutup gerbangnya dengan ini..!" Perintah Naruto pada Kiba dan melemparkan tongkat pemukul yang sedari tadi ia genggam kearah Kiba. Melihat tongkat yang melayang kepadanya, segera ia tangkap dan menuju kearah gerbang parkiran sekolah. Dengan cepat ia tutup kedua pintu besi itu dan menguncinya menggunakan tongkat yang diselipkan di tengah-tengah. Setelahnya Kiba kembali mundur kesamping Naruto.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan, Naruto?" Tanyanya pada pemuda kuning itu.

"Diam dan menunggu." Jawabnya singkat, membuat alis Kiba menaut. Dia bilang mereka hanya perlu diam dan menunggu? Ini gila!. sebenarnya menunggu apa?!. Lagi pula para mayat hidup yang berkeliaran di jalanan semakin mendekati mereka.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?!." Tanya Kiba sedikit membentak. Hinata juga bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Namun ia memilih percaya kepada pemuda kuning yang saat ini sedang menggendongnya.

"Diam dan tunggu saja." Naruto menjawab singkat lagi dengan nada yang dingin hingga membuat Kiba emosi. Tangannya terkepal erat karena kesal pada jawaban sahabatnya itu. Makhluk-makhluk itu semakin dekat dengan mereka, sedangkan saat ini mereka tak punya apapun untuk melawan. Sungguh membuat Kiba sangat panik, berbeda dengan Hinata yang telah mempercayakan seluruh nasibnya kepada sang pemuda yang pertama kali mengakuinya dan mau berteman dengan gadis lumpuh sepertinya. Hingga tanpa disadari sebuah minibus melaju kencang dan berhenti di depan mereka bertiga. Sorot lampu bis itu menyorot mata Kiba hingga membuat lengannya menjadi penghalang cahaya tersebut.

"Ayo.. Kiba!" Teriak Naruto yang terlihat akan naik bis itu. Kiba yang mendengar perintah dari Naruto pun menurut dan segera berlari masuk ke dalam bis. Saat pintu bis itu telah tertutup rapat, sang supir menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam hingga membuat bis tersebut melaju kencang menabrak semua makhluk jelek yang menghalangi jalan, membelah jalanan Konoha yang tersinari oleh cahaya rembulan malam.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue...**


	5. Nineteen Hour's Before of The Dead

**Naruto's Note**

Center of Konoha, 24 April 2014_

05:12am

Ini terlihat seperti wabah dari _mereka_ . Bahkan jika kau mengatakan bahwa _mereka_ yang menyerang itu sudah mati, ini bukanlah film ataupun permainan. Mereka yang tergigit akan mati dan bangkit kembali menjadi seperti _mereka. _Aku tak tahu alasannya, tapi menghancurkan kepala _mereka _mampu untuk menghentikannya. Memang sulit untuk dipercaya. Ini tidak masuk akal. Tapi... ini adalah kenyataan. Artinya, sedari tadi aku belum juga mengerti bahwa... Dunia ini telah berakhir.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 5**

_**"Nineteen Hour's Before of The Dead"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

~oOo~

.

.

.

Pagi hari di jalanan Konoha, sepi adalah kata pertama dari apa yang kau lihat disana dan porak-poranda memang kata kedua yang tepat untuk menggambarkan bagaimana situasi kota ini. Banyak mobil pribadi yang rusak karena saling bertabrakan dengan mobil yang lain, namun banyak juga yang berserakan di pinggir jalan dengan keadaan yang seperti habis menabrak tiang listrik, tiang lampu lalu lintas, toko dan lain sebagainya. Tidak ada satu pun tanda-tanda kehidupan yang terlihat di sepanjang jalanan kota Konoha, bak kota yang baru saja mati di telan topan, semua sangat berantakan hingga membuat sebuah minibus tidak bisa melaju kencang dan terpaksa berjalan santai seperti bis kunjungan pariwisata. Minibus dengan tulisan -Konoha Gakuen- yang melekat disetiap sisi sampingnya melaju dengan kecepatan rendah menyusuri jalanan kota mati ini. Hanya suasana keheningan yang tercipta di dalam bis tersebut, dikarenakan hampir semua siswi yang ada disana sedang tertidur lelap di tempat duduknya masing-masing. Namun lain halnya dengan beberapa siswa disana, semua nampak telah tersadar dari mimpi-mimpinya semalam. Entah sudah kewajiban mereka untuk bangun lebih awal disaat seperti ini atau memang mereka diharuskan bersiap siaga dalam keadaan apapun. Tapi yang pasti, telah kembalinya seorang berambut kuning yang semalam selalu dipertanyakan nasibnya di pikiran mereka, membuat para siswi disana akhirnya bisa terlelap dalam ketenangan.

Pemuda kuning yang duduk di kursi penumpang bagian kanan kini sedang termenung melihat keluar jendela bis, lebih tepatnya sedang termenung melihat kota yang telah hancur dengan mobil-mobil dan kendaraan lainnya yang berserakan disana-sini. Pikirannya kacau saat mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang telah terjadi dan apa yang telah ia lalui seharian kemarin. Satu hari dimana semua kekacauan ini berlangsung...

**Flashback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terdengar bunyi bel dari sebuah sekolah yang menandakan jam istirahat bagi seluruh murid-muridnya, jam dimana semua pelajaran dan pengajaran dengan seluruh aktivitasnya dihentikan sejenak untuk merefreshkan kembali otak yang telah kaku menerima berbagai masukan dari para guru yang mengajar. Perlahan semua murid yang ada di kelas kini berhamburan keluar, ada yang terlihat ingin pergi kekantin sekolah, ada yang ingin bertemu dan berkumpul dengan teman yang lain kelas, dan ada juga yang hanya ingin mencari udara segar saja. Tak terkecuali Naruto yang kini terlihat berjalan santai menyusuri tangga ke lantai tiga gedung ekstra kurikurer. Namun dirinya tak lantas pergi ke lantai teratas gedung ini, karena keinginannya sedari tadi adalah berhenti di pertengahan lantai tangga untuk berdiri dan menyendiri disana. Tangan pemuda kuning ini terlihat menyangga dagu dengan posisi yang agak merunduk. Tatapannya sayu ketika mengingat kembali seorang sahabat kecil yang disukainya kini malah menjalin hubungan kisah asmara dengan sahabat kecilnya yang lain. Ia sungguh tak menyangkan bila jadinya akan begini ketika cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dilema yang kian menderu di hati membuatnya ingin menjauhi sejenak dari kebisingan sekolah.

Dari tempat ini, bisa ia lihat beberapa siswa dan siswi yang berlalu lalang di halaman Konoha Gakuen. Juga seorang tukang sapu yang masih sibuk mengerjakan kewajibannya menyapu sekolah agar tetap terlihat bersih dari sampah yang berserakan. Ketika ia alihkan matanya tepat di depan pintu koridor gedung utama, dapat ia lihat Kiba, sahabatnya, sedang bercanda dengan beberapa siswa disana. Dia dan Kiba memang berbeda ruangan, oleh sebab itu ia jarang mengobrol panjang lebar dengan pemuda berambut spike itu. Mungkin hanya sekedar bertegur sapa saja saat pagi hari sebelum bel masuk dibunyikan.

"Sungguh ironis..." Katanya sambil terkekeh kecil, namun sesaat kemudian wajahnya kembali meredup. Di tengah lamunannya, Naruto mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang melangkah menuruni anak tangga mendekatinya.

"Kau ini seperti anak SD saja..." Ujar seorang dengan rambut sebahu berponi dan berkacamata yang mendekati Naruto tadi.

"...Sitri." Gumam Naruto kembali saat melihat siapa yang sedang berbicara dengannya tadi.

"Di setiap ada masalah selalu pergi ketempat yang sama untuk menyendiri." Lanjutnya lagi. Naruto yang mendengar itupun sedikit tercengang, dari mana ia tahu bahwa setiap ada masalah Naruto selalu datang ketempat ini?. Naruto memang tidak tahu jika dirinya selalu diperhatikan dari jauh oleh seseorang. Ya... oleh Sona Sitri. Namun tak pernah sedikitpun Naruto menyadari akan hal itu, apa karena Naruto terlalu bodoh?.

"Kau ini baka... berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil dan mulailah _menatap yang lain._ Dasar baka..." Ujar Sona lagi menceramahi Naruto yang kini tertunduk lesu tak bersemangat seperti biasanya. Mendengar Sona yang terus saja membodoh-bodohkannya membuat Naruto sedikit kesal dibuatnya, walau sebenarnya ada maksud dan makna lain di kalimat Sona tersebut namun tetap saja Naruto terlalu bodoh untuk menangkap maksud lain itu. Menegakkan tubuh yang tadinya tertunduk lesu Naruto menatap Sona masih dengan tatapan yang malas.

"Sitri... begini ya... kenapa kau selalu-"

"Karena aku benci orang bodoh..." Potong Sona cepat menyela kata yang akan keluar dari mulut Naruto, membuat pemuda kuning itu terbungkam seketika karena Sona mengerti apa yang akan ditanyakanya.

"...Terutama orang bodoh yang tak mau mengakui kebodohannya sendiri. Paling tidak kau itu tahu bahwa dirimu itu bodoh..." Lanjutnya lagi dengan menatap tajam Naruto yang termangu dengan kata-katanya barusan.

"Jadi... jika aku bilang bodoh padamu terus-menerus, mungkin kebodohanmu akan berkurang sedikit. Bodoh." Oceh Sona kepada Naruto. Entah kenapa ia jadi kesal sendiri mengatakan hal tersebut. Pasalnya Naruto selalu terus menerus memikirkan cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Di pikirannya hanya ada Sakura, Sakura dan Sakura, tak pernah dirinya memikirkan ataupun melihat gadis yang lain. Walau kalimat Sona terdengar pedas, namun sebenarnya ia ingin menyadarkan Naruto bahwa masih ada yang lebih baik dan mau menerimanya dengan segala kekurangannya.

Akan tetapi Sona terkejut saat ia mendapati Naruto yang kembali ke posisi semula seolah tak pernah mendengar ocehan ataupun mengakui keberadaannya disitu. Naruto sama sekali tidak menghiraukan semua ocehan Sona tentangnya. Sungguh membuat Sona sangat-sangat kesal kali ini. Sona langsung berbalik dan melewati Naruto kearah tangga bawah menuju lantai dasar.

"Terus kenapa? Hanya ditolak oleh teman kecilmu saja.." Tanya pelan Sona dengan wajah tertunduk, matanya tak terlihat dikarenakan tertutupi oleh poni rambutnya.

"...Baka." Gumam Sona pelan ketika berhenti sejenak tak habis pikir oleh sikap Naruto yang masih saja memikirkan Sakura. Karena terlanjur kesal akhirnya ia beranjak dari situ meninggalkan Naruto dengan segala lamunannya.

Naruto masih kalut oleh perasaannya yang sedang kacau. Dirinya merenung kembali, apakah ini salah Sasuke yang merebut Sakura darinya? Atau salah Sakura yang telah mempermainkan perasaannya? Atau bahkan ini semua memang kesalahannya sendiri karena terlalu berharap?. Lamunannya terhenti seketika saat tukang sapu yang sedang menyapu halaman sekolah tiba-tiba jatuh terlengkup memegangi dadanya. Beberapa siswa dan siswi sempat panik dan berkumpul ketika melihatnya beberapa kali memuntahkan darah segar. Seorang penjaga gerbang langsung menghampiri tukang sapu tersebut dan meninggalkan posnya.

"Izumo! Izumo! Kau tidak apa-apa?! Ada apa denganmu?!." Tanya khawatir penjaga gerbang tadi kepada tukang sapu itu. Namun tak ada jawaban, melainkan hanya keheningan yang tercipta. Tukang sapu itu diam dan tak bergerak lagi. Penjaga gerbang sangat terkejut saat mengetahui tidak ada denyut di nadinya ketika ia menempelkan tangan ke leher Izumo.

"Nadinya... berhenti." Dengan syok ia mengatakan itu dibarengi dengan suara keterkejutan para siswa dan siswi yang mengerubungi disana. Naruto yang mendengar itu ingin turun dan pergi kesana untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat gelagat aneh dari tiga orang asing yang masuk kedalam sekolah melalui gerbamg yang sedikit terbuka. Naruto terus memperhatikan langkah ketiga orang asing itu yang terlihat sangat aneh. Mereka berjalan pelan dan tertatih-tatih dengan sesekali mengeluarkan suara seperti orang yang sedang serak. Dahinya mengerut keatas karena bingung dengan tingkah aneh dari ketiga orang tersebut, tapi raut bingungnya seketika berubah menjadi raut wajah yang sangat terkejut saat ketiga orang itu tiba-tiba berlari dan menangkap beberapa siswa dan siswi.

"Kyaaaa...!" Jerit siswi yang telah tertangkap tadi setelah orang asing itu menggigit dan mencabik daging siswi tersebut seperti orang kelaparan. Begitu juga dengan yang lain, mengoyak tubuh siswa disana dengan kasar hingga membuat siswa itu menjerit kesakitan. Sedangkan murid-murid yang tadinya berkumpul disana langsung mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang karena kaget, takut dan bingung dengan insiden itu. Saat penjaga gerbang ingin menghentikan ketiga orang tadi, tiba-tiba saja Izumo bangkit dari kematiannya dan berdiri di belakang penjaga gerbang.

"Ah?! I-Izumo?! Mana mungkin?! T-tadi kau-"

"Aaarrggh...!" Pertanyaan penjaga gerbang terhenti dan digantikan dengan teriakan panjang penuh kesakitan saat Izumo tiba-tiba menerjangnya hingga terjatuh dan mulai mengoyak tubuhnya dengan gigi-gigi yang ia miliki. Darah segar keluar membasahi seragam yang sedang mereka gunakan saat itu. Tenggorokan Naruto serasa tercekat saat melihat pemandangan horror dari atas sana. Ketika ia melihat kearah gerbang lagi, telah ada beberapa orang asing yang mencoba menerobos masuk berhimpitan melalui gerbang sekolah yang sedikit terbuka dengan tingkah aneh mereka. Lidah Naruto terasa keluh, tak bisa ia mengeluarkan satu kata pun saat melihat beberapa orang tersebut berhasil masuk dan menerjang beberapa siswa disana. Otaknya serasa membeku ketika mencoba berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan. Para siswa yang telah terkapar tak bernyawa sedikit-demi sedikit memperlihatkan tanda-tanda kehidupan kembali. Tapi yang membuat Naruto semakin bingung ialah gelagat mereka yang seakan meniru orang-orang asing itu, tak lama kemudian mereka mengejar dan menerjang teman mereka sendiri, lalu menggiti tubuh temannya sendiri hingga meronta-ronta kesakitan. Yang awalnya hanya kaku berdiam diri, kini Naruto berlari kencang menuruni anak tangga menuju kebawah. Menabrak beberapa siswa-siswi yang berlari ketakutan tak tentu arah, hingga Naruto sampai di tempat Kiba terbengong dengan mata yang melebar.

"Kiba..! Sadarlah...! Ini keadaan bahaya, cepat masuk dan bawa Hinata kegudang sekolah. Untuk sementara bersembunyilah dengannya disana." Kata Naruto cepat sambil mengangkat kedua kerah seragam Kiba untuk menyadarkan pemuda itu dari lamunan horrornya. Kiba hanya diam melihat Naruto yang berteriak padanya sebelum bocah kuning itu berlari masuk ke dalam gedung utama. Kiba yang merespon perintah dari Naruto tadi pun juga langsung menghambur masuk. Berlarian ia menabrak beberapa siswi yang memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung, namun tak dihiraukan olehnya karena saat ini pioritas utamanya adalah... Hyuuga Hinata.

Naruto terus berlari menghindari beberapa siswa yang sedang berjalan santai di lorong sekolah. Sampai ia benar-benar berhenti dan mengambil nafas sejenak di depan pintu bertuliskan XII-4. Seusai mengambil nafas panjang segera ia buka pintu geser ruang kelas itu dan masuk kedalam menghampiri kedua sahabat kecilnya.

"Kalian berdua, ikut aku sekarang juga!." Ucap Naruto kepada Sakura dan Sasuke sambil menarik lengan Sakura. Mereka berdua sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah Naruto yang tiba-tiba menyuruh mereka untuk ikut dengannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?!" Tanya Sakura dengan suara yang meninggi karena waktu ngobrol dengan kekasihnya telah diganggu oleh bocah kuning ini.

"Kita tak punya banyak waktu lagi, Sakura."

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau katakan! Aku sungguh tidak mengerti dan jangan membuat onar seenaknya saja!"

**Plaakk...**

Sasuke terkejut ketika Naruto menampar pipi Sakura dengan sangat keras. Yang ada di kelas itu juga nampak terkejut dengan kejadian tadi.

"Naruto-"

"Maka dari itu dengarkan aku dulu..!" Teriak Naruto memotong Sakura yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Bentakan tadi membuat Sakura yang awalnya marah menjadi diam sambil memegangi pipi bekas tamparan Naruto.

"Keadaan di halaman sekolah menjadi kacau. Saat ini para siswa saling memakan satu sama lain." Naruto mencoba menjelaskan situasi kepada mereka berdua. Sasuke yang sempat terkejut kini terlihat menautkan kedua alisnya, dia mencoba mencerna kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Saling memakan?" Tanya Sakura pelan, tidak mengerti dengan maksud Naruto.

"Aku tidam bisa menjelaskannya secara rinci. Namun yang pasti, Kita harus segera menyelamatkan diri." Jawab Naruto yang juga dengan suara pelan dan tenang agar Sakura dan Sasuke mau mempercayainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Segera tutup gerbang sekolah! Jangan biarkan siapapun kembali masuk kesekolah ini lagi."

Suara berat seorang lelaki terdengar dari dalam ruang guru. Orang itu berbadan besar dan berambut putih panjang, umurnya mungkin telah melewati kata paruh baya. Orang itu bersandar di dinding dan melihat ke arah bawah luar jendela. Tampaknya ia telah mengetahui insiden yang terjadi di halaman sekolah.

"Ha'i, Jiraya-sama." Jawab seorang yang menanggapi perintah dari orang yang bernama Jiraya tersebut. Sepertinya orang berambut putih panjang itu adalah kepala sekolah Konoha Gakuen. tanpa membuang waktu seseorang yang menanggapi perintah Jiraya tadi segera pergi keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang telah terjadi?" Tanya seorang sensei muda tak jauh dari Jiraya yang berpakaian sedikit lebih seksi dari sensei wanita lainnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu pasti, tapi yang jelas insiden ini bisa menyebar keseluruh Konoha Gakuen bila tidak cepat ditangani." Kata Jiraya sambil memencet tombol bel masuk sekolah. Dengan itu bel pun berbunyi keras menggema keseluruh sudut Konoha Gakuen. Akan tetapi nada bel berbeda dari biasanya, Jiraya tetap memencet bel terus-menerus sebagai tanda peringatan sekolah.

"Jadi kita harus turun kelapangan untuk menuntaskan masalah ini..." Ujar Anko, salah satu sensei wanita muda disana sambil berlalu keluar ruangan. Namun sebelum ia hilang ditelan pintu ruangan, sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ini mungkin akan sulit bagimu, sebaiknya jangan terlalu gegabah. Di ruang kendo ada beberapa pedang kayu yang mungkin bisa kau gunakan." Sahut seorang pria bermasker dengan rambut perak menghadap berlainan arah dengan hukum gravitasi.

"Apa kau menyuruhku untuk tinggal diam dan menunggu semua ini menjalar kemana-mana, begitu?." Jawab Anko dengan bersidekap di depan pintu ruang guru. Dia tahu benar apa maksud dari pria yang bernama Hatake Kakashi itu.

"Coba lihat situasi disana... apabila kau tergigit maka kau akan berakhir seperti mereka." Sahut Kakashi tenang memandang keluar jendela

"Apa yang dikatakan Kakashi ada benarnya. Aku akan coba menghubungi unit anggota kepolisian." Jiraya yang sedari tadi menatap ke jendela langsung beranjak duduk kekursi kerjanya dan mulai memenggunakan telepon sekolah untuk menghubungi polisi atau sebagainya.

"Menurutku, saat ini kita tidak akan bisa menggunakan alat telemunikasi." Ujar Kakashi pelan menduga apa yang akan terjadi, dan benar saja, Jiraya terlihat membanting telepon sekolah ketempat asalnya.

"Kusoo... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! Ini benar-benar keadaan darurat."

Jiraya bergumam sendiri saat mengetahui dirinya tidak bisa menelpon siapapun saat ini, persis dengan apa yang dikatakan Kakashi tadi. Dan nampaknya satu-satunya orang di Konoha Gakuen yang menyadari sebuah ledakan ultrasonik di tengah-tengah kota pada waktu tadi adalah Kakashi seorang.

"Lalu... apa yang harus aku lakukan, Kakashi?" Tanya Anko dengan wajah yang tenang seperti biasa.

"Seperti yang aku bilang, pergilah ke dojo kendo. Pedang kayu pasti berguna, sesuai dengan kemampuanmu." Sahut Kakashi sambil berjalan keluar melewati Anko yang masih terdiam mematung di depan pintu.

"Turuti saja, Sepertinya ia mengetahui sesuatu..."

Jiraya mengatakan itu sambil membuka gembok lemari besi yang menyimpan berbagai alat olahraga. Entah apa yang ia cari, Anko tidak peduli dan segera pergi dari sana dan segera menuju ke lantai dua dimana tempat latihan kendo berada.

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan, Jiraya-sama?" Tanya seorang sensei yang masih ada disana, pertanyaan yang mewakili beberapa orang yang masih duduk di meja kerjanya masing-masing.

"Menyebarlah kebawah, cobalah untuk mengendalikan situasi. Sisanya tetap disini, dan terus hubungi polisi atau siapapun yang dapat membantu menyelesaikan masalah ini." Jelas Jiraya panjang lebar memberikan arahan pada seluruh sensei yang masih ada disana sambil melangkah pergi membawa sebuah tongkat pemukul kasti melewati pintu ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat Kiba yang telah tiba di pintu sebuah kelas yang bertuliskan XII-1. Nafasnya terengah-engah sebab berlarian menyusuri lorong panjang sekolah untuk sampai kesini. Ia coba mengatur nafasnya sambil membuka pintu geser kelas tersebut. Berjalan melewati beberapa siswa dan siswi yang ribut memebicarakan apa yang sedang terjadi, Kiba tiba di depan bangku tanpa kursi seorang siswi yang sedang duduk manis di atas kursi rodanya. Gadis cantik dengan poni berambut hitam kebiruan itu menatap bingung pemuda spike yang saat ini berdiri menatapnya intens sambil mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Hinata ingin bertanya apa yang sebenarnya ingin Kiba katakan padanya, namun Kiba berhasil mendahului Hinata.

"Hinata, aku kesini untuk-"

"Ini gawat..! Seluruh siswa di halaman sekolah menjadi kanibal pemakan manusia..! Kita harus segera melarikan diri dari sini sekarang juga..!" Kalimat Kiba terhenti begitu ada seorang siswa tiba-tiba masuk dan berteriak histeris di depan pintu kelas. Nafasnya nampak terengah-engah sama seperti Kiba tadi.

"Itulah yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Hinata." Ucap Kiba pada gadis berponi itu ketika seorang siswa tadi berhenti berteriak. Hinata hanya menatap Kiba tak mengerti, karena sedari tadi ia hanya diam di dalam kelas sambil membaca sebuah buku, maka dari itu dirinya tidak mengetahui apa yang saat ini sedang terjadi.

"Kiba, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya seorang siswi yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Kiba berdiri.

"Aku tidak tahu... semua terjadi begitu cepat. Ayo Hinata, ikut aku keluar dari kelas ini."

Yang diajak bicara malah diam tidak menanggapi ajakan dari Kiba, Hinata sungguh bingung saat ini. Sejenak tadi ada yang mengatakan bahwa murid-murid berubah menjadi kanibal, lalu Kiba mengajaknya untuk keluar dari kelas ini. Bukankah bila keadaan di luar berbahaya, tetap tinggal di dalam kelas adalah pilihan yang tepat?.

"Apa kau bodoh Kiba? Jelas-jalas di luar sedang kacau. Kita bisa gunakan kelas ini untuk berlindung dan bersembunyi sampai para guru datang." Sahut cepat seorang siswa tidak setuju dengan usulan Kiba.

"Ya itu benar..."

"Benar.."

"Kita harus tetap disini sampai para guru datang..." Yang lain menyahuti secara bergantian menyerukan pendapat mereka.

"Terserah kalian saja... Ayo Hinata, kita tak punya banyak waktu lagi." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Hinata, Kiba langsung menggendongnya ala bridal style yang sontak membuat Hinata terlonjak panik. Segera Kiba keluar dari kelas itu, namun alangkah terkejutnya saat ia melihat darah yang keluar dari luka di punggung siswa yang berteriak histeris tadi. Kiba semakin yakin bawa menuju ke gudang sekolah adalah pilihan yang terbaik seperti kata Naruto saat lalu.

'Tch... Aku berhutang padamu, Naruto.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jika benar apa yang kau katakan tadi, maka kita butuh senjata untuk mempersenjatai diri." Kata Sasuke yang bersama Naruto dan Sakura di depan pintu toilet.

"Senjata apa yang bisa kita gunakan Sasuke? Tidak ada yang bisa kita gunakan untuk mempersenjatai diri. Lagi pula jika ada, kita tidak boleh memegang senjata api, itu dilarang polisi kau tahu?!" Sahut cepat Naruto kepada Sasuke. Naruto memang tidak melihat ada senjata yang bisa mereka pakai saat ini.

"Kau ini benar-benar baka, Naruto." Jawab Sasuke sambil mematahkan kepala sapu dan mengambil tongkatnya saja.

"Kita bisa gunakan apapun yang ada sekolah bodoh." Katanya lagi sambil memukul-mukulkan tongkat di telapak tangannya, mirip seperti orang yang akan tawuran antar pelajar. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menggaruk pipinya kikuk dengan memikirkan segala kebodohannya. Sakura yang sedari tadi terdiam kini mulai angkat bicara.

"Mungkin kita bisa menelpon polisi, ne pinjamkan ponselmu, Naruto."

"?... Kau juga punya ponsel kan? Kenapa pinjam ponselku?" Sahut Naruto bingung.

"Ponselku tidak bisa digunakan untuk menelpon saat ini..." Jawab Sakura pelan karena malu, memiliki ponsel tapi tidak memiliki pulsa?

"Kau parah Sakura, bilang saja kalau kau tidak memiliki pul-"

**Bletaakk..!**

"Jangan banyak bicara dan cepat berikan ponselmu padaku sekarang!"

Sebuah jitakan kasar melayang tepat bersarang di kepala Naruto. Membuatnya memegangi kepalanya saat Sakura meminta untuk memberikan ponselnya pada gadis itu. Wajahnya memerah dengan pipi yang digembungkan, bertanda bahwa gadis merah muda ini sedang malu sekarang. Jangan tanya lagi kenapa Sakura meminjam ponsel kepada Naruto, bukan kepada kekasihnya. Naruto hanya menurut memberikan ponsel yang ada di saku celananya kepada Sakura sambil menggosok-gosok bagian yang sakit akibat jitakan gadis itu. Sakura segera memencet beberapa tombol sebelum akhirnya menempelkan ponsel Naruto kedaun telinganya. Keadaan menjadi hening karena menunggu Sakura mendapatkan jawaban dari ponsel itu, namun hasilnya...

"Tidak mungkin..."

"Ada apa Sakura?!" Tanya Naruto cepat ketika melihat wajah syok Sakura. Akan tetapi tidak ada respon dari gadis berambut sebahu tersebut. Namun sebelum Naruto bertanya kembali, sebuah suara dari speaker pengumuman berbunyi membuat Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke memperhatikan speaker yang sedang aktiv.

"Mohon perhatiannya... pengumuman ini ditujukan untuk seluruh siswa Konoha Gakuen. Saat ini sedang terjadi kekerasan di sekolah..."

"Itu.."

"Para guru tampaknya telah menyadari apa yang terjadi." Sanggah Sasuke cepat menyalip Naruto.

"Segera evakuasikan diri sesuai arahan dari guru. Kami ulangi segera evakuasikan diri sesuai arahan guru. Terima kasih." Suara dengingan speaker berhenti bersamaan dengan suara sensei yang berbicara melalui speaker tersebut.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Sakura kepada kedua pemuda yang ada didepannya.

"Kita akan keruang guru..." Jawab Naruto karena sejak tadi Sasuke hanya berdiam diri.

"Kita akan keruang guru untuk meminta penjelasan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Tapi sebelum itu..." Naruto tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan justru pergi begitu saja berjalan cepat meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya. Terpaksa Sasuke dan Sakura mengikuti langkah Naruto yang menuju ke lorong kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kiba berlarian menuruni tangga sambil menjaga keseimbangan agar Hinata tidak terjatuh dari gendongannya. Telah beberapa kali ia menghindar dari tangkapan siswa-siswa yang kini telah berubah. Tak sedikit pula ia melihat beberapa siswa yang sepertinya masih menjadi manusia berlarian kesana-kemari tak tentu arah menghindari kejaran _mereka._ Hingga saat ada satu yang mencoba menyerang Kiba, tanpa ampun ia menendang makhluk itu sampai terjungkal dan menggelinding kebawah hingga mencapai anak tangga terakhir dengan kepala lebih dulu, membuat darah segar mengucur deras dari kepala makhluk itu. Kiba dan Hinata langsung memandang kejadian itu dengan tatapan ngeri, namun Kiba tak ingin membuang banyak waktu sehingga mau tidak mau ia harus berlari kembali menuju gudang melewati beberapa dari _mereka _yang sedang memakan daging para siswa yang tergeletak tak bernyawa dilantai.

"Kumohon..." Tanpa sadar Kiba menggumamkan kata tersebut yang terdengar oleh Hinata. Kiba sangat berharap bahwa ia masih sempat masuk kegudang tanpa luka yang bisa mengakibatkan dirinya menjadi seperti _mereka. _Jika ia berubah saat didalam gudang bersama Hinata, mau tak mau dia akan kehilangan kesadaran dan menyerang Hinata bukan? Sungguh Kiba tak mau itu terjadi, lebih tepatnya ia tak mau melukai Hinata. Kiba benar-benar tidak tega dan tidak menginginkan hal tersebut sampai terjadi.

Telah berhasil menuruni tangga dan keluar melalui pintu gedung utama, inilah saat yang sulit baginya karena untuk mencapai gudang yang letaknya tidak jauh dari gedung utama, ia harus melewati banyak sekali makhluk yang kelaparan berada di halaman sekolah. Mau tidak mau Kiba harus berlari sekencang-kencangnya bila tidak ingin disergap oleh _mereka._ Tanpa mengambil ancang-ancang lagi Kiba segera berlari kekiri menuju gudang yang menjadi tujuan utamanya tersebut. Deru nafas tidak beraturan dapat terdengar jelas oleh Hinata yang saat itu sedang ada digendongan Kiba, dengan tubuh yang lemas karena ketakutan Hinata mencoba untuk tidak banyak bergerak agar ia tidak mengganggu konsentrasi Kiba yang sedang melompati makhluk yang tengah menikmati daging buruannya dengan brutal.

"Ki-Kiba... A-apa kita... akan berhasil..?" Tanya Hinata pelan

"...Kita akan berhasil, Hinata. Pasti kita akan berhasil." Jawab Kiba mantap disela nafasnya yang kian menipis. Kiba juga melihat empat siswa tidak jauh dibelakangnya yang berlari menghindari terkaman _mereka _dengan susah payah.

"Kalian..! Cepat ikut aku masuk kegudang.." Teriak Kiba kepada empat pemuda dibelakangnya. Disaat seperti ini tampaknya menolong yang lain bukan hal yang buruk. Hingga saat Kiba telah tiba didepan pintu gudang, segera ia buka pintu itu dan masuk kedalam untuk meletakkan Hinata di tengah ruangan. Setelah meletakkan Hinata dengan sedikit lembut, dengan cepat Kiba kembali ke depan pintu gudang untuk menunggu keempat siswa tadi. Namun nasib tampaknya sedang tidak memihak kepada salah satu dari keempat siswa tersebut. Makhluk disana berhasil menarik seragam yang ia kenakan sehingga membuat larinya melambat, namun sebelum ia mencoba melelaskan diri, tiga makhluk yang tadi mengejar mereka langsung menangkap dan menggigit tubuhnya hingga darah menyiprat kemana-mana.

"Kesini..! Cepat..!" Teriak Kiba kepada para siswa yang tersisa tadi. Karena jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh dari Kiba tadi, ketiga siswa itu langsung masuk sesuai arahan Kiba. Melihat dengan pandangan ngeri Kiba sempat mendengar jeritan tertahan siswa disana yang saat ini dikerubungi oleh lima makhluk yang kelaparan. Tak henti-hentinya _mereka _mancabik tubuh siswa yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Kiba mendecih singkat lalu menutup pintu ruangan itu dengan cepat namun pelan saat menutup dengan sempurna agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang dapat memancing _mereka _kemari.

'Sebenarnya... mereka itu apa?!'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto berjalan cepat menuruni tangga diikuti Sasuke dan Sakura dibelakangnya. Di lantai dua ini Naruto dapat melihat beberapa siswi yang berlari kesana-kemari dengan wajah penuh kepanikan. Naruto telah tiba di depan kelas yang bertuliskan XII-1.

"Jadi tujuanmu kemari untuk menjemput Karin." Kata Sasuke yang sedari tadi terdiam mengikuti kemana langkah Naruto. Sakura juga nampak baru sadar setelah Sasuke mengatakannya. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto. Pintu yang ada didepannya segera ia geser kesamping, dan apa yang ia lihat adalah sebuah meja yang menghalangi pintu yang sengaja diletakkan disana untuk menahan pintu tersebut. Mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, dapat Naruto lihat semua yang ada didalam berubah menjadi seperti _mereka._ Mata Naruto mencari seseorang dengan ciri-ciri rambut berwarna merah semerah darah dan berkacamata, namun tidak satupun Naruto menemukan gadis yang dicarinya. Tiba-tiba saja seorang dari mereka berlari kearah Naruto, namun langkahnya terhenti karena tubuh siswa itu tertahan oleh meja didepan pintu. Dengan cepat Naruto menutup kembali pintu geser itu dan melangkah mundur karena kaget dengan serangan siswa tadi. Naruto memang tidak melihat Karin, namun setidaknya perasaannya sedikit lega karena ia tidak melihat Hinata diantara satupun dari mereka.

'Pasti Kiba... telah berhasil membawanya...' batin Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil

"Itu Karin..!" Ucap Sakura mengagetkan Naruto dari lamunannya sambil menunjuk kearah seorang gadis berkacamata yang sedang dipapah oleh seorang siswi.

"Karin..." Naruto tercengang melihat Karin yang berlumuran darah dibagian tangan kirinya. Sakura berlari menghampiri Karin dan mencobah memapahnya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Naruto kepada siswi tadi yang sempat menolong sepupunya dengan sedikit menyunggingkan senyum.

"Sama-sama-... aaaakkhh...!"

Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke terlonjak kaget saat siswi tersebut tiba-tiba berteriak kencang. Ternyata dari bawah makhluk itu menggigit pergelangan kakinya.

"Sakura cepat menyingkir dari situ, Naruto!." Teriak Sasuke melempar tongkatnya kearah Naruto. Sakura pun segera menjauh kebelakang Sasuke dan Naruto sukses menangkap tongkat yang dilemparkan Sasuke tadi. Melihat kejadian tersebut tentu Naruto tidak tinggal diam, disamping karena siswi ini sempat menolong sepupunya. Langsung ia pukulkan tongkat yang ia pegang kearah kepala makhluk itu dengan keras sehingga gigitannya terlepas dari kaki siswi tersebut, namun daging dari kaki siswi ini ikut terbawa oleh gigitan makhluk tadi. Naruto mendecih geram dibuatnya, sesaat kemudian siswi itu jatuh terduduk dan menjerit kesakitan sambil menangis memegangi kakinya yang terus-menerus mengeluarkan darah segar. Ternyata jeritnya tadi memancing makhluk-makhluk yang tak jauh dari sana. _Mereka _langsung berlarian menghampiri dan menerkam siswi itu dengan ganas. Walau telah meronta-ronta tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa melepaskan diri dari enam siswa yang sedang merobek-robek tubuhnya dengan gigi-gigi mereka. Naruto ingin menolong namun langkahnya dihentikan oleh Sasuke yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Kita tak bisa menolongnya, Naruto. Mereka terlalu banyak." Ucap Sasuke pelan sambil menarik pundak Naruto. Sadar akan jumlah mereka yang berdatangan membuat Naruto mau tidak mau harus menjauh dan meninggalkan gadis itu.

Mereka bertiga plus Karin berjalan cepat kearah rute menuju ruangan para guru. Namun tanpa disangka-sangka Karin terjatuh tak sadarkan diri dari papahan Sakura.

"Kariiin..!"

"Sudahlah Sakura..." Ucap Sasuke saat melihat Sakura menepuk-nepuk pipi Karin berusaha untuk menyasarkannya kembali.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun, kita tak bisa meninggalkan Karin disini-" Kalimat Sakura terhenti karena tiba-tiba Naruto bersuara tepat di sampingnya.

"Nadinya berhenti berdenyut... Kita tak bisa melakukan apa pun untuknya sekarang." Mata Naruto sejenak terpejam erat.

Tangan kanannya terlihat memegang leher Karin. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut kuning rancung di sampingnya sungguh membuat hati Sakura memcelos. Mata hijaunya kini agak berkaca-kaca karna mengetahui bahwa ia tak bisa menolong nyawa sahabat baiknya. Sekejam ini kah dunia baru mereka?. Siapa yang tahu..

"Apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar, kita tak bisa menolongnya."

Uchiha Sasuke juga berusaha meyakinkan Sakura. Di saat-saat terdesak seperti ini memang dia harus secepatnya melakukan sesuatu agar mereka tak banyak membuang-buang waktu. Ia tahu jika perkataan Naruto itu benar. Walau Karin adalah sepupu Naruto, namun pemuda berambut kuning tersebut tetap bersikap realistis dengan keadaan mereka sekarang. Karna semua berkata seperti itu, mau tak mau Sakura harus setuju pada pendapat kedua pemuda di dekatnya. Melihat bahwa dia tak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk menolong Karin, Sakura hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Tch..! sialan!" Terdengar umpatan pelan dari Naruto.

Menatap kesal ke arah lorong yang belum lama mereka lewati tadi, Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan suara gemelatuk gigi yang mengatup erat. Ekspresinya sangat kentara bila ia benar-benar kesal bercampur tegang. Mata biru langitnya saat ini sedang dalam mode was-was mengingat bahaya yang semakin lama semakin mendekati mereka.

"Ayo! Kita tak punya banyak waktu lagi, kita harus segera ke ruang guru secepatnya."

Naruto kembali mengingatkan rencana awal mereka untuk meminta penjelasan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi kepada para guru. Tanpa terasa genggaman di tongkat kayu yang ia pegang untuk dijadikan sebuah senjata mengerat. Kejadian seperti ini memang perlu penjelasan yang lebih lanjut, karna apa yang terjadi saat ini telah merenggut nyawa sepupunya, juga benar-benar bisa mencabut nyawa dari raga mereka. Sasuke yang juga melihat apa yang Naruto lihat tampaknya membuat alis matanya mengerut. Wajahnya mengeras seketika. Tak mau membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, Sasuke segera menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura untuk cepat berdiri. Sakura hanya menurut saja saat kekasihnya tersebut menggandeng tangannya, atau lebih tepatnya menyeret Sakura ke arah rute yang akan mereka lalui untuk segera sampai ke ruang guru. Berlari adalah hal yang tepat untuk memangkas waktu sesingkat mungkin agar segera sampai pada tempat tujuan.

Tak lama setelah Sasuke dan Sakura pergi, Karin yang tergeletak di lantai dekat loker sekolah tiba-tiba seperti ingin bangkit. Tangan gadis ini memegang kaki Naruto yang tak jauh darinya. Naruto melihat Karin dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali tak bisa ditebak. Giginya semakin mengerat, menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar marah saat ini. Namun juga tersirat kesedihan di balik matanya saat Karin berusaha mendekati Naruto dengan suara nafas yang parau, seperti orang yang sedang sesak nafas. Manij biru langitnya terpejam ketika ia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Maafkan... maafkan aku Karin..." Di sela-sela sudut matanya, tampak sedikit keluar air mata yang siap turun menetes kapan saja.

Tak lama kemudian, ia angkat tongkat kayu yang ia pegang ke samping kepalanya. Lalu dengan keras ia menghujamkan tongkat tersebut kearah kepala Karin. Tak sedikit kata "Maafkan aku" yang keluar dari mulutnya saat Naruto memukul-mukulkan tongkatnya kepada Karin. Hingga sampai Karin berhenti bergerak akibat belasan kali pukulan tongkat Naruto bersarang di kepalanya. Darah merah segar bertebaran dimana-mana, lantai juga tergenang oleh darah merah segar yang tak henti-hentinya keluar dari kepala Karin.

"Sialan..." Gumam Naruto pelan.

"Apa-apaan ini..." Gumamnya lagi entah pada siapa saat menatap apa yang sedang terjadi di lorong sebelah sana yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sorot matanya memandang ngeri ke arah tersebut.

"...Apa yang sebenarnya terjadiiiiii..?!"

**Flasback End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya ketika seseorang menggeliat di bahu pemuda kuning tersebut. Gadis berponi yang semalam ada digendongannya kini masih tertidur lelal, mungkin dia kelelahan, itulah yang ada didalam pikiran Naruto saaf ini. Akan tetapi tanpa Naruto sadari, ada tatapan tidak suka yang sedang memandang kearahnya. Ya, Kiba melemparkan pandangan tidak suka melihat Hinata yang terlelap dibahu Naruto melalui ekor matanya. Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah samping sebelah kiri, dilihatnya Sakura yang juga sedang tertidur dipelukan Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum miris ketika melihat mereka berdua. Namun Naruto tetap melihat sisi terbaiknya, kedua sahabat kecilnya yang masih berada didekatnya itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Naruto saat ini. Ia berterima kasih kepada Kami-sama karena ia masih bisa berkumpul dengan mereka semua dibis ini, suatu anugrah memang untuk Naruto.

Bis mereka melaju dengan kecepatan rendah menerjang jalanan sepi Konoha yang telah berantakan. Minibus itu sepertinya mencari tempat pengisian bahan bakar dikarenakan indikator penunjuk bensin telah berkedip-kedip sedari tadi. Kini perjalanan dan petualangan mereka yang sesungguhnya baru dimulai. Apakah mereka mampu bertahan ditengah kota yang telah musnah? Jawaban yang kalian cari akan kalian temukan di chapter yang lainnya...

.

.

.

**To Be Continue...**


	6. Journey of The Dead

**Chapter 6**

_**"Journey of The Dead"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

~oOo~

.

.

.

**Naruto POV**

Kami... harus bisa bertahan dari _Neraka_ ini, apa pun caranya kami harus tetap hidup dan menjaga satu sama lain. Semua terjadi begitu saja tanpa kami ketahui sebab yang pasti dan semua ini terlalu cepat untuk diterima oleh akal sehat. Mereka semua yang telah mati akan bangkit menyerang yang hidup. Semakin lama... Semuanya semakin menyebar luas, aku tak percaya kota terbesar diantara lima kota terbesar di Jepang tersapu habis seperti ini. Apakah ini sebuah mimpi buruk? Aku anggap itu iya. Berada diantara yang mati namun tampak hidup... Apa-apaan itu? Siapa yang berani mempermainkan jiwa manusia seperti ini? Tidak pernah terbayangkan bila hanya perlu waktu sehari untuk menjadikan Konoha kota mati. Pertanyaanku saat ini adalah... Kapan semua ini akan berakhir?.

**Normal POV**

Naruto memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah seorang gadis yang saat ini sedang terlelap dibahu kirinya. Dalam hati Naruto dapat bernafas lega setelah apa yang ia lalui, masih sempat ia menyelamatkan seseorang yang berarti baginya. Bukan berarti yang bagaimana, melainkan Hinata adalah seorang yang bisa dibilang hampir sama dengab Naruto di masa lalu. Sama-sama menderita disaat itu, membuat mereka harus berjuang ditengah badai keterpurukan. Tatapan mata Hinata saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya juga menunjukkan tatapan yang sama, yaitu tatapan kesepian. Percuma kau hidup ditengah kemewahan namun tak pernah ada teman yang mau bermain dan menemanimu, jangankan menemani, mangakuimu saja mereka tidak mau. Coba bayangkan apa yang kau rasakan pada saat itu... bagaimana caramu agar hatimu tetap tegar menerimanya?. Naruto telah menganggap Hinata sebagai bagian darinya, serpihan yang sempat merasakan hampanya dunia ini. Naruto tidak mau Hinata merasakannya lagi, ia benar-benar tak mau itu terulang kembali. Naruto sadar bahwa penderitaan Hinata jauh lebih berat darinya, karena Hinata terlahir dengan... sangat tidak sempurna. Mempunyai kedua kaki yang lumpuh adalah suatu beban raga maupun mental bagi Hinata, karena ia pasti tidak bisa pergi ketempat yang ia suka saat sedang bersedih secara bebas, berbeda dengan Naruto yang bisa pergi kemanapun yang ia suka disaat dirinya merasa kesepian. Ya... Naruto ingin dekat dengan Hinata untuk mengusir kesepian itu.

"Ng..." Lenguh pelan gadis yang ada didekat Naruto. Sejenak mengerjap perlahan gadis itu membuka mata indahnya untuk menatap sinar mentari yang menembus melalui kaca jendela bis, membuatnya mengerjap kembali. Namun saat ia mendongakkan wajah cantiknya sedikit keatas, dapat ia lihat wajah yang sedang memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum kecil. Walau tidak terlalu jelas karena pandangannya yang masih buram sehabis bangun dari tidur singkatnya, juga karena sosok itu agak membelakangi sinar pagi hari yang masih redup mambuatnya tidak bisa melihat jelas siapa sosok tersebut.

"...Ohayou." Kata sosok itu pelan hingga membuat mata Hinata melebar saat mendengar suaranya. Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar digendang telinganya, ditambah lagi dengan rambut rancung berdiri berwarna kuning. Hinata sangat terkejut saat menyadari siapa sosok tersebut hingga membuat Hinata langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dengan gelabakan.

"G-gomen..." Pekiknya pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh para penghuni bis yang lain. Wajahnya sangat merah saat ia tahu bahwa sedari tadi ia telah tertidur dipundak pemuda kuning tersebut. Akan tetapi hanya kekehan kecil yang keluar dari pemuda tadi. Sedetik kemudian pemuda itu menepuk pelan ujung kepala Hinata dengan lambut hingga membuat wajah cantik Hinata semakin memerah karena perlakuan pemuda tadi.

"Tidak masalah..." Ujar Naruto pelan sambil tersenyum ramah kepada Hinata. Dengan cepat Hinata alihkan wajahnya kearah lain karena tidak mau menatap manik _Sapphire_ itu terlalu lama. Tatapan tidak suka terlihat jelas diantara Kiba dan Sona yang melihat scene barusan yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Terutama Sona yang menatap tajam mereka berdua melalui ekor matanya dengan intens.

"Ehem... Sepertinya tidak jauh dari sini ada pengisian bahan bakar. Kita bisa kesana sejenak untuk mengisi bahan bakar." Sahutnya mencoba mengganggu kegiatan mereka berdua. Sedangkan Sakura yang menyadari sikap jealous Sona hanya terkikik geli. Naruto yang sempat mendengar perkataan Sona pun menyimpan kembali tangannya dari pucuk kepala Hinata sedangkan gadis itu masih asik blushing sendiri terdiam ditempat duduknya. Para perempuan yang ada diminibus ini memang telah terbangun dua menit yang lalu minus Hinata yang tadi baru saja sadar dari dunia mimpinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita berhenti sejenak saja disana sambil mencari makanan yang bisa dimakan. Cacing diperutku sudah berdemo sejak tadi..." Ujar Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya dengan memasang raut wajah yang memelas. Sakura yang menoleh kebelakang kearah Naruto hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Yoosh kita berhenti disini dulu. Hei Naruto, cepat cari makanan disana. Dan kalau bisa carikan keripik kentang untukku." Kata Chouji dengan memamerkan cengirannya sambil menunjuk kearah sebuah toko disamping pom bensin.

"Hahhh... Kau ini. Dipikiranmu hanya ada keripik kentang saja." Ujar Sona sweatdrop menatap kearah Chouji. Sedangkan Anko hanya tertawa pelan melihat semua tingkah laku muridnya. Ya... Disaat seperti ini ia senang masih bisa tertawa ditengah hancurnya kota besar yang setiap saat bisa menimbulkan rasa cemas yang amat sangat.

"Ha'i.. Ha'i..." Sahut Naruto dengan nada malas. Pemuda kuning itu pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah kearah pintu bis.

"Sepertinya keadaan masih aman. Aku belum melihat _mereka _sejak tadi." Tukas Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya sambil melihat sekeliling melalui kaca jendela bis.

"Mungkin _mereka_ masih menonton video hentai Sasuke versus Chouji.." Jawab Naruto sambil terkekeh kecil diikuti Anko yang juga sedikit tertawa mendengar lelucon ringan dari Naruto. Perempatan seketika muncul dikening Sasule saat telinganya dengan jelas mendengar kalimat itu. Sakura dan Sona lagi-lagi sweatdrop dengan tingkah laku bocah kuning disana minus Hinata yang terus-menerus memandang Naruto dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu, Namikaze-kun..." Ucap Anko yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disamping telinga Naruto sambil menghembuskan pelan udara kearah telinga pemuda itu.

"E-eh..?!"

Naruto terlonjak saat menyadari Anko-sensei sudah berada sangat dekat dengannya, terlebih lagi tiupan sensual yang sensei cantik itu berikan membuat bulu roma Naruto berdiri seketika.

"Baiklah... Aku dan Naruto akan mencari makanan yang bisa kita makan ditoko sana. Sedangkan Uchiha dan Inuzuka tetap disini untuk berjaga-jaga. Akimici-san, cepat matikan mesin dan segera isi bahan bakarnya." Tukas Anko dengan nada tegas disetiap kalimatnya. Seluruh siswa langsung berdiri dari kursinya minus Naruto yang telah membuka pintu bis sedari tadi. Namun disaat Naruto akan turun dari bis sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya.

"Naruto... Berhati-hatilah." Ucap Sakura memandang Naruto dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Sakura merasa khawatir saat melihat Naruto yang sedang tidak memegang senjata apapun saat ini. Tentu wajar bila ia sangat mengkhawatirkan salah satu sahabat kecilnya yang tersisa saat ini. Ia tidak mau kejadian yang dialami Karin juga terjadi kepada Naruto. Namun sebuah cengiran diwajah Naruto sedikit mengejutkannya.

"Tenang saja... Ada Anko-sensei disampingku." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lima jari kepada Sakura.

"Itu benar Haruno-san... dan bisakah kau melepaskan genggamanmu sekarang?"

Anko tiba-tiba muncul dari belakanv Naruto sambil memegang kedua pundak pemuda itu dengan mengerlingkan sebelah matanya kepada Sakura. Mereka berdua terlonjak saat Anko tiba-tiba sudah sangat dengan mereka, terlebih lagi bagi Sakura yang langsung melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Naruto dengan salah tingkah. Sasuke yang sedari tadi melihat itu hanya terdiam, ia tidak merasa cemburu namun justru ia juga dapat merasakan apa yang Sakura rasakan karena bagaimana pun juga Naruto juga tetaplah sahabat kecilnya.

"Se-sebaiknya ki-kita segera bergegas..." Ucap Naruto gelagapan sambil menunjuk kearah toko yang akan mereka tuju karena Naruto benar-benar bisa merasakan sesuatu yang empuk dibelakang punggungnya. Sona menggembungkan kedua pipinya karena melihat kegenitan senseinya, begitu juga dengan Hinata yang menatap Naruto dan Anko-sensei dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Na... Hinata-chan, kau tunggu saja disini oke." Ucap Kiba saat telah berada disamping Hinata. Akan tetapi Hinata sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya, atau lebih tepat tidak mendengarkan apa kata Kiba tadi. Pandangannya terkunci pada sosok pemuda berambut kuning yang berjalan semakin menjauh dari bis menuju ke toko didepan. Kiba yang merasa diacuhkan mencoba kembali memanggil Hinata yang tengah melamunkan sesuatu.

"Hei... Hinata-chan-"

"Eh?! Go-gomen... gomen Kiba, aku tidak mendengarmu tadi." Sela Hinata cepat memotong kalimat Kiba.

"...Baiklah... aku akan keluar dulu untuk berjaga." Jawab Kiba sambil menunjuk kearah pintu keluar bis dan segera berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang kembali merenungkan sesuatu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tap.. Tap.. Tap..**

Suara pelan dari langkah kaki mengiringi kewaspadaan kedua orang yang sedang berjalan pelan disebuah toko yang agak gelap karena lampu dalam keadaan mati sekarang. Mata mereka mengedarkan pandangan untuk menyapu keseluruh ruangan, mencoba mencari tahu apakah ada makhluk ganas itu atau tidak. Dengan langkah perlahan sambil mengeratkan genggamannya digagang pedang kayu yang sedari tadi ia bawa, Anko-sensei berjalan lebih dulu dari pemuda yang ada dibelakangnya kalau-kalau ada yang datang menyerang secara tiba-tiba dari depan. Karena saat ini pemuda itu tidak memegang apapun untuk dijadikan senjata. Naruto, pemuda itu, juga melangkah sangat hati-hati dan selalu memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan waspada.

"Baiklah Namikaze-kun, cepat ambil beberapa barang yang bisa gunakan." Ucap Anko-sensei pelan kepada Naruto. Segera Naruto mengambil dua kantung plastik besar dimeja kasir, lalu dengan hati-hati ia mengambil beberapa makanan kaleng dirak pendingin. Tidak ketinggalan juga ia mengambil beberapa cemilan pesanan Chouji.

"Sunyi sekali..." Kata Naruto pelan untuk memecah keheningan. Anko yang tidak jauh dari Naruto tentu dapat mendengarnya.

"Apa... Kau suka dengan suasana seperti ini?" Tanya Anko-sensei sambil berbisik didekat telinga Naruto. Lagi-lagi muncul secara tiba-tiba disamping Naruto membuat pemuda itu berjinggit terkejut melihat Anko didekatnya dengan tatapan nakal.

"Bu-bukan begitu sensei-"

"Sssstt... Pelankan suaramu, Namikaze-kun. Aku melihat sesuatu disana."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini sangat... Aneh." Gumam Sasuke yang melihat sekelilingnya. Direksi matanya sedari tadi tidak melihat satupun dari _mereka. _Suasana yang sepi ini justru membuatnya merasa ada yang janggal sebab saat kemarin malam minibus yang mereka naiki telah beberapa kali menabrak makhluk-makhluk itu. Dan sekarang lihatlah, kota ini persis seperti kota mati. Sona yang tidak sengaja mendengar gumaman Sasuke juga melirik sepanjang jalan. Dirinya yang saat ini sedang bersidekap ditengah pintu bis menatap sela-sela gedung tidak jauh dari mereka, namun tetap saja matanya tidak menangkap satupun tanda-tanda kehidupan.

"Seperti katamu... Aku juga merasa bahwa ini suatu keanehan." Ucap Sona dengan mata terpejam kepada sang Uchiha muda. Sasuke yang menengar Sona berbicara hanya menatap gadis berponi itu dengan sinis.

"Apa masih belum selesai, Chouji?"

Kiba bertanya kepada pemuda gendut yang ada disampingnya. Tapi hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kecil dari Chouji. Kiba sempat merasa bosan karena terlalu lama menunggu proses pengisian bahan bakarnya. Namun Kiba dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang tertangkap indra pengelihatannya.

"Itu..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Anko berjalan perlahan mendekati sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak dibalik pintu yang menuju kesuatu ruangan. Dengan langkah kecil dan berhati-hati Anko mendekati sosok tersebut. Naruto hanya terdiam melihat sensei seksi itu berjalan secara perlahan menjauhinya. Suasana yang sangat hening membuat tempat gelap ini semakin mencekam saja. Semakin mendekat dengan sosok itu, Anko agak memposisikan dirinya kekiri untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh sosok yang meringkuk dibawah lantai tersebut. Namun alangkah kagetnya Anko saat melihat jelas apa yang dilakukan sosok itu, ternyata itu adalah seorang anak kecil yang sedang meringkuk sambil memakan daging dari mayat seseorang yang telah tewas terbujur kaku didepannya. Anak kecil tersebut sangat menikmati setiap inci daging yang ia koyak dengan giginya. Terlihat juga bagaimana ia mengeluarkan usus dari mayat orang itu menggunakan kedua tangannya dengan kasar lalu melahapnya secara bringas. Darah membasahi setiap inci lekuk bibirnya hingga terkadang mengucur lewat dagu gadis kecil itu. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat tragis dimata Anko yang saat itu melihat tepat didepannya. Naruto yang berdiri diperempatan rak tempat makanan ringan masih sibuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik Anko-sensei dari kejauhan hingga membuatnya tidak sadar bahwa ada sesorang yang mendekatinya dari kanan. Sosok itu berjalan pelan, tetapi ketika melihat manusia yang masih belum terinfeksi sedetik kemudian sosok itu berlari menerjang Naruto. Saat merasakan ada yang mendekat Naruto menolehkan wajahnya kearah samping dan matanya membulat begitu saja saat ada makhluk liar yang berlari kearahnya.

'Gawat..!' Pekiknya dalam hati melihat hanya tinggal dua langkah lagi makhluk itu akan mendapatkannya. Dengan reflek yang telah terlatih secara tidak langsung saat bertarung dengan _mereka _disekolah kemarin membuat Naruto menggerakkan tubuhnya seperti seakan menghindari peluru yang akan mengenai dadanya. Aksi menghindarnya memang berhasil, akan tetapi makhluk itu terus menyerobot dan hanya mendapatkan kantung plastik ditangan kiri Naruto hingga makhluk itu jatuh tersungkur kelantai diakibatkan kakinya yang berlumuran darah sehingga membuat lantai menjadi licin. Suara benturan dilantai yang keras disertai bunyi-bunyian kaleng yang berbenturan dengan lantai membuat Anko menolehkan wajahnya kearah Naruto, tapi justru itu membuat pertahanannya lengah hingga ia tidak sadar jika sosok anak kecil yang ada diruangan juga ikut menoleh dan melihat seonggok daging segar yang tidak jauh darinya. Dengan cepat anak kecil itu bangkit dan menerjang kearah Anko yang masih sempat melihatnya namun tidak sempat memukul atau menghindar.

**Bruakh..**

Naruto langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut dan sedetik kemudian matanya kembali terbelalak ketika melihat Anko yang terlengkup dilantai menahan gigi-gigi gadis kecil disana menggunakan pedang kayunya. Seluruh nadinya kembali berdenyut dengan sangat keras menghantarkan satu denyutan super yang merambat naik dengan cepat hingga menghantam otak Naruto sehingga membuatnya kembali berpikir dengan kecepatan up to 7.2Mbps tanpa buffering.

**[Matrix Mode]**

Seolah semuanya jadi melambat, Naruto mengambil sebuah kaleng sub buah instan yang menggelinding didekat kakinya dengan tangan kiri lalu segera membuat ancang-ancang untuk melemparnya. Tanpa ia sadari sebuah gambaran muncul diotaknya, sebuah sekema pelemparan yang menepatkan kearah kepala gadis kecil yang berjarak 9m didepannya dengan bobot kaleng yang mencapai 440g disertai arah angin 0 membuat Naruto mampu untuk memperkirakan seberapa keras dan berapa centi lengkungan dari sudut lemparan yang ia kehendaki. Semua tergambar jelas begitu saja dikepala Naruto hingga saat kaleng yang ia lemparkan semakin terlepas dari tangannya. Makhluk dibelakang Naruto yang tadinya jatuh tersungkur kini mulai bangkit berdiri namun juga dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan.

**[Matrix Mode End]**

**Wuuussh...**

Kaleng yang telah dilemparkan oleh Naruto melaju dengan sangat cepat dengan berputar-putar menuju kearah gadis kecil disana. Namun sayang lemparan Naruto kali ini meleset dan gagal mengenai kepala gadis kecil itu. Kegagalan itu membuat raut wajah Naruto menjadi seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Mulutnya hanya ternganga ketika melihat kaleng yang berputar itu hanya melintas 6cm diatas kepala gadis kecil disana. Namun apa yang tidak disangka-sangka oleh pemuda kuning itu adalah... kaleng yang dilemparnya terus melaju hingga membentur dinding disamping gadis kecil itu dan memantul kembali tepat mengenainya hingga memuatnya jatuh terhempas kelantai. Raut wajah yang suram seketika berubah ceria saat mengetahui lemparannya yang sempat gagal akhirnya mengenai telak kepala gadis kecil itu hingga darahnya menyiprat kewajah cantik Anko-sensei. Akan tetapi wajah cerianya itu tidak bertahan lama ketika ia menyadari bahwa kedua bahunya telah dicengkram seseorang dari belakang. Naruto tahu siapa yang saat ini sedang mencengkramnya, membuat pemuda ini sangat panik dibuatnya karena makhluk itu dengan buas ingin segera menggitnya.

"Hoaaa..!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Itu..." Gumam Kiba saat melihat diujung sejauh matanya melihat, sebuah helikopter berukuran kecil terbang tinggi diantara gedung-gedung dikarenakan jarak pandangannya sehingga membuat helikopter disana terlihat kecil. Bukan hanya Kiba saja yang menyadari heli tersebut, Sasuke dan Sona juga tampak menyadarinya. Akan tetapi yang membuatnya aneh bukan karena helikopter itu menuju kearah mereka, namun justru semakin mendekat helikopter tersebut juga makin terbang merendah seolah-olah terlihat seperti akan menyelamatkan mereka. Suara bising yang dihasilkan helikopter itu sangat-sangat berisik digendang telinga mereka berempat dan hembusan angin yang dihasilkan dari cepatnya putaran baling-baling helikopter itu membuat Sasuke dan Sona mengangkat lengan mereka bermaksud untuk menghalangi debu-debu yang ikut tersapu oleh hembusan baling-baling tak jauh dari mereka. Tetapi Chouji dan Kiba justru melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka sambil berteriak kearah helikopter tersebut bermaksud agar mereka yang disana tahu bahwa Kiba dan lainnya yang ada disitu bukanlah makhluk-makhluk jelek pemangsa manusia.

Bukannya berhenti dan melemparkan tangga tali seperti yang dilakukan oleh regu penyelamat, helikopter itu hanya menjatuhkan sebuah benda dan terus melaju melewati mereka begitu saja.

"Heii..! Kami disini... Heii..!" Teriak Kiba dengan keras sambil meloncat-loncat juga tetap melambai kearah helikopter tersebut.

"Kumohon tolong kami..! Hoii..!" Chouji juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kiba. Akan tetapi helikopter itu sama sekali tidak berhenti maupun berbalik arah, justru semakin menjauh dan kembali terbang tinggi.

"Cih... Kenapa mereka mengacuhkan kita..!" Oceh Kiba kesal karena helikopter itu sama sekali tidak mau menolong mereka. Sejenak memandang helikopter yang semakin hilang dari pandanga mata, Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sebuah benda yang dijatuhkan dari helikopter tadi. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, hanya sekitar tujuh langkah saja. Sasuke segera menghampiri benda itu dan mengambilnya, namun alangkah terkejutnya ketika mengetahui sebuah tongkat pemukul yang ada digenggaman tangan kirinya saat ini adalah milik...

Sona juga telah menyusul tempat dimana Sasuke berdiri saat ini disertai Sakura yang mengikuti dibelakangnya karena tadi ia juga mendengar suara bising dari sebuah helikopter dan sempat melihatnya dari kaca jendela minibus. Yang membuat Sona bingung bukanlah benda yang dijatuhkan helikopter tadi, tapi lebih kearah raut wajah Sasuke yang tercengang dengan alis yang saling menaut satu sama lain.

"Kenapa..?" Tanya Sona singkat kepada Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar namun sangat tajam dan serius seperti ciri khasnya. Sasuke tidak menjawab sama sekali pertanyaan singkat dari Sona, justru Sakura yang memekik keras disamping Sona ketika melihat apa yang Sasuke genggam saat ini.

"Ini kaaan...!"

"...?!" Sona sedikit tekejut dengan tingkah Sakura yang seakan mengetahui sesuatu tentang tongkat pemukul ini. Sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya Sona mencoba lagi bertanya kepada Sakura.

"Ada apa, Haruno-san? Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang tongkat pemukul ini?" Tanya Sona tajam pada Sakura.

"Ini tongkat Naruto... tapi kenapa..." Gumam Sasuke yang sukses membuat Sona kembali menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke.

"Minna..! Cepat kembali kedalam bis..! _Mereka _datang dalam jumlah banyak..!"

Tiba-tiba saja mereka bertiga dikagetkan dengan suara Kiba yang berteriak kearah mereka. Dan benar saja... saat Sasuke, Sona dan Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling, dapat mereka lihat makhluk-makhluk dengan jumlah sangat banyak mendekati mereka dari arah selatan dan barat. Hal ini tentu menimbulkan kepanikan tersendiri untuk mereka semua, termasuk Sasuke yang mendecih kesal menatap begitu banyaknya yang datang dengan jalan yang tertatih-tatih muncul dari persimpangan jalan dan gang-gang yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Cih..! Kusoo..." Decih kesal Sasuke.

"Aku rasa mereka datang karena terpancing oleh suara bising helikopter yang tadi..." Tukas Sona memberikan sebuah pendapat yang logis. _Mereka _memang sangat tertarik dengan suara-suara yang keras atau bising dan suara dari helikopter tadi sudah cukup untuk menyeret _mereka _kearah Sasuke dan yang lainnya. Belum lagi helikopter tadi juga terbang cukup rendah diatas mereka bukan? Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengundang para makhluk-makhluk kelaparan tersebut kesini.

"Sebaiknya kita harus segera kembali ke bis..." Sakura mencoba memperingatkan kedua orang yang ada didekatnya untuk segera masuk kedalam bis supaya mereka dapat terhindar dari terkaman-terkaman _mereka._

"Ayo cepat..!" Tukas Sasuke sambil berlalu dari temlat itu diikuti oleh Sona dan Sakura yang juga berlari kembali kearah minibus sekolah.

"Chouji..! Cepat masuk dan segera nyalakan mesinnya. Kita harus pergi dari sini sekarang juga." Perintah Kiba kepada Chouji yang langsung melepas selang dispenser bensin dan membuangnya kesegala arah. Pemuda tambun tersebut segera berlari masuk kedalam bis menyusul Kiba yang telahah masuk terlebih dahulu. Proses pengisihan bahan bakar memang telah selesai semenit yang lalu, karena itu Chouji tidak segan dan tanpa pikir panjang untuk segera menyalakan mesin bis ini.

**Brrmm.. Brrmmm...**

Suara raungan mesin yang telah menyala membuat para mayat hidup disana langsung berlarian kearah minibus yang sedang mengeluarkan asap tipis dari knalpotnya. Sakura, Sona dan Sasuke yang membawa dua tongkat pemukul pun juga telah berhasil masuk kedalam bis tepat waktu, hingga saat sepersekian detik kemudian bis itu melaju disertai asap putih tebal yang muncul akibat spining kedua ban belakang bis dengan aspal dikala Chouji menginjak dalam-dalam secara spontan pedal gas diantara kakinya.

"Tunggu..! Naruto-kun masih ditoko itu..!" Teriak Hinata dari tempat duduknya kepada semua teman-temannya. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini penuh dengan Naruto, Naruto dan Naruto. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada Anko-sensei yang juga bersama dengan Naruto didalam toko tersebut dikarenakan kekhawatirannya yang begitu berlebihan pada pemuda bermanik safir itu.

"Eh?! Benar! Berhenti Chouji..! Naruto dan Anko-sensei masih ada disana..!" Pekik keras Sakura yang baru sadar berkat perkataan Hinata tadi. Raut wajahnya berubah khawatir seketika saat mengingat seorang yang sangat berarti baginya tertinggal ditoko itu. Sedangkan terlihat jelas wajah yang begitu tegang terpampang diwajah Sasuke, Sona dan Kiba yang juga baru saja menyadari hal tersebut.

"M-maaf semuanya... A-aku tidak bisa menghentikan bis ini sekarang. Karena _mereka _terlalu banyak disamping dan dibelakang." Ucap Chouji gemetaran. Walau begitu ia tetap memperlambat laju bisnya dari kecepatan yang tadi. Menyadari bahwa pintu bis ini masih terbuka, Sasuke segera menuju kearah pintu. Akan tetapi teriakan Sona kembali mengejutkan mereka semua, termasuk Sasuke yang telah memegang gagang pintu bis bersiap untuk menutupnya.

"Itu mereka! Mereka berhasil keluar dan berlari kearah kita..!"

Teriakan Sona sukses membuat Sakura, Kiba dan Hinata menoleh tepat kearah kaca belakang besar bis yang memperlihatkan dari kejauhan dua orang yang sedang berlari sekencang-kencangnya diikuti oleh banyak, sangat banyak mayat hidup yang mengejar mereka berdua. Chouji mencoba melihat kebelakang melalui kaca spion bis disampingnya. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang mengentikan pergerakan tangnnya yang akan menutup pintu bis ini ketika mendengar bahwa sahabatnya berhasil keluar dari tempat itu.

"Narutooo..!" Teriak Sakura sekeras-kerasnya untuk menumpahkan kekhawatiran yang bergejolak didalam hatinya saat ini. Tidak hanya Sakura saja, Hinata maupun Sona benar-benar dilanda kekhawatiran level lurah. Dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Hinata dan Sona menggumamkan kata yang sama disaat bersamaan.

"Kumohon... Kami-sama."

"Kumohon... Kami-sama."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hosh..Hosh..Hosh..Hosh...**

Deru nafas tak beraturan terdengar dari arah Naruto dan Anko-sensei. Mereka berhasil keluar dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya dipinggir jalan saat mereka melihat banyak sekali mayat-mayat hidup yang mengejar sebuah minibus didepan. Dan sepertinya para mayat hidup itu tidak menyadari adanya Naruto dan Anko yang juga sedang berlari disamping _mereka_. Karena lari _mereka _tidak terlalu cepat karena terhuyung kesana-kemari dan ada juga yang lari terpincang-pincang, maka dari itu Naruto dan Anko berhasil menyalip dari samping dan mendahului didepan _mereka._

"Ayo... Sensei..!" Ucap Naruto dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Aku sudah berlari-.. secepat yang aku bisa Namikaze-" Jawab Anko yang kondisinya juga sama dengan Naruto saat ini. Karena berlari dengan tergesa-gesa malah membuat beberapa barang bawaan dikantung plastik yang Naruto bawa terjatuh dijalanan, Naruto yang menyadari akan hal itu segera mengikat kantung plastiknya.

'Siaal..' Pekiknya dalam hati sambil melihat kaleng-kaleng dan keripik yang telah berjatuhan dibelakangnya.

"Apa mereka-... Tidak melihat kita?!" Tanya Anko-sensei yang mulai kelelahan berlari terus-menerus. Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Anko-sensei juga berpikir demikian. Sedari tadi mereka tidak juga menghentikan bisnya dan membuat dirinya bersama sensei seksi ini terus-terusan berlari.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti-... Tapi aku yakin-... Mereka pasti akan menolong kita!" Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Anko-sensei dengan nagas yang semakin menipis. Dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari bahwa kecepatan lari mereka kian melambat kala nafas mereka semakin habis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lari mereka semakin melambat! Mereka telah kelelahan." Tukas Sona yang memperhatikan jarak mereka dengan Naruto dan Anko-sensei semakin menjauh sedangkan jarak mereka berdua disana semakin dekat dengan para mayat-mayat kelaparan itu.

"Naruto-kun!" Pekik Hinata semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto disana.

"Chouji cepat hentikan bis ini..!" Teriak Sakura yang juga semakin khawatir melihat Naruto dan Anko-sensei yang mulai kehabisan nafas.

"Siaal..! Chouji cepat berhenti..!" Perintah Kiba dengan raut tegang melihat banyaknya mayat-mayat hidup yang mengejar Naruto. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dirinya juga sangat khawatir melihat Naruto yang saat ini sedang ada diujung tanduk. Bukan saja karena Naruto pernah menyelamatkan dirinya dan juga gadis yang disukainnya, tidak... lebih dari itu, karena Naruto adalah sahabatnya!.

"Cepat hentikan bis ini atau.. kyaa-" Sakura terjungkal kebelakang hingga jatuh terduduk karena terjadi hentakan keras dari depan, seperti seolah bis ini telah menabrak sesuatu.

"S-sedari tadi aku mencoba menghentikan bis ini... Dan alasanku tidak me-menghentikan bis ini karena... _mereka _juga ada didepan Haruno-san." Jawab Chouji dengan wajah penuh dengan peluh yang mengucur deras. Ia benar-benat tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini. Sona, Kiba juga Sakura yang telah bangkit dari acara jatuhnya kini memasang raut wajah yang terkejut dan bingung sekaligus.

"Chouji benar... Jika _nereka_ juga ada didepan maka mustahil untuk menghentikan bis ini. Bahkan jika memaksakan untuk berhenti dan mereka berdua telah masuk pun, kita tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk pergi dari sini karena mayat-mayat hidul didepan akan menghalangi laju bis." Jelas panjang lebar Sona Sitri secara kristis membaca situasi saat ini dan penjelasan itu juga yang membuat Hinata, Kiba dan Sakura terkejut dan mematunh seketika. Bis tetap sesekali berguncang karena menabrak makhluk-makhluk jelek didepan.

"A-apa...?! Tapi bagaimana dengan-"

"Kita harus menjaga kecepatan bis ini tetap pada kecepatan yang mampu untuk mementalkan mereka. Dengan kata lain... Bis ini harus tetap melaju kencang." Sasuke beranjak dari pintu minibus dan segera mendekati Chouji yang sedang menyetir setelah memotong kalimat Sakura barusan.

"Kiba, jaga pintunya dan bantu mereka berdua naik ke bis ini." Ucap Sasuke lagi memberi arahan kepada Kiba. Tak banyak protes dari pemuda penyuka anjing ini, Kiba segera menuruti arahan dari Sasuke dan langsung menuju pintu minibus yang belum menutup sempurna.

"Chouji dengarkan aku baik-baik..."

"...Baiklah" Jawab Chouji dengan wajah tegang menyahuti kata-kata Sasuke yang tepat ada disampingnya.

"Pertama kau harus percaya pada dirimu sendiri." Tukas Sasuke cepat.

"...A-aku mengerti."

"Yang kedua turunkan kecepatan bis ini diangka 28Km/jam."

"Ta-tapi Uchiha-san-"

"Ingat Chouji, percayalah pada dirimu sendiri..!" Tegas Sasuke untuk meyakinkan Chouji tentang rencananya yang hanya dibalas tegukan ludah dan sebuah anggukan singkat dari Chouji. Sona yang melihat Sasuke dari belakang membenarkan letak kacamatanya kembali karena bis sempat terguncang berberapa kali. Meskipun dirinya benci mengakui ini, tapi ia sangat berharap pada Sasuke karena kini penuda pantat ayam itu yang menjadi kunci berhasilnya mereka menolong Naruto, dan juga Anko-sensei.

'Kumohon... Uchiha!'

.

.

.

.

.

Deru nafas kedua orang ini semakin tak karuan saja mengingat telah lama mereka berlari mengejar bis yang sepertinya telah menurunkan kecepatan. Pemuda berambut kuning disitu tampak terkejut dan senang disaat yang sama.

"Sensei, lihat-... Mereka memperlambat-... Laju mereka!" Ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang kembali bersemangat. Anko sempat sweatdrop melihat semangat Naruto yang tiba-tiba kembali disaat mereka telah kelelahan seperti ini. Ia sempat bertanya dalam hati, 'Apa anak ini terlalu bodoh? Hingga tidak menyadari betapa lelah tubuhnya sendiri saat ini.'

Namun walau begitu Anko tetap tersenyum disela deru nafasnya yang semakin berantakan. Dirinya sangat senang memiliki murid yang pantang menyerah disaat apapun, yah... walau kebodohannya juga tak mau kalah dari semangatnya.

"Yoossh... Ayo Anko-sensei..!"

"...Hooaaa!"

Naruto sangat terkejut disela semangat membaranya ketika seseorang mencoba menangkapnya dari depan. Akan tetapi dengan reflek ia meloncat tinggi lalu menendang muka orang itu sambil berlari.

"Sepertinya _mereka _juga muncul-... Dari depan." Ujar Anko sambil berlari zig-zag menghindari tangkapan makhluk-makhluk jelek yang mencoba memeluk mesra dirinya darj depan. Kini ia tahu alasan kenapa rekan-rekannya tak kunjung menghentikan bis itu.

"Kusoo...!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disebuah tenda luas berwarna putih, seseorang sedang mengetik-ngetik sebuah laptop dengan berbagai alat-alat canggih disamping kiri-kanannya. Seorang pria paruh baya ini berusaha untuk mencari sesuatu dilayar laptop yang menampilkan map satelit saat ini dengan sesekali memegang kening dengan tangannya. Rambut hitam panjangnya menari-nari ditiup angin yang mencoba masuk dari celah-celah tenda yang terbuka. Ia mengobrak-abrik seluruh file disemua folder yang ia miliki dengan sangat cepat namun tetap seksama. Setelah ia telah mendapatkan data yang ia cari, segera ia sinkronkan data yang ia dapatkan tadi dengan Database Fulldive satelit yang sedang mengkoneksi tampilan map kota Konoha. Matanya menyusuri setiap lekuk gambar jalan dan bangunan yang terpampang dilayar laptopnya. Ia mencari suatu keberadaan dari file yang telah ia sinkronkan dengan satelit tadi.

"Dimana..." Gumamnya pelan sambil terus memperhatikan, melihat dan mengetik laptopnya. Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk kedalam tenda dengan mengenakan setelan jas lengkap berwarna hitam. Pria itu berjalan perlahan mendekati pria yang tengah duduk didepan laptopnya.

"Bekerja samalah dengan kami..." Ucap pria berjas itu dengan ekspresi yang datar.

"Kenapa aku harus mau bekerja sama dengan kalian?" Jawab pria berambut panjang tadi tak kalah datar disetiap penekanan katanya. Suara yang terlihat sangat berwibawa terdengar jelas ketika orang itu berbicara.

"Kenapa...? Karena kami..." Pria berjas itu menggantungkan kalimatnya lalu sambil membungkuk kearah samping telinga pria tadi.

"...Bisa membantumu menemukan apa yang kau cari. Dengan mudah..." Lanjutnya lagi tepat dibelakang pria berambut panjang itu dan membuatnya menghentikan aktivitasnya mencari sesuatu yang ada dilayar laptopnya.

"Persetan dengan kalian..." Hanya itu jawaban dari pria berambut panjang.

"...Kami masih mau menunggu kerja sama darimu."

"Pergilah keNeraka kalian semua. Kalian lah para mayat hidup yang sebenarnya." Balas pria berambut panjang dengan datar dan masih mengunci pandangannya kelayar laptopnya. Walau menjawab dengan ekspresi datar tetap saja sangat tajam setiap kata yang ia keluarkan. Mendengar hal tersebut akhirnya membuat pria berjas hitam kembali berdiri tegak dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Namun sejenak ia berhenti tanpa menoleh.

"...Kau akan menyesal telah menolak tawaran dari kami." Dengan itu sang pria berjas kembali melangkah meninggalkan pria berambut panjang sendiri ditenda tersebut.

'Kumohon Kami-sama... Pertemukan kami kembali...'

.

.

.

.

"Turunkan lagi kecepatnya diangka 15Km/jam. Lalu jika ada yang menghalangi didepan segera injak gasnya dalam-dalam untuk menabrak makhluk itu. Setelahnya kembali lagi pertahankan bis ini melaju dikecepatan 15Km/jam. Mengerti?!"

Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan tentang arahan yang telah ia rencanakan dikepalanya untuk menolong Anko dan Naruto. Chouji tidak menjawab, hanya tatapan serius kedepan yang ia perlihatkan. Dengan itu pun ia kurangi lagi kecepatan bis hingga hampir seperti apa yang diperintahkan Sasuke tadi. Bis melaju sangat pelan kali ini, membuat Naruto dan Anko dapat menyusul mereka. Namun tampaknya mereka berdua hampir mencapai batasnya, semakin lama laju lari mereka makin lambat dari yang sebelumnya. Nafas mereka tak karuan dikala memaksa kaki untuk bergerak lebih cepat lagi. Anko benar-benar tidak kuat dan hampir membuatnya limbung karena sempat kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Sensei..!" Pekik Naruto yang melihat Anko hampir saja terjungkal kedepan. Dapat Naruto lihat wajah pucat Anko dengan banyak peluh yang mengalir deras melalui pelipisnya. Mereka berdua berhasi menyusul minibus yang saat ini berjalan pelan disamping mereka. Sesaat bis itu tiba-tiba melaju kencang meninggalkan Naruto dan Anko dibelakangnya, setelah bis itu sedikit terguncang dan memunculkan mayat bersimbah darah yang habis ditabraknya, bis itu kembali melaju pelan disamping mereka berdua.

"Cepat, Naruto! Anko-sensei!"

Kiba berteriak memanggil dua orang yang sedang berlari disamping minibus dan dapat Kiba lihat wajah yang sangat kelelahan Naruto dan Anko. Kiba membuka lebar-lebar pintu bis itu agar mereka berdua bisa naik kedalam dan segera pergi dari sini. Tapi tampaknya Sona tidak melihat adanya kesempatan untuk kedua orang diluar berhasil naik bis ini.

"Mustahil... Mereka telah mencapai batasnya! Mereka sudah tak sanggup lagi!" Ujar Sona panik jika-jika mereka berdua berhenti ditengah jalan untuk mengambil nafas. Bila itu sampai terjadi maka mereka akan tertinggal oleh bis dan mustahil untuk mengejarnya kembali.

'Ck... Kusoo..!' Umpat Sasuke dalam hati saat mendengar perkataan Sona barusan.

"Na-Naruto-kun..." Gumaman Hinata penuh dengan kekhawatiran yang teramat sangat, bahkan Sakura menyadari apa yang Sona katakan tadi membuatnya bungkam tak berkutik sama sekali. Akal sehatnya seakan telah runtuh saat membayangkan bila Naruto dan Anko-sensei sudah tidak kuat lagi dan jatuh tertunduk mengambil oksigen yang sempat kosong diparu-paru mereka. Hingga bis melaju semakin menjauh dari mereka ketika Naruto dan Anko-sensei tak mampu lagi untuk berdiri dan makhluk-makhluk itu akan...

"Chouji dengarkan aku baik-baik..!" Sasuke berteriak keras tepat disamping Chouji yang sedang berkonsentrasi menyetir. Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar panik hingga meninggalkan kesan wajah datarnya khas warga Uchiha.

"Cepat injak pedal remnya sekuat tenagamu selama tiga setengah detik, setelahnya injak pedal gasnya sedalam mungkin..! Kiba bersiaplah turun dan selamatkan mereka selagi bis ini berhenti..!"

Sangat jelas terlihat otot yang keluar dileher Sasuke ketika mengomandoi Chouji dan Kiba penuh dengan kepanikan. Chouji pun tidak banyak protes dan langsung menginjak rem sekuat yang ia bisa dan itu membuat bis agak tergelincir sebentar sebelum benar-benar berhenti. Sakura dan Sona hampir terjungkal kedepan saat bunyi decitan kampas rem beradu dengan piringannya bila mereka berdua tidak sigap berpegangan pada sandaran kursi penumpang disamping kiri-kanan mereka. Benar saja kata Sona beberapa saat yang lalu, ketika bis benar-benar berhenti, Naruto dan Anko telah terjatuh dengan lutut mereka keaspal. Tangan mereka berdua gemetar menyangga tubuh mereka yang menandakan bahwa saat ini benar-benar batas mereka. Naruto mencoba berdiri kembali dengan nafas terengah-engah saat melihat Kiba langsung berlari dan langsung memapah Anko-sensei naik ke dalam bis.

"Sakura..!" Teriak Kiba kepada Sakura yang tidak jauh darinya. Seolah mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kiba, Sakura segera mengambil alih tubuh Anko-sensei kepelukannya. Sedangkan Kiba kembali berbalik dan akan menolong Naruto, namun belum sempat kakinya menginjak aspal, bisnya kembali melaju membuatnya terbanting kearah engsel pintu."

"Agh..." Erangnya kesakitan memegangi bahunya yang terbentur dengan engsel pintu bis saat bis itu melaju kembali. Akan tetapi Naruto masih sempat mengulurkan tangan kearah Kiba dan ulurannya tersebut disambut oleh sebuah tangan seseorang yang membuat Naruto terkejut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue...**

.

.

.

Yooo... Semua! Salam kenal yahh :D

Aku masih tergolong author newbie (walau sebenernya bukan anak baru di )

Jadi kalau mau ngasih saran atau pun membenarkan pola kata yang salah silahkan saja... Soalnya aku perlu banyak saran nih buat nulis fic yang lain

Oh iya... Makasih banyak buat yang udah ngereview fanficku ini :D

Baca review dari kalian serasa lebih semangat lagi ngelanjutin ceritanya

To **kadhi575712** : Hmm... gitu yah? Bener juga sihh.. Tapi Naruto dkk kan cuma siswa-siswi normal biasa. Tapi kalo senjata tajam sih oke juga. Dan buat Hinata liat aja chapter yg akan datang. Makasih ya buat sarannya.

To **agung. ** : Hehehe kok NaruSona yah? Jgn" fansnya Sona Sitri nihh? :-P

To **Namikaze galant** : Yuupp bener banget kok

To **Shiba** : Ceiileee review dari km bikin aku senyum" sendiri :D

To : Oke deh! Stay terus yahh

To : tepat banget.. inspirasinya pas aku udah selesai liat anime itu :D

To **shin** : pemaksaan nehh :v hehehe

To **Trafalgar Lank Lawliet** : Siip deh bakal lanjut terus kok :D

Sebagian udah aku bales lewat PM

Dan sekarang mau nyoba lewat sini hehehe :-P

Tetep kasih review di update selanjutnya ya kawan :D


	7. The Stickbleed From of The Dead

**Chapter 7**

_**"The Stickbleed From of The Dead"**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

~oOo~

.

.

.

"Agh..." Erang Kiba kesakitan memegangi bahunya yang terbentur dengan engsel pintu bis saat bis itu melaju kembali. Akan tetapi Naruto masih sempat mengulurkan tangan kearah Kiba tepat saat bisnya mulai tancap gas. Ulurannya tersebut disambut oleh sebuah tangan seseorang yang membuat Naruto sempat terkejut karena tangan itu bukanlah dari tangan Kiba.

"Kiba, tangkap!" Teriak Naruto sambil melemparkan katung plastik berisi persediaan makanan yang sebelumnya telah diikat terlebih dahulu olehnya. Kiba langsung sigap menangkap kantung plastik besar yang dilemparkan oleh Naruto. Bis tetap melaju kencang disertai beberapa kali guncangan disela menabrak beberapa makhluk-makhluk yang kelaparan didepan.

"Inuzuka, minggirlah.. Aku akan menariknya..." Ucap seorang gadis disamping Kiba. Gadis itu seakan tahu Kiba tidak akan kuat menarik Naruto naik kedalam bis karena bahunya yang sempat menabrak dengan keras engsel pintu tadi. Kiba juga tidak mau mengeluarkan banyak komentar dan memilih untuk langsung segera menyingkir dari sana, memberikan ruang bagi gadis tersebut untuk lebih leluasa membantu Naruto untuk segera naik kedalam bis.

"Baiklah.. Ayo, Namikaze-kun!"

Susah payah ia coba menarik Naruto yang terseret karena bis yang sedang melaju kencang saat ini. Sepatu sekolah Naruto seolah tak hentinya terus-menerus bergesekan dengan hitamnya aspal. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada, kembali pemuda kuning ini cepat bangkit berdiri dan berlari berusaha menyamakan kecepatannya dengan kecepatan minibus itu.

'Aku harus bisa..!'

Entah menerima kekuatan dari mana, Naruto segera melaju menggerakkan kedua kakinya kembali berlari menerjang gadis yang saat ini menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Sekarang..!" Ucap gadis itu sambil sekuat tenaga menarik Naruto kearahnya. Naruto pun meloncat dan berpijak pada pijakan bis, akan tetapi sentekkan tenaga yang gadis itu berikan masih tersisa sehingga membuat Naruto serasa tertarik kedepan kearah gadis tersebut.

**Bruukk...**

Gadis itu terbaring dilantai bis yang sebelumnya ia jatuh terduduk karena terdorong oleh tubuh Naruto. Matanya terpejam erat disertai erangan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya, semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua yang sedang berada dalam posisi yang em... Tidak bisa dijelaskan. Untung Naruto sempat berhasil menyangga beban tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang menjadi tumpuan dilantai bis. Disaat gadis itu membuka mata, bisa ia lihat bagaimana teduhnya kedua manik Sapphire yang sedang menatapnya lembut.

"Arigatou... Sitri..." Ucap Naruto pelan dengan senyum tipis diwajah pucatnya sambil beranjak dari atas tubuh gadis itu. Sona pun juga segera berdiri dari acara jatuhnya bersamaan dengan guratan rona merah tipis yang tercipta diwajah manisnya. Baru sebentar Naruto berdiri sambil menutup pintu bis dibelakangnya...

**Grepp...**

Seseorang tiba-tiba saja menghambur kepelukannya. Sakura memeluk Naruto erat seolah tidak ingin kehilangannya.

"Yokatta... Hontou ni yokatta..." Ucap Sakura pelan dengan mata terpejam erat. Sangat terlihat jelas bahwa ia sangat khawatir dengan nyawa pemuda yang berada dipelukannya. Bahkan Sasuke pun tidak marah atau pun cemburu melihat adegan yang tepat berada didepannya. Sekali lagi, Naruto adalah sahabat kecil Sakura dan juga sahabat terbaiknya, itulah yang menjadi dasar alasan Sasuke tidak marah melihat Sakura memeluk erat Naruto. Juga karena keadaan Konoha yang seperti ini sehingga nyawa rekan mereka sangatlah penting berharga bagi mereka saat ini.

Sebenarnya Naruto ingin sekali membalas pelukan dari Sakura, akan tetapi ia tahu posisi siapa dirinya dan Sakura saat ini. Naruto lebih memilih untuk melepaskan secara perlahan pelukan Sakura dari pinggangnya.

"Untunglah kami masih sempat..." Ucapnya sambil mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya panjang.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, disebuah ruangan atau bisa juga desebut sebagai sebuah lab, seorang pria berjas kerja putih panjang sedang menaruh kembali sesuatu seperti tabung kaca kecil berisi cairan berwarna hijau bening ke brankas penyimpanan yang penuh dengan gas nitrogen didalamnya. Bahkan saat tangan pria itu menutup pintu brankas pengawet kecilnya, asap putih dari gas nitrogen masih sempat terhembus melalui celah pintu sebelum pintu brankas penyimpanan itu benar-benar tertutup rapat. Pria berambut hitam panjang disana kemudian berbalik berjalan kearah pintu ruangan sambil melepas jas kerjanya, kini terlihatlah baju hitam ketat yang menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. Sebuah set sabuk senjata melingkar diantara kedua bahunya. Tak luput juga terlihat satu senjata tangan yang tersimpan manis dikantung sabuk senjata sebelah lingkar bahu kirinya, sedangkan dua slot amunisi tetap tergantung dikantung sabuk senjata sebelah yang kanan.

Pria itu membuka pintu ruangan serba putih di sana dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar mengikuti lorong panjang putih yang sangat terang, hampir sama seperti ruangan tadi. Suara derap sepatu tebal hitam mengkilatnya menggema di sepanjang lorong serba putih itu. Hingga sampai diujung lorong, terlihatlah sebuah aula yang tidak terlalu besar, dan lagi-lagi putih mendominasi warna ruangan ini. Sambil mengambil sebuah senjata P90 yang tergantung dirak penyangga senjata, pria tersebut melihat sepuluh orang berpakaian layaknya seragam pasukan khusus berwarna hitam dengan topeng masker yang menutupi wajah mereka semua. Dari kesepuluh orang disana, dua diantaranya memegang Dragunov, senapan laras panjang bertipe sniper semi-auto berwarna hitam legam ditangan mereka. Sedangkan sisanya menggenggam senjata yang sama dengan pria tinggi tadi, yakni tipe Sub-Machine Gun P90.

"Sudah waktunya untuk mencari seorang beserta para cecunguknya yang harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini... Aku harus pastikan dia membayar semua yang telah diperbuatnya beserta ide-ide gilanya. Ayo." Ucap pria berambut panjang tersebut dengan nada yang tegas.

"Ha'i.. Buchou!" Jawab kesepuluh pasukan itu serempak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini..." Gumam Naruto lirih saat Sasuke menunjukkan padanya sebuah tongkat pemukul kasti lengkap dengan bercak darah kering yang masih saja menempel, plus sebuah kertas kecil yang ditempel menggunakan selotip digagangnya.

"Aku yakin itu milikmu, Naruto." Sahut Sakura yakin jika itu benar-benar tongkat yang Naruto pakai untuk menghajar kepala makhluk-makhluk jelek itu.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa..." Gumam Naruto kembali seolah masih belum percaya bahwa itu adalah tongkat pemukul dari sekolah yang pernah ia pakai sebelumnya.

"Semalam kau bilang.. Tongkat itu telah terselip digerbang sekolah untuk mengunci gerbang itu bukan?" Tanya Sasuke kepada pemuda kuning yang sedang sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Waktu itu..."

.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

Setelah melihat teman-temannya berhasil keluar dari sekolah kematian ini, Naruto berbalik kearah belakang. Lebih tepatnya kearah para mayat hidup yang berjalan tertatih-tatih mendekatinya. Seringaian seketika muncul dari wajah pemuda berambut rancung ini, kembali ia mengeratkan genggaman tangan ketongkat pemukulnya. Menatap para mayat hidup yang kini mulai berlarian kearahnya dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Kalian sudah tak sabar eh?... Ayo kita mulai pestanya."

**Buaaggh..!**

Dengan satu pukulan kuat tepat di samping telinga yang mengarah langsung ke kepala menggunakan tongkat pemukul yang Naruto genggam, satu makhluk yang tadi berlari ke arahnya terhempas kejalanan seketika. Satu sentekkan ia arahkan ke bawah, sehingga sisa darah yang mengucur tadi terciprat ke aspal. Membentuk seperti goresan abstrak berwarna merah kental. Naruto kembali melancarkan aksi pukulnya menggunakan tongkat sambil berlari kembali kearah gedung utama Konoha Gakuen. Empat belas makhluk yang terlihat di depan matanya. Sangat banyak memang, tapi bukan Naruto jika menyerah hanya melihat jumlah mereka didepan sebelum melakukan apapun. Berkali-kali tongkat yang ia bawa beradu dengan kepala-kepala _mereka,_ hingga cipratan darah kental tak bisa terelakan dan melumuri satu-satunya senjata yang ia gunakan. Naruto terus berlari sambil menghindari tangkapan-tangkapan tangan mematikan _mereka_. Tentu ia sangat tahu konsekuensi bila sampai tertangkap oleh empat makhluk tersebut.

Saat telah sampai di depan pintu masuk gedung utama, Naruto dikejutkan dengan terbukanya pintu yang terbuat dari kaca tersebut dan keluarnya beberapa siswa yang kelaparan menerjang kearahnya.

'Tch... Kalian pikir bisa menangkapku, eh?' Pikirnya.

Satu sapuan horisontal Naruto lancarkan sekuat tenaga. Targetnya tetap tak berubah. Yaitu ke kepala mereka, membuat ketiga siswa itu terpelanting jatuh kepelataran sekolah. Setelah ketiga makhluk jelek itu dilumpuhkan, Naruto berencana segera berlari masuk kedalam dan langsung menuju kearah anak tangga yang menuju keatas. Akan tetapi, sepertinya itu bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk Naruto saat ini. Karena tidak sedikit yang telah terhitung mayat-mayat yang berkeliaran di koridor sekolah oleh gerak mata birunya.

Naruto memilih merunduk dan terdiam sesaat, ia mencari sesuatu yang dapat ia gunakan untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua, sehingga mudah baginya untuk bisa naik kelantai atas tanpa banyak membuang tenaga. Belum lama Naruto berpikir, sudah ada siswi yang akan memeluknya dari belakang hingga membuatnya sedikit terjinggit dari posisi jongkoknya. Tanpa memutar tubuh untuk menghadap ke belakang, pemuda itu menggunakan ujung dari tongkatnya yang tumpul untuk mencegah siswi itu menggigit bahunya. Alhasil, mulut beserta gigi yang mengerat dari siswi itu hanya bisa menggigit tongkat Naruto.

Naruto menarik kepala siswi itu kebawah sehingga siswi tersebut lebih dalam menelan unjung tongkatnya. Belum puas melakukan itu, Naruto kembali menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk membuat siswi itu terlengkup tidur dilantai koridor sekolah yang dingin. Setelahnya segera Naruto injak tengkuk lehernya sehingga ia tidak bisa bangkit berdiri kembali. Dengan posisi yang hampir seperti menduduki leher siswi itu, tiba-tiba Naruto ingin mencoba sesuatu padanya.

Ia lepaskan dengan hati-hati tongkat pemukulnya dari mulut siswi yang sedikit meronta-ronta itu ke lantai secara perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi yang dapat memberitahukan keberadaannya tersebut. Kemudian tangan kiri Naruto memegang pucuk kepala, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang erat dagu siswi itu sambil menggumamkan kata "Maaf..."

**Kretekk..**

Terdengar suara tulang leher yang patah dan saluran pernapasan yang melintir tidak karuan ketika Naruto menghentakkan tangannya memutar kepala siswi itu. Bahkan hingga kini wajah menyeramkan gatis itu sampai menghadap kearahnya. Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah, siswi tersebut berhenti meronta dari bawah tubuh Naruto yang tengah menahannya. Lama siswi itu terdiam tak bergerak, sehingga Naruto mengasumsikan bahwa siswi ini telah benar-benar mati untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Jadi... Dengan cara ini juga..." Gumam Naruto pelan. Segera ia lepas sepatu yang melakat pada kaki mayat siswi itu. Ia mendapatkan sebuah ide untuk membuat kerumunan mayat hidup disekitarnya dapat menyingkir dari rute tujuannya sekarang juga. Segera Naruto lempar sepatu tersebut kearah kirinya, mengarah tepat ke jejeran loker sekolah yang terbuat dari alumunium.

**Daangg...**

Suara antara sol sepatu yang keras dengan pintu loker menggema di seluruh sudut koridor lantai dasar Konoha Gakuen. Para mayat hidup yang menedengar suara tersebut segera berjalan menghampiri asal suara yang tidak jauh dari mereka. Naruto tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya meringkuk tadi, dengan jalan secara berjongkok tentunya. Sambil menghindari beberapa mayat hidup yang akan menabrak karena tidak melihatnya dibawah, Naruto segera berlari cepat menaiki anak tangga menuju ke lantai dua gedung utama Konoha Gakuen karena pasti di luar yang mendengar suara benturan tadi akan masuk ke koridor, itu yang terbesit di pikiran Naruto. Kali ini pemuda kuning yang sedang menggenggam sebuah tongkat pemukul berlari dan bergerak lebih leluasa menghajar lagi kepala-kepala mereka, dikarenakan jumlah yang ada dilorong kelas tidak sebanyak yang berada dilantai bawah.

**Jduaagh..!**

Darah kembali menyiprat disekitar lantai ketika tongkat Naruto kembali beradu meremukkan otak mereka. Berlari menuju ruang kelas yang bertuliskan XII-1, Naruto segera meloncat masuk melewati meja yang menghalangi jalan dan menghantamkan pemukulnya kearah mereka yang mecoba menghalangi.

"Grwaahhh..."

**Mbuukkh..!**

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Jadi diamlah."

Naruto kembali membuat salah satu dari mereka yang ingin menyerangnya terpelanting membentur papan tulis. Terlihat seperti semacam gambar abstrak dari darah merah kehitaman yang melekat ke papan tulis yang berwarna putih tersebut. Tidak membung-buang waktu lagi, segera Naruto tekan saklar lampu yang menempel di dinding tidak terlalu jauh dari pintu geser tadi, sehingga lampu ruang kelas itu pun menyala. Terasa sangat terang, karena keadaan di sekitarnya yang gelap. Makhluk-makhluk yang ada diruangan itu menghambur kearah Naruto. Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut dengan tujuh siswa dan siswi yang langsung datang menyerangnya.

Satu tendangan Naruto lesakkan ke arah lutut kiri siswa yang jaraknya paling dekat dengannya saat itu. Membuat siswa tadi langsung terseyek ke bawah. Naruto menggeser tubuhnya agak ke kanan. Lalu...

**Bugh!**

Tongkat itu kembali bergerak dengan cepat sesaat setelah Naruto punya ruang yang cukup untuk untuk mengayunkannya.

"...?!"

Arah matanya secara otomatis bergerak ke arah siswi yang datang mendekat dari arah belakang siswa tadi. Kembali Naruto bergeser ke kanan dengan sedikit menunduk menghindari terkaman siswi tadi. Siswi itu pun akhirnya membentur tembok kelas. Naruto yang masih bergerak bebas, langsung berdiri tegak sambil memamfaatkan momen puntir tubuhnya untuk berputar memukulkan tongkatnya.

**Cpraatts!**

Bunyi tulang tengkorak yang remuk. Siswi itu perlahan terjatuh lemas ke bawah beserta lumuran darah yang menjiplak jelas di tembok kelas.

Naruto terus mengayunkan tongkat pemukulnya kesana-kemari berulang kali. Membuat lima mayat hidup yang berusaha menyerangnya terbanting tak karuan. Peluh Naruto menetes bersamaan dengan darah mengalir sebelum akhirnya menetes dari ujung tongkatnya. Dilihatnya ketujuh jasad terbaring di lantai yang telah ia kalahkan dengan nafas-nafas panjang.

Naruto pun segera mengambil kursi roda yang berada diujung kelas bangku terakhir, lalu melipatnya agar lebih mudah untuk dibawa. Segera ia beranjak dari sana dan menuju ke jendela sekolah yang ada dilorong koridor kelas itu. Ia mulai memikirkan cara untuk turun kebawah tanpa melewati tangga tadi. Para mayat hidup yang berada si bawah pastinya akan segera menuju kemari karena lampu ruangan dibelakang Naruto yang menyala.

"Apa aku harus loncat dari atas sini..?!"

Tanyanya panik pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto memang telah memikirkan rencana tercepat untuk bisa masuk dan naik kelantai dua sekolah di saat menuju ke gedung utama tadi. Tetapi untuk bisa turun kembali kebawah, sungguh ia belum terlintas di pikirannya sama sekali.

"Waarkkhh..."

Disela kesibukannya berpikir, seorang siswa mengagetkannya dari arah samping dan menerjangnya secara tiba-tiba. Karena Naruto tidak siap, dia harus mau terjatuh kelantai koridor yang dingin. Hanya mengandalkan satu kaki dan kedua tangannya untuk menjauhkan gigi-gigi makhluk itu darinya. Tak pelak tongkat pemukul yang ia bawa saat itu pun terjatuh dan menggelinding kearah dinding. Karena tidak mempunyai senjata apapun saat ini, Naruto kesusahan menghadapi seorang siswa yang ada diatasnya.

"Tch... Kusoo.. Berhentilah mencoba mengigitku!"

Ucap Naruto sambil menahan siswa itu dengan lutut kanannya. Naruto kesal karena tak henti-hentinya makhluk agresif ini berusaha untuk menggigitnya. Berulang kali Naruto coba memegang kepala dan dagu dari siswa tersebut untuk mematahkan lehernya, namun gigi yang terus terbuka dan menutup siswa itu membuatnya takut bila-bila makhluk ini malah beralih menggigit jari-jarinya. Dengan terpaksa Naruto berusaha untuk mengambil kembali tongkat pemukul yang sempat menggelinding tidak jauh darinya sebelum yang lain datang kemari. Susah payah Naruto mencoba mengambil tongkat itu dengan jemari-jemari tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan yang kiri masih sibuk menahan kepala siswa itu agar tidak terlalu dekat dengannya.

Keringat menetes membasahi lantai, namun belum juga Naruto berhasil menggapai tongkatnya. Hingga saat Naruto melihat telah munculnya beberapa yang lain dari tikungan tangga, membuat Naruto sempat panik. Matanya melebar sempurna. Setetes peluh bahkan mengalir melewati garis kelopak matanya. Ia sadar bahwa ia tak bisa dalam posisi seperti ini terus-menerus jika ia ingin selamat dari sini. Gigi-gigi Naruto mengerat beserta otot-otot di sekitar pelipis juga lengannya bereaksi seketika. Dengan sekali sentekkan, ia berhasil menggeser tubuhnya mendekat ke tongkat pemukul disana. Ia pun segera meraihnya menggunakan empat jemari miliknya.

**Buukh...!**

Dengan cepat Naruto pukulkan ujung tongkatnya kearah kepala siswa itu sehingga membuatnya terhempas jatuh kelantai. Naruto langsung bangkit menggunakan kedua lututnya dan kembali menyabetkan senjatanya sebelum siswa itu bangkit dari jatuhnya. Warna merah menghiasi lantai dingin itu di mana-mana. Segera Naruto bangkit berdiri lalu mengambil kursi roda yang sempat terjatuh tadi dan memukulkan kembali tongkatnya kearah kaca jendela sekolah.

**Praanggg...**

Mereka yang berada dibibir tangga langsung mendekat kearah Naruto, begitu juga dengan mereka yang ada dihalaman sekolah, dan juga yang sedang mengepung gudang sekolah. Saat Naruto ingin loncat dari sana, tidak sengaja ia melihat pipa air yang menjalar sampai kebawah tidak jauh dari jendela sekolah. Dikepalanya langsung mendapatkan sebuah gambaran untuk bisa turun kebawah tanpa merasakan tulang kakinya yang mungkin akan patah. Segera Naruto letakkan kursi roda yang ia pegang lalu berbalik kebelakang dan langsung mencopot setelan seragam hitam yang melekat ditubuh siswa tadi.

Naruto kembali lagi kearah jendela yang telah dipecahkannya sambil mengambil kembali kursi roda yang telah terlipat dan naik kejendela tersebut. Setelah berhasil meraih sebuah pipa yang tidak jauh darinya, sebentar Naruto menengok kebelakang, lebih tepatnya kearah bawah, terlihat mereka berjalan tergesa-gesa masuk kegedung utama. Juga bisa Naruto lihat makhluk-makhluk yang mengerumuni pintu gudang sekolah telah beranjak dan bergabung bersama yang lainnya masuk kekoridor sekolah. Setelah memastikan bila hanya sedikit yang tersisa dipelataran sekolah, Naruto melemparkan kursi roda dengan hati-hati keatas beberapa makhluk dibawah hingga mengenai mereka hingga terjatuh. Naruto menautkan seragam yang telah diambilnya dari siswa tadi kepipa itu dan bersiap untuk meluncur kebawah.

"Baiklah... Tinggal mengeluarkan mereka dari sana dan keluar dari sini..." Ucapnya senang melihat rencananya yang hampir berhasil tersebut. Tanpa aba-aba Naruto langsung meluncur dengan berpegangan pada pipa menggunakan tangan kirinya, sedangkan yang kanan memegang tongkat sambil juga menstabilkan tubuhnya agar tidak terjungkal kebelakang. Jika itu terjadi, maka bukan hal mustahil tulang punggung Naruto akan menjadi kerupuk.

"Tunggu aku sebentar lagi, Kiba.. Hinata.." Gumamnya ketika telah mendarat dengan sempurna dan segera mengambil kursi roda yang ia jatuhkan tadi dan berlari kembali menghindari beberapa makhluk-makhluk yang masih tersisa dihalaman sekolah. Dan tujuannya sekarang ialaha, langsung menuju kegudang sekolah.

**Buugh..**

Naruto kembali menghempaskan satu siswa yang masih berdiri didekat pintu dengan tongkatnya. Ia sempat berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas, juga berharap pada Kami-sama mereka masih selamat didalam. Segera ia buka pintu itu dengan cepat dan keras.

**Braakk...**

Dapat Naruto lihat dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Ternyata Kiba menuruti apa yang telah ia perintahkan waktu siang tadi. Dan jelas jika itu membuatnya bisa bernafas lega. Naruto berlari kearah Hinata sambil melemparkan kursi roda yang ia bawa tepat kearah Kiba yang tercengang dengan kehadiran pemuda kuning ini secara mendadak.

**Seett...**

Kiba berhasil menangkap kursi roda itu dengan tampang yang ambigu, sedangkan Naruto mulai menggendong Hinata ala bridal style.

"Na-Naruto...-kun." Pekik kecil Hinata saat ia tahu siapa yang menggendongnya.

"Ayo cepat, Kiba. Kita tak punya banyak waktu." Ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi serius kepada Kiba yang masih diam mematung memangku kursi roda yang terlipat. Naruto pun segera berlari keluar dari gudang sambil menggendong Hinata, disusul oleh Kiba yang telah sadar dari keterkejutannya. Mereka berlari cepat menghindari makhluk-makhluk yang masih tersisa. Terus dan terus berlari menuju pintu gerbang parkiran sekolah yang masih terbuka.

"Kiba, tutup gerbangnya dengan ini..!" Perintah Naruto pada Kiba dan melemparkan tongkat pemukul yang sedari tadi ia genggam kearah Kiba. Melihat tongkat yang melayang kepadanya, segera ia tangkap dan menuju kearah gerbang parkiran sekolah. Dengan cepat ia tutup kedua pintu besi itu dan menguncinya menggunakan tongkat yang diselipkan di tengah-tengah. Setelahnya Kiba kembali mundur kesamping Naruto saat para makhluk itu berkumpul kembali dan berusaha mendobrak gerbang besi itu.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan, Naruto?" Tanyanya pada pemuda kuning itu.

"Diam dan menunggu." Jawabnya singkat, membuat alis Kiba mengerut.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?!." Tanya Kiba sedikit membentak. Hinata juga bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Namun ia memilih percaya kepada pemuda kuning yang saat ini sedang menggendongnya.

"Diam dan tunggu saja." Naruto menjawab singkat lagi dengan nada yang dingin hingga membuat Kiba emosi. Tangannya terkepal erat karena kesal pada jawaban sahabatnya itu. Makhluk-makhluk yang berkeliaran dijalanan semakin dekat dengan mereka, sedangkan saat ini mereka tak punya apapun untuk melawan. Sungguh membuat Kiba sangat panik, berbeda dengan Hinata yang telah mempercayakan seluruh nasibnya kepada orang yang pertama kali mau mengakuinya dan mau berteman dengan gadis lumpuh sepertinya.

**Ciiiiiiittt...**

Hingga tanpa disadari sebuah minibus melaju kencang dan berhenti tepat di samping mereka bertiga. Sorot lampu bis itu menyorot mata Kiba hingga membuat lengannya menjadi penghalang laju cahaya tersebut.

**Naruto POV**

"Ayo, Kiba..!" Teriakku pada Kiba yang masih menutupi wajah dengan lengannya. Aku pun segera naik kedalam bis dan disusul oleh Kiba yang mengikutiku dari belakang. Chouji segera menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam agar kami semua bisa segera pergi dari sini. Saat aku masih menggendong Hinata, aku memperhatikan sebuah tongkat yang terselip diantara kedua pintu gerbang sekolah. Ya... Tongkat pemukul yang selama hampir setengah hari ini kupakai untuk berbagai hal. Mungkin aku harus mencari senjata yang lain karena bis ini melaju cepat meninggalkan tongkat pemukulku yang masih disana. Sakura memarahiku habis-habisan saat aku meletakkan Hinata kesalah satu tempat duduk bis ini. Aku mencoba menjelaskan semuanya pada mereka, namun tetap saja kepalaku menjadi sasaran untuk kepalan tangan Sakura. Uuhh... Tapi yang pasti, kami telah berkumpul bersama kembali, bahkan lebih dari jumlah yang sebelumnya! Ya... Aku senang... Sangat senang...

**Flashback Off**

"Aku sendiri yang meletakkannya kegerbang sekolah." Ujar Kiba memandang kesemua teman yang saat ini mencoba mengetahui hal aneh ini.

"Ini benar-benar aneh..." Ucap Naruto ketika mengingat kembali waktu malam itu. Bukankah tongkat ini masih terselip digerbang sekolah? Lalu kenapa bisa sampai ada disini?.

"Helikopter tadi yang menjatuhkannya." Sahut Sasuke ikut menjelaskan.

"Bila memang itu tongkat pemukul yang digunakan oleh Namikaze, berarti memang ada orang yang telah mengambilnya dari gerbang tersebut. Tapi yang jadi pertanyaannya, siapa yang mengambilnya? Apa orang yang mengambilnya diantara mereka yang ada dihelikopter itu? Lalu apa tujuannya?" Tanya Sona bertubi-tubi yang membuat semua orang disana kecuali Chouji berpikir keras mengenai hal ini. Naruto melihat kertas yang terselip digagangnya yang terikat menggunakan selotip.

"Kertas apa ini?" Tanyanya kepada semua orang yang ada disana.

"Buka saja... Sedari tadi aku belum sempat membukanya." Ujar Sasuke memberi saran kepada Naruto untuk segera membukanya sekarang. Naruto pun menurut dan membukanya secara perlahan. Saat ia berhasil membukanya, ada sebuah tulisan dibalik lipatan kertas tersebut.

"Dipusat kantor polisi Konoha, para polisi telah membuat barikade dan perhimpunan warga yang selamat. Pergilah kesana segera..." Naruto membaca pesan singkat yang tertulis disana. Semua kini menautkan alis mereka dan mencoba mencerna pesan yang ada dikertas tersebut.

"Jika dilihat dari pesan itu... Mereka seperti mencoba membantu kita. Tertulis disana bahwa dikantor pusat polisi telah membuat barikade dan mengumpulkan warga yang selamat." Sona mencoba menjelaskan sambil sesekali membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Jadi kalau begitu, kita harus segera kesana sekarang juga!" Sahut Sakura yang tadi sempat bungkam tak berbicara.

"Kantor pusat kepolisian... Berarti... Letaknya ada ditengah-tengah kota Konoha." Chouji yang juga sedari tadi diam kini angkat bicara. Semua mata sejenak tertuju pada pemuda gendut ini.

"Aku rasa itu ide bagus. Aku setuju jika kita kesana." Tukas Kiba.

"Aku juga setuju!" Sahut Sakura bersemangat.

"Aku terserah apa katamu." Sona menatap Naruto penuh arti.

"Ayahku bekerja disana..." Sasuke ikut menyahut. Walaupun pemuda berambut raven ini tidak menyatakanya secara langsung, semua bisa tahu arti makna kalimatnya tadi yang menyatakan bahwa ia setuju saja jika mereka menuju kesana.

"Nah.. Bagaimana denganmu, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Kiba kepada Hinata yang duduk manis tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berkumpul untuk berdiskusi. Akan tetapi yang ditanya malah salah tingkah sendiri sambil memain-mainkan kedua telunjuknya.

"A-aku... Terserah... Naruto...-kun saja." Jawabnya pelan membuat Kiba bingung hingga mengernyitkan dahinya keatas. Anko-sensei yang telah duduk beristirahat disamping Naruto pun terkikik geli melihat Hinata yang tersipu malu jika berhubungan dengan si bocah kuning itu.

"Sensei! Bagaimana denganmu..?" Sakura bertanya kepada wanita seksi disamping Naruto. Sejenak berpikir akhirnya Anko memberikan suaranya mengenai tujuan mereka kesana atau tidak.

"Hmm... Bagaimana ya? Jika pemimpin kita juga setuju maka aku pun juga akan setuju.." Ujar Anko-sensei santai menyimpan kedua tangannya kedada. Sedangkan yang lain agak bingung dengan maksud yang sensei cantik ini katakan.

"...Pemimpin..?" Tanya Sakura mewakili seluruh pikiran mereka semua yang sempat merasa ambigu dengan kata pemimpin yang Anko ucapkan tadi. Namun beberapa detik kemudian semua mata seketika tertuju kepada satu arah. Kiba, Sakura, Sona dan Hinata menatap dan tersenyum penuh arti kepada Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke memasang mode coolnya menatap Naruto tajam seolah berkata 'Bawa kami kesana atau tidak, Naruto?'.

"Eh? A-ada apa..?" Tanya Naruto bingung bersamaan rasa takut akan pandangan teman-temannya yang ia anggap aneh. Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti arti tatapan yang mereka tunjukkan kepada dirinya dan sempat salah tingkah dengan peluh yang menetes melalui pelipisnya.

"Kita memang butuh seorang pemimpin yang mampu berlajar sesuatu dan menuntun kita semua... Benarkan, Haruro-san?" Ujar Sona dengan senyumannya yang selalu tertuju kepada Naruto.

"Sou.. Sou.. Jadi.." Sahut Sakura dengan senyum anehnya memandang wajah ambigu Naruto.

"H-heii.. Sebenarnya apa yang kalian semua bicarakan?" Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya mereka maksud dari tadi.

"Pilihanmu yang akan menuntun kami, Naruto..." Sasuke memberi sebuah clue untuk Naruto yang nampak masih bingung dengan arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Tunggu.. Pilihanku?"

"Kau yang akan memimpin kami, Naruto. Jadi apa pilihanmu sekarang?" Ucap Kiba to the point yang langsung dibalas dengan wajah konyol Naruto yang sangat terkejut.

"A-apa maksudmu Kiba?! A-aku tidak mengerti apa yang-"

"Setiap langkahmu adalah langkah kami juga, Namikaze-kun. Dakara... Cepat beritahu kami kemana tujuan yang akan kami tuju." Anko membuka suaranya kembali dengan senyum yang mampu membuat seorang yang baka seperti Naruto tenggelam seketika dalam keyakinan. Karena Anko-sensei yang mengatakannya kepada Naruto, entah kenapa begitu mudahnya Naruto menurut begitu saja. Mungkin karena Anko adalah salah satu sensei diKonoha Gakuen yang paling dekat dengannya dan juga adalah salah satu sensei yang Naruto kagumi.

"Aahh... Kalian ini.. Karena kertas ini memberikan petunjuk dan harapan kepada kita.. Jadi mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika kita kesana." Jawab Naruto lesu tidak bersemangat karena sekarang ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan mereka sedari tadi. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak menginginkan dirinya untuk menjadi pemimpin diregu kecil ini. Karena ia sangat tahu diri bahwa ia hanyalah seorang yang bodoh dan bahkan tidak bisa diandalkan saat ada acara disekolah. Tentu ia bingung dengan pemikiran teman-temannya yang memilihnya untuk memimpin langkah mereka.

Sebenarnya pilihan mereka semua yang memilih Naruto untuk memimpin mereka mempunyai dasar tersendiri. Memang mereka tahu jika Naruto itu bodoh, malas dan tidak bisa diandalkan disekolah. Namun saat ini, mereka melihat Naruto adalah seorang yang berbeda sekarang. Naruto yang sekarang bukanlah Naruto yang ceroboh dimasa lalu, juga bukan Naruto yang bisanya hanya tidur dikelas saat pelajaran Kakashi-sensei. Namun adalah seorang yang mampu melindungi setiap anggota tim kecil ini, dan juga mampu memecahkan masalah-masalah yang berujung pada petunjuk-petunjuk baru bagi mereka. Bahkan Naruto memilih untuk membahayakan dirinya sendiri demi menyelamatkan Kiba dan Hinata dan membawa mereka berdua untuk bergabung bersama tim kecil mereka. Belum lagi kini Naruto selalu bisa bertindak secara tepat dan akurat disaat-saat genting ataupun bahaya. Ya.. Itulah yang mereka lihat dalam diri Naruto sekarang dan menjadikan itu semua yang mendasari pilihan mereka memilih Naruto sebagai orang yang mampu memimpin mereka.

"Yoooshh.. Sudah ditentukan, kita akan menuju kekantor pusat kepolisian." Ucap Sakura kembali bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu.. Kita akan kesana segera." Chouji yang sedari tadi sibuk menyetir minibus yang mereka naiki juga ikut membuka suara.

Sasuke kembali kedepan dan duduk disamping Chouji. Kiba juga segera duduk disamping Hinata sambil memberikan sekaleng sup buah instan padanya. Sakura memilih duduk bersama Sona dibangku depan. Sedangkan Naruto tetap memilih duduk bersama Anko-sensei. Dilihatnya satu per satu wajah yang penuh dengan harap disekitarnya, seluruh teman yang mempercayakan setiap langkah mereka kepada dirinya. Sejenak Naruto memalingkan manik Sapphirenya kearah secarik kertas yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Ia melihat betapa berharganya selembar kertas kecil yang ia pegang, seolah setiap tulisan yang tertuang didalamnya menjadi sebuah harapan penuh asa untuk mereka yang saat ini dilanda kehampaan dari sebuah tekanan kehancuran dunia.

'Aku senang, namun entah kenapa aku mempunyai firasat buruk. Jika ini adalah sebuah kebohongan... Tidak, jika ini adalah sebuah jebakan untuk kami. Lalu... Apa yang akan aku lakukan?'

"Dia tidak mau bekerja sama."

"...Begitu."

Sayup-sayup terdengar percakapan antara kedua orang yang saling berhubungan melalui transporter visual yang tersambung dengan komputer. Seperti proyektor yang memproyeksikan tubuh secara virtual, kali ini terlihat seorang yang tengah duduk membelakangi seorang pria berjas hitam. Didalam suatu ruangan bawah tanah yang mungkin berjarak ratusan meter untuk mencapai kepermukaan tanah. Dan diruangan ini pula telah berdiri seorang pria berambut spike hitam dan memiliki mata yang senada dengan warna rambut dan jasnya. Pria itu berdiri tegak didepan meja oval dengan beberapa kursi yang tersedia disana. Tepat didepannya yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja oval lebar, duduk sosok seseorang yang tengah mengenakan sebuah jubah kulit berkerah tinggi. Rambutnya berwarna hitam dan panjang tergerai melancip sampai kebawah. Tidak jelas siapa sosok tersebut dikarenakan membelakangi pria tadi.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Pria berjas hitam kembali membuka suara setelah beberapa saat tadi terdiam.

"Suruh Orocimaru membuat Anti-Virusnya. Kali ini kau harus berhasil membujuk profesor gila itu." Suara baritone terdengar dari seorang yang sedang duduk disana. Menjawab pertanyaan yang pria tadi ajukan kepadanya. Pria tersebut pun selalu memasang ekspresi datar, seolah itu sudah menjadi jati dirinya.

"Jika Orochimaru, kurasa aku mampu. Tapi-"

"Biarkan saja orang itu. Kita tidak membutuhkannya lagi." Seseorang disana memotong kalimat yang akan diucapkan oleh pria berjas hitam tadi, seolah tau apa yang akan pria itu maksud.

"Apakah aku harus membunuhnya?" Tanyanya kembali dengan nada yang sama datarnya dengan raut wajah pria itu. Sejenak seseorang disana terdiam sebelum menjawab lagi pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh pria itu.

"Meski kau bunuhpun, kita tak akan mendapatkan serumnya."

"Tapi jika kita biarkan-"

"Tenang saja... Karena prioritasnya saat ini adalah..."

Bis melaju pelan tidak seperti tadi, dan kelihatannya mereka telah melewati kawanan makhluk-makhluk yang sempat mereka tabraki. Semua yang ada disana kebanyakan sedang makan sesuatu yang bisa dimakan untuk memulihkan stamina setelah sempat tegang beberapa saat lalu. Sakura dan Sona terlihat memakan keripik kentang yang sempat Naruto bawa dari toko didekat pom bensin tadi. Begitu juga Kiba yang sibuk menyuapi Hinata sekaleng sup buah instan. Akan tetapi Sasuke dan Naruto sama sekali tidak menyentuh satupun makanan yang ada didalam katung plastik. Sasuke memang telah makan sekaleng sup buah tadi, justru Naruto lah yang belum makan sama sekali sedari tadi. Pikirannya masih sibuk dengan apa saja yang bisa terjadi nanti saat mereka telah tiba ditempat tujuan mereka, yaitu pusat kantor polisi Konoha.

"Eh? Heii.. Naruto, kenapa kau tidak makan?" Tanya Sakura yang menengok kearah Naruto dan itu secara otomatis membuat semua mata tertuju kepada pemuda berambut kuning yang duduk disebelah Anko-sensei.

"...Aku.. Tidak bisa makan disaat seperti ini..." jawab Naruto muram menatap selembar kertas kecil yang sedari tadi ada ditangan kanannya.

"Kebetulan sekali.. Biar aku saja yang memakan bagianmu, Naruto." Sahut Chouji sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Kau ini. Bisakah kau diet?! Itu akan membantumu berlari lebih cepat saat dikejar makhlul-makhluk itu." Ujar Sakura sambil memberi deathglare kearah Chouji yang hanya tertawa tidak jelas sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sakura tidak habis pikir disaat seperti ini si gendut itu hanya makanan saja yang ada didalam pikirannya. Sona pun ikut sweatdrop sambil memijit keningnya melihat tingkah teman sekelasnya.

"Ah.. Jika kau mau, makan saja Chouji." Sanggah Naruto dengan berusaha tersenyum sebisanya. Sasuke, Anko, Sakura serta Sona bingung dengan Naruto yang seakan tidak ingin makan makanan yang telah dibawanya dengan susah payah tadi.

"Naruto, kenapa?" Sakura kembali bertanya pada pemuda kuning yang kembali menatap tongkat pemukul yang ada ditangan kirinya.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, Sakura... Aku... Aku tidak bisa makan disaat seperti ini.. Aku masih memikirkan siapa yang telah memberikan kita secarik harapan ini. Juga... Diluar sana, yang masih selamat... Aku tidak bisa menbayangkan mereka telah makan atau tidak. Pasti banyak yang sedang kelaparan saat ini."

Naruto menjelaskan betapa kacau pikirannya saat ini. Otaknya dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam pertanyaan yang entah siapa yang akan bisa menjawabnya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, pastilah sedikit korban dari insiden kematian ini yang masih selamat. Dapatkah mereka semua yang selamat diluar sana bisa makan seperti anggota timnya saat ini?. Sungguh Naruto merasa tidak pantas untuk makan dengan santai dan tenang didalam bis sedangkan mereka kelaparan disertai rasa cemas, takut dan keputus asaan yang luar biasa disana.

Akan tetapi setelah mendengar alasan yang Naruto ucapkan tadi, Sakura dan Sona tiba-tiba menghentikan acara makan mereka sekejap. Mereka berdua seakan bisa mengerti dan merasakan apa yang saat ini dirasakan Naruto. Tidak lama setelah itu, yang terdengat hanyalah deru mesin minibus yang sedang berjalan. Tidak ada gemerisik bungkus kripik yang terdengar, ya... Sakura dan Sona sama sekali tidak melanjutkan acara makan mereka. Justru heninglah yang terasa diruang bis ini, dengan mata yang terpejam mereka berdua meresapi apa yang telah Naruto katakan tadi.

"Berhenti, Kiba." Lirih Hinata ketika pemuda spike disampingnya akan menyuapi lagi sesendok sup buah dari dalam kaleng. Hinata pun juga bisa merasakan apa yang Naruto rasakan, bahkan ia sempat merasa sedih pada dirinya sendiri yang sudah makan beberapa suap makanan yang telah susah payah Naruto bawa untuk mereka. Akan tetapi sedari tadi Naruto belum juga makan sesuatu dari hasil jerih payahnya, bahkan menyentuh bungkusnya pun belum. Hinata sungguh kesal pada dirinya sendiri, dan sempat ada sesal yang menyelimuti hatinya.

"..."

Naruto terkejut melihat suasana yang hening didalam bis saat ini. Pengelihatannya mengedar melihat betapa terpukulnya mereka yang telah atau sempat makan makanan yang ada. Mereka semua duduk dalam diam selama sisa perjalanan menuju kemarkas pusat. Naruto merasa tidak enak sendiri karena telah membuat mereka tiba-tiba berhenti memakan makanan mereka.

"Aah... Minna... Aku sungguh tidak apa. Makanlah sebelum sampai kesana agar kalian siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi." Ucap Naruto dengan tertawa garing sambil menggaruk belalang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, mencoba mengembalikan mood mereka agar segera makan kembali.

"Apa aku pantas memakan makanan yang telah Naruto-kun bawa dengan susah payah, sedangkan Naruto-kun tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali..." Kata Hinata yang hampir menangis karena rasa sesal yang muncul dari lubuk hatinya.

"..."

"...Jika salah satu dari kita tidak makan, maka seharusnya kita semua melakukannya kan?" Kiba memasukkan sendok yang akan ia suapkan kepada Hinata kembali kedalam kaleng yang digenggamnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan benar Naruto. Pasti banyak disana yang masih kelaparan."

"Kami bahkan sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal tersebut. Kami sadar bahwa kami salah Namikaze-kun." Ujar Sakura dan Sona beriringan dengan meremas ujung rok berwarna hijau mereka. Dan itu justru membuat Naruto semakin terkejut dan panik mendengar jawaban dari mereka semua. Ya, ini semua pasti karena kata-katanya tadi.

"A-ah minna... Baiklah... Aku juga akan makan." Naruto ingin meletakkan kedua benda yang dipegangnya saat ini. Namun tiba-tiba suara kaleng terbuka terdengar digendang telinga Naruto, dan sesaat ia sadar bahwa Anko-sensei yang juga sedari tadi belum makan tiba-tiba menyodorkan sendok plastik berwarna putih kepada Naruto. Ya... Anko terlihat akan menyuapi Naruto. Akan tetapi pemuda disampingnya itu hanya terbengong seakan-akan masih ada keraguan direlung hatinya.

"Dengar Namikaze-kun... Kaulah yang telah menuntun kami semua sampai ketitik ini. Mungkin jika masih ada yang selamat diluar sana, seperti apa katamu, mungkin mereka sedang dilanda kelaparan saat ini. Namun itulah garis takdir yang memisahkan atara kita dengan mereka, jadi..."Anko-sensei mencoba menenangkan kegundahan yang ada didalam relung hati Naruto hingga membuat pemuda itu tampak diam nendengarkan penjelasan dari Anko.

"...Kita harus tetap bertahan hidup dan harus tetap mampu berdiri diatas kepala-kepala makhluk itu... Hidup untuk mengulurkan lengan kita untuk menggapai tangan mereka. Kitalah... Yang harus menyelamatkan mereka. Maka dari itu.. Makanlah untuk hari ini Namikaze-kun. Karna mungkin suatu hari nanti, kau harus siap."

" .."

"..Siap untuk menyambut setiap tangan yang mereka ulurkan kepadamu, Namikaze-kun." Ucap Anko sambil tersenyum penuh arti kearah Naruto.

"...Arigatou, sensei." Tidak salah memang Naruto yang mengagumi sosok Anko-sensei. Naruto pun memakan sup buah yang Anko suapi padanya. Yang lain juga terlihat senang dan menemukan arti lain dari sebuah jalan yang dinamakan dengan Takdir. Yah... Walau berakhir dengan tatapan intens dari Sona dan Hinata kearah Anko-sensei yang sedang menyuapi Naruto, tapi mereka senang dan belajar satu hal dari pengalaman hidup mereka.

"Kau telah mengajarkan satu hal pada kami semua, Naruto." Gumam Sasuke yang berada dibangku paling depan dengan mode coolnya, namun masih bisa didengar oleh semua yang ada disana. Ya.. pemuda kuning itu telah mengajarkan makna dari sebuah kebersamaan diantara kematian.

"Uwaku twidueak dnguwr, Ssaswutke?"

"Telan makananmu sebelum bicara bodoh.." Pertigaan terlihat muncul dikening Sasuke dan itu juga membuat Anko terkikik geli dengan kelakuan konyol Naruto. Bis mereka pun melaju membelah jalanan hanjur kota Konoha dengan kecepatan pelan dikarenakan bis harus sering bermanuver melewati beberapa mobil yang berserakan agak ketengah jalan. Dan tujuan mereka saat ini adalah kepusat markas kepolisian yang ada ditengah-tengah kota besar Konoha.

**Naruto POV**

Beberapa penggal tragedi yang telah kualami... membuatku belajar sesuatu. Aku harus tetap bertahan hidup dan terus hidup didunia yang telah hancur ini, demi melindungi mereka semua... Yang berharga bagiku!. Kedekatan yang kurasa semakin terikat erat ketika kami pertama kali berkumpul membentuk kelompok ini... Semuanya... Seperti keluarga baru bagiku. Mungkin karena aku pun sama sekali tidak mengetahui bagaimana nasib kedua orang tuaku yang entah berada dimana mereka sekarang. Aku sangat banyak berharap, untuk mengharapkan mereka berdua masih selamat dan kami dapat bertemu ditempat itu nantinya. Ya... Semoga saja. Tongkat ini telah kembali ketanganku, dan itu membuatku kembali tersadar akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang saat ini harus kulakukan. tetap melindungi mereka semua!. Melindungi seluruh keluarga baruku!

**To Be Continue...**

.

.

.

Balasan dari Felix-Kun untuk Review Update-tan yang lalu

**To herliansyah : **Hohoho bisa aja dehh.. Buat update kilatnya sih terakhir besok. Untuk seterusnya entah kapan bisa update lagi

To **jaiue** : Hmm.. yah moga-moga aja. Hehehe

To **Jamal **: Yup! Gpp kok walau gak log in.. Aku tetep bakal nunggu review dari km di update selanjutnya... oke!

To **Guest** : Merdeka!

To **Topeng Retak **: Hehehe kalo yg review sedikit sihh maklum.

Kan belum banyak yg tau &amp; kenal

To **Miryoku Alifu** : Iya nih masih banyak salah huruf dimana-mana... Harus revisi ulang deh

To **dianrusdianto39** : Oke deh bakal lanjut kok

To : Jawaban km ada di cerita atas tuh.. hehe

To **UchiHaru Yuuki** : Yohoho makasiih... Moga aja makin banyak yg review , follow &amp; fav

To **kadhi575712** : Aku janji bakal ada pemakaian senjata. Tapi di chapter 9 yah... tunggu aja tgl mainnya hehehe

Akhir kata, Arigatou gozaimashita buat kalian semua yang udah baca fic ini :D


	8. In Love Arrive Dead of The Night

Minibus yang mereka tumpangi berjalan santai di satu rute tercepat untuk menuju ke markas kepolisian yang berada tepat di pusat Kota Konoha. Dengan kecepatan yang stabil di angka 40km/jam, mereka bisa sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju sekitar 18 menit lagi. Daun-daun hijau berterbangan kala bertabrakan dengan hembusan angin dari minibus yang melaju. Masih bisa dihitung dengan jari para mayat hidup yang terlihat di pinggiran jalan rute yang mereka lalui. Tentu ini membuat suasana hati mereka sedikit tenang, setelah beberapa kali selalu dibuat tegang oleh kematian.

Sasuke tetap diam tak banyak bicara seperti biasanya. Hanya memandang keluar melalui kaca jendela. Bisa dibilang itulah kesibukannya. Yang lain pun juga punya kesibukan mereka sendiri-sendiri. Chouji yang tetap berkonsentrasi di depan kemudi, Sakura yang masih sibuk mengecek sinyal di ponselnya dan Kiba tetap mengajak bicara Hinata yang sedikit mencuri lirikan ke arah Naruto. Jika bertanya tentang Sona... Hanya sesekali memberikan pandangan tidak suka ke arah guru dan murid yang tampak sangat serasi di sebelah sana.

'Kini... Kau lebih terlihat dewasa bila dibandingkan dengan dirimu yang berisik dulu...'

Ucap Anko dalam hati melihat betapa tenangnya wajah terlelap Naruto di pundaknya.

Surai kuning yang rancung itu terkibas kesana-kemari dimainkan oleh angin yang menyelinap masuk ke dalam bis. Berulang kali, beberapa helai menutupi matanya yang terpejam damai tanpa beban. Menghalangi pandangan Anko yang ingin melihat wajah putih muridnya itu. Tangan kirinya mulai terangkat. Jemari-jemari lentiknya yang mematikan menyentuh kening pemuda yang telah beberapa saat terlelap di sana. Dengan gerakkan penuh kelembutan, Anko berusaha menyibakkan beberapa helai rambut kuning itu yang sedikit mengganggu pandangannya untuk melihat wajah damai murid kesayangannya. Ia tersenyum... Senyum yang sungguh menawan tercipta di kedua sudut bibirnya, memandang pemuda berisik yang kini tengah terlelap lelah. Sama sekali tak tahu alasan dirinya bisa tersenyum seperti itu, dan ia tak mau memikirkan apa alasannya. Tentu, ia tidak mau perbuatannya yang tanpa izin tersebut membuat Naruto bangun dari mimpi-mimpi singkatnya.

"Entah kenapa... Aku belum mendapatkan sinyal sama sekali..."

Ucap Sakura sambil menggerak-gerakkan ponselnya kesana-kemari. Wajahnya seakan tertekuk mendapati bar sinyal di ponselnya tak kunjung terisi sampai saat ini. Dirinya berasumsi bahwa mungkin kekacauan Kota ini lah yang menjadi biangnya. Yang jelas, ini bukanlah kabar yang baik.

"Tentu saja. Aku telah memperkirakan hal itu akan terjadi. Cepat atau lambat."

Sahut Sona mengembalikan letak kacamatanya menggunakan ujung jari tengahnya.

"Begitu..."

Sakura menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sona.

"Seisi Konoha berantakan. Kekacauan pasti tak terhindarkan dan menjalar kemana-mana. Namun aku yakin, tidak lama lagi operator penerima pita gelombang sinyal akan segera pulih. Untuk memberi konfirmasi tentang keadaan dan apa yang dibutuhkan tentu membuhtuh sinyal untuk berkomunikasi dengan pihak luar. Akan tetapi dengan catatan, jika mereka yang di sana masih selamat untuk mengoprasionalkannya kembali."

Lanjut Sona lagi menjelaskan beberapa hal yang bisa ia tangkap dari apa yang telah terjadi.

"Berarti... kita tidak bisa menghubungi seorang pun untuk saat ini. Benar-benar merisaukan."

Kata Sakura dengan wajah yang semakin tertekuk.

"Lalu, apa setelah kita berhasil sampai di pusat markas kepolisian, kita bisa selamat dari terror makhluk-makhluk ini?."

Tanya Kiba yang tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan kedua gadis itu.

"Aku berpikir, hanya sekitar 45% kita bisa selamat dan terlindungi dari mereka untuk beberapa waktu jika mengungsi di sana. 45% itu aku dapatkan dari asumsiku, karena belum tentu para anggota kepolisian mengetahui titik lemah mereka saat ini. Jika mereka sampai tidak mengetahui salah satu cara terefisien untuk menjatuhkan mayat-mayat itu, maka dapat dipastikan kita dan mereka akan berakhir di tempat itu."

Sasuke yang sejak tadi terdiam kini ikut bersuara menjawab pertanyaan dari Kiba yang entah tertuju untuk siapa. Jarang ia menjawab suatu pertanyaan dengan jelas, akurat, dan panjang lebar seperti itu. Apa mungkin karena tak mau kalah dengan penjelasan logika oleh Sona?

"Tapi bukankah mereka mempunyai perlengkapan persenjataan yang memadai?."

Tanya Kiba lagi sambil merentangkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk mengekspresikan kebingungan yang ia rasakan ketika mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Bahkan sampai saat ini, apa kau melihat ada polisi yang sedang menembaki mayat-mayat hidup itu untuk melindungi warga sipil, atau sekedar melindungi dirinya sendiri?."

Sasuke malah bertanya balik dengan santainya.

"Uh.. Sepertinya kita belum melihat, dan bahkan tidak satu pun yang terlihat sampai detik ini."

Kata Kiba mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela minibus.

"Yang terlihat hanya mobil patroli yang berserakan tak karuan, bercampur dengan mobil-mobil yang lain."

Gumam Sakura yang suaranya masih mampu terjangkau oleh indra pendengaran yang lainnya.

"Ini benar-benar di luar kemampuan berpikir kita. Apa yang bisa membuat Konoha jadi seperti ini..."

Hinata pun kini ikut andil dalam percakapan mereka.

"Aku berpikir, hal seperti ini seperti diakibatkan oleh suatu wabah... Seperti sebuah pandemik yang menyebar secara ganas ke seluruh Konoha."

Sona kembali membuka suara. Mencoba mengungkap apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya tentang perubahan yang terjadi di Kota Konoha ini.

Kiba menyilangkan tangan sambil menunduk memikirkan sesuatu yang baru ia tangkap dari perkataan Sona barusan. Kiba mengira apa yang ada di pikirannya sangatlah mustahil terjadi, namun melihat keadaan Konoha yang sudah seperti ini...

Wajahnya kembali mendongak dengan tatapan yang serius.

"Pandemik..? Tunggu... Apa maksudmu... Maksudmu mereka itu seperti..."

"Mmh..."

Manik sebiru Sapphire kini perlahan mulai terbuka.

"Ara... Aku membangunkanmu ya, Namikaze-kun?. Gomen ne..."

Suara pelan nan lembut mengalun di gendang telinga Naruto. Butuh waktu baginya untuk menyadari situasi saat ini. Yang ia lihat dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka, adalah jemari-jemari putih yang menyentuh lembut kening dan rambutnya.

"..."

"Ehh...?!"

Serunya terkejut dan langsung terduduk tegak di tempat duduknya.

"M-Maaf, Anko-sensei! Aku-.. Aku sungguh-"

"Ssssttt... Tidak apa-apa. Tidurlah di pundak ku, kapanpun kau mau."

Potong Anko menghentikan seruan Naruto yang sempat gelabakan sambil langsung menarik kepala pemuda itu. Anko memeluk kepala Naruto dan membenamkan kepala pemuda berambut kuning itu tepat ke dadanya.

Mata Naruto yang tadinya terbuka lebar kini menyempit dengan paksa karena berhimpitan dengan kedua dada guru cantiknya tersebut. Sedikit sweatdrop, salah satu alisnya berkedut-kedut memikirkan kata-kata yang sama sekali tidak sinkron dengan keadaannya saat ini.

"Tu-Tu-Tu-Tunggu dulu! Ini tidak sama seperti yang kau katakan! Ini bukan pundak-"

"Tenang dan beristirahatlah sejenak sebelum kita sampai di tempat yang kita tuju, Namikaze-kun."

Balas Anko lagi memotong kalimat Naruto untuk yang kedua kalinya. Terasa semakin nampak saja guratan rona merah di wajah pemuda berambut rancung itu saat Anko makin memeluknya dalam.

"Ya! Mereka seperti zombie!"

Tiba-tiba Sona berdecak sambil meremas mati-matian sebuah kaleng sup buah instan yang tetap tidak berubah dan masih sama bentuknya.

"H-Hah? Zombie..?"

Kiba dan Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah sahabat kuningnya di sana. Bisa-bisanya ia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sona yang sedang kesal dan bertanya dengan tampang tak berdosa walau masih dengan posisi seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 8**

**"In Love Arrive Dead of The Night"**

.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

Suara beberapa helikopter evakuasi militer membisingkan telinga bagi siapa saja yang ada di dekatnya. Dua baling-baling yang berputar cepat disetiap helikopter yang ada di sana seakan saling berderu dengan satu sama lain. Dengingan keras suara mesin mengiringi hembusan angin malam yang tak beraturan di tengah-tengah gelap kota Konoha. Atap sebuah bangunan besar bertingkat dua lantai yang menjadi alas ketiga helikopter tersebut. Tidak di bawah tidak juga di atas, hampir keseluruhan sudut bangunan ini ramai ricuh tak beraturan. Terdengar dari bawah bangunan yang penuh dengan suara tembakan menggema di gelapnya malam hari ini. Sekumpulan polisi bersenjata yang seperti mengitari area pintu masuk bangunan ini membidikkan laras revolver mereka kearah para zombie yang mencoba mendobrak blokade yang telah dibuat oleh pihak kepolisian.

"Kuso... Mereka seperti tidak ada habisnya!"

"Kita hampir kehabisan amunisi!"

"Ini seperti sia-sia saja, kita sama sekali tidak bisa membersihkan area ini."

Beberapa polisi menggerutu kepada apa yang sedari tadi mereka semua tembaki. Berkali-kali pelatuk senjata mereka ditekan dengan keras. Berkali-kali ledakan bubuk mesiu bergemercik menghiasi moncong senjata mereka. Berkali-kali juga slot selongsong peluru yang telah ditembakkan kembali diisi oleh selongsong-selongsong peluru baru. Namun sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil yang mereka semua inginkan. Sedikit dari para zombie yang telah jatuh dan tidak bangkit kembali, akan tetapi masih sangat banyak yang terus-menerus menggebrak dinding kawat untuk menjebolnya. Seakan tidak ada lelahnya para zombie disana dengan ganas mencoba meraih anggota polisi yang berdiri sepuluh kaki di depan mereka.

"Sebaiknya kita harus meninggalkan tempat ini dan menyelamatkan diri!"

"Tidak ada yang boleh pergi dari lokasi ini!"

"Tapi kapten!"

"Tidak ada kata tapi..! Kita sebagai satuan kepolisian Konoha, harus tetap mengabdikan diri demi melindungi para warga yang masih selamat dari keadaan mengerikan ini. Sampai kita hidup atau pun mati nanti, aku, Fugaku Uchiha... Memberi perintah kepada seluruh personel untuk tetap mempertahankan pintu ini." Ucap penuh kewibawaan seorang berambut sepanjang punggung. Setiap kalimat tegasnya seolah mampu membuat para bawahannya mematuhi perintah. Karena itu lah peran seorang kapten.

Lebih cocok bila dikatakan sebagai perdebatan diantara hidup dan mati, para personel kesatuan polisi dari Konoha terus menembaki _mereka_ yang serasa semakin mendekat saja di tiap menitnya. Bunyi gemerincing pagar kawat tak juga surut walau hanya untuk sesaat. _Mereka _benar-benar mengganas di balik pagar blokade tersebut. Tak lama berselang setelah perdebatan singkat diantara para personel pengamanan, datang seorang berpakaian sama seperti para personel yang lain dari dalam gedung tersebut.

"Lapor Fugaku-taichou! Ketiga heli evakuasi akan segera lepas landas tidak lama lagi. Perkiraan sebanyak 65% Para pengungsi telah dievakuaikan ke-tiga heli yang tersedia. Kami menunggu perintah dari anda!"

Setelah menerima laporan dari orang yang baru saja datang tersebut, seorang polisi yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka sejenak menghentikan aktivitasnya membidik dan menarik pelatuk revolver yang ia genggam.

"Sial... Pada akhirnya, hanya sampai 65% saja yang berhasil dievakuasi."

Menggerutu pelan mengutuki keadaan yang sangat mendesak mereka, Fugaku menarik nafas dalam-dalam karena tidak ada waktu yang tersisa baginya untuk mencari seseorang.

"Segera mengudara dan tinggalkan Kota terkutuk ini..."

Kata Fugaku pelan namun jelas dan tegas.

"Siap, laksanakan!"

Balas polisi tadi memberi hormat sesaat lalu langsung kembali masuk ke dalam gedung yang menjadi markas mereka.

'Hhh... Aku seorang pemimpin di kesatuan ini. Tapi... Jika boleh aku menyatakan harap ku dengan melepas rasa malu sebagai seorang Kapten divisi 3 Kepolisian Konoha, aku sangat berharap bahwa kau sudah duduk manis di salah satu helikopter itu... Sasuke.'

.

.

.

Dilantai teratas bangunan ini, tepatnya diatap dimana ketiga helikopter evakuasi berada, blokade pembatas juga tertata. Bukan karena untuk mengantisipasi serangan dari para zombie, tetapi untuk mencegah para pengungsi rusuh berebut naik ke helikopter evakuasi. Mencegar agar massa tidak membludak dan mengawal pengevakuasian berjalan aman memang tugas dari tim pengamanan angkatan udara Konoha. Dengan atribut dan bersenjata lengkap para personel tentara disana berusaha menghadang para pengungsi yang berebut untuk memasuki wilayah lepas landas ketiga helikopter tersebut. Suara ribut dari para pengungsi yang ingin diselamatkan seakan tidak kalah dengan kebisingan ketiga heli yang siap mengudara tidak lama lagi. Disaat pintu pagar blokade akan ditutup oleh para tentara penjaga, dua insan berbeda warna rambut yang cukup kontras di malam hari berhasil menerobos sesaat sebelum pintu tertutup sempurna.

"O-oei..! Kalian!" Para petugas yang berjaga dibuat terkejut oleh ulah mereka berdua.

"Ayo! Cepat!" Seorang pria yang berhasil menerobos para petugas bersama seorang wanita berambut merah lembut yang digandengnya dengan erat berlari kearah salah satu helikopter besar nan panjang disana. Akan tetapi terlihat jelas disana bahwa ruang penumpang heli tersebut telah penuh oleh para pengungsi dan beberapa tentara pengawal yang ada di dalam pun langsung menutup pintu heli tersebut. Berpikir cepat dan tak membuang banyak waktu, sang pria langsung menarik tangan wanita disampingnya untuk segera berlari kearah helikopter yang lain. Akan tetapi helikopter kedua yang mereka hampiri juga telah penuh sesak oleh para pengungsi dan petugas pengawal.

"Ck.. Ayo! Kita kesana!"

Seakan tak kunjung menyerah, pria berambut kuning itu kembali mengajak wanita disampingnya untuk kembali berlari lagi kearah helikopter yang terakhir yang berada di tempat ini. Wanita berambut panjang yang menggunakan jepit sederhana di salah satu sisi rambutnya hanya bisa diam tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun dan terus berharap dari dalam lubuk hatinya. Mereka terus berlari dengan nafas memburu penuh harap, mencoba untuk secepat mungkin tiba di helikopter evakuasi yang terakhir menjadi harapan mereka untuk menyelamatkan diri. Disaat langkah kaki mereka telah berhenti tepat di depan pintu heli, petugas yang ada disana mengusir keras mereka berdua.

"Cepatlah menyingkir dari sini! Helikopter akan segera lepas landas!"

Pandangan kedua insan ini seakan menatap tak percaya. Dengan sisa nafas yang masih tersenggal, raut kekecewaan menghias wajah lelah mereka berdua setelah melihat kabin penumpang helikopter yang terakhir juga telah penuh sesak. Hampir terjatuh lemas karena putus asa, sang wanita menggumamkan kata 'Tidak...' di lubuk hatinya. Dirinya tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun untuk dikatakan. Jika bukan karna genggaman tangan pria disamping yang selalu menggenggam tangan putihnya, pasti ia telah terkulai lemas dengan lutut terantuk ke lantai atap saat itu juga.

"Tu-Tunggu! Kumohon... Jangan pedulikan diriku, tapi kumohon, izinkan istriku untuk naik. Hanya istriku saja..."

"Apa kau tidak lihat?! Heli ini telah penuh!"

"Tapi-..."

"Enyahlah! Tidak mungkin kami menambah jumlah pengungsi lagi. Itu hanya akan membuat heli ini kelebihan muatan dan terjatuh!"

"Tapi kami-"

Sang pria tetap mencoba untuk memohon kepada petugas agar istrinya diperbolehkan naik ke dalam heli evakuasi. Sungguh... Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan nyawanya sendiri saat ini. Jika bisa melihat seorang yang sangat berharga baginya itu selamat, walau ia mati pun itu sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia. Akan tetapi saat mereka sibuk berdebat, salah satu helikopter yang tidak jauh dari mereka menambah kecepatan berputar baling-balingnya dan ketiga ban heli itu pun mulai melayang diatas permukaan dataran atap secara perlahan.

"Heeii.. Kembali! Selamatkan kami!"

"Jangan tinggalkan kami semua begitu saja di sini!"

"Kembali! Heii brengsek!"

Teriakkan para pengungsi pecah seketika melihat ketiga helikopter itu semakin jauh di udara meninggalkan mereka. Walau tidak akan membuahkan hasil apa pun, mereka semakin agresif berdesak-desakkan. Mencoba tuk menerobos beberapa pasukan yang seperti membuat garis pertahanan untuk menghentikan agresi mereka. Para petugas hampir tidak mampu lagi mengendalikan orang-orang yang makin tak terkendali. Namun beberapa saat kemudian...

"Kyaaaaa!"

Seluruh kerumunan di sana langsung terdiam ketika mendengar sebuah jeritan yang memekikkan telinga. Ketika para kerumunan yang tadi berdesakkan terhenyuk sesaat dan menoleh kebelakang, betapa terkejutnya mereka yang berada di barisan paling belakang dekat pintu masuk, ketika mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih memakai pakaian kerja telah lemas tak bernyawa digerogoti oleh enam zombie.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin!"

Ucap salah satu orang di kerumunan tersebut. Sesaat ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Tepat di depan matanya sendiri.

"Mereka telah sampai kesini... Mereka telah sampai... Mereka- aaakkhh..!"

Salah satu orang yang menggumam tak jelas tiba-tiba berteriak tak kalah kerasnya dengan wanita tadi. Dua mayat hidup yang tadi menggerogoti tubuh wanita tadi berpindah dan langsung menyerangnya. Menggigit orang itu dengan kejam dan rakus. Hingga mulut-mulut mereka dipenuhi dengan darah berwarna merah segar.

"Astagaa! Minggir keparat! Aku tidak ingin mati!"

Seseorang di depan jasad orang itu langsung berbalik arah dan berlari menabrak kerumunan orang-orang di hadapannya. Seakan tindakannya tersebut memprovokasi para pengungsi yang lainnya, keadaan langsung berubah menjadi lebih ricuh dari sebelumnya. Seluruh pengungsi berbondong-bondong berlari menjauhi pintu yang memunculkan beberapa mayat hidup ganas yang siap menyerang mereka semua.

"Gawat... Apa yang harus ku lakukan..."

Ucap pelan pria tinggi berambut kuning yang meringis kesakitan memeluk wanita yang dicintainya. Tubuhnya sendiri ia gunakan sebagai tameng untuk melindungi wanita berambut merah yang meringkuk di lantai atap karena telah tertabrak oleh yang lain. Pria itu benar-benar berusaha melindungi istri tercintanya dari desakkan atau pun injakkan para pengungsi yang berusaha menyelamatkan diri.

Walau rasa sakitnya tidak sebesar pria yang tengah melindunginya, mata hijau wanita itu kian terpejam erat. Sungguh... Ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada hidup mereka untuk beberapa saat lagi. Rasa takut yang bercampur dengan rasa sakit mulai menghujamnya. Kemana lagi mereka berdua harus berlari menyelamatkan diri? Keterbatasan fisik membuatnya tak bisa melakukan apa pun selain diam meringkuk di pelukan suami yang sedang melindunginya.

Para petugas yang tersisa di sana berulang kali melepaskan ledakan timah panas kearah zombie-zombie itu. Namun semuanya seakan tak berguna. Di tembak hingga terpental beberapa kali pun mereka tetap bangkit dan berlari menyerang kembali. Di sana-sini, pemandangan horror tersuguhkan dengan kejam. Banyak yang mati berakhir dikerumuni oleh zombie-zombie ganas itu. Mereka tiada henti menyerang siapa saja yang berada di depannya. Hingga para petugas polisi yang tersisa benar-benar habis disapu rata.

Hanya sedikit pengungsi yang masih hidup. Itu pun akhir dari hidup mereka tak akan lama. Mayat-mayat hidup itu terus berdatangan dari bawah melalui pintu masuk yang menuju ke atap ini. Situasinya benar-benar buruk. Yang terlihat hanyalah orang-orang yang masih berlarian tak tentu arah, juga para pengungsi dan petugas yang telah kaku tak bernyawa sedang digerogoti oleh mayat-mayat hidup itu.

"Ekh..."

Erang pria yang melindungi seorang wanita di pelukannya merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat setelah salah satu pengungsi yang berlari menabrak punggungnya dengan tempurung lutut yang keras. Butiran-butiran cairan bening mulai menumpuk di kedua pelupuk mata hijau wanita berambut merah itu. Matanya bergetar melihat ekspresi wajah suaminya yang selalu menahan rasa sakit akibat terus menerus melindunginya. Ia benar-benar tidak tega melihatnya terus seperti ini.

Dengan sebelah mata yang terpejam erat menahan nyeri, pria berambut kuning itu melihat wanita yang dicintainya menitikkan air mata sambil menggerakkan jemari-jemari kedua tangannya. Gerakan-gerakan jarinya mengartikan sebuah kode isyarat dari lubuk hati untuk suaminya.

'Pergilah... Tinggalkan aku di sini. Selamatkan dirimu...'

"Apa yang kau maksud, Kushina?! Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu."

Ucap pria tersebut membalas isyarat jemari dari istrinya. Namun wanita yang pria itu panggil dengan nama Kushina malah menggeleng cepat. Ia mulai memberikan bahasa isyarat yang lain melalui gerak jemari-jemari lentiknya.

'Kumohon... Aku hanya akan menjadi beban untukmu... Sudah cukup bagiku untuk menjadi seorang yang selalu menyusahkanmu. Cepat pergi, selamatkan lah dirimu... Tetaplah hidup demi diriku, Minato'

"..."

"...Kau bodoh, Kushina. Tak pernah sekali pun kurasakan kau menjadi beban hidupku. Jangan pernah berpikir tetang hal yang tidak-tidak. Bahkan, jika sudah saatnya waktu untuk menjemputmu.. Setidaknya, biarkan aku mati bersama satu-satunya wanita yang kucintai di dunia ini, yaitu dirimu, Kushina... Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apa pun yang kumiliki di dunia ini. Aku tak peduli dengan nyawaku jika itu adalah hidupmu. Tak ada tempat lagi dimana aku bisa berlari dan bersembunyi untuk saat ini."

"..."

Kushina mematung mendengar kata-kata yang terucap dari mulut Minato. Tangannya hingga terkunci memegang dadanya. Rasa sakit itu tak lagi terasa di tubuhnya. Namun kini berpindah ke relung hatinya.

"Tak kan kubiarkan kau sendirian... Karna aku akan selalu berada di sisimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kushina."

Matanya kian memanas ketika mendengar kata-kata lembut Minato yang mengalun melalui gendang telinganya. Bahkan pelupuk matanya kini tak mampu lagi membendung air mata kebahagiaan yang tumpah seiring bergetarnya mata indah miliknya. Ia menangis. Meluapkan seluruh rasa yang berkecamuk di relung hatinya. Sambil terisak dipenuhi air mata, langsung ia peluk orang sangat berharga di hadapannya saat ini.

Kushina memeluk erat Minato, seakan tak mau ia lepaskan pelukannya dari orang yang sangat berharga baginya tersebut. Mereka sama sekali tidak memerdulikan para pengungsi yang meminta tolong di sekitar mereka. Bahkan, tiba-tiba seperti satu gelombang besar zombie-zombie muncul dari pintu yang terbuka di sana, mereka tak peduli. Sebanyak apa pun. Mereka tak lagi peduli. Tak lagi peduli dengan ajal yang semakin mendekati mereka. Mereka tetap berpelukan... Meluapkan rasa kasih sayang mereka untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Hingga jarak kedelapan belas zombie itu semakin mengepung mendekati mereka berdua dari arah belakang. Semakin dan semakin dekat.

.

.

.

'Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Minato... Aku juga mencintaimu, saat ini, mau pun di kehidupan yang akan datang...'

.

.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

.

"Eh? Bukankah itu..."

Semua mata langsung tertuju kepada apa yang Naruto lihat. Seorang anak kecil berpakaian sekolah penuh debu nan lusu berjalan tanpa arah menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Seragam putihnya begitu terlihat kusut tak beraturan. Bahkan seragam di bagian bahunya menganga sebuah robekan yang membuatnya terlihat mirip seperti gelandangan.

"I-itu... Apakah..." Hinata yang duduk di kursi sebelah kanan dapat melihat anak laki-laki itu berulang kali dengan jelas menengok kesana-kemari seperti mencari sesuatu. Saat ini jarak mereka dengan anak laki-laki tersebut hanya terpisahkan oleh pembatas jalan bersemak dan jalur berlainan arah dengan jalur yang mereka lalui.

"Dia, apa anak itu belum terkena pandemik?" Tanya Kiba yang entah kepada siapa. Sementara itu laju minibus yang mereka tumpangi terus menerus berkurang kecepatannya ketika sosok anak kecil tersebut tertinggal di seberang jalan sana.

"Chouji hentikan bis ini. Aku akan turun dan membawanya bersamaku."

Naruto segera berjalan mendekati tempat duduk Anko-sensei dan mengambil tongkat pemukulnya yang tersandar disana, lalu kembali berbalik badan menuju pintu minibus.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Chouji sambil melepaskan pedal gas dan mulai menekan pedal rem perlahan sampai bis mereka berhenti sempurna di tengah jalanan parah Konoha.

"Ha...! Tentu saja..."

"Tunggu, Naruto-kun!"

Hinata berusaha menghentikan Naruto yang hampir membuka pintu bis didepannya. Tanpa disadari juga Sakura telah menggenggam erat jemari Naruto yang akan menggapai gagang pintu dari minibus tersebut.

"Tunggu!" Ucap Sakura yang sepertinya punya pemikiran yang sama dengan Hinata saat ini.

"Aku harus segera membawanya kemari, Sakura." Jawab Naruto yang masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"Tunggu dulu! Apa kau yakin dengan ini?!" Tanya Sakura yang meragu.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura? Sudah jelas kita harus segera menolongnya kan?"

"Yang dimaksud Haruno-san adalah, kita belum tahu apakah anak itu masih belum tergigit atau tidak, Naruto-kun." Hinata kembali membuka suaranya memaparkan apa yang ada dipikirannya dan juga yang ada dipikiran Sakura.

"Itu benar. Naruto, kita tidak boleh terlalu gegabah."

Sasuke yang berada dibelakang Sakura juga ikut mengingatkan Naruto agar tidak melakukan hal yang ceroboh yang dapat membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Naruto hanya terdiam dan sejenak berpikir tentang apa yang telah dikatakan teman-temannya.

"Aku rasa mereka ada benarnya juga, Namikaze-kun." Anko-sensei juga sepertinya ingin menghentikan tindakan Naruto sejenak untuk membuat muridnya itu berpikir dua kali sebelum menentukan langkah yang ia ambil. Mendengar Anko-sensei berkata seperti itu lantas membuat Naruto sedikit tidak terima dan menyingkirkan tangan Sakura yang menggenggam keempat jarinya.

"Tapi sensei, bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan-"

"Ya... Itu benar, Namikaze-kun. Aku yang mengatakan bahwa kita harus menyelamatkan yang lainnya."

"Lalu kenapa? Anak itu harus segera kita tolong!" Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang coba Anko-sensei maksud. Karena bagaimana pun juga nalurinya mengatakan untuk segera turun dan menghampiri anak itu lalu membawanya jauh dari para zombie-zombie yang bisa membahayakan nyawanya.

"Dengar dulu pendapat dari teman-temanmu, Namikaze-kun."

"Benar, Naruto! Dengarkanlah dulu!" Sakura kembali berusaha membuat Naruto untuk berhenti sejenak.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi! Jika anak itu terus berlama disana, para zombie itu bisa menghampirinya."

Naruto juga terlihat berusaha menyadarkan teman-temannya bahwa sebaiknya mereka tidak membuang waktu lebih lama lagi. Karna disana ada seorang anak kecil yang perlu diselamatkan sebelum terlambat. Setidaknya itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Naruto.

"Anak itu... Mungkin saja dia..." Hinata merasa bahwa dirinya tidak mampu untuk menggenapi kalimatnya."

"Ada apa Hinata?" Tanya Naruto yang menoleh kearah Hinata.

"A-ano.. maksudku..."

Naruto masih menunggu kalimat yang menggantung dari Hinata yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Namun apa boleh buat, otaknya bahkan tidak cukup sampai untuk menjangkau apa yang coba Hinata maksud. Terlalu lama menurut Naruto untuk menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat Hinata, pemuda kuning ini memilih untuk mengakhiri perdebatan mereka yang serasa tiada akhir dan segera turun dari minibus ini. Akan tetapi sebelum Naruto melakukannya, Sasuke yang berada di belakang Sakura kembali membuka suaranya.

"Berapa persen keyakinanmu bahwa anak itu belum terinfeksi?"

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?"

"Saat ini, sangat berbahaya bukan bertindak gegabah seperti apa yang ingin kau lakukan..." Lanjut Sasuke lagi.

"Bagaimana jika anak itu telah berubah menjadi zombie?! Apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto?!" Sakura lagi-lagi mencoba merubah arah pemikiran Naruto.

"Tapi aku rasa anak itu belum berubah menjadi seperti _mereka_, Sakura."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu yakin jika ia belum berubah Naruto?" Kiba tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempatnya duduk tadi. Dirinya juga dapat merasakan kekhawatiran teman-temannya atas apa yang akan sahabatnya itu lakukan.

"Ya! Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin, Naruto?!" Kembali Sakura mendesak pemuda kuning didepannya.

"Itu..." Seakan kehabisan kata-kata, Naruto terlihat bingung dengan apa yang harus ia jawab. Benar... Ia tak punya jawabannya. Apa yang membuatnya sebegitu yakin? Sangat bodoh bila ia menjawab bahwa ia merasa yakin karena ia tertuntun oleh nalurinya.

"Menurutku apa yang Namikaze-kun ingin coba lakukan tidak bisa dianggap salah. Namun ada benarnya juga jika mendengarkan dahulu pendapat semuanya..."

Sona yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan perdebatan teman-temannya mencoba meluruskan tentang masalah ini. Mereka memang harus tanggap disaat seperti ini, akan tetapi mereka juga tidak boleh terlalu terburu-buru menentukan tindakan apa yang harus mereka pilih.

"Maka dari itu, bagaimana jika kita perhatikan dengan seksama anak itu. Lalu kita kumpulkan beberapa hipotesa untuk membuat pilihan apa yang akan kita pilih nantinya." Lanjut Sona lagi mencoba untuk memberi solusi yang terbaik bagi mereka saat ini. Kiba yang mengerti maksud dari perkataan Sona menoleh kembali kearah anak kecil yang berumur sekitar tujuh tahunan di seberang jalan sana.

"Aku belum sekalipun melihat _mereka_ menyerang satu sama lain, jadi jika dia bukan salah satu dari _mereka_, pasti dia telah diserang saat ini."

Semua juga segera menatap apa yang Kiba tatap melalui kaca jendela bis. Melihat zombie-zombie yang baru saja datang hanya berjalan tertatih melewati anak kecil tersebut. Hal ini membuat mereka semua langsung meragu tentang apa yang mereka semua pikirkan sejak awal melihat anak laki-laki itu.

"Benar... Mereka... Hanya melewatinya saja..." Ucap Sakura yang tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa.

"Mungkin anak itu memang telah menjadi zombie, Naruto." Sahut Chouji ragu-ragu. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam tak menyahut. Walau begitu, genggaman ke tongkatnya terasa semakin mengerat bersamaan dengan sorot matanya yang mengeras saat dirinya tidak bisa membantah fakta tersebut.

"Jangan mengambil kesimpulan secepat itu." Sanggah Sasuke.

"Bukankah kita telah mengetahui bahwa pengelihatan _mereka_ buruk di malam hari?" Lanjutnya lagi. Perkataan Sasuke di benarkan oleh mereka semua dalam hati. Naruto dan semuanya tetap melihat sosok anak kecil dengan luka dan darah yang telah mengering di keningnya diam tak bergerak sama sekali. Satu dua zombie yang datang dari arah depan hanya melewatinya. Nampaknya fakta yang ada telah cukup membuat Naruto berhenti berpikir bahwa anak kecil itu masih manusia yang sama seperti dirinya. Ketika Chouji akan memutar kunci untuk menghidupkan mesin kembali, anak kecil disana melangkahkan langkah kecilnya berjalan ke depan. Setiap langkahnya membawa dirinya semakin mendekat ke tiang lampu jalan yang dalam kondisi hidup. Saat itulah Sasuke, Sakura , Anko, Sona, Kiba, Hinata dan juga Naruto dengan jelas dapat melihat bagaimana kosongnya tatapan dari anak laki-laki tersebut. Sedetik kenudian mesin bis mereka telah menyala kembali, hingga zombie-zombie disana langsung tertarik dengan suara berisik tidak jauh dari _mereka_. Disaat yang sama pula anak kecil di seberang sana terjatuh karna tersandung sebuah ban motor yang terlepas dari motornya. Di detik berikutnya, Naruto dan yang lain dapat melihat bahwa anak kecil itu meringis kesakitan memegangi sikut kirinya yang berdarah karena terjatuh tadi.

Beberapa zombie mencoba masuk kedalam minibus yang mereka tumpangi. Bahkan jumlah zombie yang mengepung bis bisa saja jauh lebih banyak bila mereka tidak segera beranjak dari sana.

"Sepertinya kita harus segera pergi." Ucap Chouji panik melihat zombie-zombie itu menggebrak-gebrak kaca jendela bis mereka. Chouji berniat menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam saat ini, akan tetapi Naruto tiba-tiba menghentikannya.

"Tunggu dulu, Chouji..!" Teriak Naruto kearah Chouji. Seperti sedang menyadari sesuatu, Naruto langsung mendekati jendela tempat Sona duduk dan menyuruh teman-temannya untuk menengok kembali kearah anak di seberang jalan sana.

"Lihat! Lihatlah!" Seru Naruto yang membuat mereka semua serempak menengok ke arah kanan kembali. Dan apa yang mereka lihat adalah pemandangan dimana seorang anak kecil di seberang sana menangis akibat luka yang baru saja ia dapatkan karena jatuh tersungkur tadi. Semua orang terkejut, termasuk Sasuke yang tahu apa arti dari pemandangan tersebut.

"D-dimana aku..?"

Suara yang lemah di sela tangisnya membuat anak itu seperti baru saja tersadar dari sesuatu. Tatapannya sangat jelas berbeda dari yang tadi. Tatapan itu adalah tatapan ketakutan ketika dirinya melihat beberapa zombie yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"M-mama... M-mamaa..."

Rengek anak kecil itu ketakutan melihat empat makhluk menyeramkan datang semakin mendekat kearahnya. Semua begitu terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa anak itu masihlah manusia.

"Sial..! Jarak _mereka_ terlalu dekat dengan anak itu!"

Naruto pun tak tinggal diam melihat anak itu merangkak mundur ketika para zombie yang berada tidak jauh darinya berjalan tertatih-tatih semakin mendekat.

"Chouji, bawa yang lainnya pergi dari sini segera sebelum makhluk-makhluk itu menutupi jalan!"

Naruto segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan langsung melangkah cepat kearah pintu bis. Namun lagi-lagi lengannya ditahan oleh Haruno Sakura.

"Tunggu Naruto!"

"Aku harus ssgera menyelamatkannya Sakura."

"Aku ikut denganmu." Ucap Sasuke yang juga telah siap dengan tongkat pemukul miliknya. Akan tetapi Naruto tidak setuju dengan Sasuke yang akan ikut membantunya.

"Tidak. Tetaplah disini, Sasuke. Kau harus menuntun yang lain menuju ke pusat markas kepolisian dengan selamat! Mulai sekarang ini jadi tanggung jawabmu." Sahut Naruto

"Jangan bertindak bodoh!" Sanggah Sasuke kemudian.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto-kun?! Biarkan Sasuke ikut membantu!" Hinata juga tidak setuju dengan tindakan yang akan Naruto pilih.

"Berhentilah bertindak ceroboh kembali Naruto!" Sakura berteriak tepat didepan Naruto yang telah siap untuk membuka pintu minibus mereka. Disaat Sakura berteriak, Naruto sempat melihat bahwa anak kecil yang dalam keadaan bahaya disana mulai bangkit berdiri lalu berlari kearah gang kecil tidak jauh disana. Tiga sampai empat makhluk yang kelaparan pun ikut mengejar anak laki-laki tersebut masuk kearah gang. Mata Naruto terbelalak melihatnya. Langsung ia singkirkan tangan Sakura dari lengannya.

"Aku kehabisan waktu Sakura! Kita akan bertemu lagi di markas kepolisian nanti. Tenang saja.. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk mengingat bagaimana cara umtuk mati. Aku janji akan kembali. Aku berjanji..."

Dengan itu pun Naruto membuka pintu bus dan menutupnya kembali ketika ia telah turun. Sakura hanya bisa menggebrak-gebrak pintu bus sambil memanggil-manggil nama pemuda kuning tersebut ketika Naruto berlari tanpa ragu dan meloncati pembatas tengah jalan. Dan apa yang dilakukan Hinata pun sama seperti Sakura. Hinata meneriakkan berulang kali nama Naruto dari tempat duduknya sambil menggedor-gedor kaca jendela melihat pemuda kuning yang ia panggil berlari menerjang salah satu zombie yang menghalanginya dan langsung berlari kencang menembus gelapnya gang sempit yang ia tuju.

"Kusoo... Chouji, cepat lakukan apa yang Naruto katakan!" Perintah Kiba yang sebenarnya juga sangat khawatir dengan Naruto. Akan tetapi ia sadar kata-katanya tak akan didengar oleh sahabatnya yang sangat keras kepala itu. Jadi ia memilih untuk tidak ikut berdebat terlalu dalam. Chouji pun juga tidak segan menginjak gas penuh dan menabrak beberapa zombie yang hampir menutupi rute jalan mereka. Minibus itu pun melaju dengan sangat kencang menuju tempat tujuan mereka sejak awal. Hinata kembali duduk dengan tenang ditempat duduknya. Gadis berponi ini hanya bisa berharap dari dalam hatinya.

'Naruto-kun... Kumohon, kembalilah... Dengan selamat.'

.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

Langkah cepat sepasang kaki terguyur becek lumpur yang menggenang, seorang anak kecil terus berlari tak tahu arah dengan sangat ketakutan. Mimik wajahnya tersirat betapa ia ingin menangis saat ini. Akan tetapi entah kenapa rasanya begitu rumit mengutarakan sirat ketakutan hatinya kepada udara malam. Berulang kali ia berbelok kekanan dan kekiri tanpa perduli tong sampah maupun kardus bekas yang ia terjang. Jantung kecilnya berdegub hampir dua kali lipat, tapi entah kenapa setiap pompaan jantung sama sekali tak bisa mensirkulasikan darah keseluruh tubuhnya. Dapat dilihat dari wajahnya yang pucat pasi, dan bahkan warna telapak tangannya memutih seakan tak ada setetespun darah bersirkulasi disana.

"Dimana?! Dimana perginya?!" Ucap Naruto yang berhenti sejenak di tengah persimpangan gang yang mengepak menjadi dua arah. Arah matanya berulang kali melihat kekanan-kekiri. Mencoba untuk menebak jalur mana yang tadi telah anak itu lewati, Naruto menghembuskan nafas sejenak untuk bersiap berlari kembali. Karna tidak punya banyak waktu lagi, pemuda kuning ini langsung saja melesat kesalah satu arah dari dua gang yang mengepak menjadi dua tadi. Keadaan saat ini memang mengharuskannya untuk secepat mungkin mengambil keputusan tanpa perlu berpikir puluhan kali lagi untuk meyakinkannya.

.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

"Hahhh... Dia tetap tak berubah. Semoga saja ia tidak dalam posisi yang dapat membahayakan nyawanya." Sakura menghela nafas pelan dan kembali ketempat duduknya semula.

"Dilihat dari keadaan saat ini, tidak ada hal yang tidak dapat membahayakan nyawa kita." Ucap Kiba yang memegang keningnya merasa pusing akan kekacauan Konoha saat ini.

"Yah.. Walau bagaimana pun, kita serahkan saja semuanya kepada bocah kuning itu. Setidaknya, kita tunggu dirinya di pusat markas polisi seperti yang ia katakan tadi." Tukas Anko Mittarashi ikut dalam pembicaraan para muridnya setelah sangat jarang dirinya untuk bicara. Kebanyakan waktunya ia habiskan untuk duduk manis melihat perdebatan para muridnya sambil menopang pipi dengan punggung tangannya.

"Sekitar lima menit. Markas kepolisian Konoha sudah tak jauh lagi." Sang Uchiha muda yang masih tetap berdiri seperti posisinya semenjak tadi memberitahukan bahwa mereka akan segera sampai ketempat tujuan mereka mencari perlindungan. Dan juga, semakin dekat dengan tempat dimana ayahnya bekerja selama delapan tahun disana.

"Naruto-kun... Padahal, telah dekat tempat yang menjadi tujuan kita sebelumnya. Tapi kenapa...-"

"Sudahlah, Hinata-chan. Naruto pasti punya alasan kuat tentang apa yang ia lakukan. Bukankah harus ada yang menyelamatkan anak itu?"

Inuzuka Kiba mencoba menenangkan kegundahan hati Hinata. Gadis yang duduk tepat di sampingnya terlihat sangat khawatir memikirkan salah satu sahabatnya itu.

"Saat ini... Mau tidak mau, kita harus percaya padanya sekarang..." Ucap Sona yang juga ikut menenangkan gadis yang sangat terlihat menyukai sosok Naruto dimatanya. Walaupun dirinya juga tak dapat membohongi diri sendiri, bahwa ia juga sangat khawatir akan nasib pemuda kuning yang sempat berulang kali membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari normal.

"Semakin kita dekat dengan markas kepolisian, entah kenapa rasanya _mereka _semakin tak terhitung jumlahnya..."

Chouji yang sedari tadi sibuk memegang kemudi bus mengutarakan keheranannya kepada Sona dan yang lain. Sejenak mereka semua mempunyai pemikiran yang sama. Dilihat dari sudut jendela manapun, semakin lama jumlah para zombie yang terlihat serasa semakin membludak.

"Kenapa... Kenapa bisa seperti ini...?" Tanya Haruno Sakura yang entah kepada siapa.

"Jika alasannya adalah tempat pusat manusia yang belum terinfeksi, itu sangat wajar. Karna bagaimana pun juga _mereka_ hanya mengejar para manusia. Jadi itu-"

"Apakah itu..?! Jangan-jangan!"

Jawaban panjang lebar Sona untuk pertanyaan Sakura tadi terpotong oleh suara Sasuke yang terlihat sangat serius melihat kearah atas melalui kaca jendela depan bus yang mereka tumpangi. Tentu Sona tidak suka ada orang yang seenaknya memotong kalimat panjang logisnya. Akan tetapi saat gadis imut berkacamata ini melihat kearah yang sama dengan arah pandangan Sasuke, dapat ia lihat helikopter yang besar dan panjang dengan dua pasang baling-baling yang berada di ujung depan dan belakang dari helikopter tersebut.

"Jangan bilang jika itu adalah helikopter evakuasi?!"

Seru Kiba yang juga melihat kearah luar kaca jendela dengan raut terkejutnya. Hingga membuatnya mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah depan diatas kursi penumpang milik Sona. Yang tidak kalah membuat mereka semua serempak terkejut bukan hanya kehadiran helikopter milik militer tersebut, tapi jumlahnya yang lebih dari satu membuat mereka mulai berpikir sesuatu.

"Tiga helikopter itu terbang bersamaan kearah yang berlainan dengan kita. Apa lagi jika dilihat dari mana heli-heli itu muncul, tampaknya..."

Anko mulai memikirkan sesuatu yang tak bisa disebut dengan kabar baik. Sesuai dari spekulasi yang ia pikirkan mengenai tiga helikopter disana terbang dari arah tempat yang sedang mereka tuju saat ini. Yaitu... Pusat markas kepolisian Konoha. Hal tersebut seperti mengindisikan bahwa...

"Apakah kita terlambat..." Gumam Sona pelan. Walau begitu yang lain masih bisa mendengar gumamannya yang pelan tersebut. Tentu Sasuke, Sakura, Anko, Kiba serta Hinata mengerti arti kata _terlambat _tersebut. Tinggalkan Chouji yang sibuk menyetir mengerti atau tidak.

"Sebaiknya simpan spekulasi kalian untuk nanti. Chouji, tambah kecepatannya. Kita harus segera sampai kesana lebih cepat lagi." Sahut Sasuke dengan tenang seperti biasa. Dirinya seakan tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan disaat seperti ini. Bahkan genggaman tangannya telah mengait lembut kesetiap jemari halus milik Sakura untuk menenangkannya. Chouji pun segera menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam guna menambah kecepatan bus mereka agar lebih cepat sampai ketempat tujuan.

.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

Terus berlari tiada henti sepertinya menjadi prioritas dari anak kecil berseragam sekolah yang lusuh itu. Setiap ekor matanya melihat kebelakang, ketakutan agaknya semakin menjadi-jadi menggerus hatinya. Tidak memperdulikan jerit ketakutan dan genangan air mata di pelupuk mata anak kecil itu, empat makhluk yang sangat menyeramkan tetap mengejarnya bahkan walau dengan tertatih-tatih. Seperti tak ada lelahnya _mereka_ menjulur-julurkan tangan untuk menangkap anak tersebut. Keinginan yang kuat untuk menghindar dan melarikan diri dari keempat makhluk ini agaknya harus pupus setelah dirinya secara tidak sengaja terjatuh ketanah dengan keras karna kembali tersandung sesuatu. Dirinya merintih kesakitan di tengah-tengah perempatan gang sekaligus ingin menumpahkan seluruh tangisnya. Akan tetapi matanya saakan membulat ketika ia melihat _mereka_ semakin nendekat untuk menangkapnya. Geraman yang keluar dari makhluk-makhluk itu semakin membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati. Hanya tiga langkah lagi jarak yang memisahkan antara anak kecil itu dengan keempat zombie di depannya.

"M-Mama... Mamaaaaa..."

**Buaakkh!**

Zombie yang paling dekat dengan anak itu tiba-tiba terpelanting jatuh ketanah. Anak kecil itu pun dapat melihat jelas butiran-butiran darah hitam yang terciprat sebelum zombie tadi terperosok ketanah dengan sangat keras.

"Jangan ganggu anak ini, dasar keparat!"

Sesosok pemuda berambut kuning yang menggenggam erat sebuah tongkat pemukul kasti dengan kedua tangannya tiba-tiba saja telah berada di depan anak itu. Dengan satu ayunan kuat yang menghantam tepat di sisi kepala sosok pemuda itu dengan telak membuat salah satu makhluk mengerikan yang mendekat lagi kembali terpelanting ketanah, disertai cipratan darah kental yang turut ikut mengotori jalanan gang disana. Anak kecil itu hanya terdiam melihat aksi pemuda di depannya yang dengan berani kembali melawan dua zombie yang datang menyerang. Bahkan dengan lihainya pemuda itu selalu memukul tepat di bagian kepala. Sehingga para zombie pun terkapar di tanah dan tak berkutik kembali. Pemuda yang memakai seragam sekolah SMA tersebut terlihat kelelahan. Keringat yang turun deras mengalir melalui pelipis lalu jatuh ketika sampai di bawah dagu seolah pemuda ini seperti habis berlomba marathon.

Sejenak sesudah mengambil nafas berat yang terakhir, Naruto dapat melihat jelas anak laki-laki yang baru saja ia selamatkan. Seragam sekolah yang sangat kotor nan lusuh bercampur dengan lumpur, belum lagi sobekan disana-sini membuat anak itu terlihat seperti gelandangan. Jelas masih tersirat ketakutan dari balik matanya, Naruto bisa merasakan perasaan itu dengan jelas. Namun walau begitu, tubuhnya yang sesaat tadi gemetaran, kini mulai agak tenang setelah mengetahui bahwa nyawanya telah terselamatkan. Yah... Naruto senang karena ia berhasil menyelamatkan anak ini tepat waktu. Dengan tangan kiri yang masih memegang tongkat pemukul yang terlumuri oleh darah, Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya kearah anak itu seolah ingin mengajaknya. Naruto memang ingin membawa anak itu untuk ikut bersama kelompok kecilnya dan mencari tempat yang aman untuk mengungsi bersama-sama juga. Namun sepertinya mental anak itu masih belum bisa kembali dari syok yang ia alami. Dirinya hanya diam saja saat Naruto mengulurkan tangan untuknya. Naruto tahu bahwa anak ini masih dilanda syok setelah kejadian yang baru saja terjadi tadi. Lalu pemuda itu pun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk membuat sebuah senyuman lembut yang bertujuan membagi ketenangan kepada anak itu.

"Tenanglah... Semua akan baik-baik saja. Ayo, kita pergi dari sini."

Suara lembut yang sangat jarang terdengar dari Naruto kini mengalun merdu masuk kegendang telinga anak itu. Wajah Naruto yang seperti tidak khawatir dengan apapun serasa seperti mampu mengusir ketakutannya. Perlahan anak yang terduduk ditengah-tengah perempatan gang itupun mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Seolah ingin menyambut uluran tangan Naruto yang tertuju dirinya. Naruto senang melihat tangan yang perlahan terulur dari anak kecil itu. Ingin sekali ia segera mengajak anak ini untuk kembali kepada teman-temannya. Akan tetapi, saat gapaian tangan anak kecil itu hampir menyentuh uluran tangan Naruto...

**Zraashh..**

Tiba-tiba saja hal yang mengejutkan terjadi. Bahkan Naruto belum sempat mengganti ekspresi wajahnya dengan ekspresi terkejut karena begitu cepatnya. Senyuman yang sedetik lalu terpatri, kini luntur seketika saat melihat cipratan darah yang melayang di depannya. Bahkan sekarang Naruto yang berganti syok melihat kejadian tersebut tepat dihadapannya. Mulutnya seolah terkunci dan tak bisa berkata sepatah katapun melihat tubuh anak kecil yang berada di depannya diterkam dengan sangat buas dan kejam. Di dalam kegelapan, dapat Naruto lihat tubuh kecil yang telah tak bernyawa lagi terkoyak dengan ganas oleh suatu bayangan besar yang menyerupai sesuatu seperti hewan. Tak bisa Naruto lihat dengan jelas sosok bayangan itu. Namun yang jelas, kepala anak kecil tadi beserta kerongkongannya yang berayun-ayun bersama dengan tetesan darah yang menetes jatuh membasahi tanah. Mulutnya ternganga menyaksikan kepala anak kecil itu dikoyak dengan kasar, hingga darahnya bermuncratan kemana-mana. Naruto yang terpaku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun saat itu. Otaknya serasa membeku karena menyaksikan tubuh anak kecil itu dicabik-cabik tak karuan dengan gigi-gigi yang terlihat sangat tajam di kegelapan.

Perlahan Naruto melangkahkan mundur kakinya yang terasa kaku. Otaknya belum bisa mengambil tindakan sama sekali. Matanya tergetar melihat pemandangan mengerikan di depan matanya. Ukuran makhluk yang berada di kegelapan malam itu Sebanding dengan tubuh orang dewasa. Disetiap jari-jarinya terdapat cakar yang sangat tajam mencengkram tubuh tak berdaya tanpa kepala anak tadi.

'A-Apa... Apa itu?!' Pikir Naruto dalam hati. Namun yang membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi adalah, makhluk itu mulai melihat kearahnya. Mata Naruto seolah melotot mengetahui bahwa ia lah yang akan menjadi target selanjutnya. Perlahan lengan makhluk misterius itu mulai membawa tapak tangannya merangkak mendekati Naruto. Lidah yang terjulur panjang di antara gigi-giginya yang tajam membuat Naruto harus bersusah payah untuk menelan ludah. Sudah cukup untuknya berhadapan dengan mayat pemakan manusia. Dan sekarang... Ia tak tahu lagi...

Setiap jam, serasa keadaan semakin memburuk.

Ujung jemarinya yang tidak memegang tongkat pemukul, bergetar tak beralun. Seluruh syaraf di tubuhnya serasa antara lemas dan membeku. Walau telah belasan mayat hidup yang jatuhkan sepanjang perjalanannya sampai detik ini, tak merubah apa pun bahwa dirinya hanyalah seorang siswa SMA normal biasa. Rasa takut itu mejalar cepat melalui peredaran darahnya. Bahkan mengkakukan gerak persendiannya. Ketakutan merajai Naruto saat itu juga.

.

.

.

'S-Sial... Apa yang harus kulakukan...?!'

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Helloow semuaaa...

Kembali lagi ama writer baru yang kece ini (#plaakk)

Gimana kesan kalian setelah baca cerita di atas?

Jelek kah? Gak jelas kah? Atau... malah ancurr?

Hehehe kalo ancurr mohon dimaklumi... Soalnya aku masih anget jadi author di ini

So... Tolong reviewnya yahh... Yg banyak sekalian juga gpp :-D

Buat yang udah ngereview cerita yang lalu :

To **Jamal **: Makasih-makasiihh udah mau suka ama alur ceritanya... friendshipnya kentara kah? Hehehe aku gk kepikiran soal itu

To **Guest **: Hayoo jgn mikir yg macem-macem yahh ;-) tapi... wait... "Neechan" ?

To **Herliansyah **: awas jantungan tuh :v (#plaakk) Ino? Coba liat di beberapa chapter selanjutnya aja deh... sapa tau ada hehehe

To **Shiba **: bukan kok bukan... baca chapter 7 yah &amp; makasih kembali buat reviewnya :-)

To **Topeng Retak **: Siiip :-D

To **RUE ERU **: Hehehe gitu yah? Karakter Sona Sitri dari anime Highschool DxD sengaja aku pilih masuk ke cerita ini karna Sona salah satu karakter yang jarang ada di fic yg lain... nahh arigatou untuk reviewnya :-D

Tetep stay yah buat kalian yang udah review

Dan untuk yg belum ngereview, ayo buruan gabung :-P

Akhir kata... Arigatou Gazaimashita, Minna-san ^_^


	9. In Love Arrive Dead of The Night part 2

'S-Sial... Apa yang harus aku lakukan...?!'

Naruto diam tak bergerak melihat lidah panjang yang terjulur. Bergerak kesana-kemari, terlihat bagai seekor kadal raksasa seukuran manusia dewasa. Hanya tersisa dua belas langkah jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Bekas darah dari anak lelaki kecil tadi masih segar menempel rahang penuh gigi-gigi yang sangat tajam.

"Lari.. Anak muda!"

Sebuah seruan terdengar dari atap sebuah rumah. Tidak salah lagi, seruan tersebut memang tertuju dan ditijukan untuk Naruto. Kaki kanannya mulai melangkah mundur kebelakang. Lanjut berganti kaki kiri dan seterusnya sampai Naruto mampu menguasai diri kembali. Seorang misterius yang berseru tadi dengan cepat mengeluarkan sebuah senjata tangan yang tersimpan di balik jaket abu-abunya. Naruto membanting tubuh dengan keras berputar kebelakang. Naruto mulai berlari tunggang langgang. Berlari sekuat tenaga, secepat yang ia bisa.

Makhluk itu langsung mengejar mangsa keduanya yang mencoba melarikan diri. Berlari dengan cara merangkak menggunakan kedua tangan dan kakinya, makhluk itu bergerak tak kalah cepat dengan Naruto. Meloncat tinggi ke dinding-dinding gang yang tidak terlalu lebar, makhluk tersebut begitu gesit berpindah dari satu dinding rumah ke dinding rumah yang lain.

**Darr-Darr-Darr-Darr**

Beberapa kali pelatuk ditarik untuk membuat Blasting meledakkan bubuk mesiu di dalam selongsong peluru. Tentu targetnya hanya satu, makhluk ganas yang sedang mengejar seorang pemuda di sana.

Enam belas langkah lagi menuju belokan dua arah, Naruto terus berlari sekuat yang ia bisa. Berharap ia mampu meninggalkan jauh makhluk di belakangnya. Namun harapannya pupus seketika saat ia sedikit menoleh ke belakang. Makhluk yang merangkak gesit di dinding gang itu meloncat tepat ke arahnya. Mata Naruto melebar menyaksikan makhluk liar itu sepersekian detik lagi akan menerkamnya.

**Da-Da-Da-Daarrr!**

Dua dari empat peluru yang telah ditembakkan melesat menembus kulit makhluk ganas tersebut. Naruto merundukkan tubuh sampai hampir terperosok ke depan. Berusaha menghindari terkaman makhluk di belakangnya. Salah satu tangan bercakar tajam sangat tipis di atas kepala Naruto.

**Brangkk!**

Makhluk itu terperosok tajam tepat di depan Naruto yang juga terjungkal. Jika bukan karena tembakan tadi yang membuat efek dorongan ke tubuh makhluk itu, pasti kepala Naruto telah terlepas dari raganya. Saking lajunya, makhluk tersebut terus tergelincir hingga menabrak beberapa tong sampah di dinding. Walau sempat terjungkal ke depan, Naruto menggunakan telapak angan kirinya yang tidak memegang tongkat pemukul untuk menahan seluruh beban tubuhnya yang akan terperosok jatuh.

"Kkh..!"

Keseimbangannya kembali stabil dengan adanya tangan kiri yang menjadi tonggak tumpuan tubuhnya. Naruto langsung berlari tegak kembali untuk segera berbelok ke kiri. Orang misterius di atap tadi dengan cepat langsung membidik lagi makhluk itu yang telah bangkit kembali. Akan tetapi ada hal yang aneh. Tubuh makhluk itu mengejang sebentar disertai membesarnya ukuran tubuh miliknya. Penampilannya terlihat berkali lipat lebih garang dari sebelumnya.

"Jadi ini senjata yang akan kau pakai untuk menghancurkan pihak yang menentangmu... DNA segar dari anak kecil itu jadi pemicu struktur metabolis tubuhnya. Kau benar-benar keparat... Obito."

Sepersekian detik kemudian, dengan satu sentekan kedua kakinya, makhluk itu kembali bergerak gesit mengejar pemuda jauh di depan.

"Sial.. Terlalu jauh..."

Orang berbadan tegap dan berambut hitam panjang itu merutuk sendiri. Jarak antara ia dengan targetnya terlampau jauh untuk dibidik menggunakan senjata tangan sepanjang 188mm di genggamannya tersebut. Dirinya mulai menebak rute yang akan dilewati pemuda itu nantinya. Karena telah memilih untuk berbelok ke kiri, tidak akan ada lagi jalur lain yang bercabang. Lelaki paruh baya tersebut hafal betul wilayah ini. Jika pemuda itu masih mampu berlari, maka dapat dipastikan pemuda itu hanya akan menemui satu tikungan ke kiri lagi dan berakhir di pagar kawat yang menjulang tinggi.

Pria paruh baya tersebut segera bergerak tak membuang banyak waktu. Ia mulai berlari di antara atap-atap rumah. Beruntung dirinya mengenal wilayah ini, sehingga ia tahu rute tercepat untuk memotong. Terus dan terus berlari, berharap setiap langkah yang terpijak bisa sampai tepat waktu menyusul pemuda yang kini tengah memisahkan pilihan antara hidup dan mati. Kaki-kakinya meloncat ke arah balkon sebuah apartemen. Ia terus berlari di balkon apartemen yang sangat panjang itu, terus berlari tanpa henti.

'Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah itu, nak?'

.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

Banyak zombie berlari ke arah dua insan yang kini saling berpelukan erat. Menyalurkan kehangatan di antara dinginnya malam yang tengah menatap mereka sinis. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak memerdulikan zombie-zombie yang semakin dekat ke arah mereka. Karena mereka berpikir, ini lah akhir dari hidup mereka, setelah tak kunjung bertemu anak yang mereka cintai sejak insiden mengerikan itu terjadi. Seorang berbaju montir yang lapar akan daging manusia menyergap pundak Minato dengan kasar. Gigi-giginya siap merobek-robek leher Minato saat itu juga. Pria berambut kuning itu tahu hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Yang tersisa hanya hitungan mundur sebelum dirinya dan Kushina mencapai ajal. Namun, bukan gigitan menyakitkan yang ia rasakan. Melainkan sebuah suara letupan bising dari atas udara yang terdengar sampai ke gendang telinganya.

**Defftt...!**

**Defftt-Defft-Defftt..!**

Zombie yang sempat merengkuh kasar pundaknya kini jatuh tak berdaya setelah suara beberapa tembakan nyaring terdengar di antara bisingnya suara baling-baling sebuah helikopter. Zombie-zombie yang sempat akan menggasak Kushina juga ambruk tak bernyawa.

**Drrrttt...**

**Drrtt-Drrrrrrttt...**

Seorang pria tinggi berambut panjang hingga mencapai punggung menembaki para mayat hidup yang berlari mendekati dua insan itu. Minato hanya terbengong menyaksikan beberapa pasukan bermasker turun dari heli tersebut menggunakan tali dan mulai beraksi saat telah berhasil turun ke bawah.

"Lama tak jumpa, kawan lama."

Ucap pria itu menyunggingkan sedikit senyum ke arah Minato, sebelum akhirnya kembali mengangkat senjatanya sejajar dengan pundak dan menembaki mayat-mayat hidup di depan. Yang di sapa hanya diam, karena tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan untuk membalas sapaannya.

'Hashirama...'

.

.

.

"Tutup pintunya!"

Teriak pria berambut panjang tadi sambil membidik kembali kepala mayat-mayat hidup itu menggunakan Dot-Sight senjata P90 di genggaman kedua tangannya. Bunyi letupan tembakan dari senapan full-auto dan sniper semi-auto yang mereka bawa membuat Minato dan Kushina tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Hanya terdiam melihat delapan orang bersenjata lengkap membasmi para zombie itu satu-persatu.

Seorang yang membawa Dragunov di helikopter berhenti menembak dan segera melemparkan tangga tali hingga menjuntai ke bawah. Ia turun menggunakan tangga tali itu dan langsung menghampiri Minato beserta Kushina.

"Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Cepat segera naik ke helikopter yang telah kami sediakan."

Ucapnya dengan nada sopan sambil membuka topeng masker yang menutupi wajahnya. Ditarik topeng kain penutup kepala yang menyembunyikan indah rambut pirang panjangnya.

"Ayo, Kushina!"

Ajak Minato sambil membantu istrinya itu berdiri.

Mereka berdua berlari meninggalkan salah satu personel wanita tersebut dan menuju tangga tali yang telah terjuntai. Akan tetapi tidak semudah yang Minato pikirkan. Jasad para pengungsi yang baru saja mati beberapa saat tadi mulai bangkit. Minato dan Kushina terpaksa berhenti melihat enam sampai tujuh mayat hidup yang akan menghampiri mereka.

**Grwaaahh!**

Salah satu dari mayat itu maju menyerang ke arah mereka berdua.

**Deefftt...**

Sebuah peluru meledak dari ujung sebuah senapan dan melesat lewat di antara Minato dan Kushina, lalu menabrak kepala zombie yang menyerang tersebut hingga terpental ke belakang. Ujung senjata dari personel wanita tadi yang meletupkan peluru tersebut. Wanita berambut pirang itu tetap berkonsentrasi membidik kepala zombie-zombie di depan Minato dan Kushina.

**Defft.. Defft... **

**Defftt.. **

**Defftt...**

Empat tembakan ia lesakkan tepat mengenai kepala. Empat zombie yang telah tertembak langsung terpental dan terjatuh karena efek rate of power shot yang kuat dari Dragunov yang ia gunakan.

Namun masih tersisa dua zombie lagi yang berlari kearah mereka berdua. Tentu saja Minato tidak tinggal diam. Dirinya maju selangkah di depan Kushina, lalu bersiap dengan kaki kanan yang diarahkan agak ke belakang

**Buugh!**

Ditendangnya leher zombie itu dengan keras hingga melintir. Zombie itu pun ambruk seketika.

**Defftt..!**

Satu tembakan lagi melesat melewati helai rambut Kushina yang tertiup gesekan peluru. Mayat bertubuh tambun dan besar itu mendongak ke atas kala sebuah peluru yang wanita itu tembakkan tadi menembus tulang tengkoraknya. Darah terciprat keluar disertai ambruknya zombie itu.

"Tendangan yang bagus."

Ucap gadis pirang tersebut sambil memberikan setengah senyum ke arah Minato.

"Terima kasih banyak, atas bantuannya."

Jawab Minato singkat dan kembali menarik lengan Kushina untuk segera menuju ke helikopter.

**Drrrrtt-Drrrrrrrttt...**

Bunyi tembakan tak kunjung reda. Dengan titik sinar laser yang terpasang di senjatanya, Hashirama terus membidik dan menembak ke arah kepala jasad-jasad para pengungsi yang telah bangkit menjadi zombie.

"Ino, bersihkan sisi kanan!."

"Dimengerti.."

Jawab gadis pirang itu membalas perintah Hashirama. Ia mulai berbalik ke belakang, ke arah yang ketuanya tunjuk. Begitu cekatan pergerakan manik biru Aquamarine miliknya membidik zombie yang berada di sisi kanan Hashirama di balik Scope Dragunovnya.

Saat sedang sibuk menembak zombie-zombie yang akan menyerang Hashirama, dari sisi kiri Ino, berdiri seorang pekerja kantoran yang secara tidak sengaja melihat dirinya.

"Hwaarrh.."

Mayat hidup itu berlari dan menyergap ke arah Ino tanpa aba-aba. Namun tanpa disadari, telah tertodong sebuah HK-P7 buatan Jerman di dalam mulutnya. Ino tersenyum licik dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit ke arah zombie itu.

**JDeerr...**

Ino menarik pelatuk pistol pendek yang bertumpu pada lengan kirinya yang masih stand memegang Dragunov. Zombie itu ambruk dengan kepala berlubang bersama darah hitam yang menciprat setelah ujung proyektil timah panas tersebut menembus otaknya.

Dua Granat dilemparkan santai oleh dua personel di depan Hashirama. Yang satu jatuh tepat 4 meter di depan pintu, sedangkan yang satu lagi menggelinding jatuh ke tangga bawah. Tepat seperti yang telah direncanakan. Menggunakan ledakan kuat untuk menyapu musuh adalah cara terbaik menghemat amunisi.

**Booomm!**

Granat meledak, melemparkan banyak zombie di dekatnya dengan kasar. Tiga personel langsung bergerak cepat ke arah pintu atap dan segera menutupnya rapat. Yang lain memamfaatkan waktu untuk mematahkan leher mayat-mayat hidup di lantai yang telah terhempas sebelumnya. Hashirama menurunkan Sub-Machine gun P90 miliknya lalu menekan tombol kecil dari earphone di telinganya.

"Operation... Start!"

.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

Deru nafas tak karuan kembali Naruto alami setelah sebelumnya telah lari marathon bersama Anko-sensei. Namun, rasanya ini jauh lebih parah!. Hidup dan matinya saat ini hanya ditentukan oleh keberuntungan yang tidak diketahui akan kapan munculnya. Ia terus berlari tanpa henti di gang yang tiba-tiba menyempit. Dengan lebar gang yang hanya mencapai 1 setengah meter, tentu merupakan kesempatan bagus bagi Naruto untuk memperlebar jaraknya. Walau masih bisa berlari mengejar Naruto, makhluk itu agak kepayahan bergerak di jalur-jalur sempit. Berulang kali tubuh besarnya itu bertabrakan dengan dinding bata kasar di kanan-kirinya.

Namun, keberuntungan Naruto hanya bertahan sesaat. Gang sempit itu melebar kembali dan Naruto berhasil melewatinya dengan mudah, tapi belum lolos dari kejaran makhluk ganas di belakangnya.

'Gawatt..! Apa dia akan terus mengejarku?!'

Pekik Naruto dalam hati. Ia sempat melihat satu tikungan menuju ke arah kiri. Namun, di bawah sinar rembulan, lagi-lagi Naruto di kejutkan oleh bayangan tepat di atasnya. Mengindikasikan bahwa bayangan tersebut milik makhluk itu. Jantung Naruto terpacu seketika. Bersinkron dengan denyut nadinya yang memukul syaraf-syaraf di otak kirinya untuk memberi sebuah sinyal yang mengharuskannya melompat saat itu juga.

**Matric's Mode - On**

Segenap kekuatan otot tumit kaki kirinya ia kerahkan untuk meloncat dan berbalik di tengah-tengah udara. Sudut matanya dapat dengan jelas melihat makhluk itu setelah tubuh Naruto hampir setengah berbalik menghadap ke arah makhluk yang akan menerkamnya. Tangan kanan bercakar tajam makhluk itu akan segera tersabet tepat ke arah kepala Naruto. Begitu juga tangan kanan Naruto yang masih memegang tongkat pemukul miliknya. Memamfaatkan kecepatan yang tercipta dari laju larinya tadi, menjadi penambah momen puntir tubuh dan otot lengan kanannya untuk berputar ke arah makhluk itu dan akan menggebrak keras tepat di kepalanya. Raut wajah Naruto benar-benar mengeras. Kedua matanya melebar memandang tajam penuh emosional ke arah makhluk yang akan juga menyerangnya. Sama-sama menyerang menggunakan tangan kanan, segalanya seperti dipertaruhkan di detik ini.

"Brengseeeekk...!"

**Bruaaakk!**

**Matric's Mode - End**

.

.

.

.

.

"Haahh... Haahhh.. Hahhh..."

Sebuah tangan bersandar di sebuah balkon rumah bertingkat dua. Nafasnya begitu memburu hingga membuatnya sampai membungkuk menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin. Sempat terlintas di pikirannya, setelah berlarian seperti itu, entah apa bisa ia kembali berlari lagi. Ia sedikit tersenyum di balik deru nafas dan keringat yang menetes.

"Hebat..."

Gumamnya kecil masih dengan senyum licik yang aneh. Setelah dirasa cukup mengambil nafas yang sempat hampir terputus, ia kemudian meloncat ke box besar penampungan sampah di bawah sebelum akhirnya meloncat kecil untuk turun dari box tersebut.

Ia berjalan pelan, menghampiri sebuah suara deruan nafas yang tidak kalah memburu dibandingkan dengannya tadi. Ia melihat takjub ke arah seorang pemuda berambut kuning rancung yang tergeletak di tanah. Kedua tangan pemuda itu terentang lebar, agar bisa menghirup lebih banyak udara bebas.

Manik sebiru Sapphire itu mulai terbuka lemas, melihat tongkat pemukul yang patah. Hanya menyisakan gagangnya saja di genggaman tangannya. Detik berikutnya, manik biru itu melirik ke arah lain. Lebih tepatnya, ke arah seorang yang asing berambut hitam panjang lengkap dengan sebuah pistol di tangan kanannya. Ada satu senyum yang menurutnya ditujukan untuk dirinya. Orang itu mengulurkan tangan kiri ke arahnya. Mau tak mau Naruto menerima uluran itu. Satu hal yang terlintas di benak Naruto. Orang itu pasti orang yang menyuruhnya untuk segera lari tadi.

Belum sempat Naruto berdiri sepenuhnya yang di bantu oleh pria asing tadi. Makhluk yang juga tergeletak di tanah tiba-tiba bangkit dengan kondisi lemas. Tentu hal tersebut benar-benar mengejutkan Naruto hingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, makhluk itu kembali menyerang dengan tangan kirinya yang bercakar tajam. Namun yang membuat Naruto lebih terkejut lagi adalah... Darah yang terciprat ke udara. Mata Naruto melebar, menyaksikan tubuh pria itu seolah menjadi tameng untuk melindungi dirinya dari tusukan cakar yang sangat tajam.

Sebelum Naruto ambruk ke belakang karena terdorong tubuh pria itu yang juga terhempas akibat serangan tadi, pria itu mensejajarkan laras senjatanya segaris dengan kepala makhluk yang telah melukainya.

**Dar-Dar-Daarrr...**

**Bruakk...**

"Paman...?!"

Seru Naruto ketika orang itu ambruk tepat di atas tubuhnya. Kemudian segera Naruto menopang dengan hati-hati kepala orang itu.

"Paman?! Bertahanlah, paman!."

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Tiga luka berlumuran penuh darah telihat jelas di bahu, trisep, dan di antara tulang rusuk sebelah kirinya.

"Apa kau terluka, anak muda..."

Tanya orang itu kembali membuka matanya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan.. Jangan khawatirkan aku paman!"

Naruto tidak habis pikir. Orang ini tengah terluka parah, namun masih saja menanyakan keadaan Naruto. 'Apa dia tidak memperhatikan keadaan dirinya sendiri saat ini?!' Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Hhhh..."

Pria paruh baya itu menghela nafas.

"Aku tak pernah mengira, semua akan jadi seperti ini..."

Lanjutnya lagi dengan suara serak. Naruto hanya diam tidak bicara.

"Sebenarnya... Aku sedang mencari anakku... Dalam situasi seperti ini, kuharap, ia masih mampu bertahan... Walau itu sangatlah mustahil dengan keadaannya seperti ini..."

"Mustahil..? Kenapa paman bisa mengatakan hal itu?"

Tanya Naruto bingung.

"...Ia, anakku... Seorang gadis yang punya keterbatasan fisik. Kakinya mengalami kelumpuhan total semenjak lahir..."

Jawabnya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Menjelaskan bagaimana ia bisa bilang bertahan dari situasi seperti ini adalah hal yang mustahil bagi putrinya itu, dan diakhiri dengan terbatuk-batuk memuntahkan darah segar.

"Bertahanlah, paman...!"

Naruto sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi orang itu yang terlihat semakin parah saja.

"Aku seolah mampu, untuk memahami depresinya... Namun ternyata itu salah. Berpindah, dari sekolah, ke sekolah lain... Dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai seorang pun teman, yang mau menerima keterbatasannya... Atau mungkin, tidak ada yang akan mau menjadi temannya."

Pria itu bercerita kembali. Matanya menerawang ke arah bulan yang tengah bersinar di sana. Betapa ia menyesalkan ketidakmampuannya memahami perasaan putri semata wayangnya. Naruto masih diam mendengarkan suara orang yang kian melemah.

"...Maaf.. Aku jadi bercerita tentang hal yang tidak kau mengerti..."

"..."

"Tunggu... Apa yang paman maksud, adalah Hinata? Hinata Hyuuga?"

"...Kau, mengenalnya..?"

Tanya balik pria berambut panjang itu.

"Jika paman berpikir Hinata adalah orang yang menyedihkan, itu keterlaluan."

Tukas Naruto yang sedikit marah.

"Lalu..."

Tanya pria itu coba memancing Naruto.

"Hinata... Dia gadis yang baik dan memiliki semangat yang ku sukai. Dia tidak sendiri. Dia memiliki teman, tidak, dia memiliki banyak teman!. Ada Kiba, ada Sakura, Karin, Sitri, termasuk aku dan juga Sasuke!. Yahh... Walau aku agak ragu dengan Sasuke."

Pria itu tersenyum. Di sisa kesadarannya, ia berusaha mengingat kembali saat di mana untuk yang pertama kali, Hinata bercerita tentang banyak hal, dengan wajah ceria yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan di depan ayahnya itu.

**Flashback**

.

.

"Ada seseorang yang kau kagumi?."

"Ja-Jangan bicara terlalu keras, Ayah..."

Sore itu, tepat setelah Hinata pulang dari taman di pusat Kota Konoha, lengkap dengan seragam sisiwi Konoha Gakuen. Wajahnya yang putih itu sedikit tersamarkan oleh rona merah tipis ketika ia memulai berbagi cerita dengan Hiashi Hyuuga, keluarganya yang masih setia berada disampingnya.

"Coba Ayah tebak... Seseorang yang kau kagumi itu... Kakak kelasmu?."

Tanya pria paruh baya berambut hitam panjang yang sedang melepas kacamata kerjanya. Kini perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada satu hal, yakni putrinya. Ia rela berhenti beberapa waktu saat sedang sibuk-sibuknya memonitoring perkembangan penelitian biologis di laptop pribadinya untuk meluangkan waktu menemani putrinya itu.

"Bukan..."

Hinata menggeleng lemah.

"Kita berada di tingkat yang sama, namun kita berada di kelas yang berbeda."

Lanjutnya lagi sedikit kecewa. Hingga membuat rona yang menggemaskan itu pudar sesaat.

"Hmm... Lalu, apa yang membuatmu begitu mengaguminya?."

Tanya Hiashi berpura-pura antusias dengan cerita putrinya itu.

"Ehmm..."

Hinata berpikir keras. Ia mencoba mencari sebuah alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ayahnya. Walau begitu lama berpikir, yang terlintas di benaknya hanya satu hal.

"Aku mengagumi semangatnya. Ya... Aku menyukai semangatnya, yang terkadang seolah mampu menghapus lelah di hatiku."

Jawabnya sambil memalingkan pandangan matanya ke arah lain. Juga tak ketinggalan, rona tipis di pipi mulusnya muncul kembali ketika mengingat senyuman lembut pemuda yang dikaguminya itu. Hiashi tersenyum simpul.

"Semangatnya..? Hal yang unik untuk sekedar dikagumi. Pasti dia seorang pemuda yang baik, benarkan Hinata?."

Tanya Hiashi lagi yang mulai sedikit terbawa suasana. Seakan stress di pundaknya sedikit berkurang melihat ceria wajah putrinya itu, yang sangat jarang terlihat seperti sekarang.

"Benar! A-Aah...? Tunggu... Ke-Kenapa ayah bisa tahu?."

Rona di kedua pipi Hinata semakin terlihat memarah ketika Ayahnya mengetahui jika seorang yang sedang dikaguminya itu adalah seorang pemuda. Tentu ini membuat Hiashi tidak bisa menahan tawa.

"Ayah hanya menebak. Itu saja."

Jawab Hiashi santai tidak menghiraukan pipi putrinya yang semakin merona.

"...Dia memang orang yang baik. Dia tidak seperti murid-murid yang lain. Walau aku mendengar, bahwa ia adalah siswa yang... Uhm... Tidak mudah menangkap apa yang sedang diajarkan. Dia bukanlah orang yang sempurna. Namun dia tetap mempertahankan semangatnya. Bahkan, aku merasa... Dia telah membagi serpihan semangat itu untuk diriku."

Hinata tersenyum. Mengingat kembali kata-kata pemuda itu saat masih di taman Kota. Lebih tepatnya, saat di bawah pohon rindang yang hijau di sana.

"Sepertinya Ayah harus bertemu dengan anak itu, karena telah membuat putri ayah menjadi lebih tampak ceria seperti ini."

Goda Hiashi yang makin membuat wajah Hinata memanas. Tentu godaan Ayahnya itu membuat Hinata terdiam menahan malu.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah notifikasi e-mail muncul di pojok layar laptopnya. Melihatnya singkat gambar kecil yang muncul saat notifikasi berbunyi, membuatnya tahu siapa pengirim e-mail tersebut. Tanda sebaiknya ia segera pergi menemui orang itu untuk membicarakan suatu hal yang penting. Ditutupnya laptop pribadinya itu, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah tas.

"Maaf Hinata, Ayah harus segera pergi. Mungkin kita bisa lanjutkan ini lagi nanti malam."

Ucap Hiashi sambil mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Hinata. Lalu segera berjalan menuju pintu besar di sana. Hinata terus memperhatikan Ayahnya yang terus melangkah mendekati pintu keluar rumah ini.

"Atau mungkin tidak sama sekali..."

Gumam Hinata pelan dengan raut kecewa. Ia tahu benar jika Ayahnya mendapat e-mail itu, malam ini, atau pun besok. Ayahnya tak akan pulang secepat keinginannya. Hiashi membuka knop pintu yang besar itu, lalu berjalan keluar dan akan segera menutup pintu yang telah dilaluinya. Hinata menyadari bahwa Ayahnya tidak akan mungkin pulang malam ini untuk mendengar lanjutan cerita curahan hatinya.

"...Namanya... Namanya adalah..."

**Glek...**

Pintu di sana telah tertutup rapat. Hiashi telah pergi dengan secerca semangat yang ia bawa dari ceria wajah putrinya itu. Setidaknya, putrinya kini mempunyai seseorang yang akan jadi sumber motivasinya. Itu lah yang terpikirkan oleh Hiashi.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback End**

**.**

"Aku sangat menyayanginya... Bahkan jika dia masih..."

Di sela menahan sakit dari luka yang dideritanya,Hiashi merenung sedih. Putus asa dengan situasi yang sangat menyulitkan ini.

"Dia masih hidup paman... Dia bersama dengan kami. Bersamaku beberapa saat yang lalu."

Kata Naruto yang seolah mengerti arah dari maksud kalimat menggantung Hiashi. Pria bermata sama persis dengan Hinata itu sejenak melihat pemuda yang kini tengah memapah kepalanya. Sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dalam mata terpejam. Walau tak terucap, ia sangat bersyukur. Benar-benar sangat bersyukur. Hatinya lega mendengar bahwa Hinata masih selamat dari kejadian mengerikan ini.

"Hei.. Anak muda..."

"...?"

Tangan kanannya yang tidak terluka, membuka jaket abu-abu miliknya.

"...Aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi... Kini semua yang kumiliki adalah milikmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ciiiiittttss...**

Sebuah mini bus melakukan Hard Braking untuk melakukan satu pemberhentian. Tampak sekelompok anak muda di dalamnya memandang ke arah luar jendela. Lebih tepatnya ke arah kantor pusat markas kepolisian Konoha. Mereka berhenti tepat di titik 76 meter sebelum sampai ke sana.

"Tidak ada jalan untuk mencapai markas itu."

Ucap Chouji, pemuda yang telah menginjak pedal rem keras-keras tadi hingga membuat yang lain harus menyangga tangan agar tidak terhempas ke depan.

"Terlalu bersiko jika memaksa untuk menerobos..."

Sasuke ikut menimpali perkataan Chouji barusan. Perkiraannya Minibus ini tidak akan mampu menerobos gerombolan zombie yang telah mengepung gedung itu. Bahkan dengan kecepatan seberapa pun.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan, Sasuke-kun?"

Tanya Sakura yang telah lepas dari tempat duduknya untuk melihat lebih dekat tempat tujuan mereka.

"...Ini sulit."

Kata Sasuke pelan. Sungguh... Sama sekali ia tidak bisa memikiran apa pun untuk bisa membawa Minibus ini masuk ke sana.

"Sepertinya di sana telah terjadi kekacauan. Mereka diserang habis-habisan hingga mencapai atap."

Ucap Sona sambil menunjuk ke arah atap gedung itu. Suara-suara dan ledakan bubuk mesiu yang menghasilkan percikan cahaya statis dari senjata seperti Sub-Machine Gun begitu ramai di sana. Begitu banyak tembakan yang dilepaskan, hingga sudah tidak terhitung lagi.

"Helikopter itu tampak berbeda dari yang kita lihat beberapa saat tadi..."

Suara Hinata membuat mereka semua menyadari satu hal. Helikopter yang sedang mengudara tepat di atas gedung itu sangat berbeda dari helikopter evakuasi sesaat tadi. Heli ini nampak seperti heli biasa.

"Benar..."

Gumam Sakura pelan yang masih bisa didengar oleh yang lain. Di sela ramai penuh tembakan di atap gedung itu, heli itu mulai membanting arah meninggalkan atap tersebut dengan tangga tali yang masih menjuntai ke bawah.

"Siaal..! Kita tidak mungkin masuk ke sana."

Umpat kesal Kiba.

"Tentu saja Inuzuka. Jika suara tembakan tersebut berasal dari atap, itu mengartikan bahwa gedung itu telah berhasil dimasuki. Bahkan mungkin, tidak akan ada yang selamat nanti."

Penjelasan Anko penuh telisik serta logis. Guru yang sejak tadi irit bicara itu ikut dalam perbincangan tegang para muridnya.

Sayangnya lampu sorot Minibus yang mereka tumpangi menyorot tepat beberapa zombie yang berdesakan di depan. Membuat para mayat hidup tersebut berbalik dan melihat kendaraan mereka yang menyala.

"Ini buruk... Chouji putar balik segera!"

Sona merasakan firasat buruk saat zombie-zombie di sana mulai berlarian ke arah mereka.

"Sedang kuusahakan!"

Seru Chouji yang agak panik melihat jumlah zombie-zombie itu yang berlari menuju mereka. Chouji menginjak pedal gas dan membanting setir yang ia kemudikan ke kiri. Namun panik adalah salah satu kerugian besar dalam situasi yang darurat.

**Brakkh..!**

Bumper bus mereka menabrak tiang listrik dengan keras hingga bagian depan kendaraan ini ringsek tak karuan. Kaca depan pun retak merembet dari atas ke bawah.

"Ugh..."

Sasuke terbangun dengan luka sobek di bagian keningnya. Membuat darah berwarna merah mengalir lewat pelipisnya.

"...Chouji, cepat.. Bawa kita pergi dari sini..."

Ucapnya lemah sambil menahan rasa sakit dan pening. Kondisi Chouji agak lebih mendingan dari Sasuke yang sampai mengeluarkan darah di keningnya. Kepala Chouji hanya terbentur stir kemudi yang bulat. Walau begitu, tetap rasa sakit akibat benturan kepalanya serasa menjalar ke mana-mana.

"Kau tidak apa...?"

Tanya Sona memegangi kepalanya kepada Sakura yang hampir terjatuh karena ia sedang berdiri tadi.

"Aku... Aku tidak apa..."

Jawab Sakura pelan. Kedua sikut dan lengannya terasa sakit. Mungkin akibat benturan tengan lantai bis yang terbuat dari lempengan besi bermotif kasar.

"Sepertinya, kita harus segera pergi dari sini."

Usul Kiba yang juga sama tengah memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur tadi.

Seperti kata Kiba barusan. Tiba-tiba Minibus yang mereka tumpangi terguncang dengan hebat. Zombie-zombie itu menggebral-gebrak pintu di sebelah Chouji. Mereka semua hampir terkepung sekarang.

"Ayolah-ayolaahh..!"

Ceracau Chouji mencoba menghidupkan kembali mesin yang tiba-tiba mati karena tabrakan tadi. Berulang kali ia memutar kunci strarter. Namun nihil, mesin tetap tidak mau mau menyala.

"Grwaaahh!"

Satu zombie berhasil memecahkan kaca pintu Chouji. Membuat yang lain semakin panik dibuatnya. Beberapa zombie berusaha menarik Chouji keluar. Sasuke yang melihat itu pun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Pening telah merajai kepalanya, membuat pengelihatannya tidak bisa fokus untuk sementara. Chouji berusaha menjauhkan tangan-tangan yang menarik seragamnya. Namun sayang, itu sama sekali tidak berhasil. Tarikan-tarikan para zombie itu semakin kuat dan agresif. Hingga membuat tubuh Chouji menempel ke arah jendela tersebut.

"Tidaakk..!"

Teriaknya ketakutan saat zombie-zombie itu hampir menggigitnya. Namun dua pasang tangan menarik tubuhnya berlawanan arah.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau jadi santapan mereka! Cepat nyalakan saja mesin bis ini agar kita bisa segera pergi dari sini..!"

Seru Kiba kepada Chouji. Ia bersama Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga melawan tarikan mayat-mayat hidup itu. Kaca pintu Sasuke juga berhasih dipecahkan. Membuat Sakura yang sedang menarik tubuh Chouji terkejut dan khawatir dengan Sasuke yang dalam keadaan lemah.

"Cepat Chouji..!"

Sakura berteriak penuh khawatir.

Chouji pun kembali mencoba menghidupkan kembali mesinnya. Ajaib, mesin kembali menyala. Dengan cepat Chouji memindahkan tuas persneleng lalu menginjak penuh pedal gas. Minibus mereka bergerak mundur ke belakang. Membuat Chouji dan Sasuke lolos dari tarikan zombie-zombie kelaparan itu. Menginjak rem untuk berhenti, Chouji langsung membanting stirnya ke arah kiri. Lalu memindah tuas persneleng lagi untuk membuat kendaraan itu maju ke depan.

"Sial... Itu tadi hampir saja..."

Dengus Kiba yang langsung terduduk di lantai karena kelelahan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun?!"

Tanya Sakura panik. Namun Sasuke hanya mengangkat telapak tangannya ke arah Sakura. Mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa dan jangan ajak ia bicara lagi.

Minibus mereka melaju kencang melewati jalan yang telah dilalui tadi. Pada gigi yang ke-4, speedometer menunjukkan angka 87km/jam dan akan terus naik lagi seiring dalamnya injakan Chouji pada pedal gas. Chouji benar-benar mengebut hingga membawa Minibus yang mereka tumpangi melaju di angka 102km/jam.

.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

"Aku... Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, paman!."

Ucap Naruto dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Ahh... Aku bisa merasakan seluruh syarafku bergerak tanpa kendali..."

Hiashi menahan mati-matian rasa sakit yang menjalar. Terutama luka bekas tusukan cakar yang mulai bermutasi. Naruto tidak dapat berpikir jernih saat ini. Tangan kirinya bergetar memegang sepucuk senjata tangan berwarna hitam milik Hiashi.

"Anak muda... Aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi... Aku tak mampu lagi menahan mutasinya-"

Kata Hiashi yang merintih kesakitan.

"...Tapi aku-"

Kalimat Naruto terhenti saat suara dering ponselnya berbunyi di balik saku celana hitam panjangnya. Lama ponsel itu berdering, tanda ada panggilan yang masuk.

"Kumohon.. Aku tak ingin jadi seperti mereka... Aku ingin menjadi diriku sendiri, Tolonglah.."

Naruto sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat. Otaknya hanya merespon kehendak orang yang tidak dikenalnya ini. Membuat tangan kirinya yang memegang pistol, terangkat tepat ke arah kepala Hiashi. Akan tetapi hatinya lah yang membuatnya tidak mampu menuruti perintah otaknya. Namun ia tahu ia harus melakukannya, apa pun yang terjadi. Perjuangan paman itu telah berada pada pucuknya. Naruto sadar ia harus mampu melakukan ini. Ingin menjadi diri sendiri sampai saat terakhir, Benar-benar sama dengan keinginan Naruto setiap saat. Naruto benar-benar kalut.

Dirinya harus melakukannya. Ini adalah pilihan Hiashi, yang tentu harus ia hargai. Dapat ia lihat tangan kiri Hiashi yang terluka mulai bermutasi. Seluruh urat di tangan kiri paman tersebut mengejang dengan keras hingga membuatnya terlihat di permukaan kulit. Tangan Naruto masih bergetar menodongkan pucuk laras senjatanya ke arah kepala Hiashi. Dirinya tak punya banyak waktu lagi. Di sela menahan sakit yang teramat sangat, Hiashi masih mampu melihat ujung jari telunjuk pemuda itu yang masih di luar bingkai, kini mulai masuk dan menyentuh pelatuknya walau gemetar.

"Jaga Hinata untukku..."

Ucap Hiashi tersenyum lemah ke arah pemuda yang saat ini sedang menodongkan sebuah senjata tepat di kepalanya.

**Daaarrr...**

Mata Naruto melebar. Ia telah melakukannya. Ia baru saja menarik pelatuk itu. Darah merah segar sedikit terciprat ke pergelangan tangannya yang masih tidak mau berhenti bergetar. Otaknya serasa kembali berhenti. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia mengakhiri hidup seseorang tepat di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Bahkan, dirinya tidak menyadari ada dua mayat hidup yang tengah mendekat menghampirinya. Tangan kiri yang masih memegang senjata itu terjatuh lemas. Entah kenapa tubuhnya berhenti bergetar. Namun sayangnya, seolah lajur otaknya juga berhenti berfungsi saat itu juga. Tekanan mental yang besar membuatnya hanya memandangi tanpa ekspresi jasad seorang Ayah temannya.

Kedua mayat hidup itu semakin mendekat ke arah Naruto yang tengah diam mematung bersamaan dengan ponsel yang terus-menerus berdering. Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran kedua zombie itu, hingga tinggal selangkah lagi, zombie-zombie itu hampir menerkam Naruto. Namun...

**JDaankk..!**

Salah satu dari zombie itu terhempas menjauh dari tubuh Naruto. Sedangkan sebuah kaki menslideding zombie yang satu lagi hingga terjatuh. Belum sempat zombie itu untuk bergerak kembali, pucuk dari pipa air besi tua telah teracung ke arahnya.

**Cpreetts...**

Ujung tumpul dari pipa tersebut menghujam kepala zombie itu. Darah mengucur membasahi pipa dan tanah di bawahnya. Setelah menghujamkan senjata miliknya, orang tersebut langsung membuang pipa itu ke sembarang arah. Lalu berbalik mendekati Naruto yang tengah kalut.

"Apa yang terjadi, Namikaze-kun...?"

Ucap seorang gadis berkacamata memegang pundak kanan Naruto.

"Ekkh..."

Erang Naruto kesakitan memegangi bahu kanannya. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Sona, gadis berkacamata itu.

"Sitri..."

Ucap Naruto pelan. Rasa sakit di bahunya seolah telah menyadarkan dirinya dari sebuah penjara lamunan panjang.

"Apa yang telah terjadi..?"

Tanya Sona yang melihat makhluk besar menyeramkan tengah tergeletak tidak jauh dari Naruto yang tengah berlutut memegangi bahu kanannya.

"Aku... Aku telah... Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya..."

Naruto menunduk lesu. Sona menoleh memperhatikan sekitar. Ia melihat jasad seseorang tepat di depan Naruto dengan luka yang sangat parah di bagian kirinya. Lalu satu makhluk aneh mati tidak jauh darinya. Juga Naruto yang tengah menggenggam sebuah senjata api. Dengan cepat ia mulai paham tentang situasi yang Naruto alami.

"..."

"Orang ini... Ayah dari Hinata... Ingin menjadi dirinya sendiri sampai akhir hayatnya... Dan aku... Telah melakukannya."

Kata Naruto tidak jelas. Namun Sona masih mampu untuk mengartikan setiap katanya. Walau ia sempat terkejut bahwa jasad orang yang telah Naruto bunuh-... Tidak, orang yang telah Naruto selamatkan tekad dan keinginannya ini adalah Ayah Hinata. Tetapi gadis berkacamata itu masih bisa menutupi ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Itu berarti, kau telah menyelamatkannya... Namikaze-kun. Kau telah jadi pahlawan untuknya..."

Sona mulai mendekap kepala Naruto yang tertunduk lesu dengan lembut. Mencoba untuk menenangkan batin Naruto yang pasti tengah membuncah karena telah membunuh seseorang, dengan tangannya sendiri.

Sontak hal ini membuat Naruto cukup terkejut. Namun entah kenapa, hatinya merasa nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini. Pelukan lembut dari Sona membuatnya merasa seolah tenang kembali. Lama mereka terdiam dalam posisi seperti ini. Hingga akhirnya Naruto menyadari sesuatu yang aneh.

"Kenapa... Kau bisa sampai kemari..."

Tanya Naruto pelan.

"Sejak pertama kali kita saling kenal... Bukan hal sulit untuk menemukanmu."

Jawab Sona sambil tersenyum penuh arti ke arah pemuda kuning itu.

"Itu..."

Naruto seolah tak bisa menyangkalnya. Apa yang dikatakan gadis manis ini benar. Sona selalu bisa menemukan Naruto yang tengah ingin asik menyendiri. Hampir sama seperti saat ini.

"Bukan hal yang sulit bagiku untuk melacak ponselmu. Sinyal telah kembali pulih beberapa saat tadi. Membuatku bisa mengakses GPS untuk melacak ponselmu yang masih aktif."

Ucap Sona menjelaskan. Pemuda itu terdiam sebentar. Lalu ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sona dengan pelan.

"Jadi begitu..."

Nampak Naruto mengerti apa yang telah dijelaskan oleh gadis berambut sebahu di depannya.

"...Bahumu..?"

Sona bertanya saat melihat ada yang aneh dengan Naruto. Ya... Sejak tadi pemuda itu terus saja memegangi lengan kanannya yang sama sekali tidak ada tanda luka.

"Apa kau terkilir-"

"Tidak..."

Potong Naruto cepat.

"Hanya sakit. Aku yakin ini hanya sementara."

Sambungnya lagi. Dapat Sona rasakan ada yang berubah dengan pribadi Naruto. Dimulai dari cara bicaranya, hingga cara dia menatap mata merah muda Sona.

"...Kau yakin?."

Tanya Sona sekali lagi, agak tidak percaya akan pengakuan Naruto.

"Tentu... Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Yang harus kita khawatirkan sekarang adalah, bagaimana caranya untuk lolos dari makhluk-makhluk ini."

**Darr-Daarr...**

Sona cukup dibuat terkejut oleh Naruto yang secara tiba-tiba menembak menggunakan tangan kiri ke arah belakang dirinya. Dua zombie langsung terjatuh tepat di belakang Sona. Belum sempat selesai keterkejutannya, mata Sona terbelalak ketika melihat ke arah belakang. Belasan, bahkan puluhan mayat hidup berbondong-bondong menghampiri mereka berdua.

Begitu banyak... Bahkan Naruto sekali pun tidak akan mampu menghadapi mereka. Tubuh Sona terangkat ke kepan ketika Naruto dengan sigap menggapai tangan mungilnya. Pemuda berambut kuning itu menggandeng Sona untuk segera bergegas pergi dari sana sebelum zombie-zombie tersebut mendapatkan mereka berdua. Mereka terus berlari dan berlari, berusaha menghindari maut yang telah mengancam. Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua menemui jalan buntu.

"Sial..."

Umpat Naruto pelan menggebrak pagar kawat yang menjulang tinggi menutupi akses ke jalan raya di depan. Mungkin memanjad pagar kawat seperti ini bukan hal yang sulit untuk Naruto, tapi untuk gadis seperti Sona...? Bahkan mungkin sudah tidak ada waktu lagi bagi mereka untuk memanjat. Karena para mayat hidup itu berlari semakin mendekati mereka.

"Pasti ada jalan lain yang bisa kita lalui."

Ucap Sona dengan berpikir secara cepat. Ia selalu tanggap dalam situasi yang genting seperti ini. Sona berlari ke arah pintu-pintu di kanan kirinya. Mencoba untuk membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci. Namun sayangnya, tidak ada satu pun pintu yang tidak terkunci. Hanya ada satu pilihan baginya saat ini. Yaitu berlari menuju pintu berwarna coklat gelap yang jaraknya beberapa langkah darinya. Dengan resiko tinggi ia berlari menuju pintu tersebut yang berjarak dekat dengan mayat-mayat hidup yang tengah berlari mengejar mereka.

"Kumohon..!"

Kata gadis itu pelan ketika tepat berada di depan pintu tersebut. Dengan kasar ia coba buka pintu coklat itu. Namun satu zombie berhasil mencengkram tangannya.

"?!..."

Sona kembali terbelalak ketika zombie itu akan menggigit lengannya.

**Darr!**

"Jangan khawatir. Aku ada di sampingmu."

Naruto kembali mengarahkan ujung laras senjatanya ke arah makhluk-makhluk yang mencoba mendekat. Beberapa kali pemuda itu menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Membuat zombie-zombie yang mencoba menyerang terhempas jatuh tak bernyawa.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku jika kau tidak ingin aku mengkhawatirkanmu... Namikaze-kun."

Sona kembali berdiri dari jatuhnya sambil membalik ucapan Naruto kepada dirinya tadi. Segera ia bergegas mendobrak-dobrak pintu usang tersebut. Sedangkan Naruto masih sibuk menembakkan setiap selongsong peluru ke arah kepala para mayat hidup yang kelaparan menyerang mereka.

"Ayo!"

Seru Sona yang kini berganti menarik lengan kiri Naruto yang masih membidikkan senjatanya saat pintu telah berhasil dibuka.

Dengan sigap Naruto menutup pintu yang telah mereka masuki. Lalu di ambilnya tempat duduk yang biasa digunakan untuk menunggu di dalam butik. Ia menumpuk tiga kursi tunggu yang berat di depan pintu dengan menahan rasa sakit di bahunya. Bermaksud untuk memblokade pintu itu agar tidak terbuka.

"Sitri, di mana yang lain-"

**Craaattss...**

Kalimat Naruto terhenti ketika melihat Sona tengah menusuk kepala zombie yang berusaha menyerang Naruto dari belakang menggunakan ujung gunting yang tajam.

**JDarr-Darr...**

Naruto kembali menembak seorang wanita yang akan menerjang mereka berdua. Membuat wanita agresif itu terpental dengan luka tembak di leher dan kepala. Mereka berdua terduduk lelah di balik meja kasir setelah mendapatkan tempat persembunyian yang aman. Sona mencoba meredakan deru nafasnya. Lalu melihat ke arah sepucuk senjata yang tergenggam erat di tangan kiri Naruto.

"Glolck-17... Buatan Austria. Mempunyai berat yang ringan, antara 0.87 sampai 0.89 gram. Memiliki akurasi yang istimewa bahkan jika digunakan oleh seorang amtiran sekaligus. Dengan memuat sampai 17 selongsong peluru 9mm Parabellum di dalam slot magazennya. Pilihan senjata yang bagus."

Ucap Sona menelisik senjata yang digenggam Naruto.

"...Kau mengetahuinya?"

Tanya Naruto yang sedikit terkejut merespon pernyataan gadis di sampingnya. Bahkan dia sendiri tidak tahu senjata apa yang sedang dipakainya.

"Aku belajar banyak dari Ayah-... Ayah angkatku..."

Naruto dapat mendengar ada kata yang mengganjal hati ketika mendengar jawaban gadis itu.

"..."

"Lalu... Di mana yang lain?."

Tanya Naruto kemudian. Mencoba mengganti topik.

"Aku telah membuat janji pada mereka untuk bertemu di villa milik Sasuke besok pagi, ketika memisahkan diri untuk mencarimu."

Jawab Sona enteng.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

**.**

"Chouji, injak remnya."

"E-Ehh...?"

"Hentikan bus ini..."

"Kau yakin..?"

"Cepat hentikan saja atau aku akan menghajar wajahmu menggunakan sepatuku lagi..!"

"Ba-Baiklah!"

Kecepatan bus itu berkurang dan terus menurun. Hingga sampai akhirnya benar-benar berhenti. Lalu lampu sorot yang hanya tersisa satu akibat tabrakan tadi langsung dimatikan. Memang disengaja seperti itu agar tidak mengundang para mayat hidup untuk kembali mengejar mereka. Sona berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan le arah pintu bus.

"Tunggu! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!"

Tanya Sakura serius. Menghentikan jemari Sona yang akan segera membuka pintu tersebut.

"Aku akan mencari Naru-... Namikaze-kun. Harus ada yang memberitahunya untuk tidak menuju ke gedung kepolisian."

"Jangan bertindak ceroboh, Sitri. Itu sangat berbahaya-"

"Ini bukan tindakam ceroboh, Sensei. Ini sebuah tindakan cepat."

Potong Sona memotong kalimat Anko yang juga tengah berdiri melihat tingkahnya.

"Jangan lakukan hal konyol yang nekad seperti itu!"

Teriak Sakura mencoba menghentikan Sona.

"Maaf saja. Aku bukan orang yang bodoh seperti bocah kuning itu."

Jawab Sona sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya.

"Sedari tadi aku menyusun rencana ketika sinyal telah pulih kembali. Aku akan menggunakan ini untuk melacak lokasi Namikaze-kun. Dan setelah ini, aku tahu, kita akan terpisah. Jadi aku telah memikirkan satu tempat di mana kita bisa menggunakannya untuk titik lokasi kita bertemu."

Lanjut Sona panjang lebar. Penjelasannya itu hingga mampu membungkam mereka semua. Bahkan untuk Sasuke sekali pun. Memikirkan dan menyusun rencana secara bersamaan di waktu yang singkat.

'Gadis ini... Bukan gadis sembarangan...'

Pikir sang Uchiha muda dalam hati. Kondisinya belum membaik. Tapi pening di kepalanya sudah agak berkurang. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin menghentikan gadis itu, namun kondisi memaksanya untuk tetap diam sementara waktu.

"Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk berdebat. Aku akan membawa Namikaze-kun kembali..! Aku janji."

Sona pun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan membuka pintu bus dan langsung berlari menerjang malam Kota Konoha.

"Tapi..!"

Terlambat. Sakura tidak melihat bayangan gadis itu lagi.

.

.

**Flashback End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Cklek...**

Naruto mengunci pintu butik ini. Berharap tidak akan ada yang bisa masuk kemari. Untunglah butik ini dalam kondisi tutup. Rolling dor yang terbuat dari plat besi menutupi kaca kaca butik yang rapuh. Naruto mengambil sebuah mantel dari rak lalu berjalan santai ke tempat di mana gadis berkacamata itu bersandar.

"Besok pagi ya..."

Kata Naruto pelan saat dirinya menyelimuti tubuh Sona yang tersandar pada dinding kayu meja kasir. Pemuda itu pun melemaskan otot-ototnya yang lelah dengan duduk bersandar tepat di samping Sona.

"Tidurlah... Aku akan menjagamu..."

Naruto menggapai kepala Sona menggunakan tangan kirinya dengan lembut. Lalu menyandarkan kepala gadis itu di pundak kirinya.

"...Aku ada di sampingmu, bukan..?"

Lanjutnya lagi. Membuat Sona tidak bisa memikirkan apa pun selain kata nyaman. Sangat jarang Naruto memberikan perlakuan selembut ini kepada seorang gadis. Atau bahkan tidak pernah sama sekali. Namun sebelum ia tenggelam dalam kantuk yang mulai menyerang, Sona menyadari satu hal. Pemuda itu melakukan ini bukan karena ada suatu rasa suka. Melainkan rasa tidak ingin kehilangan lagi seseorang di dekatnya. Walau begitu, ia tetap menikmatinya. Menikmati setiap detik di samping orang yang ia sayangi. Ia sudah lelah berlari kesana-kemari menghindari maut. Setidaknya, untuk sesaat, biarlah ia terlelap di pundak Naruto. Pemuda berisik yang selalu menghiasi mimpinya.

"Kau juga tidurlah... Naruto...-kun."

.

.

.

**To Be Continue's**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aaahh... Bingung aku mau ngelanjutin cerita ini...

Gak ngerti harus bikin alur yg seperti apa

Ini salah.. itu salah...

sampe molor lama jadwal updatenya...

Sumpah bingung Felix mau nulis seperti apa

Huhuhuhu kasihan kepalaku... rasanya sama kyk yg dirasain Sasuke T.T

Buat yang udah ngasih review, makasiih yahh :D


	10. Believe In The Dead

**AUTHOR ALERT**

Respect kepada akhir manga dari cerita yang dikenal sebagai "NARUTO"

dua hari yang lalu adalah hari berakhirnya cerita NARUTO setelah 15th telah menemani kami dengan kekonyolan, kebodohan, kejeniusan, serta kekuatannya yang benar-benar menemani kami selama ini (khususnya buat Felix-Kun sendiri).

Cukup terharu, takjub, sekaligus senang karena hampir semua mangaka (komikus/pembuat manga) di Shonen Jump mengucapkan penghormatan terakhir untuk tamatnya cerita NARUTO ini kepada sang mangaka NARUTO, Masashi Kishimoto.

Dari Felix-Kun,

Sungguh... Sebuah cerita yang benar-benar menakjubkan! Tidak ada kata-kata lagi yang bisa terucap.

Hontou ni Otsukaresama deshita, Kishimoto-sensei!

* * *

.

.

.

**Back To Story...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Grwaahh..!"

**Derrrrrttt...**

"Kami telah berada di lobby stasiun kereta bawah tanah."

Ucap Hashirama sambil menekan earphone miliknya setelah menembak kepala zombie yang menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah... Tunggu sebentar, akan kutunjukkan jalur yang akan kalian lewati."

Terdengar suara seorang wanita dari earphone Hashirama.

"Kuharap kau agak cepat, Mito. Kami terkepung di sini."

Hashirama menjawab komunikasinya dengan seseorang di sana sambil berlari menembaki para zombie yang menghalangi jalan timnya.

"Kumohon, sebentar lagi. Aku sedang mencoba melacak lokasi pintunya."

Jawab seorang wanita di earphone dengan suara tenang.

**Drrrtt-Drrtt-Drrrrrtt...**

Tembakan demi tembakan menggema di lobby stasiun ini. Sembilan orang memakai rompi hitam pasukan khusus lengkap dengan topeng masker yang melekat dan satu gadis berambut pirang membawa sniper semi-otomatis adalah yang terbaik yang dibawa oleh Hashirama. Kesatuan pasukan elite Anti Bio-terroris Unit bukanlah pasukan sembarangan. Terbukti mereka masih mampu bertahan sampai detik ini dari ganasnya jalanan Konoha. Bahkan militer pun kepayahan memblokade serangan para mayat hidup itu.

"Di jalur kedua, lorong ketujuh."

Earphone Hashirama kembali berbunyi menangkap pesan dari seseorang dari jauh sana.

"Kami mengerti. Jalur kedua lorong ketujuh!."

"Baik!."

Jawab mereka semua serempak.

Hashirama turun dari pembatas rel. Ditembaknya lima mayat hidup tidak jauh darinya dengan akurat. Kemudian tangan kanannya memberi isyarat kepada seluruh anak buahnya untuk segera berjalan masuk ke terowongan rel jalur kedua. Tepat seperti yang di beritahukan oleh Mito, wanita yang mensupport mereka melalui komunikasi.

Ino dan satu orang yang memegang P90 yang terakhir turun dari pembatas rel. Mereka bertugas menjaga bagian belakang. Dengan pistol yang berisi 13 selongsong peluru tersebut, Ino menembakkan setiap pelurunya dengan tepat di kepala zombie-zombie itu dengan variasi jarak 15 meter. Tentu bukan hal sulit untuk seorang sniper ulung seperti dia.

"Mereka semakin banyak, Bochou!."

Seru Ino sambil menembak zombie yang berlari mencoba untuk menyerangnya.

"Sebelah sini. Cepat!"

Entah itu sebuah jawaban dari Hashirama atau bukan. Ia berhenti tepat dilorong ketujuh yang dihitung dari pucuk terowongan. Seluruh pasukan yang ia bawa, termasuk Ino, segera masuk ke dalam lorong itu. Hashira di urutan terakhir untuk menjaga garis belakang selama periode pembukaan pintu di ujung lorong secara paksa oleh anak buahnya.

"Pintu ini terprivasi secara ketat dengan keamanan tinggi, Bochou."

Kata salah satu dari pasukan yang melapor kepada Hashirama. Mengerti tindakan apa yang harus ia ambil, sekali lagi Hashirama menekan tombol kecil di earphonenya.

"Mito.."

"Aku tahu, Anata. Tolong tahan mereka sebentar untukku."

Jawab seseorang di earphone Hashirama.

"Tahan zombie-zombie itu untuk beberapa waktu sampai Mito berhasil membuka pintunya. Ino, bantu dari samping."

Perintah Hashirama kepada seluruh anak buahnya. Termasuk Ino yang pemegang sniper ulung kesayangannya. Membantu dari sisi sayap sangatlah efisien saat skuad tengah butuh waktu untuk mereload slot magazen yang telah habis.

Bunyi ribut dari rentetan tembakan sub-machine gun ringan pasukan Hashirama menggema di lorong lintasan kereta api ini. Dengan penerangan yang sangat minin di lorong gelap ini, tidak mengurangi keakuratan bidikan para skuad elite terpilih Hashirama yang harus tepat di kepala para mayat lapar akan darah itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama. Pintu dengan sistem canggih di belakang mereka mulai menslide ke samping.

"Ikuzo..!"

Pria tinggi tegap itu memerintahkan seluruh anak buahnya untuk segera masuk sebelum pintu yang telah terbuka itu kembali menutup secara otomatis. Namun hal yang aneh mulai terjadi.

"Bagus, Mito. Sekarang bimbing kami menuju ke lokasi target."

"Baiklah. Serahkan padaku."

Sebelum Hashirama dan para skuadnya masuk ke dalam melalui pintu bersandi rumit itu, suara di telinganya membuat Hashirama berhenti seketika.

"..Tunggu. Ada yang aneh."

"Apa maksudmu, Mito?."

Tanya Hashirama bingung. Yang lain juga memandang penuh tanya tanpa mengalihkan terlalu lama fokus mereka untuk kembali menembaki zombie-zombie yang mendekat.

"Ini aneh... Aku sedang melacak ponsel selulernya. Namun lokasi yang ditampilkan bukanlah berada di dalam gedung yang menjadi titik operasi kita, Anata."

"Apa kau ingin bilang bahwa ia tidak berada di sana?."

Hashirama kembali bertanya melalui earphone miliknya.

"Tunggu sebentar... Lokasinya, saat ini sedang berada di... Sini... Di belakangku...?"

"..."

"Tepat sekali"

Tiba-tiba muncul suara seseorang yang asing. Hal ini cukup mengejutkan Hashirama.

"K-Kau... Bagaimana bisa?!"

Pekik Mito, suara wanita yang terdengar melalui earphone Hashirama yang tak kalah terkejutnya.

"Mito?! Apa yang terjadi?! Cepat jawab aku, Mito!."

Hashirama berteriak bertanya kepada istrinya itu.

"Sungguh mengesankan. Kalian menyusun rencana untuk mencoba menerobos masuk ke gedung Red Qween melalui jalur bawah tanah."

Dapat Hashirama dengar dengan jelas suara orang asing itu. Suara yang sangat dekat dengan Mito.

"Mito! Cepat jawab aku, Mito!"

Teriak panik Hashirama yang mengerti keadaan seperti apa yang sedang terjadi di sana.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau rencanakan.. Obito Uchiha?!"

Tanya Mito dengan nada sinis.

"Membuka pintu bersandi keamanan tinggi dengan mudah hanya dalam hitungan detik. Dirimu benar-benar mengagumkan... Mito Uzumaki. Namun sangat disayangkan. Walau aku sangat membutuhkan orang sepertimu di tangan kananku, aku harus mengakhiri perjuanganmu memburuku saat ini juga."

Ucap pria asing itu tanpa beban.

"...Terkutuk kau-"

**Daaarr...**

"Mito ada apa denganmu?! Jawab aku, Mito! Mito!."

Wajah Hashirama menegang seketika. Mendengar suara tembakan yang membuat kalimat istrinya itu lenyap secara tiba-tiba membuat hati Hashirama berdenyut tak karuan.

"Untuk dirimu... Berhentilah untuk mencoba menghentikan rencanaku. Karena semua yang akan kau lakukan, tidak akan membuahkan hasil apa pun. Sama seperti nasib istri tercintamu saat ini."

Suara Hashirama seakan tercekik kuat. Rahangnya mengatup rapat. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi pada istrinya. Sungguh ia sangat ingin sekali memberondong habis-habisan kepala pria itu.

"...Parat."

Ino menoleh ke asal suara tertahan itu. Namun yang ia temukan hanya berdiri seorang pemimpin yang sedang menahan luapan amarah yang begitu besar. Kepalan tangannya yang masih terbungkus sarung tangan hitam itu mengantam dindin dengan sangat keras.

"...Keparat."

"...Keparat kau... Obito Uchihaaa!"

Ino menghentikan aktivitas menembaknya. Tentu ia mampu menerka apa yang sedang terjadi. Mata tajamnya sebagai seorang Sniper meneduh. Menyiratkan rasa sedih kala mengingat kembali wajah istri Hashirama. Bersama rambut merah indah khas garis keturunan Uzumaki, ia telah belajar banyak hal dari Mito. Pribadi yang sangat ia kagumi.

"Bochou... Beri kami perintah... Sebelum kami semua mati kehabisan amunisi."

Suara Ino yang biasanya tegas, kini terdengar sendu. Para personel yang lain pun dapat melihat perbedaan yang sangat kentara dari Ino yang mereka kenal.

"...Misi dihentikan."

Kata Hashirama yang kembali seperti biasa. Menjadi seorang pemimpin memang harus bersikap profesional secara mental. Membuang emosi yang tidak memiliki keterkaitan dengan misi adalah satu keharusan agar tidak mengirim skuadnya ke dalam kematian.

"Segera tinggalkan tempat ini. Beberapa saat lagi tempat ini akan hancur. Kita beralih ke rencana B. Kita berganti target."

"Ha'i..!"

Jawab mereka secara serempak.

.

.

.

.

.

**Center of Konoha City, 05:58am_**

.

.

"E-Eehh..."

Tersengar erangan kecil tanda seseorang telah terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Seorang pemuda berambut jabrik melirik ke arah seorang gadis yang tertidur pulas di pundaknya. Ia tersenyum simpul, melihat betapa pulasnya gadis manis itu terlelap. Ingin ia biarkan gadis itu tetap mengarungi mimpinya untuk beberapa saat lagi. Namun sayangnya mereka punya janji yang harus mereka penuhi agar tidak membuat kawan-kawannya jadi mengkhawatirkan mereka. Mau tidak mau, ia harus tega membangunkan gadis di sampingnya itu, sebelum waktu menggeser matahari lebih ke timur.

"Sitri..."

Panggilnya pelan. Namun tidak ada respon.

"...Sitri... Bangunlah..."

Cobanya lagi. Akan tetapi nihil. Gadis itu masih terlelap nyenyak. Mereka tidak boleh membuang terlalu lama di tempat ini. Dengan tangan kanannya, pemuda itu akan menepuk pipinya pelan.

"Sitri kita harus-"

"Emmhh... Naruto-kun..."

Pemuda itu terdorong sampai hampir tertidur ke belakang. Tapi untunglah kedua sikutnya masih mampu menahan beban tubuh mereka berdua. Gadis itu memeluknya tanpa tersadar.

"Sitri...-san?"

"Emh..?"

Gadis itu perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"Etto... Kita harus segera bergerak dari sini, kau ingat..?"

Ucap Naruto berusaha menyadarkan Sona yang sedang mengigau. Yang Sona lihat ketika otaknya masih 80% loading process adalah, dirinya sedang memeluk seorang pemuda yang semalam masuk ke mimpinya. Hingga hampir terjatuh.

"Eeeeeehh..?!"

**Jduaakk...**

Pekiknya lumayan keras dengan wajah yang memerah. Kedua tangannya mendorong keras wajah Naruto hingga membuat pemuda itu terpental jatuh ke belakang. Dengan kepala terlebih dahulu tentunya.

"Uugh..!"

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan, baka!"

"Ehk.. Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu..."

Jawab Naruto sambil mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya yang baru saja membentur lantai cukup keras.

"...Aku... Itu..."

Wajah Sona hampir terbakar malu karena ia menyalahkan Naruto yang jelas-jelas ia yang melakukannya sendiri.

"Baiklah... Kita bisa lupakan yang tadi."

Kata Naruto yang kini berdiri sambil membersihkan belakang celananya.

'Mudah untukmu mengatakannya!'

Kesal Sona dalam hati yang masih menahan malu walau sudah tidak terlihat lagi rona merah yang menyala tadi. Dirinya mulai berdiri dan meletakkan mantel yang telah menyelimutinya sepanjang malam.

"Hei... Bukankah kita harus bertemu dengan mereka di titik lokasi yang sudah di tentukan, Sitri..?"

Naruto berjalan menuju ke depan pintu butik dengan Glock-17 milik peninggalan Hiashi Hyuuga di tangan kirinya. Naruto membuka sedikit renda korden untuk mengintip keadaan di luar.

"Heii... Berhentilah memanggil nama belakangku. Aku tidak nyaman saat dirimu memanggilku seperti itu."

"Bukankah semua memanggilmu dengan nama belakang?. Aku lihat kau biasa saja dengan itu."

Naruto menjawab dengan enteng tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. Tentu hal tersebut membuat Sona sedikit kesal. Ia kesal bahwa pemuda itu terlalu bodoh untuk menangkap satu makna tersembunyi di antara kalimatnya tadi.

"Bukankah aku sudah mulai memanggilmu menggunakan nama depan?."

"...Aman. Kita bisa bergerak sekarang."

Ucap Naruto yang tidak memperdulikan perkataan Sona.

'Cukup sudah! Bocah kuning ini benar-benar tak tertolong lagi kebodohannya!'

Gerutunya dalam hati. Ia mengambil gunting panjang yang ia gunakan kemarin. Jika bocah kuning di depannya itu adalah zombie, tentu dengan senang hati ia akan menusuk-nusuk kepala kuning itu.

"...?"

"Apa?"

Tanya Sona dengan nada sinis ketika dirinya di perhatikan terlalu lama oleh Naruto. Karena ia masih sangat kesal dengan pemuda idiot itu.

"...Kau yakin akan menggunakan itu?"

Tanya Naruto yang memperhatikan sepucuk gunting panjang nan tajam yang di genggam Sona sebagai sebuah senjata.

"Bahkan sebongkah batu pun bisa mengalahkan Goliat."

Jawab Sona tidak terima senjata pilihannya dilecehkan.

"Goliat itu manusia, kau tahu? Ini mayat hidup! Ma-yat.. Hi-dup."

Balas Naruto dengan suara yang di pelankan, namun tidak mengurangi setiap penekanan katanya. Sona menunduk sambil memegangi keningnya.

'Kurasa aki harus berhenti menyukai bocah ini... Oh tidak... Apa yang aku katakan..?'

Omelnya dalam hati.

"Sitri dengar... Dalam kondisi seperti ini, setidaknya pilihlah-"

"Dengan panjang material logam sekitar 6 Centi sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menembus satu inchi ke dalam otak mereka. Kekuatan tulang mereka menurun drastis. Terbukti hanya dengan satu pukulan keras menggunakan tongkat tumpul mampu membiat gegar yang cukup parah di otak mereka. Menurutku, pandemik itu membuat kadar air dalam kalsium tulang mereka menjadi tidak stabil. Lagi pula ini butik. Bukan toko senjata. Tentu benda tertajam yang ada di toko ini hanyalah gunting. Inilah pilihan terbaikku."

"..."

"Kau salah jika meremehkan gadis di sampingmu ini... Na-ru-to-kun."

Ucap Sona yang tidak mau dipandang sebelah mata oleh pemuda itu sambil mengembalikan letak kacamatanya. Mungkin Naruto adalah orang yang bodoh, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak mampu memahami inti dari penjalasan anilisis Sona. Tatapan mata yang tajam serta semangat gadis itu membuat Naruto seolah seperti melihat dirinya sendiri.

'Kau... Bukan gadis sembarangan...'

Naruto tersenyum.

"...Ikuzo!"

Naruto membuka pintu butik itu dengan cepat dan segera berlari ke luar. Diikuti oleh Sona di belakangnya yang hanya membawa sepucuk gunting panjang untuk mempertahankan diri.

Mereka berdua berlari ke tembok, lalu ke tembok yang lain. Berusaha menyembunyikan diri agar tidak terlihat oleh makhluk-makhluk itu. Tujuan mereka sudah pasti. Yaitu menuju ke satu villa di Konoha barat. Jaraknya tentu jauh dari posisi mereka saat ini. Tapi itu bukanlah kendala utama. Yang terpenting adalah, menghindari pertarungan yang tidak perlu.

"Tunggu...!"

Ucap Naruto pelan sambil memberi isyarat pada Sona untuk berhenti.

"Jalan kita tertutup..."

Lanjutnya lagi saat melihat banyak zombie yang berjalan tak tentu arah di jalanan pusat Konoha.

"Aku telah memperkirakannya. Kita lewat jalan lain. Aku tahu jalan pintas tercepat untuk menuju ke barat."

Sona menjawab sambil melihat layar ponsel miliknya. Ia mencoba memamfaatkan penerima sinyal satelit yang kembali menyala untuk mengexsplore GPS yang ada di ponselnya.

"Lewat sini!"

Sona berlari mendahului di depan Naruto. Karena Naruto tidak tahu jalan menuju ke villa milik keluarga Sasuke, ia terpaksa memilih untuk mengikuti gadis itu dari belakang.

"Tunggu, Sitri...!"

Naruto memanggil Sona yang berjarak 7 langkah di depannya. Membuat gadis yang dipanggilnya berhenti mendadak.

"Apa?!"

**JDaarr...**

Satu zombie terperosok jatuh tepat di bawah kaki gadis itu. Setelah berhenti berlari untuk membidik zombie yang akan menyerang Sona tadi, Naruto kembali berlari untuk segera menyusul gadis di depannya.

"Aku hanya-"

**Darr...**

"Ingin bilang bahwa-"

**Darr-Darr...**

Naruto menarik lengan Sona menuju ke dekapan tangan kanannya.

**Daarr...**

"Jangan terlalu jauh dariku."

Ucap Naruto mengakhiri kalimatnya yang terputus-putus karena membidik dan menembak mayat-mayat hidup yang datang sambil melingkarkan lengan kanannya ke pundak Sona. Empat zombie lagi tumbang dengan lubang penuh darah di kepala. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya diam melihat wajah Naruto yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"...Hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan?"

Tanya Sona heran.

"Y-Ya... Hanya itu sebenarnya..."

Jawab Naruto memasang tampang tak berdosa. Hal tersebut membuat satu alis Sona berkedut.

"Kau, bodoh..!"

Katanya dengan nada yang sangat jengkel sambil mengangkat lengan Naruto yang melingkar di pundaknya lalu menendang dengan keras ke arah belakang. Membuat satu zombie yang hampir menggapai mereka dari belakang mundur beberapa langkah.

"Lihat perbuatanmu-"

Sona mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh darinya. Sehingga zombie tadi yang akan menyerang kembali hanya memeluk udara kosong. Sona mencengkram lengan zombie tersebut, lalu menendang kaki zombie itu hingga terjatuh.

"Kau membuat kita jadi pusat perhatian sekarang-"

**Cratts...**

Satu tusukan tepat di kepala membuat zombie itu tak berkutik lagi. Dengan cepat Sona mencabut guntingnya lalu mengayunkan ujung gunting tersebut menyabet ke belakang. Satu lagi mayat hidup mematung seketika dengan kepala bersimbah darah. Zombie itu terjatuh saat Sona mencabut gunting yang tajam tersebut.

"Itulah mengapa-"

Sona berlari ke arah Naruto yang sedang mencoba membidik satu zombie yang berlari menuju dirinya. Setelah mengarahkan senjata di tangan kirinya ke kepala, Naruto mulai menarik pelatuknya kembali. Namun tidak ada ledakan bubuk mesiu yang mendorong keluar ujung selongsong peluru dari laras senjatanya. Sepuluh langkah lagi jarak sebelum zombie tersebut menerkam Naruto. Sempat bingung dengan keadaan ini, kembali Naruto mencoba menarik pelatuknya berulang-ulang. Akan tetapi hasilnya tetap sama. Hingga zombie itu mendapatkan Naruto, mencengkram kedua sisi seragam hitamnya. Membuat kedua matanya terbelalak seketika.

'Siall..!'

**Deeptt..**

Sona menslideding satu kaki. Tetapi bukan kaki zombie itu, melainkan kaki kanan Naruto yang dijegal oleh Sona. Membuat Naruto terpelanting jatuh bersamaan dengan zombie tersebut yang masih mencengkram kerah seragamnya. Pemuda itu jatuh ke bawah hampir menintih tubuh Sona. Sedangkan gadis itu diam mengacungkan ujung guntungnya ke atas, tepat melewati pipi Naruto.

**Jlebb...**

"Aku benci orang bodoh yang tidak bisa memilih gadis lain selain teman masa kecilnya."

Tutup Sona menutup kalimatnya yang terputus-putus sama seperti Naruto tadi. Masih dengan posisi yang sama. Naruto yang hampir menindihi Sona dengan satu mayat hidup yang telah mati di atas tubuh Naruto.

"..."

"..."

**Tes...**

Setetes darah merah kehitaman yang menetes di pipi Naruto membuat pemuda itu tersadar dari lamunannya yang terus memandangi wajah manis Sona.

"...Kurasa kita harus segera pergi dari sini."

Ucap Naruto yang segera menyingkirkan mayat di atas tubuhnya. Lalu langsung menarik tangan Sona untuk membantunya lekas berdiri.

'Dan kurasa kau tidak mengerti apa maksudku tadi. Baka...'

Kesal Sona dalam hati.

Lima... Bahkan delapan zombie mengepung dari segala arah, berlari menuju mereka berdua. Membuat kedua insan muda itu tak tahu harus pergi kemana.

"Kita terkepung-"

**Buaagkk..!**

**"**Aku tahu! Maka dari itu berhentilah memanggilku bodoh."

Kata Naruto saat berhasil menendang wajah salah satu makhluk itu. Sedangkan Sona hanya mendengus, walau sebenarnya ia sedang tersenyum dalam hati. Berhasil membuka jalan untuk mereka berdua, Naruto berlari ke arah sebuah taman bermain yang berjarak 24 meter lagi.

"Kau tahu cara mengganti ini..?"

Tanya Naruto pada Sona yang berlari sejajar di sampingnya sambil menunjukkan Glock-17 yang kini jadi miliknya beserta satu slot magazen yang ia keluarkan dari dalam saku celana. Ia baru tersadar bahwa pelurunya habis saat mencoba menembak zombie yang hampir menerkamnya tadi.

"Berikan padaku."

Sambil berlari mereka bertukar benda berbeda. Saling melempar senjata yang mereka genggam di waktu yang bersamaan.

**Sett..**

Naruto menangkap gunting yang Sona lemparkan padanya. Sedangkan Sona berhasil menangkap dengan mulus senjata Naruto beserta satu slot magazennya. Akan tetapi rute yang Naruto tuju tidak tepat. Enam zombie telah menanti mereka di taman bermain dengan tujuh zombie yang masih mengejar di belakang.

Hadangan dua zombie di depan membuat mereka berlari terpisah. Naruto ke kiri, sedangkan Sona ke kanan. Setelah menghindari dua zombie tadi yang membuat mereka terpisah, sambil berlari pemuda itu langsung meloncat ke atas ayunan.

**Buaagh..!**

Papan duduk ayunan itu sukses menabrak mulut zombie di depan Naruto hingga membuatnya terpental jatuh ke belakang. Sadar jika mereka tak boleh terlalu jauh, Naruto langsung berbelok dan berlari ke tempat Sona. Sedangkan gadis itu berusaha melarikan diri dari kejaran tiga zombie di belakangnya. Sona menaiki seluncuran berbentuk gurita. Di dalam gua gurita tersebut, slot magazen kosong meluncur jatuh dari senjata yang ia bawa. Lalu dengan cekatan ia masukkan slot magazen yang baru tanpa hambatan sedikit pun. Sehingga slide pistol menutup, terkokang secara otomatis. Membuatnya siap menembakkan peluru-peluru baru.

"Gwaahhk..!"

Beberapa zombie mulai menaiki tangga seluncuran itu. Membuat Sona mau tak mau harus bergegas meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Sudut mata merah jambunya sempat melihat pemuda berambut kuning berlari menuju dirinya. Sona memutuskan untuk meluncur ke bawah melalui perosotan. Namun di ujung perosotan itu, tiga zombie saling berebut untuk mendapatkan Sona yang sedang meluncur ke arah mereka. Sama sekali tak segan, Sona terus meluncur kencang sambil menidurkan tubuhnya hingga 180 derajat.

**Syuuuutt...**

Zombie yang berada di tengah berusaha menangkapnya, akan tetapi gadis itu malah meluncur cepat melewati celah di antara kaki zombie tersebut. Berhasil lolos dari zombie yang pertama, lengan kiri serta bahu kanan Sona dicengkram kuat oleh dua zombie di belakangnya. Membuat Sona tak berdaya dibuatnya.

**Seett...**

Sona melempar senjata ke depan lalu menerima gunting miliknya kembali yang terlempar ke arahnya.

**JDaarr!**

Satu peluru menembus otak makhluk yang mencengkram bahu kanan Sona yang sedang sedikit merunduk. Cengkraman di bahu Sona terlepas seketika, membuat Sona lebih leluasa berputar dan menghujamkan ujung gunting tajamnya.

**Craattsss...**

Jemari-jemari gadis itu semakin kotor oleh darah yang terciprat dari kepala zombie yang mencengkram lengan kirinya.

**Darr-Darrr!**

Naruto kembali menembakkan senjata tepat ke arah satu zombie yang tersisa. Ketiga zombie tersebut ambruk seketika menerima Counter Attack dari pasangan muda ini.

"Maaf, kurasa cukup untuk bermain dengan kalian."

Ucap Naruto yang berada di depan Sona

"Ayo, Naruto-kun!"

Kata Sona lekas menggandeng tangan kanan Naruto. Untung saja sakit di bahu kanan pemuda itu sudah agak menghilang. Sehingga Naruto dapat mengikuti langkah cepat Sona yang sedang menggeretnya keluar dari taman bermain tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

"Clear! Lokasi ini telah dibersihkan."

Ucap salah satu personel elite kepada Hashirama.

"Rute ke bawah telah dipenuhi oleh makhluk-makhluk itu. Dipastikan kita tidak akan bisa melewati jalur yang telah di rencanakan sebelumnya."

Ucap seorang personel yang lain.

"Kita punya banyak sekali rute untuk sampai ke stasiun kereta bawah tanah."

Kata seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang tersenyum kepada mereka. Ia mulai merusak pagar kawat yang digunakan para polisi untuk memblokade para pengungsi yang berdesakan. Dibawanya pagar kawat sepanjang 8 meter itu, lalu melemparkan ujung pagar itu ke sisi gedung lain. Hashirama tersenyum melihat Ino, gadis itu, telah berhasil membuat jembatan alternatif untuk ke gedung seberang.

"Kita tidak boleh membuang banyak waktu!"

Ucap Hashirama yang mulai menaiki jembatan sederhana itu. Para personel yang lain pun setia mengikuti setiap langkahnya tanpa ragu akan terjatuh dari atap gedung markas polisi ini.

"Aku mendapatkan hal yang harus kau ketahui, anata."

Satu suara terdengar dari earphone yang melekat di telinga Hashirama.

"Mengenai apa?"

Jawabnya.

"Aku mendapat beberapa gambar yang kutemukan melalui satelit. Kurasa Hiashi berhasil keluar dari gedung Red Queen."

"Itu bagus..."

"Namun aku punya kabar buruk mengenai dirinya."

Ucap suara yang berasal dari earphone milik Hashirama.

"Kabar buruk? Beritahu aku apa itu, Mito."

Balas Hashirama yang memencet satu tombol kecil di earphone itu.

"Hiashi... Telah mati..."

"..."

"...Apa?"

Hashirama cukup terkejut setelah mendengar kabar buruk itu.

"Aku melihat seorang pemuda di gambar ini. Hiashi berhasil melindungi pemuda itu dari Subjek penelitian rahasia Red Queen. Aku ingin kau menemukan anak ini. Dia akan jadi target kita selanjutnya setelah Obito Uchiha, hidup atau mati."

"Begitu... Lalu bagaimana dengan ciri-cirinya?"

"Cukup jelas. Aku akan beri tahu ciri-cirinya secara spesifik nanti. Yang jelas, pastikan kau menangkapnya, sayang."

"Aku mengerti. Itu akan masuk untuk rencana B."

Hashirama mengakhiri dialognya dengan Mito. Jarinya mulai terlepas dari tombol kecil di earphonenya. Lalu beralih untuk menggenggam kuat gagang P90 Sub-Machine Gun miliknya.

Pintu atap di gedung markas kepolisian Konoha berhasil di jebol para zombie-zombie liar. Mayat-mayat hidup itu berlari mengejar Hashirama beserta pasukannya. Melihat situasi yang semakin mendesak membuat Hashirama memberi perintah.

"Periksa sisi depan."

Ucap Hashirama memberi perintah. Dua anak buahnya segera maju untuk menuju ke sebuah pintu di hadapan mereka.

"Aman!"

Seru salah satu dari mereka berdua.

"Ikuzo.."

Hashirama mulai berjalan masuk ke gedung itu melalui pintu tersebut. Kemudian diikuti oleh personel yang lain. Namun bukannya segera menyusul regunya, Ino justru terdiam melihat ke belakang. Banyak sekali zombie yang memenuhi atap gedung markas kepolisian Konoha. Dan zombie-zombie tersebut mulai menaiki pagar pembatas, jembatan alternatif yang telah dibuatnya tadi.

Ino mulai mengangkat Sniper miliknya sejajar dengan bahunya. Dari Scope Dragunov miliknya, Ino mengeker tepat di batang pagar blokade yang menempel di dinding pembatas gedung ini.

**Deeffttt...**

Ino menarik pelatuk senjatanya. Tembakan peluru yang kuat dari Sniper milik Ino membuat jembatan sederhana itu bergeser dari tepi dinding pembatas. Seketika jembatan dari pagar blokade itu terjatuh bersamaan dengan para zombie di atasnya. Jembatan yang telah jatuh itu membuat para mayat-mayat hidup yang berada di atap markas polisi tidak bisa lagi menyusul Ino dan regu timnya.

"Cukup sampai di situ saja kalian mengejar kami, ne...?"

Ucapnya tersenyum. Lalu segera menyusul yang lain masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut.

**Flashback End**

.

.

.

.

.

Bunyi raungan khas motor 2 tak terdengar dari kejauhan. Sepasang remaja berboncengan di atas motor YZF-150 tersebut.

"...Apa yang terjadi...?"

Gumam pemuda yang sedang membonceng seorang gadis di belakangnya. Motor itu lalu berhenti tepat di samping Minibus yang rusak parah menabrak dinding beton jalanan.

"Tidak... Ini tidak mungkin..."

Gumamnya lagi sambil menarik standar samping motor yang dibawanya. Pemuda itu langsung berlari masuk ke dalam Minibus itu, diikuti oleh seorang gadis berkacamata di belakangnya.

"Sakura?! Sasuke?!"

Panggil Naruto, pemuda tersebut, dengan raut wajah yang sangat khawatir. Namun nihil... Tidak ada seorang pun di dalam Minibus ini selain mereka berdua.

"Sebenarnya... Apa yang terjadi..?"

Tanya pemuda itu entah pada siapa. Gadis di belakangnya pun juga dibuat bingung dengan keadaan Minibus milik Konoha Gakuen yang terbengkalai ditinggalkan begitu saja. Apa lagi dengan kondisi yang sudah rusak parah akibat menabrak tembok beton di samping jalan.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini, Naruto-kun."

Ucap Sona, gadis itu, dengan pelan sambil menarik-narik seragam hitam Naruto. Membuat pemuda itu ikut menoleh ke arah kaca belakang bus ini.

"Sial..."

Mereka berdua turun dari Minibus itu dan segera menaiki motor (hasil curian) mereka. Naruto langsung menyalakan motornya menggunakan kick starter saat Sona telah naik dengan nyaman di belakangnya.

.

.

.

**Naruto POV**

Kuso... Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini.

Pasti ada alasan kenapa bus ini sampai menabrak dinding. Aku tidak dapat membayangkannya dengan pasti... Namun aku yakin, sesuatu yang buruk pasti telah terjadi. Mereka, para mayat hidup itu masih mengejar kami berdua tanpa henti. Seolah mereka tak punya rasa lelah saja!

Tidak bisa kuhitung jumlah pasti mereka yang semakin mendekat saat kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang.

"Pegangan, Sitri."

Ucapku mengingatkan gadis ini sebelum aku memuntir habis handle gas yang aku genggam. Namun entah kenapa dia malah terlihat kesal padaku.

"Kau memanggilku seperti itu lagi. Cepat bawa aku pergi dari sini!"

Kesalnya sambil menatapku tidak senang.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan padanya. Karena saat ini, pikiranku teramat kacau. Memikirkan di mana teman-temanku... Dan bagaimana nasib mereka sekarang.

Berberapa zombie hampir menggapai seragam Sitri. Aku bergegas memuntir handle gas secara penuh. Membuatku hampir kehilangan kontrol motor yang sekarang jadi milik kami ini.

Jarum speedometer menunjuk ke angka 45km/jam dan terus merangkak naik. Kami berhasil menghindari kejaran mayat-mayat hidup itu.

Tapi... Entah dengan mereka... Teman-temanku.

Dalam perjalanan mencari mereka, aku berharap... Dan terus menerus berharap... Bahwa aku masih bisa bertemu lagi dengan 6 temanku yang tersisa. Dalam keadaan hidup...

'Tunggu aku... Sakura, Sasuke!'

**Naruto POV End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang berambut panjang yang menutupi sebelah matanya duduk santai di salah satu dari ke-8 kursi di meja oval panjang. Menunggu seorang yang kini melangkah melewati pintu yang terbuka secara otomatis.

"Pasukan elite Anti Bio-Terrorist Unit telah mengganti target mereka pada seorang pemuda yang berhasil selamat dari skenario ini."

Ucap pria berambut jabrik yang melangkah mendekati meja oval panjang tersebut.

"Hanya itu kabar baik yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku...?"

Tanya pria berambut panjang di sebelah sana.

"...Tidak juga. Aku telah menyingkirkan otak di balik layar. Mito Uzumaki. Merupakan ancaman besar jika mereka berdua, Hashirama dan Mito, terus bekerja sama untuk menghentikan skenario Red Queen."

"...Hm."

Pria berambut panjang itu sejenak diam.

"Keputusan yang bijak. Tapi, Obito... Aku ingin kau mengirim hasil penelitian gagal kita ke sudut Kota. Tepatnya, di St. Hidden Leaf."

Obito menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Ia tahu tempat itu, atau lebih tepatnya tahu titik di mana lokasi yang pria itu maksud.

"Di sana? Untuk apa..?"

"...Tentu saja. Untuk menyingkirkan satu orang lagi yang kau lewatkan. Mantan anggota Anti Bio-Terrorist Unit yang menyusun sebuah rencana untuk kita."

"Maksudmu..."

Obito seakan mengerti satu orang yang dimaksud oleh pria tersebut.

"Kenapa tidak mengirim langsung pasukan kita saja...?"

"Itu terlalu mencolok untuk jadi perhatian publik."

Jawab pria itu tidak setuju dengan ajuan Obito.

"Kita berikan satu permainan kecil untuknya."

Lanjut pria itu lagi. Lalu tubuhnya secara perlahan kehilangan eksistensi. Memudar menjadi serpihan proyeksi hologram di atas kursi yang ia duduki.

"Pastikan kau menyingkirkan yang satu ini... Obito."

Tambahnya lagi sebelum proyeksi hologram tubuhnya benar-benar menghilang sempurna.

.

.

.

.

.

**Buaakh..!**

Sasuke memukulkan tongkat pemukulnya ke arah satu zombie yang menghalangi jalan. Sakura dan Anko menjaga Chouji serta Kiba yang sedang mendorong kursi roda Hinata. Mereka berusaha berlari dari kejaran-kejaran para mayat hidup yang kelaparan. Seratus meter lagi mereka sampai di kawasan St. Hidden Leaf.

"Kita harus bertahan sampai berhasil ke sana."

Ucap Sasuke yang berada paling depan di antara mereka.

"Aku tidak yakin. Jika Sebanyak ini... Kurasa kita tidak akan mampu-"

"Kau teralu mudah untuk putus asa Chouji. Coba temukan sesuatu yang bisa kau gunakan untuk membantuku."

Potong Sasuke menghentikan kalimat Chouji sambil menahan desakan dua zombie di depannya menggunakan tongkat pemukul.

Lima mayat hidup berbondong dari arah kiri. Membuat Sakura cukup terkejut akan jumlah yang datang. Belum sempat ia memikirkan cara untuk mengatasi, Sakura harus mengayunkan tongkat sapunya sebelum dua zombie yang paling depan masuk ke dalam skuad barisan.

**Mbuukkh..!**

Tongkat Sakura kembali bergesekan dengan udara sebelum akhirnya menabrak dengan keras ke kepala satu zombie hingga tongkatnya patah menjadi dua. Namun masih ada satu zombie yang masih bebas menyerangnya.

'Celaka..!'

Pekiknya dalam hati.

**Srett...**

Kiba menarik seragam putih hijau siswi milik Sakura hingga membuat gadis itu terseret jatuh terduduk ke belakang. Berkat Kiba, Sakura terhindar dari terkaman zombie tadi. Namun belum berarti gadis itu aman sepenuhnya. Setelah zombie itu terjerembab ke padang rumput akibat tidak berhasil menggapai Sakura, zombie itu kembali berdiri kembali disertai tiga zombie yang datang menyusul untuk menerjang Sakura dan Kiba secara bersamaan.

"Siaal..!"

Decih Kiba ketika melihat ketiga zombie itu semakin dekat untuk menyerang mereka.

**Treeeeng-trenteeng-teng-teng..**

**Cuueeeeeetttt...**

"Waaaarrkkkhh..!"

"..!"

Manik hijau Sakura melebar. Ketiga zombie-zombie itu akan segera menerkam Sakura. Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah...

**Bruaaakkh-Jreeeesssttt..!**

Seorang pemuda mengepotkan sebuah sepeda motor hingga tergelincir menabrak ketiga zombie yang akan menyerang Sakura dengan keras. Motor 2 tak tersebut terus tergelincir menyeret ketiga zombie tadi tak karuan saking lajunya. Membuat pemuda yang mengendarai YZF-150 tadi ikut terpental menabrak padang rumput yang pendek di lokasi St. Hidden Leaf ini. Entah kaki yang terputus, lengan yang terpeluntir tak karuan, atau cedera di bagian otak yang mengakibatkan gegar, ketiga zombie itu tak lagi bangun kembali. Akan tetapi, nasib pemuda tadi juga sama. Ia tidak bisa bangkit berdiri sambil memegangi bahunya yang sempat terbentur keras ke tanah.

"...?!"

Sakura sangat terkejut melihat pertolongan yang datang tepat waktu menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Narutooo..!"

Teriaknya berusaha berdiri lalu berlari menghampiri sosok pemuda yang tengah tergeletak kesakitan memegangi bahu kanannya.

Kiba juga berlari untuk menghampiri Naruto. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika sudut matanya menyadari satu sosok makhluk berlari ke arah Hinata yang tanpa penjagaan karena sempat ditinggal olehnya sesaat untuk menarik Sakura tadi. Sasuke dan Chouji sibuk mengurusi yang di depan. Anko-sensei sedang menghadapi tiga zombie sendirian di sayap kanan. Tak ada pilihan lain, Kiba harus segera menyelamatkannya.

"Hinata..!"

Hinata mencoba menggerakkan rodanya menggunakan tangan saat zombie tersebut semakin mendekat. Namun usahanya tidak cukup berhasil ketika zombie itu telah berada dua meter di dekatnya.

"Gwaaarrh..."

**Weett..**

Anko sempat berlari dan meloncat untuk menyabet zombie itu hingga ia jatuh terjerembab ke tanah penuh rerumputan. Akan tetapi sabetannya tidak tepat sasaran dan hanya mengenai leher zombie itu hingga membuatnya jatuh menabrak kursi roda Hinata.

"...Hina-"

Suara Kiba seakan tercekik saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Dengan sigap Kiba menggunakan kedua tangannya menahan dagu orang itu agar ia tak bisa menggigit bahunya.

"Sial-... Hinata, menjauh dari sanaa..!"

Teriaknya masih menahan dagu zombie yang mencengkramnya.

"Tapi aku.. Aku tak bisa-"

Hinata mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menjauh dari sana. Namun keterbatasan fisik membuat usahanya dan keinginannya menjadi mustahil. Anko mencoba berdiri kembali untuk menolong Hinata, Akan tetapi datang lagi tiga mayat hidup yang dihadapinya tadi. Membuat guru cantik itu tidak bisa menyelamatkan salah satu muridnya.

Hinata merangkak menggunakan tangannya sekuat tenaga. Ia tak menyerah walau itu sangat menyiksanya. Hinata terus berjuang meninggalkan kursi roda miliknya yang telah rusak di tabrak zombie itu. Ia tetap berusaha sendiri, karena menyadari bahwa teman-temannya juga sedang berjuang. Tetapi keberuntungan tidak memihak Hinata. Walau zombie yang ambruk tadi sempat menerima serangan keras dari Anko, makhluk itu kembali mengincar Hinata. Zombie itu merangkak melewati kursi roda yang di tabraknya tadi, lalu mencoba menggapai kaki Hinata.

'Tidak..!'

Pekik Hinata dalam hati merasakan sebuah tangan mencengkram kakinya kanannya kuat.

"Ekh.. Hinata... Siaal..!"

Kiba seakan tidak berdaya melepaskan diri dari makhluk yang sedang mencoba menggigitnya. Ia ingin menolong Hinata saat ini juga. Tapi apa daya, menolong diri sendiri pun tidak bisa.

Hinata mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman zombie itu. Ia ingin menendang-nendang kakinya agar ia bisa terlepas dari tangan kotor yang saat ini mencengkramnya kuat. Akan tetapi, keinginannya hanya jadi angan sia-sia. Lumpuh yang dideritanya membuat ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Zombie itu kembali merangkak mendekati Hinata dan...

"Aaaaaakh..!"

Jerit penuh kesakitan terdengar bahkan sampai di telinga Sakura yang sedang membantu Naruto berdiri. Zombie itu berhasil mendapatkan Hinata. Menggigit kaki kanannya tanpa belas kasihan sedikitpun.

"Tidaaaakk..! Hinataaa..!"

Teriak Kiba melihat seorang yang disukainya berada di ujung tanduk.

Mata biru Naruto seakan melebar ketika melihat pemandangan yang tak jauh darinya. Ia melihat dengan jelas zombie itu menggigit kaki Hinata, seseorang yang selalu ingin ia jaga. Waktu seakan berhenti seketika. Hanya terdengar detak jantung bersama dengan denyut nadi yang keras. Terjadi lagi... Syarafnya serasa ditendang jutaan gelombang elektromagnetik yang diakibatkan oleh denyut nadi yang tidak normal. Pandangannya terasa kabur, namun hanya satu yang paling jelas. Pandangannya seolah terfokus pada satu titik. Naruto menggerakkan tangan kirinya. Mengangkat senjata yang ia bawa, lalu membidik satu titik tersebut. Detak jantungnya sangat berantakan. Namun emosi dari gelombang yang telah tersalurkan ke otak melalui syaraf membuat Naruto mampu membuat bidikannya sejajar dengan titik itu. Yaitu kepala zombie yang telah menggigit Hinata.

"Keparat kauu..!"

**jDaaarrr...**

Satu ledakan bubuk mesiu mendorong ujung peluru melesat keluar melalui moncong laras senjata miliknya, ketika ia telah menarik pelatuk di ujung jarinya. Peluru itu berputar menggores udara. Melesat tanpa halangan. Menuju ke satu titik itu.

**Jleebb...**

Darah merah kehitaman keluar ketika kepala zombie itu terhempas mendongak ke atas. Sebuah peluru bersarang tepat di tengah keningnya. Membuat zombie itu mati untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Semua mata seakan hampir keluar melihat ke arah Hinata. Begitu juga dengan Naruto, yang terengah karena luapan emosinya. Ia tak sanggup mengatakan apa pun. Seakan semua kata telah terhapus dalam memorinya.

**Craaattss...**

Sebuah gunting menusuk belakang kepala zombie yang mencengkram Kiba. Zombie itu pun ambruk, membuat Kiba terlepas dari cengkramannya dan berlari ke arah Hinata.

"Hinata!"

Serunya memeluk tubuh tak berdaya Hinata. Wajah cantiknya itu meredup menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Luka dengan jelas terlihat di kaki kirinya, bersamaan dengan darah yang keluar.

"Kalian... Benar-benar..."

"...Membuatku maraah!"

Naruto berlari dengan penuh emosi. Mengambil sebatang tongkat sapu Sakura yang patah tadi, lalu menerjang dua zombie di depan Sasuke.

**Buaagh..!**

Naruto menendang rusuk salah satu dari kedua zombie itu, hingga membuatnya terpelating jauh. Sasuke terbebas dari kedua zombie tadi. Membuatnya lebih leluasa bergerak untuk membantu Naruto.

**Jleebb..**

Naruto menancapkan ujung bekas patahan tongkat yang ia genggam ke kepala salah satu zombie itu. Zombie yang satunya lagi segera bangkit dan bergerak ke arah Naruto. Pemuda kuning itu tidak bisa mencabut bekas tongkat Sakura yang menancap dalam di kepala zombie tadi. Zombie yang lain hampir menggapai Naruto, namun gerakan Sasuke sedikit lebih cepat. Satu sabutan tongkat pemukul mengenai dada zombie itu begitu keras. Hingga membuat zombie itu terdorong kebelakang menjauhi Naruto. Seorang gadis langsung menusuk kepala zombie itu dengan sebuah gunting ketika telah terbanting ke tanah. Membuatnya berhenti untuk bergerak.

"Sasuke, bawa yang lain pergi dari sini segera."

Ucap Naruto yang langsung meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja menuju ke tempat Kiba dan Hinata. Tentu Sasuke mengerti apa yang dimaksud Naruto. Karena jarak villa milik keluarganya sudah tidak jauh lagi.

"Kita harus bergegas sebelum mereka datang lagi."

Kata Uchiha muda itu kepada Chouji juga Sakura yang baru tiba di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Hinata..?"

Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke yang mulai setengah berlari ke depan.

"Kita akan tahu nanti setelah sampai di sana."

.

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan, bertahanlah!"

Kiba memandang khawatir seorang gadis yang sedang ditopangnya. Gadis itu berusaha menahan sakit yang teramat sangat di luka bekas gigitan mayat hidup tadi. Kiba ingin sekali menolongnya, namun ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Seorang pemuda datang dan menepuk bahu Kiba.

"Cepat bawa Hinata pergi dari sini. Sasuke akan menuntun jalannya."

Kata pemuda itu cepat.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Namikaze-kun?"

Tanya Anko yang sudah tidak mengenakan jas hitamnya lagi. Jas miliknya telah sobek karena serangan ketiga mayat hidup tadi. Kemampuannya memainkan pedang kayu membuatnya mampu bertahan dari keroyokan tiga zombie sekaligus.

"Aku akan menahan mereka di sini. Membiarkan mereka menyusul mereka hanya akan menarik perhatian yang lain. Jika itu terjadi... Kita dalam masalah besar."

Ucap pemuda itu memandang sengit dua belas zombie yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"...Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu-"

"Tidak... Lebih baik jika sensei berada di samping Kiba dan yang lain."

Potong pemuda itu memotong kalimat Anko.

"Kurasa itu benar. Lagi pula kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di depan. Butuh sosok seperti sensei untuk melindungi mereka."

Ucap seorang gadis berkacamata yang berhenti tepat di samping Naruto yang kini kembali berdiri.

"..."

"Berdebat bukan suatu hal yang baik dalam kondisi seperti ini. Berhati-hatilah."

Anko mengalah kepada dua muridnya itu. Ia ingin melindungi seluruh muridnya. Tetapi jumlah lah yang lebih penting.

"Uchiha semakin jauh. Cepatlah, Inuzuka."

Lanjut gadis itu mengingatkan.

Untuk sesaat, Naruto sempat memandang keadaan Hinata. Alisnya saling menaut. Seolah rasa sakit itu juga mengalir padanya. Ia bersedia menggantikan posisi Hinata yang terluka parah saat ini. Ia sangat bersedia...

"Kiba... Jaga Hinata... Untukku..."

Kiba tidak tahu lagi harus menanggapi seperti apa. Tingkah sahabatnya itu selalu gila. Tidak bisa ditebak apa yang ia inginkan. Melakukan sesukanya tanpa beban sedikit pun. Walau itu adalah nyawa taruhannya. Kiba segera menggendong Hinata ala bridal style.

"Apa pun yang terjadi... Kau harus menyusul kami... Naruto!"

Anko bersama dengan Kiba berlari menyusul Sasuke dan yang lain jauh di depan. Pandangan Naruto beralih pada dua belas makhluk yang lapar akan daging tidak jauh darinya. Ia tetap menggenggam pistol peninggalan Hiashi Hyuuga di tangan kirinya. Namun sepertinya ia tidak akan menggunakan itu sekarang. Bukan hal bagus menggunakan senjata api yang dapat memancing makhluk-makhluk yang lain datang karena letupan suaranya.

"Kau tidak menyusul mereka?"

Tanya Naruto kepada gadis di sampingnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah zombie-zombie yang mendekat.

"Seharusnya dirimu sudah tahu apa jawabanku."

Jawab Sona, gadis yang menggenggam sebuah gunting panjang di tangannya. Satu jarinya membenarkan letak kacamata miliknya.

"Heh..."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar jawaban gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Di satu ruangan besar bergaya abad pertengahan, sekumpulan anak muda sedang berdiam diri di sini. Mencoba untuk berlindung dan bersembunyi untuk beberapa saat dari kejaran mayat-mayat hidup yang telah merajai Kota. Telah delapan menit mereka tiba di tempat ini. Tempat yang terlalu besar jika dikatakan sebagai villa. Lebih cocok bila disebut sebagai sebuah mansion.

"Ini buruk..."

Anko memandang luka yang berada di kaki kanan Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun, antarkan aku ketempat di mana peralatan medis disimpan di rumah ini.

Ucap Sakura yang juga khawatir seperti yang lain. Namun apa yang dikhawatirkan Anko sangatlah berbeda.

"Tunggu, Sakura."

Ucap Sasuke datar yang juga sedang melihat Hinata yang berjuang menahan sakit di kakinya.

"Sasuke-kun, apa maksudmu?! Kita harus segera memberinya pertolongan pertama sekarang juga!"

Sengit Sakura yang tidak habis pikir dengan jawaban kekasihnya.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu akan hal ini bukan, Sakura...?"

Balas Sasuke mencoba menutupi sesuatu dari Hinata. Akan tetapi Sakura tetap saja tidak mengerti maksud dari Sasuke.

"Apa sebenarnya kau katakan? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti! Dan kenapa kalian diam saja?! Sensei, setidaknya bantu aku..!"

Sakura tetap ngotot ingin menolong Hinata. Pikirannya terlalu kalut untuk mencerna kata-kata Sasuke. Atau bahkan membaca tingkah diam rekan-rekannya yang sangat aneh menurutnya. Bahkan Kiba sekali pun.

"...Hei, Sasuke... Apa yang ada di pikiranku ini sama... Dengan apa yang ada di pikiranmu.."

Kiba coba bertanya pada Uchiha muda itu, tanpa memalingkan pandangan nanarnya sedikit pun dari gadis yang disayanginya itu.

"...Kau sangat tahu itu."

Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"...?!"

"Ini-itu-ini-itu.. Sebenarnya apa yang kalian katakan?!"

Sakura seakan semakin kesal saja dengan teman-temannya. Bahkan Anko sebagai seorang guru pun tidak menunjukkan rasa khawatir sedikit pun. Malah wajah sedih yang bisa ditangkap Sakura di wajah sensei muda itu.

"Sakura... Tenanglah... Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Semua mata kembali tertuju pada gadis yang sedang terduduk manis sofa setelah perhatian mereka terpecah karena desakkan Sakura. Gadis pink itu pun malah terkejut dengan perkataan Hinata barusan.

"A-Apa..? Kau bercanda?! Tidak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan?!"

Jawab Sakura yang sempat emosi dibuatnya.

"Aku sudah tahu.. Ini adalah konsekuensinya. Tidak ada satu pun yang boleh terkena gigitan mereka bukan..?"

Lanjut Hinata lagi dengan menahan air mata di pelupuk matanya. Juga rasa sakit yang ditahannya mati-matian. Ia tahu bahwa hidupnya... Harus berakhir sampai di sini.

"Tunggu... Hinata... Apa maksudmu?"

**Drep.. Drep.. Drep... Drep..**

"Wabah dari kehancuran Kota ini dimulai dari sebuah infeksi melalui luka gigitan mereka. Apa kau lupa apa yang sudah kita bahas wakfu yang lalu..?"

Suara derap langkah kaki di lantai papan menghiasi sunyi tempat ini, disertai dengan suara seorang gadis yang baru saja tiba. Semua orang menoleh ke belakang, asal dari suara gadis tersebut.

"Apa kau lupa..? Tentu kau ingat seluruh teman kita di Konoha Gakuen. Sebuah gigitanlah, yang mengakhiri hidup mereka."

Lanjut gadis berkacamata itu lagi berusaha menjelaskan apa yang akan terjadi nanti kepada Sakura. Tanpa ingin melukai hati Hinata.

"...Setelah tergigit.. Yang terakhir adalah... Jadi seperti mereka-"

Ucap Kiba menahan gejolak emosional yang ada di dalam hati. Ia tetap realistis. Dan ia sangat tahu, bahwa Hinata... Tak bisa hidup lebih lama lagi.

Sakura diam mematung. Wajahnya benar-benar shock ketika ia ingat sesuatu yang sempat terlupa. Ya... Mereka semua benar. Ternyata ini yang membuat mereka putus asa menolong Hinata. Karena tidak ada seorang pun, yang bisa tertolong lagi jika telah terinfeksi. Ini adalah hukum yang sangat menyakitkan.

"Naruto-kun..."

Ucap Hinata yang tersenyum saat melihat seorang pemuda kuning yang baru saja tiba di antara mereka.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain.."

Sasuke sangat mengerti keadaan ini. Benar bila ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang di sekitarnya dulu. Namun sekarang, semuanya telah berubah. Ada sedikit rasa sakit di dadanya mengetahui bahwa akhirnya satu dari mereka yang tersisa, harus berakhir di sini.

Kepalan tangan Kiba semakin mengerat. Cairan bening sudah menghiasi matanya hingga berkaca-kaca. Ini terlalu berat, dan sungguh sangat menyakitkan baginya.

"Maaf... Biar aku yang mengurus ini."

Naruto melangkah maju menarik bahu Kiba untuk membuatnya sedikit mundur ke belakang. Otak Sasuke cepat merespon perkataan dari Naruto tadi. Ia dengan santai namun tanggap berjalan mendekati Kiba.

"T-Tunggu.. Naruto...Maksudmu-"

Naruto tidak menjawab dan tetap melangkah mendekati Hinata yang hampir sekarat. Melihat sikap Naruto tersebut, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kiba. Naruto berhenti tepat di depan gadis berponi itu. Tangan kanannya mulai masuk ke saku celana. Sedangkan tangan kirinya telah siap menggenggam sebuah pistol.

"Naruto..."

Sakura membekap mulutnya sendiri. Tak kuasa lagi ia menahan laju air mata. Setelah kehilangan Karin, apa ia harus kehilangan satu temannya lagi...? Ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Sona menahan kedua bahu gadis itu.

Sebuah air mata menetes jatuh. Hinata tersenyum lembut di balik tangisnya.

"Naruto-kun... Aku tidak ingin membahayakan yang lainnya. Jadi... Kumohon... Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi manahan ini..."

"Tidak-Tidak-Tidak-Tidak..."

Racau pelan Kiba tak kuat menahan kepedihan ini lagi.

"Kumoho... Pasti ada sesuatu yang bisa kita lakukan... Kumohon... Kumohon..."

"Ini hanya sekejap, Hinata..

"

Ucap pelan Naruto yang menggenggam sepucuk senjata di tangan kirinya. Yang lain tahu, satu peluru sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Tidaakk! Jangan lakukan, Narutoo!"

Teriak histeris Kiba mencoba mendrjang pemuda itu. Namun dengan sigap Sasuke mengunci pergerakannya. Sasuke tahu ini akan terjadi. Kiba pasti akan lepas kendali.

"Hentikaaan..! Jangan lakukan Narutoo..! Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk terus melindungi Hinata! Tapi kenapa... Kanapa kau saat ini... Saat ini..."

"Narutoooo..!"

Kiba terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari kuncian Sasuke untuk menerjang pemuda yang ia sebut sahabatnya itu. Ia benar-benar kacau. Pikirannya kalang kabut tak karuan. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

Naruto tetap memandang Hinata yang tengah tersenyum sayu padanya. Tanpa menghiraukan semua teriakan sahabatnya itu. Ia yakin tersisa banyak peluru di pegas slot magazennya. Namun satu cara sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menyelesaikan ini.

.

.

.

**Chapter 10**

**Everything Has Changed**

**"Believe In The Dead"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf.. Hinata... Ini akan sedikit menyakitkan. Tapi aku janji... Ini hanya akan sesaat."

**To Be Continue's ...**


	11. Mansion of The Dead

"Ne... Naruto-kun... Apa aku boleh bercerita tentang sesuatu..?"

"Hm..? Ceritakan saja. Aku akan mendengarnya. Kurasa itu lebih baik dari pasa mendengarkan pelajaran dari Kakashi-sensei.

Hinata tertawa kecil mendengar keluh kesah pemuda kuning yang sedang berbaring di rerumputan. Pemuda itu tidur tepat di sampingnya uang bersandar di sebuah pohon dengan mata yang terpejam sambil menaruh setangkai ilalang di dalam mulutnya.

"Aku melihat sepasang burung kecil saat pulang sekolah tadi. Yang satu seperti terluka... Hingga membuatnya tidak bisa terbang tinggi. Dan yang satu lagi, kurasa ia bisa terbang jauh sesuka hatinya."

Hinata mulai bercerita. Tangannya terangkat, menerawang bagaimana rasanya bisa bebas terbang sesuka hati. Seperti burung yang sempat ia lihat tadi.

"Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh..."

"Heh..? Aneh...?

Naruto bingung mendengar kata-kata Hinata. Hingga membuat manik birunya yang terpejam kini kembali terbuka. Untuk melirik gadis yang sedang duduk manis bersandar di sebuah pohon.

"Ya... Burung itu aneh... Kurasa dia bisa terbang kemana pun yang ia suka. Tapi kau tahu... Burung itu tidak terbang kemana pun. Ia hanya berputar-putar mengitari burung yang sedang terluka tadi. Aku merasa... Ia seperti sedang menghibur burung itu. Ia tidak meninggalkannya seperti burung-burung yang lain. Saat yang lain terbang jauh meninggalkannya, burung itu tetap setia menghiburnya."

Lanjut Hinata lagi meneruskan ceritanya.

"...Itu hal yang menakjubkan."

Naruto memberikan komentarnya tentang cerita Hinata. Tentang burung kecil itu.

"Ya... Burung itu menakjubkan... Seperti dirimu."

Ucap Hinata yang kini memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto yang sedang mengunyah setangkai ilalang. Walau terselip satu makna kecil yang mungkin tidak akan pemuda itu sadari, namun ia lega bisa mengungkapkannya dengan berani. Rona merah tipis tergurat di kedua pipi putih mulusnya.

"Eh... Seperti diri-"

"Sudah waktunya anda untuk pulang, Nona Hinata."

Seorang pria berpakaian rapi menegur Hinata untuk segera pulang karena hari sudah semakin sore. Keberadaannya membuat kalimat Naruto terpotong. Pria yang tidak lain adalah supir pribadi Hinata membantunya untuk menaiki kursi roda. Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya, lalu mengambil posisi duduk melipat kedua kaki. Pria tersebut mendorong kursi roda Hinata untuk segera menuju ke mobil yang terparkir di depan taman ini. Akan tetapi sebelum jarak mereka berdua semakin jauh, Hinata menghentikan laju kursi rodanya.

"Aku berharap... Waktu-waktu menyenangkan seperti saat ini akan terulang lagi."

"Lagi dan lagi..."

Kata terakhir Hinata yang tersenyum sebelum kembali menuju mobil pribadi milik ayahnya.

**Flashback End**

.

.

.

.

.

Sona, Sasuke dan Kiba terlihat sedang duduk santai menikmati secangkir teh masing-masing. Di satu ruang yang berada di lantai dua mansion ini. Mencoba untuk bersantai sebisa mungkin melepas rasa otot yang tegang dari raga mereka. Jam tua di dinding dekat perapian menunjuk jarum ke angka 11. Pagi yang melelahkan segera berlalu pergi setelah menjadi pelarian para mayat hidup di tengah Kota.

"Apa pagar tua itu masih mampu diandalkan..?"

Tanya Sona membuka topik pembicaraan setelah sekian lama mereka ditelan suasana sunyi.

"Tenang dan santai saja di tempat dudukmu... Kau terlalu meremehkan pilihan keluargaku. Bahkan aku yakin kau sendiri tidak bisa meloncati pagar dinding villa ini."

Jawab Sasuke sinis mendengar pertanyaan Sona yang ragu akan kekuatan pagar besi villa ini. Sasuke cukup tersinggung dengan perkataan gadis itu. Karena villa, atau bisa juga disebut mansion ini, dibangun dengan rancangan arsitektur tinggi. Dan didukung dengan pagar batu setinggi hampir mencapai 2 meter yang mengelilingi mansion megah ini.

"...Kuharap kau bisa menjamin itu."

Balas Sona yang juga dengan nada sinis membalas kalimat pedas Sasuke.

"Semua ini sungguh melelahkan..."

Kiba merengut memandang teh yang sedang berputar di dalam cangkirnya. Rasa lelah yang bukan dari fisik saja, melainkan rasa lelah yang juga menyerang mental pasti di rasakan oleh semuanya. Termasuk dirinya sendiri. Masih terbayang jelas di pikirannya kejadian pagi tadi, yang hampir merenggut nyawa Hinata. Sungguh... Ia tidak mau itu terjadi untuk yang kedua kalinya lagi. Nyawa mereka benar-benar telah dipemainkan.

"Yahh... Setidaknya kita aman di sini untuk beberapa saat."

Lanjutnya lagi sambil meneguk teh itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu... Aku melihat sesuatu yang lain dari dirimu."

"Sesuatu... Yang lain?"

Anko bersama Naruto sedang menikmati angin yang berhembus di luar jendela. Bersandar pada sisi jendela, mereka memandang padang rumput dan jalan setapak di kejauhan. Termasuk beberapa mayat hidup yang tergeletak di kejauhan sana.

"Kini kau terlihat semakin... Dewasa. Dan aku senang menyadari akan hal itu."

Ucap Anko lagi menilik sifat dan sikap Naruto yang perlahan kini mulai berubah. Entah itu pujian atau bukan, namun mendengar hal tersebut, membuat Naruto tidak mampu berkata apa pun.

"Entah... Sampai kapan kengerian ini akan berlanjut."

Ungkap isi hati Naruto. Melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan yang entah siapa yang bisa menjawab.

"Aku berharap ini akan segera berakhir. Aku ingin segera mengajar di kelas kembali..."

Anko juga mengutarakan harapnya. Memandang langit biru yang tercampur oleh awan. Sesaat pandangannya menerawang ke atas, lalu ternyum lembut ke arah pemuda bersurai kuning di sampingnya.

"...Dan kau bisa menjadi murid kesayanganku kembali."

**Blush...**

Naruto tidak berkutik. Gurat merah tipis muncul seketika di wajahnya. Satu ungkapan yang begitu terbuka dari Anko kepada dirinya, membuat ia merasa senang. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya kembali menatap angin semu. Tidak bisa ia berlama-lama menatap senyuman itu. Senyuman seorang guru yang selalu mengomelinya setiap saat ketika berada di sekolah.

"Kurasa kau harus menghiburnya saat ini, Namikaze-kun."

Ucap Anko yang tetap menatap wajah muridnya itu dari samping. Naruto hanya diam tidak menjawab. Ia tahu siapa yang Anko-sensei maksud.

"...Kurasa... Aku tidak tahu caranya..."

"Tentu saja kau tahu. Karena... Kau punya banyak cara untuk menghiburnya, seperti kau punya banyak cara untuk membuat keonaran di sekolah."

Jawab Anko memberi dorongan kepada murid di sebelahnya yang sedang lelah itu.

"Jangan sia-siakan waktu ini, Namikaze-kun. Kita tidak akan bisa merasakan ketentraman ini untuk lebih lama lagi. Inilah kesempatanmu, untuk lebih dekat dengannya."

Lanjut Anko lagi. Tentu apa yang dikatakannya benar. Tidak ada siapa pun di antara mereka yang tahu bahaya seperti apa yang akan datang. Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadi bungkuk bersandar pada sisi jendela. Ia melihat Anko sekilas, lalu mengangguk sekali tanda mengerti.

"Wakatta.. Arigatou, Sensei."

Katanya sambil berlalu pergi dengan senyum yang terukhir di wajahnya. Meninggalkan Anko yang kembali melirik keluar jendela. Melihat biru langit yang sangat mengingatkannya pada bocah pirang itu.

Naruto menuruni tangga lantai 3 untuk turun ke lantai 2 mansion ini. Mencoba menemui seseorang yang sudah serasa dekat dengannya, walau mereka jarang bicara secara empat mata. Semakin ia menuruni anak tangga yang ia tapaki, semakin ia mendengar suara dua gadis yang semakin dekat. Suara dua gadis yang tidak asing di gendang telinganya.

"Sedikit lagi. Kau akan mulai terbiasa!."

Seru seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang terdengar senang di sela nadanya. Naruto melihat seorang gadis yang menuntun seorang gadis yang lain ketika kakinya melangkah di anak tangga yang terakhir. Namun gadis yang dituntun itu hampir terjatuh ke lantai, namun dengan sigap gadis merah jambu di sampingnya menahan tubuh itu.

"Y-Ya... Ini sangat sulit, karena aku tak pernah melakukannya. Tapi... Aku akan tetap berusaha..."

Balas gadis itu.

"Aku selalu suka semangat itu... Itulah yang kusukai darimu, Hinata."

Sebuah suara yang mendekat dari belakang mengagetkan mereka berdua. Sebuah senyuman hangat menyapa mereka.

"Na-Naruto-kun..!"

Pekik pelan Hinata, gadis yang sedang dituntun Sakura. Ekspresi terkejut Hinata hampir membuat gadis merah jambu di sampingnya tertawa. Sangat lucu, dan polos... Pikir Sakura saat itu. Ada sedikit rasa sesal di hatinya. Kenapa tidak dari dulu dirinya bisa dekat dengan Hinata seperti ini..?

"Sakura... Istirahatlah. Biar aku yang akan menemani Hinata. Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Ucap Naruto yang berdiri tepat di antara kedua gadis itu. 'Syukurlah...'

Hati Naruto begitu lega ketika melihat Hinata bangkit dari jatuhnya tadi, dan berdiri tegap tepat di depannya.

"Aah... Baiklah... Aku akan menghampiri yang lain di lantai bawah. Susul kami jika kalian telah selesai, ne..?"

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

Kata Hinata kepada Sakura yang mulai meninggalkan mereka berdua sendirian. Mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari dari Hinata, membuat Sakura berbalik sebentar untuk mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum sebagai sebuah balasannya.

"Huhhh... Sebaiknya... Aku harus memulainya dari mana..."

Ucap Naruto sedikit depresi memikirkan awal apa yang harus ia katakan pada gadis di depannya. Melihat Naruto sedang mengeluarkan ekspresi yang aneh membuat Hinata tertawa pelan. Namun di satu waktu, ada sesuatu yang terasa hilang dari sendi lututnya.

"..?!"

Hinata terkejut ketika hal ini terjadi lagi. Otot di sekitar sendi lututnya kehilangan kekuatan untuk menopang beban tubuhnya. Membuat gadis itu kembali hampir terjatuh ke lantai. Akan tetapi satu uluran lembut menggapai lengannya.

"Ahaha... Tidak apa. Aku yakin, kau akan segera terbiasa."

Kata Naruto menopang beban tubuh gadis berponi itu. Dengan dibantu Naruto, Hinata kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Lalu di bawah deru angin lembut yang berhembus, Naruto menuntunnya. Mereka berdua mulai berjalan berdampingan menyusuri lorong panjang yang akan menutu ke tangga lantai bawah.

"Aku lega... Kita semua masih punya waktu untuk berkumpul kembali di satu tempat sedamai ini... Di saat segalanya telah berubah."

Naruto membuka percakapan di antara mereka karena Hinata yang terdiam sejak tadi.

"...Aku juga... Merasakan hal sama. Aku bersyukur, pada akhirnya... Kita masih bisa terus bersama setelah semua apa yang telah terjadi."

Jawab Hinata yang melihat ke arah luar jendela besar di sampingnya. Dengan hanya melihatnya, Naruto tahu arti pandangan itu. Pandangan yang mencakup rasa senang, lega, murung, serta sedih di waktu yang sama. Karena ia juga pernah mengalaminya.

"Ini belum berakhir, Hinata. Karena... Itu yang kurasakan."

"...Sou. Semua yang terjadi, harus berapa lama lagi...?"

Tanya Hinata menerawang ke atas awan. Menciba bertanya entah pada siapa. Kapan mimpi buruk ini akan berakhir...? Ia ingin tahu jawabannya.

"Tidak ada yang tahu. Bahkan aku pun juga. Tapi kurasa justru itu..."

Kalimat Naruto menggantung, ketika tangannya membuka telapak tangan Hinata dan meletakkan sesuatu di atas sana.

"...Aku ingin kita bertahan lebih lama lagi, sampai saat di mana kita semua bisa terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini."

Lanjutnya lagi menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang sesaat mengganyung tadi. Hinata cukup terkejut, melihat apa yang Naruto letakkan di atas telapak tangannya.

"Ini milik seseorang yang telah menyelamatkanku. Seseorang yang tidak pernah kuduga sebelumnya. Ini miliknya... peninggalan Ayahmu..."

"..."

Hinata diam seribu bahasa ketika kembali mendengar kata yang mengingatkan rasa sedihnya. Ayah... Sebuah kata yang terasa perih setelah ia mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi di malam itu dari Naruto.

**Flashback**

.

.

.

"Hei.. Anak muda..."

"...?"

Tangan kanan Hiashi yang tidak terluka, membuka jaket abu-abu miliknya.

"...Aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi... Kini semua yang kumiliki adalah milikmu."

Pada waktu itu, di mana seorang pria yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa Naruto, menggenggam sesuatu di genggamannya. Lalu mengulurkannya kepada Naruto. Sesuatu yang pemuda itu tidak mengerti. 2 tabung kaca kecil berukuran seruas ibu jari terulur kepadanya. warna dari cairan bening berwarna biru menghiasi isi tabung kaca itu.

"Satu untuk putriku... Dan pastikan kau menjaga yang satunya. Lindungilah 2 hal yang kutitipkan ini, anak muda... Aku percayakan padamu..."

"Jaga Hinata untukku..."

"..."

**Daaarrr...**

.

.

.

**Flashback End**

Hinata hampir menangis. Mata indahnya terus memandang senjata itu di atas telapak tangannya. Memandang nanar salah satu peninggalan dari seorang Ayah yang sangat ia sayangi. Satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punyai. Kini semuanya telah berubah. Bersama dengan keterbatasan fisik yang menurut Hinata sangat membebani rekan-rekannya. Satu hal lagi yang ia sadari. Kesembuhannya ini.. Juga salah satu peninggalan seorang Ayah yang bernama Hiashi Hyuuga.

Tangan kanannya yang kosong menyeka pelupuk mata yang telah tergenang oleh air mata. Hinata mulai tersenyum. Dirinya bangga, menjadi seorang putri dari Ayah yang sangat hebat. Yang telah membuatnya mampu berdiri, bahkan berjalan. Dan juga, yang telah menyelamatkan seorang pemuda yang begitu penting di sela hidupnya. 'Terima kasih... Ayah...'

Setelah menyeka air mata yang hampir terjatuh, tangannya menggapai tangan Naruto kembali. Meletakkan tangan pemuda itu kembali untuk menggapai sepucuk senjata yang kini telah menjadi miliknya itu.

"Ayahku... Hebat bukan... Naruto-kun."

Setelah sekian lama terdiam, Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengar kata-kata Hinata.

"...Ya. Kau benar."

Jawab Naruto tersenyum untuk kata-kata Hinata barusan.

"Naruto-kun... Aku berharap, dirimu tak pernah mengeluh, tentang diriku ini. Aku mengharapkan hal itu. Aku tahu, senjata ini, Ayah berikan untukmu. Yang berarti ini telah menjadi milikmu, bersama dengan harapannya."

Hinata menatap kedua manik sebiru Sapphire Naruto tanpa ragu.

"...Mungkin ini terdengar egois. Tapi... Harapan kecil Ayahku ada pada senjata ini. Jadi... Terus lindungi aku, Naruto-kun. Seperti harapan Ayahku padamu."

Melalui jendela besar yang terbuka lebar, semilir angin menerpa wajah mereka berdua. Membuat rambut Hinata terkibar indah. Sedikit menggelitik lembut wajah Naruto yang sedang terbengong mendengar kalimat itu. Tidak lama setelahnya, kedua sudut bibir pemuda kuning itu tertarik membentuk seulas senyuman.

"...Aku tak pernah mengeluh, bila itu semua tentangmu, Hinata. Aku tak pernah mengeluh."

.

.

.

.

.

"Di mana Hinata?"

Tanya Kiba pada Sakura yang datang membawa nampan dengan sebuah poci berisi teh hijau di atasnya.

"Di lantai atas. Mungkin mereka akan segera turun kemari."

Jawab Sakura sambil meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja.

"Mereka...? Bukankah tadi, Hinata bersamamu?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin Naruto bicarakan."

Jawab Sakura singkat dengan sebuah senyum. Kiba mengerti sekarang. Hinata bersama dengan sahabatnya. Padahal baru saja beberapa jam yang lalu, ketegangan terjadi antara mereka.

**Flashback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hentikaaan..! Jangan lakukan Narutoo..! Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk terus melindungi Hinata! Tapi kenapa... Kanapa kau saat ini... Saat ini..."

Mata Kiba tak hentinya bergetar melihat sahabatnya akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia inginkan. Naruto telah siap, berada di depan Hinata yang telah terinfeksi karena luka akibat gigitan mayat hidup. Kiba ingin mengentikannya. Ia sangat ingin sekali menghentikan apa yang Naruto lakukan. Namun Sasuke telah mengunci kedua lengannya. Sehingga ia tidak bisa bergerak leluasa, bahkan mendekat sekali pun. Dengan tangan kiri yang telah siap menggenggam sepucuk senjata, dan tangan kanannya yang masuk ke dalam saku celana, tubuh Naruto mulai bergerak, untuk lebih dekat ke arah Hinata.

"Narutoooo..!"

**Ceeeesstt...**

Jantung Kiba seakan berhenti berdetak. Sakura, Anko, Chouji, Sona, bahkan Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghilang dari sisiku. Karena aku telah berjanji... Pada Ayahmu."

Ucap Naruto, menggenggam sebuah tabung kaca kecil dengan jarum yang masih tertusuk di leher Hinata. Gadis itu menahan sakit yang begitu dalam setelah Naruto menyuntikkan sesuatu ke lehernya.

"Naruto... Apa yang..."

Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang telah di lakukan oleh pemuda itu.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang bukan. Jaga Hinata untukku, Kiba. Agar aku bisa menyelamatkannya."

Kata Naruto yang sedikit menoleh ke arah Kiba sambil menarik kembali ujung jarum tabung itu dari leher Hinata. Naruto mulai berdiri kembali, sedangkan Kiba terjatuh lemas ke lantai. Tidak terbayangkan akan jadi seperti ini. Ia telah salah presepsi tentang apa yang akan dilakukan sahabatnya itu.

"Apa yang kau suntikkan pada Hyuuga, Naruto-kun..?"

Tanya Sona yang ingin tahu sebenarnya isi dari tabung kecil itu.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Aku berpikir, bahwa ini seperti sebuah obat untuk Hinata. Yang jelas, Ayah Hinata pasti tahu ini akan terjadi."

Jawab Naruto untuk pertanyaan Sona.

"Jadi bisa dibilang, itu semacam penawar untuk wabah ini...?"

Tanya Sona lagi ingin memastikan.

"Aku harap, Juga begitu."

Jawab Naruto yang juga masih tidak yakin akan hal ini.

"Tunggu.. Aku masih tidak mengerti. Yang kau maksud Ayah Hinata tadi... "

Anko bertanya kepada murid kuningnya itu.

"Saat kita terpisah pada malam itu, aku terjebak dalam satu insiden kecil. Saat itu lah aku bertemu dengan Ayah Hinata."

Naruto menjelaskan kepada Anko-sensei yang masih belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Lalu... Di mana Ayahku sekarang, Naruto-kun?"

Hinata bertanya pada pemuda di depannya dengan keingintahuan yang tinggi. Ia benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya setelah sekian lama tragedi mengerikan ini bermula. Akan tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Pemuda itu hanya diam, memandang nanar ke arah lain. Melihat sikap Naruto yang seperti itu, membuat Hinata menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan.

"Tidak..."

Ucap Hinata pelan menutup mulutnya. Ada gejolak di hatinya. Serasa seperti sesuatu telah retak di dalam sana.

"...Maaf."

Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Sebuah kata yang lebih dari cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Satu tetes air mata mengalir jatuh seketika tanpa sempat ia tahan.

"Hinata..."

Anko mendekat dan memeluk tubuh rentan gadis itu. Sebagai seorang guru, ia mau berbagi rasa pedih itu.

"Naruto, kau berhutang satu penjelasan pada kami nanti."

Ucap Sasuke menepuk sekilas bahu sahabatnya. Lalu pergi dari sana untuk segera mengunci seluruh pintu lantai bawah di mansion ini.

**Flashback End's**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sebenarnya, aku sedikit penasaran dengan sesuatu yang digunakan Naruto untuk menyuntik Hinata."

Sakura memulai topik pembicaraan setelah sekian lama mereka terdiam.

"Sebuah tabung kaca keras anti benturan, memiliki sebuah jarum yang menginjeksikan cairan yang ada di dalam secara otomatis. Mudahnya, ini seperti sebuah obat untuk mengatasi insiden ini."

Sona menjelaskan apabyang dimaksud oleh Sakura.

"Bisa jadi, itu memang sebuah serum yang dikhususkan untuk masalah ini."

Sasuke kini ikut andil dalam pembicaraan ringan mereka.

"Jika memang begitu, berarti ada kemungkinan besar masalah mengerikan ini dapat diatasi."

Ucap Chouji yang entah kenapa sedikit menjadi pendiam akhir-akhir ini.

"Sama sekali belum pasti. Setiap struktur genetis orang selalu berbeda. Jika kita definisikan serum itu dibuat sendiri oleh Ayah Hinata, berarti bisa diasumsikan bahwa serum itu memang khusus dibuat untuk Hinata."

Jelas Sona lagi. Sasuke, pemuda ini tentu lebih paham penjelasan berat Sona ketimbang Sakura, Kiba, dan Chouji.

"Dengan kata lain, serum itu dibuat untuk struktur genetis Hinata. Jadi, belum pasti serum ini bekerja terhadap orang lain... Begitu?"

Tanya Sasuke memastikan apa yang ada di pikiran Sona. Sekaligus mempermudah yang lain untuk menyerap inti dari pembicaraan ini.

"Sou..."

Jawab Sona singkat sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Jadi... Pada akhirnya, ini begitu rumit. Ya kan?"

Semua mata berpaling menghadap ke arah tangga. Asal dari suara tersebut.

"Seakan semua masih terasa buntu untuk masalah ini."

Lanjut Naruto lagi sambil menuntun Hinata menuruni 4 anak tangga lagi agar tidak terjatuh. Melihat mereka berdua yang terlihat begitu serasi, membuat dua pasang mata menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Walau begitu, setidaknya kita masih bisa berdiam di sini untuk sementara waktu. Jika memang ini tempat yang aman..."

Ucap Sona meremehkan lagi keamanan dari mansion megah ini. Membuat Sasuke justru memberikan Deathglare kepada gadis itu.

"Kau membahas itu lagi..."

"Segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi tanpa sempat kita sadari."

Balas Sona meladeni nada tidak suka dari Sasuke.

"Ahaha.. Sudah-sudah, kalian berdua."

Sakura berusaha meredakan situasi di antara mereka.

"Tunggu-... Dimana Anko-sensei?"

Kiba mencoba merubah topik pembicaraan. Di samping itu ia juga mencoba mengalihkan perseteruan Sona dan Sasuke yang tampaknya akan pecah kembali.

"Aku juga belum melihatnya sedari tadi."

Chouji yang berdiri di antara mereka kembali membuka suara. Anko-sensei sama sekali tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya sampai detik ini.

"Ahh... Anko-sensei, dia ada di lantai atas saat mengobrol denganku tadi."

Ucap Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Kiba seyelah duduk di salah satu sofa yang kosong.

"Di lantai atas? Sedang apa-"

"Ara-ara.. Apa kalian mencariku? Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yng ingin aku tanyakan. Apa pakaian ini cocok di tubuhku..?"

Semua mata tertuju pada sosok yang baru saja berhenti berjalan di samping mereka. Termasuk Sakura yang sempat terpotong kalimatnya tadi.

"Aku menemukannya di salah satu kamar di lantai tiga. Apa ini tidak apa-apa, Uchiha-kun?"

Lanjut Anko lagi. Kini guru muda itu mengenakan baju santai ala rumahan.

"Sebenarnya aku yang lupa untuk memberitahu. Ada beberapa pakaian yang bisa kalian gunakan. Sudah lama tidak terpakai, jadi itu tidak jadi masalah."

Ucap Sasuke kembali menyeruput tehnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Uchiha's Mansion - West City of Konoha, 23:07pm_**

Siang berganti malam. Mereka telah berjuang, melewati semua rintangan mematikan, hingga mereka semua sampai di tempat ini. Tempat yang setidaknya bisa disebut aman untuk ditinggali beberapa waktu. Rasa lelah dan juga beban mental telah mereka rasakan bersama-sama untuk mencapai satu tujuan. Yaitu... Selamat dari Kota kematian ini.

"Kau belum tidur...?"

Seseorang mendekati Naruto yang sedang bersandar di sisi jendela besar. Mendengar suaranya saja, Naruto sudah tahu siapa itu. Membuatnya tidak perlu menoleh dan tetap bisa mengamati bulan yang telah melewati bentuk sempurnanya.

"Tidak. Aku sudah beristirahat selama empat jam tadi."

Jawab Naruto ringan.

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih di sini. Apa kau tidak nyaman dengan rumah ini...?"

"Tidak-tidak... Kau salah, Sasuke. Sepanjang hidupku, aku tak pernah menginjakkan kakiku di mansion seperti ini. Aku hanya melihatnya dari internet. Satu keinginanku saat kecil, dan saat ini... Aku tidak percaya telah berada di sini. Sangat nyaman... Aku senang satu harapan saat aku kecil akhirnya terkabulkan di sini."

Jelas panjang lebar Naruto yang mencoba menampik sebuah tuduhan tidak langsung dari Sasuke. Dan tetap memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah cahaya indah bulan di atas sana.

"Heh... Begitu... Itu cukup menghiburku."

Dengus Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan juga melihat ke arah yang sama dengan apa yang pemuda kuning itu lihat.

"Gadis berkacamata menjengkelkan itu terus menerus meragukan mansion ini. Secara tidak langsung, simpanannu itu telah merendahkanku."

"Eh?! Apa-apaan kau...?!"

Pekik Naruto marah dengan wajah anehnya. Hancur sudah fokusnya untuk terus memandang bulan. Karena ulah perkataan Sasuke barusan. Tentu ia tahu siapa gadis berkacamata menjengkelkan yang Sasuke maksud.

"Kenapa? Kau kira aku tidak tahu, waktu itu kau berkencan dengan Hinata di pohon taman Kota?"

Tanya Sasuke yang enteng dan juga kembali dengan nada tuduhan. Membuat satu perempatan muncul di dahi Naruto.

"Itu bukan kencan, pantat! Jangan asal menuduhku akan hal yang tidak-tidak!"

Kata Naruto marah-marah tak jelas. Namun,.Sasuke tetap tenang dan datar seperti biasanya.

"Mengaku saja. Jangan sok keren di depan salah satu dari mereka. Karena tidak ada satu pun yang bisa disebut keren yang melekat padamu.

Caci Sasuke sangat enteng tanpa basa-basi.

"Brengsek kau- Pantat kalkun!"

Umpat Naruto dengan suara pelan yang tertahan karena tidak ingin yang lain bangun karena ulahnya. Tidak... Ini bukan ulahnya. Tapi ulah si pantat kalkun jelek itu yang sangat lebih menjengkelkan dari gadis berkacamata yang dia maksud. Naruto tidak bisa mencari apa sebabnya kenapa si pantat ini begitu menjengkelkan hari ini.

"Kau sangat serakah, Durian kuning. Sebenarnya siapa yang akan kau pilih. Si gadis Hyuuga atau gadis kacamata menjengkelkan itu."

"Sebenarnya yang sangat menjengkelkan itu dirimu, Sasuke!"

'Skak mat...' Ucap Sasuke dalam hati sambil tersenyum licik.

"Nah... Jelas-jelas dengan terang-terangan kau membela gadis berkacamata itu sekarang."

**Twiiicch...**

Satu mata Naruto bergetar bsrsamaan dengan ekspresi aneh yang keluar. Sudut bibirnya yang menganga berkedut-kedut mendengar kucian mati Sasuke. Dirinya benar-benar depresi sampai mengeluarkan mengeluarkan sedikit air mata di salah satu pelupuk matanya. 'Sial... Aku kalah...'

"Kono-... Yaro..."

Ucap Naruto pelan dengan sudut bibir yang berkedut-kedut depresi.

"Kau tahu... Kita semua bisa besama sampai di titik ini, karena kerja sama dan kekompakan tim."

Ucap Sasuke yang kembali menatap bulan di atas sana.

"Aku yakin... Kita semua mampu selamat dari tragedi ini. Semuanya... Tanpa terkecuali."

Lanjutnya lagi memikirkan semua rekan-rekannya. Mulai dari pemuda bodoh yang hanya bermodalkan nekat di sampingnya. Kekasihnya yang setidaknya memiliki pengalaman dua tahun di klub kendo. Anko-sensei yang tak perlu diragukan lagi. Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, dan bahkan Sona, gadis menjengkelkan yang masih seperti menyembunyikan jati dirinya di mata Sasuke.

Semua wajah rekan-rekannya terlintas di kepalanya. Sasuke memang terlihat seperti pendiam berhati beku. Namun sebenarnya, ia juga mengkhawatirkan kondisi teman-temannya. Setelah kondisi Kota yang benar-benar mencekam seperti ini, tentu ia sangat peduli terhadap orang-orang di sekitarnya. Hanya saja... Ia tak pandai mengekspresikannya.

"Ya... Itu pasti. Kita semua akan selamat."

Balas Naruto yang juga kembali menatap cahaya bulan.

"Aku juga mengharapkannya, Naruto."

'Tapi sayangnya, hatiku mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya... Aku tidak mengerti...'

Kata Sasuke dalam hati. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa seperti akan ada yang tertinggal nanti. Seolah mereka tidak akan selamat dari Kota ini dengan jumlah yang tidak utuh seperti sekarang.

"Kita hanya perlu menatap lurus ke depan bukan, Sasuke."

Sasuke melirik sahabatnya tersebut. Dari sudut mata Onyxnya, bisa ia lihat satu senyuman terlukis di wajah sahabatnya.

"Kita hanya perlu menembus rintangan yang ada bukan..? Lagi... Ayo kita berjuang bersama-sama lagi, Sasuke."

Lanjut Naruto yang tersenyum dengan sebuah kepalan tinju terulur kepadanya.

"..."

'Ya... Kau benar...'

Ucap Sasuke dalam hati. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Naruto seoptimis itu. Bahkan dalam kondisi yang mampu membuat dirinya mati sekalipun. Akan tetapi, Sasuke menangkap hal lain. Naruto mampu membuatnya terangkat kembali dari pemikiran pesimistis yang sempat melandanya. Ya... Ia mampu membuat Sasuke menyingkirkan semua pemikiran negatif itu.

'Seseorang pernah mengatakan padaku. Menjadi pemimpin bukan berarti semua orang akan mengakuimu... Tapi, jika semua orang mengakuimu... Itulah arti pemimpin yang sebenarnya.'

Sasuke mulai tersenyum, dan mengangkat satu lengannya.

'Aku melihat arti dari seorang pemimpin itu, ada pada dirimu... Naruto.'

Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Ya."

Dengan sebuah senyuman Sasuke membalas uluran Naruto. Mereka saling menyatukan tinju. Dua kepalan tangan yang saling menyatu. Sebuah tanda dari awal persahabatan mereka dahulu, hingga sampai saat ini... Dan tidak akan pernah berakhir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menggantikan malam yang lelap. Karena mentari telah terbit menggeser sang bulan. Pagi ini Naruto berjalan santai di lorong yang akan menuju ke perpustakaan. Di temani seseorang yang berjalan tepat di sampingnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau cari Naruto?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengekslot-... Mengesport-.. Meng..."

"Mengeksplorasi?"

Tanya pemuda di sampingnya membenarkan kata yang akan diucapkan oleh Naruto.

"Ya! Itu! Ahahaha.. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu berkeliling."

Ucap Naruto dengan tampang tak berdosa. Pemuda di sampingnya hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat Naruto. Mereka membuka sebuah pintu besar di ujung sana. Satu pemandangan yang sekilas membuat Naruto takjub. Banyak... Sangat banyak sekali buku yang tersusun rapi di setiap baris rak yang ada di ruangan ini.

"Sughoii... Seperti aku melihat perpustakaan di pusat Kota saja..."

Kata Naruto sambil menyentuhkan ujung jarinya menapaki setiap sampul buku di salah satu baris rak.

"Aku tidak percaya... Keluarga Sasuke memiliki banyak buku di ruangan seperti ini."

Balas pemuda di sampingnya yang juga terkesima dengan satu ruangan bergaya Eropa klasik ini.

"Eh? Bahkan masih ada buku baru yang belum ditata di sini..."

Lanjutnya lagi melihat 4 kotak peti kayu berukuran kecil yang berisi banyak buku. Naruto langsung mengetahui bahwa itu adalah koleksi buku-buku baru, karena masih ada beberapa peti yang belum dibuka beserta sebuah linggis yang masih tertancap.

"Sayangnya, aku tidak terlalu suka membaca buku. Hei.. Bagaimana denganmu, Chouji?"

Tanya Naruto yang tertawa kecil menyadari dirinya yang tidak suka membaca, malah terbawa ke ruangan seperti ini.

"Aku lebih suka makan keripik kentang."

Jawab Chouji yang kini membuka sebungkus makanan ringan di tangannya.

"He-Heii.. Dari mana kau dapatkan itu..?!"

Pekik Naruto heran sambil menunjuk keripik kentang yang sedang di makan oleh Chouji.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke, Sakura dan Hinata berjalan beriringan ke arah sebuah aula. Tidak terlalu besar. Namun terlihat padat oleh beberapa perlengkapan memanah. Lengkap dengan papan target, banyak anak panah yang berada di beberapa keranjang, dan juga beberapa busur latihan modern yang tersusun rapi di sebuah lemari kaca tua.

"Sebenarnya.. Siapa yang tinggal di sini, Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke yang mengambil sebuah parang di satu lemari penyimpanan lain.

"Seseorang..."

Jawabnya singkat.

"Setahuku... Kau pernah bilang hanya ada 4 anggota keluargamu bukan? Tapi hanya paman, bibi, dan dirimu yang kuketahui. Dan selama ini mereka tinggal di tengah Kota bersamamu."

"..."

Sasuke diam, tidak menjawab sama sekali apa yang Sakura bicarakan. Ia hanya berfokus mengelap sebuah parang yang tadi ia ambil.

"...Tunggu. Berarti yang tinggal di sini itu..."

"Hinata. Aku dengar kau pandai memanah."

Tanya Sasuke kepada Hinata yang memegang lapisan kaca di depan lemari penyimpanan busur panah.

"I-Itu... Sebenarnya aku suka belajar memanah saat diam di rumah. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali."

Jawabnya sambil merendah.

"Otodidak..?"

Tanya Sasuke lagi yang mencoba mengacuhkan Sakura.

"Bisa dibilang.. Begitu..."

"Heii... Sasuke-kun! Apa kau sedang mengacuhkanku di sini?"

Tanya Sakura sedikit kesal dengan kekasihnya tersebut yang terasa agak menutup-nutupi sesuatu.

"Jangan terlalu sensitif, Sakura."

Jawabnya enteng yang dibalas dengan tatapan kesal oleh Sakura. Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat pasangan ini. 'Apa aku bisa sejajar dengannya... Saat ini...?'

.

.

.

.

.

Sona sedang membaca sebuah buku di sebuah kursi dekat jendela. Sedangkan Anko sedang melihat beberapa Katana kuno yang tersusun mendatar di dinding. Tidak banyak yang bisa mereka lakukan. Hanya melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membunuh rasa bosan yang melanda. Kiba memilih untuk mencoba beberapa kali menelfon seseorang. Mungkin keluarga, atau kerabat dekat. Di tempat ini, setidaknya mereka sedikit bisa bernafas lega dengan rasa aman berkat berlindung di bangunan ini.

"Kenapa... Sinyalnya sudah kembali pulih. Tapi aku masih tidak bisa menghubungi seorang pun."

Heran Kiba yang berulang memencet tombol ponselnya dan menempelkannya ke telinga.

"Hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Mereka yang kau hubungi sedang tidak membawa ponsel. Atau kemungkinan yang kedua... Kau pasti tahu."

Jawab Sona realistis menanggapi pertanyaan Kiba. Tentu... Bertahan selama 4 hari dari hari pertama tragedi mengerikan ini dimulai sangatlah kecil peluang untuk bisa bertahan hidup.

"Sssssstt..."

Anko memberi isyarat agar mereka diam sejenak.

"Apa kalian mendengar sebuah suara?"

Lanjut Anko lagi bertanya kepada mereka berdua. Sona serta Kiba menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan mencoba mendengarkan dengan seksama suara yang dimaksud oleh Anko-sensei tadi.

"Ini..."

Rupanya Sona juga bisa menangkap apa yang gurunya dengar.

"Suara dengingan ini... Tidak salah lagi."

Kiba pun sama. Ia mendengarnya juga.

"Helikopter..."

Ucap Sona yang kini berdiri dari kursinya. Lalu mendekat ke arah jendela. Dugaannya tidaklah salah. Beberapa detik kemudian sebuah helikopter terbang tidak terlalu tinggi. Setelah itu pergi menjauh dari mansion ini.

"Apa heli itu dari pemerintah? Mungkin mereka sedang mencari para pengungsi yang masih selamat."

Kata Kiba menerka-nerka kenapa heli itu terbang tidak terlalu tinggi di udara.

"Itu yang juga kuharapkan. Tapi... Firasatku sedang menyangkalnya."

Sahut Sona menatap tajam helikopter tersebut yang terbang semakin menjauh dari pandangan mata.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau melihatnya tadi?"

Naruto bertanya kepada Chouji yang kini sedang makan sebuah pisang di tangannya. Naruto mendongak ke atas mengarah ke sebuah jendela yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar dari jendela-jendela yang lainnya.

"Ya aku melihatnya. Lalu kenapa? Kurasa kita sudah aman di sini."

Jawab Chouji yang kembali melahap pisang itu hingga habis. Lalu membuang kulitnya kesembarang tempat.

"...Heh. Kurasa... Selama kita masih berada di Kota kematian ini... Tidak selalu ada kata aman untuk kita."

Sahut Naruto kemudian. Dan memilih untuk kembali melihat-lihat koleksi buku milik keluarga Sasuke yang berjejer rapi di setiap baris raknya.

"Hei... Naruto. Bukankah beberapa saat yang lalu jendela itu tertutup?"

Tanya Chouji yang sedikit heran dengan kondisi jendela di pucuk atas sana. Seseaat yang lalu ia yakin, bahwa jendela itu masih tertutup.

"Kau tahu, Chouji? Aku merasa sesuatu akan membuatku merasakan De javu..."

Jawab Naruto pelan yang masih bisa di dengar oleh temannya yang gendut tersebut. Tentu Chouji tidak mengerti apa maksud dari kata-kata Naruto barusan.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud."

Balasnya melihat wajah Naruto yang kembali memandang ke atas dengan seksama. Entah kenapa sorot mata pemuda berambut rancung itu kini terlihat menajam.

"Sebaiknya kau bersiap... Chouji."

.

.

.

.

.

Di dua, lebih tepatnya di sebuah aula tempat berlatih memanah, Sakura bersama Hinata sedang menunggu Sasuke yang tadi pamit untuk pergi kekamar sebentar. Sudah 2 menit sejak Sasuke meninggalkan mereka berdua. Namun Sakura tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Etto... Hinata... Apa kakimu sudah agak mulai membaik?"

Sakura bertanya dan mencoba untuk tidak membuat Hinata tersinggung.

"Aku yakin aku mulai bisa berjalan sendiri sekarang... Atau bahkan berlari...?"

Jawab Hinata yang juga malah bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Matanya melihat kedua kakinya yang kini bisa ia gerak-gerakkan.

"Yokatta..."

Balas Sakura lega sambil tersenyum kearah gadis itu. Namun tidak lama kemudian terdengar sebuah bunyi-bunyian dari luar pintu aula. Seperti suara seseorang yang mendekat. Sakura dan Hinata menoleh kearah pintu aula yang kini mulai terbuka pelan.

"Sasuke-kun, kau lama sekali. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau laku-..."

Seakan-akan lidah Sakura hilang hingga ia tidak mampu lagi melanjutkan kalimatnya setelah melihat siapa yang ada di balik pintu. Seekor anjing yang tidak memiliki kulit sama sekali sedang mendorong pintu menggunakan ujung hidungnya. Lalu melihat kearah dua gadis yang sedang terbengong melihat kehadiran dirinya. Dengan jelas Sakura bisa melihat rusuk yang masih terbungkus oleh daging berwarna merah di sekitar iga anjing asing itu. Gadis tersebut mematung, dan memilih untuk berbisik kepada gadis berponi di sebelahnya.

"Kumohon Hinata... Carikan sesuatu yang berguna untukku..."

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke yang sedang bertelanjang dada sehabis melepas seragam Konoha Gakuen miliknya mulai membuka lemari kuno di depannya. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk memilih pakaian yang akan ia pakai, pilihannya jatuh pada pakaian santai berwarna biru tua yang sangat terlihat cocok untuknya. Setelah memakainya, Sasuke menutup pintu lemari itu. Namun saat ia selesai menutup pintu lemari tersebut, manik Onyxnya secara tidak sengaja menangkap secarik kertas yang menempel pada pintu lemari itu. Sasuke mengambilnya, dan mulai membaca sebuah pesan tersebut.

**"Aku tahu tidak lama ini akan terjadi. Kota akan dilanda kepanikan. Dan polisi tidak akan mampu untuk berbuat lebih banyak. Termasuk Ayah kita. Aku telah memperkirakan semua ini pasti terjadi. Mereka pasti mengincarku yang telah lama tinggal di mansion ini. Mereka akan segera bertindak untuk mengamankan privasi mereka. Benar-benar licik. Jauh hari telah kusiapkan sebuah kendaraan untukmu di gudang belakang, Sasuke. Lalu pergilah ke dermaga selatan. Kau pasti tahu kapal mana yang kumaksud. Semoga rencana yang kususun ini berhasil. Aku tahu kau pasti selamat dari tragedi yang akan datang. Aku tahu kau mampu bertahan untuk tetap hidup. Karena... Kau adalah adikku."**

Raut wajah Sasuke mengeras seketika setelah membaca pesan itu. Pesan dari salah satu anggota keluarganya yang selalu menutup diri. Selalu memisahkan diri dari dirinya, dan juga dari kedua orang tuanya. Tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Sasuke benci akan hal ini. Yang justru juga membuatnya membenci orang ini pula. Dengan sedikit emosional yang mengambil alih pikirannya, Sasuke dengan cepat menyadari beberapa hal. Pesan ini membuatnya mendapatkan suatu firasat buruk. Maksud dari mereka pasti mengincarnya, dan mereka yang akan segera bertindak itu...

Sasuke sadar akan satu hal. Mansion ini tidaklah aman!

"Siall..."

Umpatnya kasar sambil meremas secarik kertas tersebut dan langsung menyahut dua kunci berbeda yang tadi tertempel di dekat pesan tadi.

"Aku harus cepat..!"

Ucap Sasuke sedikit panik dan segera berlari keluar dari kamar itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita bertemu lagi. Tapi aku pernah berurusan yang lebih besar darimu."

Naruto memandang makhluk yang berjalan di langit-langit perpustakaan. Tubuhnya lebih kurus dari yang pernah menyerang Naruto dua hari yang lalu. Berbeda dari ekspresi Naruto yang seakan sudah terbiasa, Chouji memandang makhluk itu dengan mata yang membulat bergetar.

"Na-Naruto... A-Apa itu... Sebenarnya..."

"Awas Chouji!"

Naruto mendorong tubuh gendut Chouji keras hingga ia terhempas jatuh di antara persimpangan rak buku.

**Blaarrr...**

Makhluk itu langsung terjun tajam ke lantai tanpa aba-aba. Namun Naruto telah sigap melakukan rolling ke depan untuk menghidar dari serangan tiba-tiba tersebut. Kelima cakar besar nan tajam makhluk itu menancap kuat ke lantai kayu perpustakaan. Asap dari debu berterbangan di sekitar makhluk itu. Membuatnya bingung dengan icarannya yang berikutnya. Chouji memamfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk bersembunyi di balik rak tinggi. Berharap monster itu tidak cepat menemukannya.

"Sial... Senjataku..."

Kesal Naruto pelan sambil mencari Glock-17 miliknya yang sesaat tadi terselip di antar sabuk celana belakang. Debu tipis mulai menghilang, dan Naruto menemukan benda yang sedang ia cari. Senjata berwarna Hitam mengkilat di bagian Slidenya itu tergeletak di lantai tepat di bawah makhluk menyeramkan tadi.

"Tch..! Kenapa bisa ada di sana!"

Umpat Naruto lagi mengetahui bahwa senjatanya berada di tempat yang tidak menguntungkan. 'Pasti terjatuh saat aku menghindar tadi.'

Sepersekian detik berikutnya Naruto yang sedang berjongkok siaga tiba-tiba meloncat berguling ke samping saat sebuah lidah panjang yang kuat benar-benar hampir mengenainya. Lagi-lagi serangan yang tak terduga di balik asal debu tipis. Makhluk itu mulai meloncat tinggi ke atas rak dan mulai mengejar Naruto.

"Coba lihat apa aku akan beruntung lagi kali ini."

Kata Naruto yang juga mulai berlari dari sisi rak, ke sisi rak buku yang lain. Naruto memilih untuk berlari zig-zag melewati baris-baris rak yang berlainan. Membuat pergerakan makhluk itu menjadi kacau. Beberapa kali makhluk yang merangkak di atas rak buku itu hampir tergelincir karena tidak mampu menyamai manuver-manuver tajam Naruto. Pemuda itu akhirnya mencoba berlari lurus menuju pintu keluar untuk segera memperingatkan teman-temannya. 14 langkah lagi sebelum tangannya mampu menggapai knop pintu di ujung sana. Namun tiba-tiba makhluk berlidah panjang itu muncul di depan lintasan Naruto seketika. Makhluk tersebut berpijak pada sofa panjang berwarna merah. Lalu mulai menyabetkan lidahnya yang sangat kuat tepat kearah Naruto sedara Horizontal.

'Gawat..! Aku tidak bisa menghindar!'

Pekiknya dalam hati karena reflek tubuhnya tak bisa membuatnya mengerem seketika. Namun sesuatu membuatnya terpeleset. Naruto terjatuh dan meluncur menerobos kolong sofa. Melewati makhluk yang sedang berpijak di atasnya. Ternyata sebuah kulit pisang berwarna kuning yang membuatnya terpeleset dari maut. Naruto mengambil pistolnya yang tergeletak di lantai dan segera bangkit ingin berlari lurus kembali ke arah pintu di ujung sana. Akan tetapi makhluk tersebut berbalik dengan cepat. Naruto memang mulai berlari, namun sayangnya makhluk itu meloncat lebih cepat dari Naruto. Rentangan cakarnya yang sangat tajam mengayun tepat kearah kepalanya. Dari sudut mata Naruto, bisa ia lihat cakar dari monster itu benar-benar akan menghujamnya. Mata Naruto seakan melebar. Dan jantungnya memompa begitu cepat. Beberapa centi lagi cakar besar itu merobek isi otaknya.

**Craaaaatttss ..!**

Sepucuk linggis menghujam rusuk dari makhluk itu. Hingga membuatnya terbanting ke samping menabrak sebuah rak buku hingga runtuh. Nafas Chouji tersenggal-senggal setelah sebelumnya berlari mengambil linggis yang berada di kotak peti-peti buku baru dan menghujamkannya dengan kencang ke arah makhluk itu.

"Cepat!"

Naruto menarik kerah Chouji agar segera berlari meninggalkan ruangan ini ketika makhluk itu mulai bangkit kembali.

"Mustahiiill.. Aku telah menusuknya dengan keras tadi?!"

Pekik Chouji yang benar-benar heran dengan makhluk itu. Tidak menyangka begitu kuat walau telah terkena serangan kritis seperti itu.

"Hidup kita tergantung seberapa cepatnya dirimu saat menghadapi makhluk itu. Ayo segera keluar dari sini!"

Sahut Naruto ketika berhasil sampai di depan pintu. Monster itu kembali melakukan loncatan untuk menggapai Chouji.

**Blaamm!**

Gerak cepat tangan Naruto yang menutup pintu perpustakaan setelah Chouji berhasil keluar setedik lebih cepat dari terkaman makhluk tadi. Dentuman-dentuman beserta gebrakan keras dari balik pintu begitu bising di gendang telinga. Naruto tetap berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan pintu perpustakaan itu agar tidak terbuka saat Chouji masih tersungkur di lantai kehabisan nafas.

"Bangun, Chouji..! Kita cari Sasuke dan yang lainnya!"

Naruto kembali menyeret Chouji agar lekas bangkit dari lantai ketika gebrakan-gebrakan yang berasal dari balik pintu telah lenyap. Naruto dan Chouji kembali berlari ke lorong panjang penuh jendela. Tidak lama lagi mereka berdua mencapai ujung lorong dan menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah. Namun firasatnya tidak pernah salah untuk segera pergi dari situ. Tiba-tiba kaca jendela pecah dengan masuknya makhluk tadi menyerang mereka.

"Tch...!"

Naruto mencoba menghindari cakar yang tajam dari makhluk itu dengan cara merunduk disela berlari. Alhasil makhluk itu pun hanya menabrak tembok. Chouji mengerem mendadak. Karena keterkejutannya, pemuda itu sampai terjungkal jatuh kebelakang.

'Keluar dari perpustakaan melalui jendela kecil di atas, lalu berputar untuk sampai kemari. Makhluk ini lebih pintar dariku!'

Naruto mencoba menganalisa situasi. Manik birunya sesaat melihat kearah Chouji yang pasti tidak siap untuk melawan. Dengan cepat Naruto mengambil sebuah keputusan. Ia menarik pelatuknya senjatanya yang terarah kepada makhluk itu.

**Dar-Dar-Darr...**

Tiga tembakan cepat beruntun namun secara tidak terfokus Ia tembakkan ketubuh makhluk itu dan mulai berlari kembali. Tentu rencana utama Naruto adalah menarik perhatiannya agar terfokus untuk mengejarnya. Bukan Chouji.

"Ikuti aku kalau kau bisa."

Makhluk itu bergerak gesit dan mengayunkan cakar besarnya berusaha mencakar punggung Naruto. Akan tetapi pemuda kuning itu langsung meloncat ketika sampai di tangga. Pijakan kaki Naruto menapak ke pegangan tangga yang terbuat dari kayu jati tebal, lalu menggunakan pijakan tadi untuk melakukan lompatan kebawah lagi.

**Braakk..!**

Kaki, rusuk, beserta tubuh makhluk itu menghantam pegangan kayu yang dipijaki oleh Naruto tadi. Tidak bisa ia menyamai manuver-manuver tajam Naruto. Pegangan tangga pun hancur. Makhluk itu mulai meloncat kembali dan menggunakan lidah panjangnya untuk menyerang Naruto yang juga sedang berada di udara setelah melompat tadi.

**Greb...**

Tangan kanan Naruto yang tidak memegang pistol menggapai pegangan tangga bagian luar dan berhenti di sana. Sang monster pun terperosok menabrak pegangan tangga tepat di samping Naruto yang sedang bergelantungan. Lagi-lagi pagar tangga itu jebol dengan makhluk yang terhempas jatuh jauh kebawah. Sebuah lemari besar hancur berantakan karena tertabrak tubuh makhluk itu.

Naruto melepaskan pegangannya. Lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya kebawah. Tidak terlalu tinggi jaraknya bergelantungan tadi dengan lantai. Namun tetap saja masih terasa sakit di bagian kaki ketika telah mencapai dasar, hingga membuatnya berjongkok tajam.

Pemuda itu segera berdiri dari jatuhnya tadi, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya kearah belakang. Namun seketika kedua matanya melebar mengetahui makhluk kembali berlari kearahnya.

**Ggrrrrhh!**

Satu lompatan tinggi, kelima cakar tajam di tangan kanan bersiap untuk menerjang tubuh Naruto yang belum siap sama sekali.

.

.

.

'Gawaatt...!'

.

.

.

**Chapter 11**

**Everything Has Changed**

**"Mansion of The Dead"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue's...**


	12. The Place of Hope

**Greb...**

Tangan kanan Naruto yang tidak memegang pistol menggapai pegangan tangga bagian luar dan berhenti di sana. Sang monster pun terperosok menabrak pegangan tangga tepat di samping Naruto yang sedang bergelantungan. Lagi-lagi pagar tangga itu jebol dengan makhluk yang terhempas jatuh jauh kebawah. Sebuah lemari besar hancur berantakan karena tertabrak tubuh makhluk itu.

Naruto melepaskan pegangannya. Lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya kebawah. Tidak terlalu tinggi jaraknya bergelantungan tadi dengan lantai. Namun tetap saja masih terasa sakit di bagian kaki ketika telah mencapai dasar, hingga membuatnya berjongkok tajam.

Pemuda itu segera berdiri dari jatuhnya tadi, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya kearah belakang. Namun seketika kedua matanya melebar mengetahui makhluk kembali berlari kearahnya.

**Ggrrrrhh!**

Satu lompatan tinggi, kelima cakar tajam di tangan kanan bersiap untuk menerjang tubuh Naruto yang belum siap sama sekali.

'Gawat...!'

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 12**

**Everything Has Changed**

**"The Place Of Hope"**

.

.

.

.

.

Ujung yang tajam membela udara bebas. Bertabrakan dengan atmosfer dengan kecepatan hebat. Melaju kencang tanpa hambatan. Hingga secepat kilat mendekati sang target.

**Jlebb...**

Sebuah anak panah tajam menancap kuat tepat di samping kepala makhluk yang akan menghabisi nyawa Naruto. Membuat makhluk tersebut ambruk seketika terperosok tepat di bawah kaki pemuda berambut kuning itu. Detak jantung masih terpacu kencang di detik berikutnya. Manik biru itu menatap makhluk yang kini telah tak bernyawa.

"Naruto-kun!"

Seseorang memanggil namanya. Membuat pemuda tersebut segera tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Kini kedua manik Sapphire Naruto beralih ke arah seorang gadis yang memegang busur panah di tangannya.

"Di mana yang lain, Hinata?"

Tanya Naruto yang melangkah ke arah gadis tersebut. Akan tetapi Hinata menggeleng lemah sebagai sebuah tanda jawaban.

"Sakuran sedang mencari Sasuke. Mungkin yang lain juga tahu akan hal ini."

"Ayo. Kita cari mereka."

Ucap Naruto yang telah tiba di depan Hinata dan mulai menggenggam tangannya. Di saat Naruto berbalik sambil menarik tangan Hinata, seseorang muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Gwaarrhh..!"

Secara reflek kaki kiri Naruto melebar, tubuhnya pun mengikuti alur gerak kaki kiri tersebut agar mendapatkan ruang gerak untuk menembak. Zombie tersebut mulai mencengkram kuat Naruto. Namun gerak senjata di tangan kiri Naruto sedikit lebih cepat darinya.

**JDaarr!**

Naruto terjatuh kelantai. Namun satu peluru berhasil ia lesakkan kearah kepala zombie itu.

**Bruukk...**

Suara punggung yang terhempas menabrak lantai terdengar setelah suara tembakan tadi. Mereka berdua terjatuh secara bersamaan. Karena Hinata juga terseret tangan kanan Naruto yang masih menggenggamnya erat. Beruntung tangan gadis itu masih mampu menahan beban tubuhnya. Hingga ia tidak sampai terjatuh menindihi tubuh Naruto. Untuk beberapa saat mata mereka beradu pandang, sebelum akhirnya menoleh kearah dua anjing ganas yang berlari kearah mereka.

**Darr..**

Dengan bidikan tangan kirinya, Naruto coba menembak salah kepala anjing itu. Namun hanya mengarah ketenggorokan. Membuat salah satu anjing tersebut terjatuh kelantai.

**Daarr-Darr-Daarr...**

Sudah beberapa kali Naruto menembak. Akan tetapi tidak ada satu pun yang berhasil dikenainya.

'Sial...!'

Umpat Naruto dalam hati. Kesal karena gerak anjing itu susah di prediksi. Anjing yang sama sekali tidak mempunya kulit itu melompat menerjang mereka berdua. Akan tetapi kali ini satu benda terlempar menghantamnya keras. Hingga membuat lompatan anjing itu berbelok arah dan terpelanting tak karuan.

"Pasti Sasuke akan marah jika melihat ini."

Kata Kiba yang baru saja melempar guji tua antik berukuran kecil.

Hinata menarik kembali tali busur panahnya. Anjing zombie yang Naruto tembak tadi telah bangkit dan kembali berlari kearah mereka. Konsentrasinya terpusat pada bidikan yang ada di sudut lubang pegangan busur itu. Mencoba mengarahkannya di titik kelemahan mereka. Yaitu... Kepalanya.

**Buusshhh...**

Satu anak panah melesat kencang menerjang anjing ganas yang berjarak 6 meter di depannya. Ujung runcing anak panah Hinata menembus sampai belangang kepalanya. Panah itu benar-benar menancap di sana.

**JDaarr...**

Anjing yang satu lagi terkapar di atas lantai saat Naruto berhasil menembak mengena tepat di kepalanya.

"Kaliam tidak apa?"

Tanya Kiba yang membantu Hinata berdiri.

"Bagaimana dengan yang yang lain..?"

Naruto bertanya kepada Kiba sambil berdiri sendiri dari jatuhnya. Lalu membersihkan celana biru panjang milik Sasuke yang ia pakai.

"Situasinya tiba-tiba menjadi rumit. Membuat kami terpisah."

Jawab Kiba. Dirinya sempat terpisah dari Sona dan Anko-sensei saat secara mengejutkan muncul 13 zombie ganas yang berlari kearah mereka.

"Naruto! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Chouji menuruni tangga yang porak-poranda dengan tergesa-gesa. Dilihatnya makhluk menyeramkan di lantai yang sempat menyerang mereka dengan tercengang.

"Sebenarnya apa makhluk ini..."

"Entahlah.. Sebaiknya kita segera berkumpul bersama yang lainnya. Ikuzo!"

Sahut Naruto kemudian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berlari menyusuri lorong kosong yang panjang sebelum akhirnya menemukan sebuah pertigaan di depannya.

'Sasuke-kun... Di mana dirimu..'

Tanyanya dalam lubuk hati. Ia sempat memisahkan diri dengan Hinata untuk berbagi tugas. Hinata mencari yang lain, sedangkan dirinya mencari Sasuke, yang tentunya tahu seluk-beluk mansion ini.

"..?!"

Langkah larinya terhenti seketika. Mata hijaunya melebar, ketika seseorang tak dikenal muncul tiba-tiba di tikungan. Pria berbaju compang-camping itu berusaha menggapai Sakura dengan ganas.

'Tidak... Aku tak membawa apa pun...'

Pekiknya dalam hati ketika zombie itu berlari menerjang kearahnya. Sakura tidak membawa apa pun untuk melawan zombie ini.

**JDeeerrr!**

Sebuah suara tembakan keras menggema di lorong itu. Zombie yang hampir merenggut Sakura terpelanting membentur tembok melewati Sakura begitu saja. Punggungnya menerima sebuah luka serius dengan darah yang mengotori lantai di mana tempat Sakura berpijak.

"Sakura, menjauh dari sana!"

Seseorang memanggilnya dati arah tikungan di mana zombie itu muncul. Sakura lekas menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang telah menyelamatkannya tersebut.

**Cekreelkk...**

Seseorang berambut raven yang memegang senjata Arctic Warfare Magnum menarik slide kokangnya. Suara berdencing pun terdengar kemudian saat selongsong peluru yang kosong keluar dan jatuh menyentuh lantai.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura segera berlari kearah Sasuke ketika melihat zombie itu bangkit kembali.

"Di mana yang lain, Sakura..."

Tanya Sasuke tenang sambil tetap siaga menatap tajam zombie yang sedang berdiri kejang di sana.

"Hinata sedang mencari mereka. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi di sini, Sasuke-kun? Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini..?"

Tanya panik Sakura yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan teman-temannya.

"Sabotase... Kita harus segera mencari mereka dan pergi dari sini."

Jawab Sasuke kalem sambil membidikkan Snipernya kearah kepala zombie itu.

"Wraaakkhhh...!"

Zombie tersebut berteriak serak lalu berlari dengan ganas kearah mereka berdua. Namun Sasuke pun tak tinggal diam. Ia mencoba membidik tepat di kepala zombie itu tanpa melihat dari Scope Sniper yang telah terpasang. Alasannya, karena jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat. 9 meter bukan jarak bidik Scope sebuah Sniper yang mampu mengeker target di jarak 700meter. Jarinya mulai menarik pelatuk senjata itu.

**JDeeeerrr...**

Lagi-lagi zombie itu terhempas kebelakang membentur tembok.

"Sial..."

Umpat Sasuke pelan, melihat tembakannya yang kedua ini kembali meleset. Proyektil pelurunya hanya mengenai telak di dada kanan zombie tersebut. Tidak terbiasa membawa senjata berat, juga recoil dari tembakan senjata itu sendiri membuat Sasuke kesulitan menembak tepat di kepalanya. Zombie itu pun bangkit kembali tanpa lelah. Seolah tak merasakan rasa sakit ketika dua puluru berkaliber 8.6mm menembus tubuhnya telak.

Sasuke mengokang kembali senjatanya. Lalu mulai membidik lagi kearah zombie yang kembali berlari menerjang mereka berdua.

**JDaarr..!**

**Cekrelk...**

**JDeerr..!**

**Cekreelkk...**

Dua tembakan kembali Sasuke lesakkan menerjang zombie itu. Namun tidak satupun yang tepat mengenai titik kelemahannya. Bahkan satu peluru sempat meleset menjebol dinding. Tanpa Sasuke dan Sakura duga sebelumnya, sebuah makhluk bercakar besar dan tajam merayap di langit-langit lorong dengan lidahnya yang panjang. Sasuke cukup terkejut saat pertama kali melihat makhluk seperti itu.

"Cih...! Ikuze, Sakura"

Sasuke kesal karena tembakannya lagi-lagi tidak tepat sasaran. Tangannya dengan sigap membalik senjatanya. Lalu berlari kearah zombie yang mencoba bangkit kembali tersebut. Dengan sangat kesal Sasuke menggebrak keras kepala zombie itu menggunakan gagang pegangan senjatanya.

**Bruaakkhh...!**

Sasuke memamfaatkan berat dari senjatanya untuk menambah daya hancur serangannya. Tentu semakin berat suatu benda, semakin kuat juga daya menghancurnya, yang bahkan melebihi tongkat pemukul miliknya.

Zombie itu pun tergeletak bersimbah darah di lantai dengan kepala yang hampir remuk seluruhnya. Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan menyeretnya untuk segera berlari cepat ketika melihat makhluk menyeramkan di belakangnya mulai mengejar mereka berdua.

"Lebih cepat, Sakura..!"

Perintah Sasuke yang menyuruh Sakura untuk berlari lebih cepat lagi. Monster ganas di belakangnya merangkak cepat di dinding-dinding. Menabrak lemari tua, meja, vas bunga, dan apa pun yang dilaluinya dengan tak peduli. Begitu gesit dan ganas. Hingga semakin banyak jarak yang tereliminasi di antara mereka dengan makhluk itu. Sakura sudah berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Nafasnya begitu tersenggal bersama dengan rasa takut yang terus terpacu. Dalam jarak dan kecepatan seperti ini, sangat tidak mungkin Sasuke berbalik dan membidik makhluk itu pikirnya. Bahkan belum menarik pelatuk pun tubuhnya pasti telah diterjang oleh monster tersebut.

Gigi-gigi tajamnya bergelatuk. Tangan dan kakinya terus menerus bergerak cepat di dinding-dinding tanpa lelah mengejar Sakura dan Sasuke yang berjarak 7 langkah lagi di depannya. Makhluk itu meloncat untuk lebih mempersingkat jarak antara mereka. Di udara, tangan kanannya yang teracung telah siap mencabik punggung kedua remaja tersebut. Mata Sasuke terbuka lebar seketika melihat makhluk itu benar-benar akan menerjang mereka.

**Jleebb..!**

Makhluk tersebut terhempas ke sebuah lemari tua dengan sebilah Katana tajam menembus jantungnya. Seseorang telah menusuknya kejam tanpa perasaan di pangkal genggaman Katana tersebut.

"Anko-sensei...?!"

Pekik Sakura keras melihat seorang wanita muda yang berhasil menghentikan serangan mutan itu.

"Tak akan ku biarkan makhluk rendahan sepertimu menyakiti murid-muridku."

Kata Anko tajam. Setajam Katana yang sedang menancap di tubuh monster itu.

"Gggrrrhh..."

Monster tersebut menggeram marah sekaligus kesakitan. Lengan kanannya teracung keatas, bersiap menyabet kepala Anko sekuat tenaga.

**Weeessht..**

Makhluk itu melancarkan serangannya. Tetapi gerakan merunduk Anko sedikit lebih cepat dari serangannya. Kepala Anko selamat dari cakar-cakar tajam itu dengan menghindarinya kebawah. Anko menggenggam lagi Katana yang sempat terlepas dari genggamannya ketika menghindari serangan tersebut, dan sekuat tenaga mendorongnya serong keatas.

**Zraaaassshh...**

Dari jantung, Katana tajamnya terus membelah tubuh makhluk itu hingga memenggal separuh serong kepalanya. Membuat makhluk tersebut mati seketika tak berdaya dengan darah-darah yang terciprat ke seluruh sisi Katana yang digenggam oleh guru muda ini.

'He-Hebat...'

Gumam Sakura melihat kegesitan gurunya itu.

"Kurasa yang lain berada di lantai bawah. Sekarang tempat ini benar-benar sangat berbahaya."

Ucap Anko melihat seumbruk mayat monster yang telah dihabisinya.

"Kalau begitu kita tidak boleh membuang waktu di sini. Aku punya sebuah rencana. Kita harus cepat menemukan yang lainnya. Ayo!"

Sahut Sasuke kembali berlari menuju tangga untuk segera bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Sakura serta Anko menyusul di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto mengendap-endap di balik tembok. Mencoba bersembunyi dari 4 anjing ganas yang berada di ruang tengah. Kiba, Chouji dan juga Hinata yang memegang sebuah busur panah buatan Italia juga bersembunyi di samping Naruto. Mereka berenam sangat berhati-hati dalam bergerak, agar tidak membuat suara yang dapat mecuri perhatian anjing-anjing yang sedang mengobrak-abrik rak penyimpanan piring-piring kuno.

Dengan sangat hati-hati, Naruto mengintip kesisi dinding untuk melihat situasi. Dilihatnya anjing-anjing tersebut masih sibuk menggeledah rak di sana. Mengetahui bahwa situasi masih datar, Naruto mulai menggerakkan ujung jarinya tepat di depan mulut. Seperti sebuah tanda isyarat untuk tetap diam dan tenang kepada seseorang yang jauh di seberang sana. Jarak 16 langkah di garis tengah lintasan lorong tersebut, seseorang juga tengah bersembunyi di balik tembok. Sama seperti yang Naruto dan lainnya lakukan. Tentu dengan jarak 16 langkah posisi seseorang itu dengan Naruto cukuplah jauh, apa lagi di tambah dengan kehadiran 4 anjing zombie yang sangat gesit dan sangat susah untuk diprediksi gerakannya. Kali ini, Naruto benar-benar tidak mau gegabah seperti biasanya. Ini karena menyangkut nyawa seseorang di seberang sana yang sangat penting baginya. Kejadian yang menimpa Hinata waktu itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya merasa tidak itu semua terjadi kembali.

Di balik dinding persembunyiannya, seorang gadis berkacamata tersebut membuat sebuah tanda untuk Naruto di seberang sana. Telapak tangan kirinya melengkup, sedangkan dua jari kanannya menyatu di bawah di telapak tangan kirinya. Seolah ia sedang mengatakan, 'Aku akan diam untuk saat ini.'

Melihat tanda tersebut, Naruto mengangguk singkat sambil menunjukkan jempolnya sebagai sebuah isyarat balasan. Seolah ia sedang mengatakan, 'Baiklah... Aku punya sebuah rencana.'

Kini Naruto beralih melihat Hinata. Gadis itu mengangguk lalu menyiapkan satu anak panah dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Seakan gadis itu tahu Naruto sedang bertanya padanya, 'Apa kau siap?'

Melihat anggukkan Hinata, Naruto juga menyiapkan Glock-17 miliknya. Beralih ke gadis itu lagi, Naruto menunjukkan tiga jarinya. Perlahan satu jarinya menutup, lalu menutup lagi. Seakan sedang menghitung mundur. Gadis itu bersiap untuk sesuatu yang Naruto rencanaka, tanpa keraguan dari lubuk hatinya. Karena ia sepenuhnya telah percaya kepada pemuda kuning itu. Namun di saat hitungan jari Naruto yang terakhir, sebuah suara mengganggu keheningan mereka.

"Sonaaa...!"

Seseorang memanggil nama gadis itu dengan keras dari arah lorong di belakangnya. Tentu hal ini membuatnya terkejut.

'Gawat...'

Pekiknya dalam hati. Anjing-anjing itu menghentikan aktivitasnya, lalu beralih melihat Sona.

"Sonaaa! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Teriak Sakura kembali sambil berlari menuju kearahnya. Sasuke, Anko, serta Sakura berhenti tepat di depan Sona yang bersusah payah bersembunyi. Saat itu juga Sakura melihat 4 anjing zombie di tengah koridor.

"O.. Ow..."

Gumamnya pelan yang kini mengerti situasinya. Anjing-anjing itu mulai berlari kearah mereka. Membuat Naruto berdecih kesal.

"Tch... Sial..!"

Naruto mencoba membidik anjing-anjing itu. Namun ujung jari kirinya tak kunjung menarik pelatuk senjatanya. Ia tidak bisa menembak di saat Sakura dan Sona berada di sana. Terlalu beresiko pikir Naruto untuk menembak anjing-anjing itu. Hinata pun juga berpikiran sama. Busur panahnya telah siap meluncurkan sebuah anak panah yang tajam. Namun tak kunjung Hinata lesakkan. Keempat anjing tersebut semakin mendekat kearah Sona, Sakura, Sasuke dan Anko.

"Mundur..."

Ucap Anko yang maju kedepan bersiap dengan sebuah Katana di genggamannya. Sasuke pun juga telah bersiap dengan Sniper laras panjangnya. Namun bukan untuk ditembakkan. Melainkan untuk menggebrak kepala anjing-anjing ganas itu.

Lari mereka begitu cepat hingga tak butuh waktu lama untuk berada di depan Anko dan Sasuke yang mencoba menghadang. Salah satu yang paling terdepan meloncat dengan gesit menyerang Anko. Akan tetapi gerakan tangan Sensei muda itu juga tak kalah gesitnya.

**Zraaasshh...**

Satu tebasan kuat nan cepat dilepaskannya. Serangan tunggal mengenai telak di leher salah satu anjing-anjing tersebut. Membuat kepala menjadi terpisah dengan tubuhnya. Anko berhasil menjatuhkan satu musuh dengan mudah. Namun pertarungan tentu belum usai. Kini dua anjing sekaligus meloncat kearah Sasuke. Membuat pemuda itu mengayunkan senjata layaknya bermain baseball. Darah terciprat membasahi pangkal senjata miliknya ketika mengenai telak kepala salah satu anjing tersebut. Tetapi yang satu lagi hanya terkena dorongan tubuh anjing tadi. Kedua anjing mutasi itu terhempas kelorong samping. Tapi hanya satu yang benar-benar mati.

Anko segera memfokuskan ujung matanya ke pergerakan satu anjing yang tersisa di hadapannya. Anjing mendekat dengan cepat dan mulai menyerang. Anko bersiap untuk serangan kali ini. Ia telah memprediksi bahwa anjing itu akan melakukan loncatan untuk menyerang. Akan tetapi tebakannya salah. Tidak seperti yang lain yang melakukan serangan dengan sebuah loncatan, anjing itu tetap meluncur lurus kedepan. Membuat mata Anko melebar dan tercengan. Anjing itu hampir menerkam betisnya. Namun sebuah anak panah menancap tepat di tubuh samping kanannya. Panah tersebut melesak langsung menembus rusuk. Membuat serangan anjing itu tidak terfokus dan langsung jatuh terseret lantai. Anko yang sempat mati langkah tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Katana yang ia pegang terangkat keatas, sebelum akhirnya menghujam keras punggung anjing yang terjatuh tepat di antara kolong kakinya.

"Bagus.. Hinata!"

Ucap Naruto yang langsung berlari untuk membantu mereka. Hinata menurunkan busur panahnya yang tadi dalam posisi membidik setelah menembakkan satu anak panahnya untuk menyelamatkan Anko.

**Nyhuutt...**

Sesuatu terasa hilang. Hinata terkulai jatuh saat otot-otot kaki kanannya tiba-tiba lemas. Mati rasa adalah kata yang menggambarkan bagaimana keadaan yang ia rasakan saat ini.

'Terjadi lagi...'

Keluhnya dalam hati melihat kaki kanannya yang tidak dapat merasakan ototnya. Bahkan hingga belasan kali Hinata mengalami hal ini.

Sementara itu, salah satu anjing yang tadi berhasil Sasuke halau, kini kembali bangkit. Geraman suaranya terdengar hingga dari tempat Hinata terkulai. Sasuke membalik senjatanya kembali dalam posisi membidik. Jarinya menekan pelatuk senjata tersebut.

**JDeerr!**

Satu peluru yang tersisa melesat keluar dari ujung moncong laras Sniper Arctic Warfare Magnum rifflenya. Akan tetapi anjing itu hilang seketika dari pandangannya. Sasuke terkejut melihat anjing itu tidak berada di sana lagi. Manik hitamnya segera mengedar cepat melihat keseluruh sudut lorong ini. Sedetik kemudian matanya terbelalak mendapati anjing tersebut berlari di atas sebuah lemari dan langsung meloncat terjun kebawah. Terkaman yang tidak terduga membuat Sasuke kalah cepat.

'Sial...!"

Sasuke terjatuh bersamaan dengan terkaman dari anjing zombie itu. Membuat mata hijau Sakura juga melebar.

"Sasuke-kun..!"

Teriaknya kencang melihat Sasuke di lantai yang berusaha menahan cabikan gigi anjing itu menggunakan body senjatanya. Berkali-kali gigi tajamnya hampir mencabik Sasuke jika bukan karena senjata yang menahan leher anjing itu. Naruto berusaha membidik kepalanya dengan pistol di genggamannya. Tetapi menarik pelatuknya itu terasa begitu sulit melihat Sasuke yang juga berada sangat dekat dengan anjing tersebut.

**Craaattss..!**

Gerakan ganas anjing itu berhenti. Nafas Sasuke terdengar begitu menderu bersamaan dengan setetes darah cair yang menetes di pipi kanannya. Sebuah pecahan panjang piring kuno tertancap di atas kepala anjing yang telah mati itu.

**Daarr...**

Naruto menembak satu anjing yang sedang ditahan oleh Anko-sensei menggunakan pedangnya. Lalu tatapan pemuda itu beralih kearah seorang gadis yang seakan terpaku di tempat. Naruto mulai mendekatinya secara perlahan. Lalu dengan lembut ia lepaskan genggaman tangan gadis itu dari pecahan piring yang menancap di kepala anjing yang telag dibunuhnya. Naruto membalik telapak tangan gadis itu dengan perlahan, dan mengambil pecahan piring itu darinya. Darah terlihat mengucur keluar di telapak tangannya.

"Tanganmu terluka... Tunggu di sini... Aku akan mengambil kotak medis..."

Kata Naruto pelan kepada gadis itu. Pandanganya beralih kepada Sasuke yang menyingkiran mayat anjing di atas tubuhnya.

"Sasuke, di mana tempat penyimpanan kotak obat di tempat ini...?"

Tanyanya kemudian.

"Di dekat teras, di dapur, di lantai atas. Terserah kau mau mengambil yang mana."

Jawab Sasuke singkat, padat dan jelas. Setelah mendengarnya, Naruto segera berdiri dan berbalik untuk mencari peralatan medis di lokasi yang Sasuke sebut tadi. Namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti, saat sebuah tangan menarik pucuk baju yang ia kenakan.

"Ini bukan masalah yang harus dibesar-besarkan. Aku tidak apa-apa. Yang terpenting kita harus segera pergi dari sini secepatnya sekarang juga."

Ucap gadis itu yang menarik baju Naruto. Sedangkan pemuda itu terdiam sejenak. Lalu berjongkok di depan gadis tersebut.

"Apa kau ingin bilang bahwa keadaan tanganmu yang tersayat ini tidak penting..?"

Tanya Naruto sedikit kesal.

"Kita memang harus segera pergi dari tempat ini. Tapi dengar... Selama masih sempat, aku tidak akan membiarkan darah anjing itu masuk kedalam lukamu. Aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu, Sona."

Lanjutnya lagi tetap dengan nada kesalnya. Mendengar kata-kata Naruto membuat mata gadis itu melebar. Bahkan ini kali pertama Naruto menyebut nama depannya tanpa beban. Itu, membuat pikiran dan perasaan Sona sedikit bergejolak tanpa bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Ia bingung... Apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan saat ini? Karena benar-benar banyak rasa yang muncul di hatinya.

"Aku menemukannya di dalam lemari dekat perapian."

Chouji menyerahkan sebuah kotak plastik berwarna putih lengkap dengan gambar tanda palang merahnya. Naruto menerimanya dan segera membuka kotak tersebut. Di ambilnya sebuah botol kecil bertuliskan Alchohol 75%. Naruto mulai membukanya, lalu menumpahkan sedikit cairan itu ketangannya. Lalu ia mulai menggosok kedua tangan yang telah terolesi oleh cairan itu. Tentu hal tersebut bertujuan agar tangannya yang juga terdapat bercak darah menjadi steril kembali.

Setelahnya, Naruto menumpahkan seluruh isi alkohol dari atas telapak tangan Sona. Satu mata Sona terpejam erat menahan perih saat pemuda itu mulai membasuh tangannya yang penuh darah itu. Naruto mengambil segulung perban putih nan bersih, lalu menggulungkannya dengan perlahan ke tangan Sona. Sambil menahan sakit di tangannya, Sona terus memperhatikan wajah serius Naruto yang kini begitu dekat dengannya.

"Kau... Seperti ahli dalam memberi pertolongan pertama."

Ucap Sona tanpa sadar karena terus menerus melihat wajah Naruto yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Tidak... Aku hanya memperhatikan Ibuku yang sering memperban tanganku ketika sehabis tawuran antar sekolah."

Jawab Naruto tanpa mengalihkan parhatiannya untuk tetap fokus memperban tangan Sona. Hinata hanya melihat keserasian mereka berdua di samping Kiba yang sedang memapahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kiba..."

Katanya pelan sambil melepaskan dirinya dari Kiba.

"Tapi..."

"Sungguh... Ini hal yang wajar terjadi. Jadi... Aku benar-benar tidak apa.-apa."

Potong Hinata untuk meyakinkan Kiba yang sempat khawatir melihatnya terjatuh tadi.

"Hampir selesai. Sasuke... Bisa kau jelaskan ini...? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi."

Naruto meminta penjelasan logis dari Sasuke. Karena ia yakin, sahabatnya itu benar-benar tanggap dalam segala sesuatu.

"Aku juga tidak begitu yakin. Tapi aku rasa... Semua ini hanyalah sebuah sabotase belaka."

Jawab Sasuke sambil berusaha berdiri yang dibantu oleh Sakura.

"Tunggu... Apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun?"

Bungung Sakura mendengar jawaban dari kekasihnya.

"Aku merasa, kejadian ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kita. Dari pesan ini, aku bisa menyimpulkan... Bahwa seseorang, sedang mengincar seseorang."

Lanjut Sasuke lagi sambil mengangkat kertas yang berada di pucuk kedua jarinya. Anko mengambil secarik kertas itu dari Sasuke dan mulai membacanya.

"Berarti, kejadian ini memang dilakukan dengan sengaja untuk memberi serangan pada seseorang tersebut. Begitu?"

Kiba sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengerti bagaimana bisa insiden di mansion ini berawal. Dan mencoba menanyakannya kepada Sasuke untuk lebih jelas.

"Aku juga sedang memikirkannya, tapi-"

"Kakakmu meninggalkan pesan ini sebelum kejadian mengerikan di Konaha terjadi. Dan pesan ini tertuju untukmu. Seolah seseorang yang mengincar kakakmu ini adalah dalang dibalik paket zombie yang terkirim ke mansion ini."

Sahut Anko setelah selesai membaca pesan di dalam kertas kecil tersebut. Kemampuan intelejensinya sebagai seorang guru tidak perlu lagi diragukan. Ia mulai mengerti kronologi dari alur cerita yang sebenarnya dari kejadian yang menimpa Kota Konoha.

"Apa maksud Sensei dengan dikirim ke mansion ini..?"

Tanya Naruto yang baru saja selesai membungkus sebagian telapak tangan Sona dengan perban. Terlihat seperti perban di tangan seorang petinju. 'Begitu rapi...', Pikir Sona dalam hati.

"Apa kalian melihat sebuah helikopter yang melintas tepat di atas mansion ini?"

Anko berganti bertanya kepada mereka dengan maksud memberikan sebuah pernyataan yang sangat logis.

"Aku mendengarnya tadi..."

Sakura menyahuti pertanyaan Anko dengan mencoba mengingat kembali suara berisik yang persis seperti suara helikopter.

"Kukira aku dan Naruto juga mendengarnya tadi."

Ungkap Chouji juga mengingat kembali suara itu lagi.

"Tidak ada pintu yang terbuka di lantai bawah..."

Ucap Sasuke sambil melangkah ke ujung lorong untuk melihat kondisi pintu depan yang masih terkunci rapat.

"Tunggu... Pintu atap... Ini semakin masuk akal."

Lanjut pemuda itu lagi yang terlintas satu alasan bagaimana makhluk-makhluk itu bisa sampai masuk kemari. Karena ia yakin bahwa tempat ini adalah tempat yang aman untuk sementara waktu.

"Hanya pintu atap yang belum tersentuh oleh kita bukan..?"

Kata Sakura mencoba mengingat pintu yang belum mereka kunci sebelumnya. Dan ternyata, memang pintu atap lah yang belum terkunci.

"Jadi begitu. Aku mengerti sekarang... Mereka mengirim makhluk-makhluk itu dengan helikopter tadi."

Sahut Naruto kemudian.

"Kalau begitu... Bukankah kita harus secepatnya pergi dari sini...?"

Tanya Sona yang mulai bangkit berdiri dengan tangan kanan berbalut perban.

"Tapi... Kemana lagi tempat tujuan kita? Apa masih ada tempat yang aman untuk kita kesana...?"

Kini Sakura beralih bertanya. Semua terdiam... Mereka seakan tidak bisa berpikir lagi kemana mereka harus pergi. Kemana mereka harus lari. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Hingga sang Uchiha muda mengambil serbet tua yang terjatuh di dekat lemari piring kuno, lalu mengelap popor belakang AWS Magnum di tangannya dari darah kotor yang melumuri.

"Selama kita memiliki apa itu yang dinamakan harapan, pasti selalu ada jalan untuk sebuah masalah. Kita tidak boleh menyerah saat ini. Walau sesakit apa pun kenyataan itu..."

Ucap Sasuke mencoba memberi sebuah dorongan kecil untuk teman-temannya. Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum kecil, dan mulai bangkit berdiri menyusul Sona.

"Entah kenapa, untuk kali ini... Kau benar-benar sepertiku, Sasuke. Kita sudah berjanji untuk terus berjuang apa pun yang terjadi, kan? Ayo... Tunjukkan jalannya... Sasuke."

Semua mata memandang kedua pemuda yang selalu berseteru saat masih di sekolah itu. Mereka tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka berdua. Namun mendengar setiap kata dari kedua pemuda ini, serasa mereka bisa melakukannya sekali lagi. Lagi... Sekali lagi... Dan ratusan kata lagi untuk terus mencoba tanpa ada kata menyerah. Semangat mereka semua kian kembali bangkit diiringi sebuah senyuman tipis yang menarik sudut bibir.

Sasuke menyeka tengah rambutnya yang panjang, sebelum berbalik badan kearah sebuah koridor luas di sebelah sana.

"Ikuze."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Drep-Drep-Drep**

**Drep-Drep-Drep-Drep-Drep**

Terdengar suara banyak langkah sepatu menggema di tangga darurat sebuah apartemen mewah. Seragam hitam dengan masker dan simbol khas Anti Bio-Terrorist Unit melekat di tubuh keenam orang yang sedang tergesa-gesa ini. Sorot cahaya senter mau pun laser dari perlengkapan senjata yang mereka bawa menyorot kemana-mana di tempat yang minim pencahayaan ini.

"Cepat-cepat-cepat..!"

Perintah sang ketua memberi arahan kepada para anak buahnya yang masih tersisa. Mereka terus menerus berlari secepat mungkin menaiki tangga darurat tersebut. Berlari dari kerumunan zombie yang mengejar tepat di bawah mereka. Termasuk seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang terbebani membawa sebuah Sniper panjang. Gadis tersebut berlari di urutan paling belakang sendiri di antara mereka berenam. Nafasnya begitu menderu setelah lelah menghindari serangan-serangan zombie ganas di Kota. Belum lagi, sekarang ia harus berusaha extra untuk melangkah secepat yang ia bisa untuk mengikuti kecepatan para rekan-rekannya.

Manik sebiru Aquamarine miliknya menengok kesamping tepat di bawahnya. Zombie-zombie ganas terus berlari menaiki tangga tanpa rasa lelah mengejar mereka. Berebutan, berhimpitan, bahkan berdesakkan satu sama lain untuk menjangkau dirinya. Benar-benar ganas...

"Ayo cepat! Tinggal tiga lantai lagi..!"

Teriak Hashirama, sang ketua, yang berada di posisi paling depan memimpin jalan.

Mereka berenam terus berusaha sekuat tenaga berlari dari maut yang menunggu mereka. Dengan stamina yang menurun drastis karena kelelahan, sampai jumlah amunisi yang kini sangat terbatas benar-benar menjadi beban telak bagi mereka.

'Apa kita akan sempat...'

Ucap Ino dalam hati sambil terus berlari menaiki setiap anak tangga tanpa berhenti. Nafasnya benar-benar kacau. Tak beraturan sama sekali. Tapi ia belum mau menyerah. Tidak bisa ia biarkan misi kedua timnya ini kembali gagal. Tak akan ia biarkan teman-temannya yang telah gugur mati sia-sia. Ino tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

'Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi... Misi ini harus berhasil... Demi mereka!'

Sahut hati kecilnya mengingat bagaimana satu-persatu temannya mati dalam misi ini. Sudah dekat, tempat yang ia tuju. Tempat yang mereka tuju. Tempat titik di mana penjemputan akan dilaksanakan untuk membawa mereka dari terjangan makhluk-makhluk ini.

Ino terus memegang erat senjatanya sambil terus menyusuri setiap anak tangga. Laras senjatanya yang sangat panjang, lebih panjang dari yang lain, benar-benar membebaninya. Hingga hal yang tidak ia inginkan terjadi. Ujung laras Dragunov S.v miliknya membentur dan menyangkut di rongga-rongga pagar tangga darurat yang terbuat dari besi. Membuat gadis itu terjatuh membentur siku ubin anak tangga yang tajam.

"Ekkh..."

Erangnya kesakitan ketika keningnya berbenturan dengan siku anak tangga tersebut. Perlahan, darah berwarna merah di keningnya mulai mengucur melewati batang hidung, dan berkelok kearah pipi kirinya. Sangat sakit... Benar-benar sakit yang ia rasakan. Namun saat ia kembali menyadari situasi di mana ia sedang terjatuh. Matanya melebar seketika saat menengok kebelakang. Seorang wanita muda tiba-tiba telah berada tepat di depannya.

"Waaarrkkhh..!"

Wanita itu menerjang cepat kearah Ino yang berbaring menahan sakit di tangga.

'Siaalll...!'

Sahutnya dalam hati mendapati bahaya yang mengancam. Karena Ino belum siap sama sekali.

**Duaagh..!**

Satu tendangan keras Ino layangkan tepat mendarat kedagu wanita itu. Membuatnya terjungkal kebawah menabrak zombie-zombie yang lain. Memamfaatkan kesempatan ini, Ino mengambil kembali senjatanya lalu berbalik untuk segera berlari menaiki tangga kembali. Akan tetapi rompi yang ia kenakan serasa ada yang menarik. Membuat langkahnya terhenti seketika. Dua zombie tengah mencengkramnya erat. Tangan kanan Ino melepaskan genggaman Snipernya, lalu beralih mengambil sebuah pistol yang terletak di pahanya.

**Daarrr..!**

Ino menembak kepala salah satu dari zombie yang akan mencoba menggigitnya.

**Deerrrrttt-Drrrtt...**

"Ino, cepat!"

Teriak salah satu personel yang masih menggunakan masker. Pria itu berhasil melumpuhkan zombie yang mencengkram Ino menggunakan Sub-Machine Gun miliknya. Ino ingin segera menyusul, tetapi lagi-lagi tubuhnya sangat sulit untuk berlari. Tangan-tangan zombie di belakangnya bergelayut mencengkram rompi hitam miliknya.

**Drrrtt-Deerrrrttt..**

**Drrrrrrttt...**

Tiga personel termasuk Hashirama menembakkan senjatanya dari membantu Ino yang kesulitan mendaki anak tangga. Satu-dua zombie tumbang terkena tembakan, namun rompi Ino terus selalu di tarik oleh zombie yang kembali datang. Lagi dan lagi. Seakan tak ada habisnya.

"Tak ada pilihan lain-"

Dengan terburu, sambil mencoba terus berlari menaiki anak tangga, Ino melepas rompi hitam miliknya yang ditarik-tarik oleh zombie-zombie itu. Itu adalah satu-satunya cara yang bisa ia pikirkan dalam situasi seperti ini. Dan rencananya berhasil. Ia terbebas ketika berhasil melepas rompi miliknya dan kembali berlari menaiki tangga dengan cepat. Walau harus meninggalkan Dragunov S.v miliknya. Para personel kembali menaiki tangga darurat apartemen ini untuk menuju atap yang semakin dekat.

**Braaakk..!**

Hashirama mendobrak pintu atap menggunakan kaki kanannya dengan kuat. Matanya membidik kesemua penjuru mata angin dengan senjata P90 yang ia bawa. Memastikan bahwa tidak ada ancaman lain di sekitar sini.

"Clear..!"

Teriaknya memberitahu kepada ketiga anak buahnya yang juga telah sampai. Ketiga personel tersebut melewati pintu atap dan menuju ketengah bangunan untuk menyalakan Flare sebagai tanda lokasi penjemputan. Lentikan api terang berasap hijau begitu jelas terlihat ketinggian. Sedangkan satu personel lain beserta Ino masih berjuang mendaki satu per satu anak tangga menghindari terkaman para mayat hidup yang mengejar mereka berdua.

"Ayo Ino. Kita hampir sampai..!"

Ucap pria itu menyemangati gadis muda yang berhasil masuk kesatuan divisi elite Konoha. Tepat di belakangnya, belasan, bahkan puluhan mayat-mayat hidup yang ganas terus berlari mengejarnya tanpa henti.

Personel itu berhasil melewati pintu atap, disusul oleh Ino sedetik kemudian.

**Blaam!**

Pintu atap berhasil ditutup oleh pria itu. Tapi gebrakan demi gebrakan keras begitu mengganggu telinga kala makhluk-makhluk ganas dibalik pintu mencoba mendobrak. Membuat satu personel itu harus tetap menahan pintu tersebut agar zombie-zombie itu tetap di dalam.

Ino mengambil nafas dalam-dalam hingga membuatnya membungkuk. Tidak ada peralatan pengaman di tubuhnya saat ini. Rompi beserta Dragunov S.v dan pistol HK-P7 miliknya tertinggal di sana. Namun setidaknya ia tidak terluka sama sekali. Ia sungguh beruntung masih dapat keluar dari terkaman-terkaman makhluk di sana dengan selamat. Hashirama menatap keatas, tepat kearah sebuah helikopter yang mengudara.

"Lokasi telah dikonfirmasi. Ulangi. Lokasi telah dikonfirmasi."

Kata pilot yang sedang mengendalikan kemudi heli tersebut ketika melihat Flare khusus yang hanya dipunyai divisi Anti Bio-Terrorist Unit. Lantas helikopter tersebut berputar di udara mencari haluan, sebelum akhirnya mengurangi ketinggian.

"Amankan lokasi penjemputan!"

Perintah Hashirama kepada seluruh pasukannya yang tersisa saat ini. Mereka pun bersiaga dengan senjata masing-masing, terkecuali Ino yang kini tidak memiliki senjata apa pun di tangannya. Ketiga moncong laras Sub-Machine Gun terbidik kearah pintu yang sedang ditahan oleh salah satu personel di sana.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi..."

Ucap satu personel itu dengan suara tertahan setelah melepas topeng masker miliknya yang begitu terasa pengap. Gebrakan demi gebrakan terus terjadi tanpa henti. Bahkan beberapa kali pintu sedikit terbuka karena pria itu terdorong akibat dobrakan-dobrakan kuat dari zombie-zombie ganas tersebut.

Suara dengingan baling-baling helikopter terdengar bersama suara mesin yang berderu di gendang telinga. Helikopter penjemput telah berada di tengah-tengah titik lokasi yang telah tertandai. Namun tidak sepenuhnya mendarat untuk mengurangi resiko waktu delay terbang.

"Ikuzo..!"

Kata Hashirama tegas. Ketiga anak buah yang berada di dekatnya berbalik dan langsung naik keatas helikopter yang mengawang di tengah-tengah udara. Lalu Hashirama menyusul.

"Lee! Kita harus segera pergi dari sini..!"

Seru Ino kepada pria yang sedang sibuk menahan pintu atap dengan puluh yang mengucur. Pria yang dipanggil namanya itu melirik kearah helikopter yang segera siap mengudara kembali. Pria tersebut mulai menghitung maju dengan suara leras sebagai tanda aba-aba.

"One...!"

"Two...!"

Sang pilot mulai meningkatkan RPM mesin heli untuk mengurangi resiko delay keterlambatan mesin heli untuk lepas landas.

"...Three!"

Tepat dihitungan yang terakhir, Lee melepas tubuhnya dari pintu itu, lalu berlari sekencang yang ia bisa saat sepersekian detik kemudian pintu tersebut terbuka lebar. Memunculkan satu per satu zombie-zombie ganas belari mengejar dirinya. Ino pun jyga mulai berlari kearah helikopter yang semakin tinggi.

**Deerrrrrrrrrrttt-Drrrrttt**

**Drrrrtt-Deerrrrtttt**

Rentetan demi rentetan tembakan mengalun mengiringi masuknya Ino kedalam heli. Ketiga personel, termasuk Hashirama menembakkan peluru yang tersisa di slot magazen terakhir mereka. Banyak zombie yang tumbang, namun lebih banyak lagi zombie yang muncul mengejar Ken.

Helikopter bergerak maju sambil terus meninggikan ketinggian. Ken berlari mengikuti arah kemana heli tersebut terbang. Sedangkan begitu banyak mayat-mayat hidup yang kelaparan mengejar di belakangnya.

"Ayo Lee!"

Teriak Ino dari dalam helikopter. Sedangkan yang lain terus mencoba membantu pria itu dengan menembak para zombie yang mengejar. Lee sedikit terlambat. Helikopter telah melewati tepi atap apartemen mewah tersebut. Akan tetapi ia tidak menyerah dan terus berlari melompati tepian atap. Dalam satu lompatan, Lee melepaskan senjatanga dan berhasil menggaet kaki helikopter menggunakan kedua tangannya. Namun hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi. Zombie-zombie itu berloncatan dan berhasil mencengkram tubuh dan kaki Lee.

"Kumohon.. Lakukan sesuatu!"

Teriak Ino kepada rekan-rekannya yang tercengan melihat begitu gigihnya para mayat hidup itu untuk mendapatkan mangsanya. Mereka terus memegangi tubuh dan kaki Lee dengan erat, sehingga membuat helikopter tersebut oleng kekanan dan tak bisa terbang lebih tinggi lagi. Beberapa zombie berebut mendapatkan Lee, mereka menggapit satu sama lain di udara, seolah seperti sebuah jembatan. Berberapa zombie yang datang nampak tidak memperdulikan Lee lagi, dan mencoba menyerang orang-orang yang ada di dalam heli. Zombie-zombie tersebut menaiki dan berjalan di atas tubuh zombie yang di bawah. Berusaha menuju ke tempat Ino berada.

**Derrtt..!**

Hashirama menembak zombie yang mendekat itu tepat di kepalanya, hingga membuatnya ambruk terjatuh di ketinggian. Para zombie yang lain melakukan hal yang sama. Memamfaatkan tubuh zombie-zombie yang sedang memegang Lee sebagai sebuah jembatan.

Rentetan bubuk mesiu yang meledak di moncong laras senjata kembali mengalun merdu diiringi beberapa mayat hidup yang terjun bebas di ketinggian dengan lubang tembakan di kepala.

"Aarrkk..!"

Teriak Lee penuh kesakitan. Lengan kirinya menjadi korban keganasan para makhluk ganas itu. Tangan kirinya terlepas dari pegangan kaki helikopter karena digigit dengan brutal oleh seorang pria yang mencengkram tubuhnya.

"Lee...!"

Ino berteriak kembali saat matanya begitu jelas melihat bagaimana dengan ganas zombie itu menggerogoti tangan kirinya.

"Lee, pegang tanganku!"

Ucap Ino sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah pria itu. Lee benar-benar kesakitan. Namun ia tahu konsekuensinya. Ia tak boleh membiarkan helikopter ini terjatuh dan misi kedua timnya kembali gagal. Ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, setelah bagaimana empat rekannya terbunuh secara mengerikan karena misi ini.

"Ino... Pastikan misi kita berhasil. Jangan biarkan mereka mati sia-sia..."

Ucap Lee dalam senyum yang dipaksakan. Tangan kanannya melepaskan pegangannya dari kaki helikopter. Dengan begitu, Lee terjatuh, bersama dengan seluruh zombie yang memeganginya. Dalam perjalanannya jatuh di ketinggian, Lee mengulurkan tangannya kearah Ino di kejauhan. Seolah ia telah menitipkan sebuah harapan, untuk teman-temannya yang telah mati. Terlebih lagi, juga untuk dirinya sendiri.

'Ini adalah perpisahan... Sayonara...'

.

.

.

.

.

"Entah hanya firasatku, atau kau memang punya sebuah rencana."

Tanya Naruto yang berjalan beriringan tepat di samping Sasuke.

"Bukan rencanaku. Tapi ini adalah harapan kita satu-satunya."

Jawab Sasuke enteng seperti biasa. Sona sedikit bingung dengan perkataan pemuda di depannya. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang tidak begitu ambil pusing.

"Bukan rencanamu..? Lalu... Rencana seperti apa?"

Tanya gadis berkacamatabitu serius. Sasuke tidak menoleh dan tetap berjalan tenang terus kedepan. Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, Chouji dan Anko terus mengikuti setiap langkahnya menuju kesuatu kamar. Sasuke berhenti di depan pintu, diiringi yang lain di belakangnya. Perlahan, Sasuke menggenggam knop pintu tersebut. Lalu memutarnya secara tiba-tiba. Seakan dirinya sedang mencoba sesuatu.

'Untuk pertama kalinya... Kau tidak mengunci pintu ini. Kau benar-benar telah merencakannya.'

Kata Sasuke dalam hati setelah berhasil membuka pintu itu. Sasuke melangkah masuk, diikuti oleh Naruto dan Sakura, lalu yang lainnya.

"Etto... Sasuke-kun? Ini... Bukan kamarmu, kan?"

Sakura bertanya kepada kekasihnya. Yang dilihat dengan mata kepala Sakura adalah... Sebuah kamar yang sederhana dan memiliki perabotan-perabotan normal seperti pada umumnya.

"Lalu... Untuk apa kita berada di sini, Sasuke?"

Kiba bertanya heran kepada sang Uchiha muda tersebut. Apa Sasuke akan mengajak mereka bersembunyi di kamar ini? Tapi, bukankah tadi mereka berencana untuk secepatnya keluar dari tempat ini?. Benar-benar membingungkan bagi Kiba.

"Ini benar-benar kamar yang sangat rapi... Untuk menyimpan senjata sebanyak itu."

Ucap Anko setelah melihat Sasuke membuka sebuah lemari besi besar yang ada di depannya. Berjejer senjata-senjata dari era kuno, hingga senjata modern di era ini.

"Dengarkan baik-baik."

Kata Sasuke sambil mengambil memasukkan box magazen baru yang berisi 5 selongsong peluru 7mm model Remington ke dalam slot senjatanya yang kosong.

"Di teluk selatan, dermaga Konoha, ada sebuah kapal milik keluarga kami. Kita gunakan kapal itu untuk menghindari para makhluk-makhluk ini, dan pergi mencari tempat yang aman."

Lanjut Sasuke menjelaskan rencananya dengan mudah dan tidak berbelit-belit agar dapat di pahami oleh semua rekannya. Termasuk Naruto...

"Sebuah kapal..?"

Tanya Chouji heran mendengar kata Sasuke. Keluarga Uchiha memang tidak bisa dinggap remeh.

"Dari titik ini hingga ke dermaga selatan Konoha, berjarak sekitar 4 sampai 6 kilometer. Terlalu berbahaya jika kita menyusuri jalan sejauh itu dengan makhluk-makhluk ganas yang berkeliaran di tengah Kota."

Sona melontarkan apa yang sekejap melintas di pikirannya. Tentang bagaimana mereka semua bisa sampai di tempat itu dengan selamat. Apa mereka harus berjalan lagi? Sungguh sangat berbahaya mengetahui hampir 92% warga di Konoha telah mati dan menjadi makhluk kelaparan yang sangat ganas.

"Tidak perlu menghawatirkan hal itu. Ada satu kendaraan yang bisa kita gunakan untuk bisa pergi kesana."

Jawab Sasuke enteng meladeni tatapan Sona yang selalu sinis terhadapnya.

"Sssssttt..."

Sakura memberi isyarat untuk diam sejenak. Sasuke, Naruto, Sona, juga yang lainnya terdiam mengikuti petunjuk dari Sakura.

"Kalian mendengar sesuatu...?"

Tanya gadis pink itu pelan kepada mereka. Hinata seakan mengerti maksud Sakura. Dirinya mendengar sesuatu, namun tak begitu jelas.

"Aku tidak mendengar apa pun-"

"Sssssstttt..."

Hinata menutup mulut Kiba dengan satu jari lentiknya saat suara Kiba mulai mengacaukan pendengarannya. Diam-diam, Hinata mengambil satu anak panah yang tersisa. Lalu menempatkannya di tengah-tengah senar di busur panahnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Naruto dan Sasuke juga mendengar sesuatu walau samar. Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba untuk lebih berkonsentrasi lagi. Ia mendengar sesuatu. Sesuatu yang perlahan mendekat. Bukan hanya mendengar, Naruto juga merasakan firasat yang sama. Tidak asing baginya, suara ini... Suara derap langkah yang perlahan mendekat kemari. Naruto membuka matanya dan menoleh kearah pintu kamar yang masih terbuka.

"Hinata..."

Gumam Naruto tanpa sengaja melihat Hinata yang telah bersiap dengan panah yang masih mengacung kebawah. Naruto rasa, Hinata juga dapat merasakannya. Suara derap langkah kaki yang merayap di dinding semakin dekat. Mereka semua melihat kearah lorong kosong di depan kamar.

"Tidak lagi..."

Gumam Chouji ketika melihat sebuah makhluk yang merayap di dinding memperhatikan mereka semua. Lidah panjangnya keluar, seolah mendeteksi berapa banyak mangsa yang berada di kamar tersebut.

"Pada hitungan ketiga cepat lari ikuti Sasuke... Hinata, kau siap?"

Naruto bertanya kepada Hinata yang berada tepat di depannya. Makhluk itu menggeram sendiri, beserta air liurnya yang menetes jatuh ke lantai.

"Satu..."

"Dua..."

"..."

"Grrrrrwwwhh!"

Makhluk itu melompat tepat kearah mereka setelah sekian lama terdiam. Mencoba menyerang mereka secara tiba-tiba.

**Jlebb...**

Satu anak panah menancap tepat di tengah kepalanya, hingga membuatnya langsung ambruk membentur lantai.

"Sekarang!"

Teriak Naruto tepat sedetik setelah makhluk itu ambruk tak berdaya karena tembakan panah Hinata. Sasuke berlari mendahului, diikuti oleh Sakura, Sona, Anko dan Chouji. Kiba menggandeng tangan kanan Hinata.

"Ayo, Hinata!"

Hinata hampir terseret ketika Kiba mulai berlari keluar dari kamar itu. Naruto mengikuti Kiba dari belakang. Namun tidak disangka beberapa Zombie mengejar tepat di belakang. Termasuk 3 monster lagi yang berjalan cepat di dinding-dinding.

"Cepat-cepat-cepat!"

Naruto berusaha menyusul yang lain. Melihat dua makhluk ganas beserta zombie-zombie itu membuatnya semakin cepat berlari.

**Braakkkh..!**

Sasuke menendang sebuah pintu yang lamgsung menuju ke gudang belakang.

"Lewat sini..!"

Ucapnya memberi arah kepada yang lain. Sasuke menuruni tangga bersama dengan Sakura dan diikuti oleh teman-temannya dibelakang. Naruto baru saja sampai dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal sambil menutup pintu gudang.

**Gbraakkk..!**

Tubuh Naruto hampir terjungkal mendapat dobrakan kuat dari balik pintu. Tetapi ia kembali mundur untuk menahan pintu itu agar tidak terbuka.

"Chouji, kau bisa mengemudikan ini?"

Sasuke bertanya sambil melemparkan kunci kontak kepada Chouji yang sudah berada di pintu sebelah kemudi. Chouji tersenyum remeh.

"Serahkan padaku!"

Sona, Sakura, Anko, Kiba dan Hinata masuk kedalam sebuah Humvee tua berwarna hitam pudar begitu mesin berkapasitas 6.200cc itu menyala. Chouji menekan-nekan pedal gas dengan kakinya, membuat mesin tua itu berderu kencang dengan suara kasarnya yang khas.

"Tch! Kusoo..."

Umpat Naruto yang tidak kuat lagi menahan begitu banyak dobrakan pintu di belakang tubuhnya. Chouji menggerakkan tuas persneling di tangannya, memasukkan gigi pertama di transmisi manual kendaraan militer itu, dan bersiap take off secepatnya dari sana. Kepala Hinata keluar dari jendela penumpang sebelah kiri.

"Naruto-kun..!"

Teriaknya memanggil Naruto yang masij berusaha menahan pintu.

**Draakkh..!**

Sebuah cakar tajam menembus pintu kayu itu, tepat 2cm di samping kepala Naruto. Membuat pemuda berambut kuning tersebut mendecih kasar.

"Sasuke..."

Panggil Chouji pelan seperti ingin bertanya sesuatu.

"Tabrak saja."

Jawab pemuda berambut panjang itu dengan tenang seperti biasa. Seolah dirinya tahu apa yang ingin Chouji tanyakan ketika melihat dua pintu kayu besar penutup gudang yang masih tertutup rapat di depan. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Chouji segera menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam. Raungan kasar mesin tua itu berderu kencang begitu memekakkan gendang telinga. Kedua roda belakang yang besar untuk beberapa detik berputar di tempat bersamaan dengan kepulan asap yang tercipta karena gesekan compound ban yang saling bergesekan dengan lantai aspal. Humvee buatan Jerman tersebut mulai meninggalkan tempat parkirnya dan melaju spontan menuju ke dua gerbang gudang yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Ikezoo!"

Teriak Naruto untuk dirinya sendiri dan mulai berlari meninggalkan pintu kayu yang 60% telah rusak oleh dobrakan para makhluk ganas di dalam. Naruto tak punya waktu untuk menuruni anak tangga kayu yang menurun kesamping. Ia memilin untuk langsung meloncat dari sana menggunakan pagar tangga sebagai pijakannya. Pintu yang sempat ia tahan tadi pun hancur dan terbuka. Memunculkan 2 monster bersama anjing-anjing super ganas yang mengejar seorang pemuda di depannya.

Humvee yang di kemudikan Chouji menabrak keras 2 gerbang di depannya. Membuat kedua pintu besar itu pun terbuka lebar seketika membiarkan kendaraan segala medan itu melaju kencang melewatinya. Chouji mulai membanting setir kekiri. Para penumpang di buritan tergoncang kekanan akibat kendaraan yang mereka tumpangi berbelok begitu tajam. Kini Sakura yang mengeluarkan kepalanya melalui jendela sebelah kanan untuk menengok Naruto yang berlari mengejar mereka di belakang, termasuk segerombolan makhluk mutasi yang juga mengejar dirinya.

"Narutooo...!"

Sakura berteriak begitu kencang memanggil nama pemuda tersebut. Sedangkan Naruto menyimpan senjata di tangan kirinya kebelakang dan terus berusaha menambah kecepatan berlarinya, agar ia tidak berakhir menjadi santapan sia-sia para monster di belakangnya.

Chouji melirik kearah kaca spion, lalu mencoba memperhitungkan jarak kendaraan ini dengan Naruto, dan juga memperhitungkan jarak antara Naruto dengan makhluk-makhluk itu.

"Sekarang Chouji."

Kata Sasuke yang tahu apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda tambun itu.

"Aku tahu."

Sahutnya dengan wajah serius.

**Ciiiiiiiiiitttt**

Chouji menginjak rem sesuai dengan tingkat kalkulasi perhitungannya. Walau melakukan Hardbraking, Humvee tersebut tidak berhenti seketika begitu saja. Karena itu lah yang memang sedang Chouji rencanakan. Mata Naruto melebar mendapati kendaraan tua yang tepat berada di depannya tiba-tiba mengurangi laju kecepatan secara mendadak. Tidak ada waktu ruang baginya untuk menghindar kekiri, mau pun kekanan. Tak punya pilihan lain, Naruto langsung meloncat tinggi keatas.

Chouji kembali menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam, membuat Humvee yang mereka tumpangi berakserlarasi konstan kembali, bersama seorang pemuda yang ambruk di atas atapnya.

"Bertahanlah, Naruto."

Kata Chouji pelan sambil tetap berkonsentrasi memegang setir.

"Kkhh..."

Erang Naruto merasa kesakitan di tubuhnya setelah menimpa atap mobil yang terbuat dari baja anti peluru. Di atas atap Humvee yang sedang melaju kencang, pemuda itu berusaha bangkit dari acara jatuhnya barusan. Manik birunya melirik kebelakang. Saat itu juga ia terkejut, melihat salah satu makhluk mutasi yang mengejarnya tadi berpegangan pada bemper kendaraan ini.

"S-Siaal..."

Makhluk itu mulai merangkak keatas menggunakan cakar-cakarnya yang tajam, menuju ketempat Naruto berada. Bunyi-bunyian aneh beserta guncangan yang tidak normal dirasakan oleh Sona. Gadis itu menyadari sesuatu yang ganjal.

"Tidak... Mungkinkah...?!"

Gumamnya pelan yang menyadari bahwa mungkin makhluk-makhluk itu berhasil sampai di belakang kendaraan akibat pengereman secara spontan tadi.

"Ini gawat...!"

Ucap Kiba yang kelihatannya juga menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi.

Chouji melirik kembali kearah spion. Dilihatnya satu di antara mereka berhasil naik di buritan Humvee ini. Namun ia tetap menambah laju kendaraan ini dan mengarahkannya kearah gerbang mansion yang tinggi menjulang.

"Heii kalian, bersiap untuk melewati goncangan keras."

Kata Chouji memperingatkan Sakura, Sona, Kiba, Anko dan juga Hinata, sambil semakin merekatkan genggamannya ke setir kemudi.

Naruto mengambil sebuah pistol yang tersisip di sabuk celana belakangnya. Diarahkannya Glock-17 itu tepat di kepala makhluk yang merangkak menuju kepadanya. Naruto akan menarik pelatuknya, tetapi...

**Blaaaaannkkk!**

Sebuah guncangan keras tercipta seketika. Humvee yang mereka tumpangi menabrak keras gerbang mansion yang terkunci. Dengan kecepatan yang hampir menyentuh di angka 137Km/jam, kendaraan taguh tersebut hampir tak mendapat kendal apa pun dan tetap melaju jauh meninggalkan mansion Uchiha. Konsentrasi Naruto buyar seketika saat dirinya hampir terperosok gara-gara guncangan keras tadi.

"Gawattt...!"

Seru Naruto pelan melihat cakar besar siap mengayun kearahnya. Tidak punya waktu untuk menghindar lagi. Makhluk itu mengayunkan cakar tangan kanannya dengan kuat.

"Tchh!"

Umpatnya sambil menahan telapak tangan monster itu menggunakan kaki kirinya. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Kaki Naruto bergetar menahan tangan berat makhluk tersebut. Gigi-gigi tajamnya menggertak diselingi air liur yang menetes. Makhluk itu seperti akan menggigit Naruto, tetapi sepucuk senjata buatan Austria tertodong tepat kearahnya.

"Maaf saja... Tapi aku takkan membiarkanmu menghalangi kami."

Ucap Naruto tersenyum kecil. Rahang makhluk itu terbuka lebar dan bersiap menyerang Naruto.

**Daarr...**

Satu tembakan melesak tepat menghancurkan sistem otak. Jari telunjuk tangan kiri Naruto lebih cepat sepersekian detik menarik pelatuk Glock-17 miliknya sebelum gigi-gigi tajam makhluk tersebut mencabiknya. Nafas panjang terhembus sudah. Naruto menendang tubuh tak bernyawa monster itu untuk menyingkirkannya dari kendaraan mereka. Belum beberapa saat Naruto dapat bernafas lega, satu makhluk dengan lidah panjang lagi-lagi meloncat tinggi ingin menerkam dirinya. Naruto tercengang melihat dua tangan dengan cakar besar mengarah kepada dirinya.

**[Matrix's Mode]**

Serasa otot-otot siliaris pupil Naruto mengencang seketika. Lagi-lagi sensasi seperti ini terjadi kembali. Syaraf-syarafnya berdenyut keras, memberikan satu sinyal kuat ke otak. Membuat pandangannya terpusat pada satu titik. Yaitu titik di mana lintasan cakar itu akan menghujam. Otaknya kembali mengirim arus balik ke seluruh peredaran syaraf. Membuat otot-ototnya bekerja begitu keras dalam satu titik waktu. Tubuh Naruto merebah dengan sempurna menempel ke atap Humvee, seperti apa yang diperintahkan otak kanannya. Cakar itu melibas ujung beberapa helai rambutnya. Makhluk itu seakan-akan hanya melewatinya. Naruto berhasil menghindari serangan tiba-tiba makhluk itu sepersekian detik sebelum cakar itu menembut kepalanya.

**[Matrix's Mode End]**

"Sial..!"

Umpat Chouji yang tak bisa melihat jalanan karena makhluk tersebut jatuh tepat di kap Humvee itu.

"Awass!"

Teriak Sasuke yang berada di depan di samping Chouji. Berhasil menghindari sabetan keras cakar makhluk itu dengan merundukkan kepalanya. Hampir seluruh kaca pengemudi hancur total akibat serangan tadi.

**Dar-Dar-Daarrr!**

Makhluk tersebut menutupi wajahnya menggunakan telapak tangan yang begitu besar sebagai perisai ketika Naruto menembakkan peluru dari moncong senjatanya beberapa kali.

"Jangan usik teman-temanku, dasar sialann!"

Ucapnya marah melihat monster tersebut mencoba menyerang para rekannya yang berada di dalam mobil. Ia coba tembakkan beberapa kali senjatanya kearah makhluk itu. Tetapi begitu sulit dan sangat mustahil untuk mengenai tepat di kepalanya, karena makhluk tersebut terus menerus melindungi titik lemahnya itu. Sedangkan Chouji masih berusaha untuk mengendalikan laju kendaraan mereka sebisanya. Bahkan dengan terpaan angin pada kecepatan kendaraan yang tembus sampai 94Km/jam tidak sedikitpun mengganggu keseimbangan makhluk tersebut.

"Beri aku ruang.."

Kata Anko melepas Katana milik keluarga Uchiha yang digenggamnya dari sarung pedang tersebut. Sona yang sempat terkejut melihat monster itu mencoba melindungi titik vitalnya kini agak menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Anko-sensei. Begitu pun juga Hinata, agar mereka berdua memberi ruang kepada gurunya tersebut. Anko mengarahkan ujung pedangnya searah dengan tubuh makhluk itu. Sedikit berkonsentrasi, lalu menguatkan otot-otot sikunya.

**Weettt...**

Sedetik kemudian, Anko melemparkan Katanya begitu kuat.

**Jlebb!**

Katana tersebut menghujam tepat di dada makhluk itu. Membuatnya kesakitan hingga tidak lagi menutupi bagian vitalnya. Tangan Sasuke memutar grid di Scope senjatanya unyuk mengurangi zoom lensanya. Bahwa sejenak ia tersadar jika sorotan zoom lensa di kekernya terlalu banyak hingga membuat dirinya begitu kesusahan menembak dari jarak dekat. Popor atau gagang Sniper langsung melekat di antara bahu kanannya. Jari telah siap di depan pelatuk. Tangan kiri menopang laras senjata dari getaran-getaran kendaraan. Ujung mata mulai terfokus membidik bagian vital dari monster tersebut.

"Sekarang... Giliranku..."

Ucapnya pelan membidik makhluk yang berusaha mencabut Katana panjang yang menancap dalam di tubuhnya.

**JDeeerrr!**

Dentuman keras akibat bubuh mesiu yang meledak terpantik olehpelatuk begitu memekakkan gendang telinga. Sebuah proyektil peluru berputar melesat menggores kecepatan cahaya, sebelum akhirnya telak menembus tengkorak monster tersebut. Kepala beserta tubuhnya terlempar akibat range power tembakan senjata Sasuke yang begitu luar biasa. Ban besar Humvee mereka menindas tubuh tak bernyawa makhluk itu dan terus melaju kencang meninggalkan jasadnya.

"Hampir sampai... Apa kita akan berhasil?"

Tanya Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri. Diatas atap Humvee, ia berpegangan erat saat mengetahui kendaraan besar ini akan mengalami banyak guncangan kasar. Maniknya yang sebiru Sapphire itu melihat begitu banyak zombie di kejauhan sana.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Seru Sakura kepada Sasuke ketika melihat juga kerumunan zombie yang berada di depan.

"Aku tahu Sakura."

Jawab Sasuke tenang melihat keadaan.

**Cekreellk...**

Satu selongsong peluru kosong terlempar dari slot pembuangan di frame kanan AW Magnum miliknya, ketika Sasuke menarik tuas untuk mengokang Snipernya tersebut.

"Kecepatan penuh, Chouji."

Perintahnya kepada Chouji yang berkonsentrasi pemuh di depan kumudi. Jarum speedometer terus merangkak naik perlahan ketika menginjak dalam-dalam pedal gas di kakinya.

"Bagamana menurutmu Sona? Apa ini akan berhasil?"

Tanya enteng Anko menanyai salah satu muridnya.

"Kita telah begitu dekat dengan harapan. Berhasil atau tidak, kita harus tetap berjuang sampai akhir. Seperti kata kedua orang itu..."

Jawab Sona membenarkan letak kacamatanya sambil mengingat sosok Naruto dan juga Sasuke yang telah menuntun mereka sampai sejauh ini. Tentu Anko tahu siapa dua orang yang dimaksud Sona.

"Ayo... Sedikit lagi... Kumohon..."

Ucap Naruto pelan dengan angin kencang yang menerpa seluruh rambutnya. Kecepatan kendaraan tua berkapasitas lebih dari 6 liter ini terus merengsek naik. Beberapa detik lagi Humvee yang mereka tumpangi akan bertabrakan dengan para zombie-zombie itu.

"Pada apa pun itu, berpeganglah dengan erat."

Perintah Sasuke kepada yang lainnya.

**Braaaakkkk!**

Satu zombie di depan terpelanting dengan jauh akibat tabrakan yang begitu keras dengan bemper Humvee yang melaju kencang. Tidak hanya satu, goncangan demi goncangan kuat terjadi setelahnya. Darah terciprat kemana-mana. Belasan, bahkan puluhan zombie terhempas tak beraturan ditabrak Humvee ini. Chouji tetap setia menginjak pedal gasnya, dan tetap menabrak siapa pun yang menghalangi jalan tanpa ampun.

"Ayooo! Sedikit lagi!"

Serunya sendiri sambil menahan kemudi erat. Benturan-benturan keras yang seakn tak berujung membuat bemper depan kendaraan ini berlumuran darah dari zombie-zombie yang telah ditabraknya. Bahkan tak sedikit juga yang tertindas oleh ban besarnya. Membuat Humvee mereka jumping tak terkendali berulang kali. Gerbang dermaga yang tinggi menjulang dan terbuat dari kawat telah terlihat di pandangan mata. Namun Chouji telah ada pada batasnya. Kendaraan ini tidak bisa ia kendalikan lagi. Humvee mereka tidak sengaja menindas sebuah motor yang tergeletak di tengah jalan, tepat di jalur lintasan mereka.

'S-Sial..!'

Teriak Naruto dalam hati saat kendaraan tersebut oleng kekiri. Roda depan dan belakangnya terangkat keatas sama sekali tidak menyentuh aspal. Dalam posisi tersebut, masih saja kendaraan itu menabrak banyak zombie di depannya. Humvee mereka pun jadi semakin tak terkendali lagi dan menyusur bergesekan kuat dengan aspal. Naruto berusaha sekuat mungkin berpegangan erat pada frame jendela sebelah kanan agar tak ikut terseret terjatuh. Sasuke, Anko, Kiba dan Sakura kesakitan dibuatnya. Terlebih lagi Hinata yang duduk di paling kiri. Tertindih oleh tubuh teman-temannya di dalam mobil.

**Blaaannnkk!**

Humvee itu pun menabrak keras pagar pintu kawat dermaga hingga membuatnya setengah terbuka. Asap mengepul keluar dari kap mesin kendaraan yang telah terbalik. body Humvee itu ringsek di mana-mana, namun tidak terlalu parah berkat frame yang terbuat dari baja keras. Sedangkan Naruto terhempas menggelinding menyentuh tanah saat tabrakan keras terjadi.

Naruto mengerang kesakitan, menahan bahunya yang lagi-lagi jadi korban untuk tubuhnya. Pemuda ituencoba bangkit dari jatuhnya sambil menahan rasa sakit yang terasa menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya. Naruto berjalan mendekati sebuah Humvee yang telah terbalik dengan asap hitam yang mengepul keluar dari balik kap mesinnya. Pintu kanan terbuka, memunculkan sosok pemuda tambun yang merangkak keluar.

"Chouji..."

Panggilnya lemah menghampiri pemuda yang sedang terbatuk-batuk itu.

Naruto mengubah haluannya, menuju kearah pintu penumpang Humvee tersebut. Tangan kanannya meraih gagang pintu, dan berusaha membukanya. Macet... Namun Naruto tak menyerah untuk terus berusaha membukanya.

"Tch!"

Decihnya karena kesulitan membuka pintu tersebut. Kemudian, dengan satu sentekkan kuat, Naruto berhasil membuka pintu itu.

"Kalian tak apa..?"

Tanyanya kepada para penumpang yang tengah menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuh mereka. Terutama di bagian kepala yang sempat membentur atap saat kendaraan itu terbalik.

Naruto meraih tangan Sakura, lalu menariknya keluar. Ia juga membantu Anko, Sona dan juga Kiba yang menahan rasi sakit di sekujur tubuh mereka. Suara dobrakan terdengar di sebelah sana. Sasuke berusaha merangkak keluar dari kendaraan tersebut. Kepalanya begitu terasa pening. Lagi-lagi ia merasakan darah yang mengalir melewati mata kirinya, sehingga mau tak mau ia tak bisa membuka mata tersebut jika tidak ingin darahnya masuk kedalam mata. Sejenak pandangannya terasa kabur. Hanya bayang-bayang semu dari pagar kawat yang menjulang dan banyak bayangan lain yang tak begitu jelas. Lengan kanannya bertumpu pada lututnya. Untuk beberapa saat ia memilih untuk tidak berdiri terlebih dulu. Pening benar-benar berhasil menyerangnya.

"Hinata... Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kiba bertanya kepada Hinata yang masih di dalam. Kedua tangannya menarik tubuh gadis itu, membantunya keluar dari sana.

"Kurasa kita tak punya banyak waktu lagi..."

Kata Sasuke melihat pagar kawat yang terbuka itu saat pandangannya mulai membaik. Tidak hanya pagar kawat yang terlihat, tetapi juga para zombie yang berlari mendekat kearah mereka.

Naruto terburu-buru berjalan mendekati pagar yang telah terbuka tersebut. Diambilnya sebuah rantai dari pos penjaga di dekatnya, lalu mengikat kedua pagar kawat itu menjadi satu. Namun sebelum rencanya berhasil, makhluk-makhluk itu sedikit lebih cepat darinya. Dengan kesigapan yang masih tersisa, Naruto menahan satu pintu pagar dengan tubuhnya. Sedangkan pintu pagar yang di sebelah sana ia tahan menggunakan rantai yang telah terikat tadi di genggamannya.

"Cepat segera cari kapalnya!"

Teriak Naruto kepada mereka, disertai suara-suara kelaparan dari para zombie yang ganas.

"Ikuze!"

Kata Sasuke mencoba berdiri sendiri. Chouji, Kiba, Sakura dan Anko segera mengikuti kemana langkah Sasuke menapak. Tetapi langkah Kiba berhenti setelah menyadari sesuatu. Hinata tidak berada di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?! Cepat pergi bersama yang lain!"

Seru Naruto kepada seseorang yang sedang ikut menahan pintu pagar di sebelah sana.

"Aku... Aku... Tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu selain ini, Naruto-kun!"

Jawab seorang gadis yang sedang menahan pagar kawat tinggi itu.

"Sona, bawa Hinata menjauh dari sini!"

Suruh Naruto kepada seorang gadis lain yang juga ikut membantunya menahan pagar tersebut.

"Jangan menyuruhku setelah aku terlanjur bertekad untuk terus bersama dengan orang bodoh sepertimu. Ingat itu baik-baik."

Jawab Sona dengan enteng, walau tersirat sedikit rasa kesal di hatinya.

"Tch..."

Umpat Naruto pelan karena kesal sambil berusaha keras mendorong gagar itu agar mau menutup kembali, namun di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia tersenyum senang.

Di lain tempat, Sakura dan yang lainya, termasuk Sasuke, mereka berlari kecil menyusuri dermaga kayu untuk mencari keberadaan kapal yang mereka tuju. Sambil berlari kecil, Sakura menoleh kearah belakang sana. Kearah tepat di mana Naruto sedang bersusah payah menahan pagar kawat itu.

"Naruto..."

Ucapnya pelan tanpa terasa, ia terus memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

"Jangan membuatnya lebih lama menunggu, Sakura. Jika kau ingin membantunya, sebaiknya dimulai dari menemukan kapal kita terlebih dahulu. Lebih cepat lebig baik."

Kata Sasuke sambil terus menengok kekanan dan kekiri. Memperhatikan puluhan kapal yang bersandar di dermaga tua tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata, jangan paksakan tubuhmu!"

Ucap Kiba yang baru saja datang. Dirinya turut ikut membantu mendorong pintu pagar tepat di sebelah Hinata.

"Cukup Hinata, menjauhlah dari sini. Biar aku dan Sona yang mengurus ini."

Naruto menyuruh Hinata untuk segera pergi dari situ lagi.

"Tidak! Kita akan pergi dari sini bersama-sama! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu!"

Jawab Hinata dengan tegas kepada Naruto. Membuat pemuda itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Sejak kapan... Sejak kapan kau jadi keras kepala seperti ini... Hinata."

Tanya Naruto dengan nada-nada kesal sambil terus menahan pagar yang terdorong-dorong oleh makhluk-makhluk di baliknya. Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, membuat Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan pemuda berambut kuning itu. Lalu sebuah senyuman terangkai indah di kedua sudut bibirnya.

'Sejak kapan...? Sejak kapan... Tentu saja... Sejak dirimu membuka kedua mataku. Sejak dirimu menyelamatkanku dari keterpurukan. Sejak dirimu selalu jadi tekad semangatku. Dan sejak saat itu aku menyadari sesuatu... Sejak saat itu... Aku menyukaimu...'

.

.

.

.

"Ketemu."

Ucap Sasuke mendekat kearah satu kapal yang sedari tadi ia cari. Chouji, Anko dan Sakura mendekati Sasuke yang berhenti tepat di depan sebuah kapal yang terapung bersandar di ujung dermaga. Bukan kapal yang besar, namun juga tidak bisa di bilang kecil. Kapal usang ini, setidaknya mampu untuk membawa 9 sampai 10 orang lagi.

"Coba nyalakan mesinnya."

Kata Sasuke sambil melempar sesuatu kearah Chouji.

**Sett...**

Chouji menangkap sebuah kunci kecil. Lagi-lagi Sasuke menghadiahkan kunci kontak untuk yang kedua kalinya kepadanya. Chouji tidak banyak bicara dan langsung naik keatas kapal. Segera ia menuju ke bagian kendali. Setelah itu ia masukkan kunci tersebut tepat ke lubangnya. Lalu mulai memutarnya untuk menyalakan mesin kapal yang usang itu.

Yang terjadi, mesin kapal ini tidak menyala sama sekali. Chouji kembali memutar kuncinya ke huruf ON. Namun hasilnya tetap sama.

"Tidak menyala..."

Ucap Sakura sedikit kecewa melihat mesin itu sama sekali tak mau berderung. Sasuke kemudian naik keatas kapal tersebut dan mendekati Chouji, lengkap bersama senapan AW Magnum di genggaman tangan kanannya.

"Jangan berhenti. Teruslah mencoba."

Sahut Sasuke memberi sedikit dorongan kepada Chouji. Pemuda itu pun mencobanya sekali lagi. Walau tak mau menyala, ia tetap mencobanya lagi.

Lagi, lagi dan lagi. Ia terus memutar kunci itu ke penunjuk huruf ON berkali-kali.

"Kuharap mereka bertahan sedikit lama lagi..."

Kata Anko sambil menengok ke satu arah, di mana Naruto, Sona, Kiba dan Hinata sedang berjuang menahan pintu pagar besar itu.

.

.

.

.

Tangan-tangan mereka mencoba meraih tubuh Naruto dan Hinata melalui celah yang masih terbuka. Tidak ada hentinya mereka saling mendesak dan mendorong demi mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau. Mereka begitu kelaparan. Begitu anarki. Begitu ganas tak terkendali. Walau bersama Sona dan Kiba yang ikut membantu, Naruto dan Hinata masih tetap kesusahan menutup pagar tersebut. Empat anak muda, melawan puluhan... Bahkan ratusan zombie-zombie kelaparan yang hanya terpisahkan oleh dua pintu pagar kawat yang tinggi menjulang.

'Jika sampai pagar ini terbuka, habislah sudah!'

Pikir Kiba dalam hati begitu keras berjuang menahan pagar kawat itu.

"Sona, bisa kau tahan rantai ini bersamaku?"

Tanya Naruto kepada gadis berkacamata di belakangnya.

"Kau punya rencana?"

Tanya balik Sona pada pemuda itu.

"Kuncinya, adalah menjaga makhluk-makhluk itu untuk tidak masuk kesini bukan? Biarkan pagar ini melakukan tugasnya."

Jawab Naruto penuh keyakinan tentang rencananya. Sona terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Terserah kau saja..."

Jawab gadis itu tersenyum kecil sambil menggapai rantai yang terjulur kebawah. Lalu menariknya sekuat yang ia bisa.

Melihat Sona yang telah siap, Naruto berhenti mendorong pagar dan berfokus untuk menarik rantai yang ia tahan sejak tadi. Naruto terus menariknya, lalu mengikat rantai itu ke gagang pintu pagar dengan sangat erat. Walau tidak tertutup sempurna, tapi ia rasa cukup memberi ruang dan waktu bagi ia dan teman-temannya untuk pergi dari dermaga ini.

"Ikuzo..!"

Kata Naruto berlari kecil meninggalkan tempat itu menuju kearah di mana Sasuke, Sakura, Anko dan Chouji berada. Sona bersama Hinata dan juga Kiba mengikutinya dari belakang. Jarak mereka dengan kapal tersebut tidak bisa dibilang dekat, namun juga tidak terlalu jauh. Tidak menghiraukan gemerincing suara pagar di belakan mereka, Naruto dan yang lain terus berlari pelan menapaki lantai kayu dermaga. Tanpa mereka sadari, salah satu dari zombie-zombie di sana menerobos melalui celah pagar yang telah terikat oleh rantai tersebut. Ia memanjat, menaiki tubuh zombie-zombie yang lain dan menginjak rantai dengan kakinya. Ia berhasil menyelusup melalui cepah itu dan terjatuh kebawah. Tetapi itu bukanlah hal besar mengingat mereka tidak bisa berpikir bagaimana rasanya rasa sakit itu. Makhluk itu mulai berlari mengejar Naruto dan teman-temannya, sedangkan yang lain meniru caranya untuk menerobos pagar kawat tersebut.

"Di sana...!"

Kata Hinata menunjuk Sasuke dan yang lain di dekat sebuah kapal yang tidak begitu besar.

"Ya! Ayo kita pergi dari sini sejauh mungkin!"

Ucap Kiba bersemangat menanggapi Hinata.

Tetapi sesuatu menarik kaos Sona dari belakang. Naruto berhenti seketika menyadari bahwa tubuh Sona telah dikunci oleh satu makhluk yang sangat dibencinya.

"Sona..!"

Makhluk itu mencoba menggigit bahu Sona, akan tetapi kesigapan Sona sedikit lebih cepat meresponnya. Gadis itu menahan rahan bawah zombie tersebut yang mencoba menggigitnya menggunakan telapak kirinya.

Naruto meraih sepucuk senjata di ikat pinggangnya, lalu mengangkat senjata tersebut sehingga moncong larasnya sejajar dengan arah kepala makhluk itu. Tapi, sebelum Naruto menarik pelatuk, beberapa zombie muncul tiba-tiba. Berlari mendekati mereka berempat dengan cepat.

**Darr...**

**Dar-Dar-Darrr...**

Naruto terpaksa menembakkan pelurunya kearah dua zombie yang mendekat terlebih dahulu. Tetapi lagi-lagi tiga zombie lain datang kembali untuk menyerang mereka. Masih dengan tubuh yang terkunci, Sona memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik tubuh besar pria yang sedang berusaha menggigitnya. Agar para zombie yang tadang tidak menyadari keberadaannya dan lebih memudahkan jalannya untuk mencoba meloloskan diri dari kuncian zombie itu.

'Tidak ada waktu untuk ragu-ragu lagi! Aku tak mau kalah dari Naruto lagi...! Apapun yang terjadi, aku pasti akan melindungimu Hinata!'

Seru Kiba mantap dari dalam hati melihat salah satu dari ketiga zombie itu berlari kearahnya dan Hinata.

**Dar-Dar-Darrr...**

Dengan pistolnya, Naruto yang semakin menguasai Glock-17 pemberian dari Hiashi Hyuuga berhasil menjatuhkan satu di antara mereka. Namun ketika Naruto ingin menarik pelatuknya kembali, lagi-lagi hap yang sama terjadi. Senjatanya tak mau menembakkan selongsong berproyektil timah panas karena kehabisan amunisi.

'Tch..! Kusoo...'

Umpat kasarnya dalam hati.

**Jdaakk...**

Sona menendang lutut pria tersebut menggunakan tumitnya dengan sangat keras. Kaki kiri pria itu pun terdorong kebelakang, membuat celah untuk Sona meloloskan diri. Gadis tersebut berputar keluar melalui celah itu lalu menendang kepalanya keras.

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang harus ia pikirkan untuk menghadapi zombie yang mendekat ini dengan tangan kosong. Satu gigitan saja, semuanya berakhir sudah. Benar-benar tidak adil baginya. Namun belum sempat kontak terjadi antara Naruto dengan dua zombie itu, sebuah kaki menendang kaki-kaki zombie tersebut hingga membuatnya terjatuh menyusur tanah.

"Kau berhutang padaku. Kau harus ingat itu."

Ucap Sona tersenyum remeh, gadis yang telah menslideding kedua makhluk yang akan menyerang Naruto.

**Grebb...**

"Hinata, cepat lari..!"

Seru Kiba yang sedang menahan tubuh dan rahang zombie yang mencoba menyerangnya. Mendengar kata-kata Kiba, tentu Hinata tak ingin begitu saja meninggalkan mereka bertiga seperti pecundang. Naruto selalu mengatakannya... 'Jangan permasalahkan apa yang menjadi ketidaksempurnaanmu. Kuat bukan berarti hebat... Asal kau mampu melindungi teman yang berharga bagimu... Itulah arti dari kuat yang sebenarnya...'

Ya... Hinata Ingat jelas kata-kata itu. Ketika sore di mana Naruto selalu berbaring di rerumputan di tengah taman Kota. Pemuda itu mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat berarti bagi Hinata. Kata-kata yang takkan pernah terlupa oleh dirinya. Ia telah belajar sesuatu dari murid bodoh dan berisik seperti Naruto.

"Tidak! Aku-"

**Jdeeerrr!**

Hinata terkejut dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. Mendengar letupan kuat dari sebuah senapan bersamaan dengan wajah Kiba yang berlumuran darah. Tubuh itu ambruk seketika.

"Sona, kita harus secepatnya menyusul Sakura dan yang lain sebelum mereka bertambah banyak!"

Ucap Naruto menahan leher zombie dan mengunci tubuhnya agar tak bisa bergerak menyerang Sona.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi-"

"Graaarrhhh!"

**Syuuutt... Buuughh!**

Sona menghindar dari terkaman makhluk ganas yang mencoba menyerangnya kembali, lalu menghantamkan tumitnya yang beralaskan sepatu sekolah tepat kearah kepala zombie tersebut.

"...Mereka selalu berdatangan."

Lanjutnya lagi melihat dua zombie mendekat lagi setelah kalimatnya terputus tadi.

"Ck! Sialan..."

Umpat Kiba pelan mengusap pipi kanannya yang bersimbah darah. Ia melihat zombie yang telah ambruk tersebut dengan luka tembak mengerikan di bagian matanya.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak tepat ketengah kepala... Namun peluru terus melesak menghujam menembus otak."

Ucap pelan seorang pemuda yang tengah mengamati situasi di sana dari jauh menggunakan Scope di senapan Sniper Arctic Warfare Magnumnya.

**Cekreeellkk...**

Sebuah selongsong peluru kosong keluar dari frame samping senjatanya ketika Sasuke menarik tuas Slide untuk mengokangnya kembali. Sebelah matanya kembali terarah menembus kejauhan melalui Scope yang terbaut erat di atas Sniper miliknya. Nafas panjang menderu ia hembuskan untuk mengurangi rasa gugup dan ragu dalam menarik pelatuk. Satu kesalahan kecil, meleset 4cm saja sudah cukup untuk membunuh teman-temannya yang berada di sana. Kembali ia membidik lima zombie yang berhasil menerobos pagar dan menuju kearah Naruto.

"Selanjutnya... Kalian."

.

.

.

.

**Kreteekk!**

Sona memeluntir leher satu zombie hingga patah. Tubuh itu ambruk jatuh papan kayu dermaga seketika. Pandangannya kini beralih kearah lima zombie yang berlari datang mendekat.

"Tch..!"

Decih Naruto kesakitan. Ia melepaskan tangannya yang mengikat leher zombie itu. Ketika akan berbalik menyerangnya, Naruto menendang dengan kuat kepala zombie tersebut hingga terpelanting terjatuh ke air.

"Ikezo, Sona!"

Tangannya meraih erat tangan Sona. Lalu mengajaknya untuk segera berlari menyusul Sasuke dan kawan-kawan. Kiba dan Hinata juga telah berlari di depan terlebih dahulu dari mereka. Sayangnya, zombie-zombie ganas itu berlari lebih cepat dari yang Naruto duga. Sebuah tangan hampir meraihnya. Sudut mata Naruto melihat kebelakang, melihat bagaimana zombie-zombie itu akan mencengkramnya. Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya, sebuah letupan suara dasyat bersamaan dengan satu lesatan proyektil timah panas yang berputar kencang melewati mata Naruto dan menghujam tepat di kepala zombie itu. Tubuhnya seketika terhempas kebelakang menabrak zombie yang lain, diiringi dengan darah yang terciprat akibat hujaman peluru tersebut.

Sebuah senyum misterius terukir seketika.

"...Strike."

Ucap Sasuke pelan tak terdengar oleh siapa pun.

Berulang kali Chouji mencoba memutar kunci kontak untuk menyalakan kapalnya. Ia terus berusaha tanpa henti seperti apa kata Sasuke sebelumnya.

'Ayolah-Ayolah-Ayolaaahhh!'

Harapnya dalam hati.

Satu sentekkan keras jarinya memutar kunci ke penunjuk huruf ON. Dynamo Starter merderu-deru memutar piston di dalam silinder mesin. Kapal bergetar-getar karena proses yang terus berulang-ulang tanpa hasil tersebut. Namun Chouji tak mau menyerah begitu saja melihat telah teman-temannya berjuang keras. Ia terus menahan kunci kontak itu, membuat mesin kapal tersebut berderu tak karuan karena proses starter paksa. Beberapa detik Chouji terus menahannya, sampai ketika raingan mesin kapal menjadi idle dan langsam.

'Berhasil..!'

Pekik Chouji dalam hati melihat mesin kapal ini menyala seperti keinginannya.

"Akhirnyaa.."

Ucap Sakura lega mendapati kapal yang akan mereka gunakan akhirnya dapat berfungsi.

**JDeeerrr!**

Sebuah peluru lagi-lagi melewati tipis di telinga kanan Naruto. Membuat rambut kuning rancungnya menari terkibas oleh lesatan peluru yang menghujam tepat di kepala zombie di belakangnya. Kelima makhluk itu telah jatuh. Naruto dan Sona terus berlari bersama tanpa ancaman dan mendekat kearah kapal yang kini telah menyala.

"Naiklah..."

Kata Naruto pelan kepada Sona, dan membantu gadis itu naik keatas kapal.

"Kita berangkat, Chouji"

Sahu Kiba yang terduduk lelah di atas kapal setelah berlarian menuju kemari. Naruto melepas ikatan tali kapal yang terikat di palung dermaga. Menggulung, lalu melemparkan tali itu kembali keatas kapal. Chouji mulai menaikkan tuas percepatan kapal untuk segera berangkat. Namun... Sakura menyadari satu hal yang aneh. Tatapannya menghadap kearah Naruto, yang masih diam berdiri tegak di dermaga.

"Naruto? Cepatlah, kita tak punya banyak waktu!"

Seru Sakura dengan suara kencang. Membuat yang lain mengalihkan perhatiannya. Termasuk Chouji yang langsung menurunkan tuas percepatan keangka Nol.

"..."

"...Maaf."

Sebuah kata keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"...Maaf. Tapi kalian harus pergi tanpaku..."

Lanjutnya lagi melanjutnya rankaian katanya yang sempat menggantung. Membuat mereka sungguh tidak bisa menangkap arti dari kalimat itu. Terlebih untuk Sakura.

Di atas kapal, gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut berjalan mendekati pemuda yang masih berdiri di dermaga itu. Ia mendekati Naruto dengan kesal.

"Apa yang kau kata-..."

Bibir Sakura seakan terkunci ketika menggapai tangan kanan Naruto. Sesuatu membuatnya terpaku ketika hendak menyeret pemuda itu untuk segera naik keatas kapal. Mata Sakura bergetar dan melebar. Satu tangannya menutupi mulutnya yang terkunci. Setetes darah berwarna merah menyusur jatuh melalui lengan kanan Naruto. Kiba bangkit berdiri. Mata Naruto terpejam lembut.

"Sekali lagi... Maaf, Sakura..."

Ucapnya pelan. Naruto mulai mendekat. Dahi mereka saling bersentuhan. Mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya, sebisa mungkin Naruto ingin dekat dengan gadis yang ia sukai sedari dulu.

"Tidak..."

Dalam kening yang saling menempel satu sama lain, Sakura menggeleng pelan. Dadanya begitu sesak menerima kenyataan ini. Setetes air mata jatuh melalui pipinya.

"Tidak... Tidak... Tidak... Kumohon.. Jangan dirimu, Naruto..."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan begitu sesak perasaan itu. Begitu sesak lubuk hatinya melihat luka di tangan pemuda tersebut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura... Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa... Cepat tinggalkan aku di sini."

Kata Naruto lembut dengan sebuah senyum kecilnya kepada gadis itu.

"Tidak... Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri di sini...

Sakura menjawab dengan berat karena sesak di dada.

"Kita akan menemukan obatnya... Walau sampai keujung dunia pun, aku akan menemukannya demi dirimu...Percayalah padaku, Naruto. Kumohon... Jangan tinggalkan kami... Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Setetes demi setetes air mata berjatuhan. Sakura tak kuat lagi membendungnya lebih lama lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Waktuku tidak banyak lagi..."

Ucap Naruto sambil menatap dalam manik Emerald Sakura.

"Chouji, bawa mereka ketempat yang aman. Selanjutnya... Kuserahkan kepadamu, Sasuke. Maaf aku tak bisa menepati janjiku untuk terus berjuang bersama."

Manik biru itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Begitu sesak berpisah dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Lagi-lagi aku mengatakan ini kepadamu. Tapi sepertinya ini adalah yang terakhir. Jaga Hinata untukku... Kiba."

Kepalan tangan Kiba mengepal erat. Bahunya bergetar menahan pedih ini. Sungguh ia tak pernah menyangka ini akan terjadi. Pada sahabatnya sendiri...

"Bodoh...!"

Umpat Kiba pelan dengan suara tertahan.

"Na-Naruto-kun..."

Hinata benar-benar sedih melihat semua ini. Tangannya menggenggam erat kaus di dadanya. Terasa begitu sesak di sana. Tak terhitung berapa sudah tetesan air mata yang terjatuh. Hatinya benar-benar hancur...

Mata sebiru langit yang selalu cerah tersebut, kian meredup bersama dengan cairan bening yang menutupunya. Naruto menatap teman-temannya. Termasuk Anko dan Sona. Gadis itu melepas bingkai kacamatanya. Membiarkan setetes air kepedihan turun kebawah dagu gadis manis tersebut. Sekuat apapun ia menahan, akan selalu ada air mata yang menetes bila seseorang itu adalah Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam menahan sakit itu. Kehilangan sosok sahabatnya yang bodoh dan berisik. Bahkan menjadi satu pukulan telak untuk dirinya yang berasal dari keluarga Uchiha untuk menahan air mata. 'Kusadari sesuatu... Kau orang bodoh yang paling kubenci. Tapi kau juga orang pertama yang membuatku mengerti pentingnya arti sebuah ikatan. Kau mengajarkannya... Bagaimana aku untuk tidak kembali melihat kebelakang. Kita selalu bersaing. Tapi sebenarnya kita selalu memberi apa itu arti persahabatan. Ya... Kau adalah sahabat pertamaku. Selamat tinggal... Naruto.'

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk memberi tanda kepada Chouji. Mengerti maksud dari tanda tersebut, perlahan Chouji menaikkan kembali tuas itu. Membuat kapal mereka kembali bergerak secara perlahan.

"Ini adalah perpisahan..."

Ucap Naruto tersenyum redup kearah Sakura. Kapal semakin maju meninggakannya. Tangan mereka yang saling terpaut mulai merenggang oleh jarak.

"...Sayonara."

.

.

"Tidak... Naruto... Narutooo!"

Sakura berteriak memanggil nama pemuda tersebut saat genggaman tangan mereka berdua telah terlepas. Sasuke menahan tubuh Sakura. Namun Sakura tetap jatuh kelantai dengan seluruh perasaannya. Kapal yang ditumpanginya terus melaju. Meninggalkan Naruto yang tersenyum kearahnya.

Bersama pintu pagar dermaga yang telah roboh tak kuat menahan desakan yang begitu deras, Naruto melihat senjata kosong yang berada di tangan kirinya. Dirinya terbatuk, sesuatu menempel di telapak tangan kanannya. Pandangan matanya sayu memandangi darah itu. Bersama dengan para zombie yang menyerbu tempat itu, di ujung dermaga, Naruto berlutut lemah.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Bagaimana akhir dari kengerian ini... Ya... Aku sangat ingin melihatnya. Bagaimana dunia ini akan selamat. Atau akan berakhir. Namun sayangnya aku tak lagi punya cukup waktu sampai saat itu..."**

**"Orang bilang... Jika bodoh tetap saja bodoh. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan sesuatu yang benar dari kata-kata itu. Karena aku yakin, seseorang akan terus berkembang, jika ia terus berjuang keras. Membuatku tersadar bahwa aku adalah salah satu dari itu. Pada saat aku ingin merubah semua ini... Bahkan bersama dengan tekad kuatku... Semuanya harus berakhir di sini. Jika aku boleh memilih, berbaring di rerumputan terasa lebih baik dari pada berlutut menunggu waktu di ujung keputusasaan ini."**

**"Berapa kali lagi aku harus menyangkalnya, bahwa aku tak akan menyerah. Berapa kali pun aku mencoba, aku tetap tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Aku telah terdiam di ujung waktu. Aku tak bisa menyangkalnya lagi. Karena segalanya... Telah berubah..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\- The End -**


End file.
